


Once Upon A Time In Port Charles

by Huntsman



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate History/Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntsman/pseuds/Huntsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts the Night Jason and Elizabeth slept together in August of 2006 and goes from there.  This story will focus on Jason and Elizabeth but will ultimately be a ensemble story and I will be adding new characters.  Some will be minor others will be major.</p><p>This story is Alternate History/Reality.  I really don't know the difference.  This is my first story in in FanFictin.  I first started this story over in FanFiction.net but decided to make some major edits.  I will be posting again in that site as well.</p><p>I post first at my site www.johnsfanfiction.proboards.com usually at least a week before I post here.</p><p>Again this is my first story so feel free to let me know how I did.  I don't mind criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER 1

"Hope and fear are inseparable." Francois De La Rochefoucauld

Jason opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful woman asleep on his chest. He couldn't believe this had happened. He seemed to never catch a break in his life. Maybe he deserved it for what he did for a living. Seeing Sam and Ric hurt badly but it made him realize he wasn't in love with Sam anymore maybe he had never been. Still he cared about her and Sam's well-being. Knowing what she did would cause a lot of problems since Alexis had seen them and Ric being the bastard he was. There was no way that mess was going to end well.

The only good thing that came out of this miserable day was hearing the knock on the Penthouse door and seeing Elizabeth on the other side. She had looked despondent and he had been the only person she could turn to. It warmed his heart that she still felt she could turn to him. Sure they had gotten closer over that last year but there was still a lot of hurt and suffering that they had caused each other. So they spend the early part of the night drowning their sorrows. Elizabeth told him about catching Lucky and Maxi together and he told her about Sam and Ric. Talking helped ease the pain of betrayal. He hadn't been sure who kissed who first but the next thing he knew he has sitting on the couch and Elizabeth was straddling him kissing passionately as he pulled her shirt over her head. They had made love on the couch, against the wall on the stairs and finally in Brenda's pink bedroom. Looking down at the slowly stirring naked Elizabeth he realized how perfect she was. Jason was stirred from his thoughts as he looked down and saw Elizabeth's sapphire eyes looking up at him.

"Hi." Jason said not knowing what to expect for her

"Hey." she said and then there was an uneasy silence that lasted a few seconds but to them seemed to last minutes. "What time is it?"

"6:15 Am." said Jason as he thought about the nights activities. Elizabeth had come to the Penthouse at close to 9pm. They had talked and drank for almost an hour and had made love for hours until they had drifted off to sleep around 1am. Jason saw the look of surprise on Elizabeth's face as she got out of bed looking for her cloths. "Your cloths are downstairs by the couch remember." he said smiling as it seemed Elizabeth's naked body turned red as she remembered. Elizabeth quickly left the room. Jason followed after he grabbed a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

Downstairs Elizabeth found her cloths and began to put them on as she thought about the night before.

Flashback

She had been talking on the couch and then she kissed him. She wanted him if she was honest to herself she had wanted him for over seven years. Pushing him back on the couch she straddled him. As she kissed him and their toughs dueled for supremacy her hands were pulling up his shirt so she could feel his taut stomach and perfectly chiseled chest. She felt his hands coming through her hair and then down her back and pulling off her shirt and camisole. When his hands were roaming her bare back it sent chills down her spine. She had dreamed of this day for so long. His hands then went to her breasts. Jason cupped each on gently and squeezed forcing Elizabeth to arch her back so he could get better access. He took time on each one teasing her. Gently squeezing, licking and biting her erect nipples Elizabeth's body couldn't take anymore and she came with her head rolling back a calling out Jason's name. She fell down on Jason's chest with her head lying on his left shoulder with his hands wrapped around her. She had never cum like that before. Jason had worshiped her body. No one had taken the time before. Then she felt it his erection through his jeans. Elizabeth couldn't wait anymore she had to have him inside her now. Quickly pulling down Jason's jeans and boxers, she needed to see it. His cock was huge, much larger than any of the other men she'd been with. As she pulled down her pants she looked into Jason's eyes that were filled with lust and desire. Removing her pants and then her red silk panties she again straddled Jason raising herself above him and slowly impaling herself on him. It was a tight fit and it took her time to adjust to his length and girth. Jason was letting her take control and she did. Taking things slowly Elizabeth lifted herself up and down nearly unsheathing herself from him before dropping back down. Their slow intense love making when on for minutes each never taking their eyes off each other and kissing each other along the way while Jason molded his hands to her breasts. Eventually they both needed release and picked up the pass with Jason's hands moving to her hips and guiding her faster and faster as she arched her back and threw and head back as she came again and felt herself milking Jason dry.

Collapsing on Jason neither of them moved as they each caught their breath and realized what happened. Looking up at Jason Elizabeth thought she saw something besides pain and hurt behind those deep blue eyes. Was it longing or love? No Jason didn't love her, this was just one night two friends were comforting each other. And to be honest she wasn't complaining this had been the best sex of her life and they had only done it once and wanted to do it again. She could tell Jason wanted to do it again as she felt him hardening inside her. The next thing she knew she was on the floor by the fire place with her back to the floor. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him as he started thrusting in her and she arched her hips to meet each on. This time the love making didn't last long as the pass quickened until they both gained release. They laid by the warm fire resting until they grew uncomfortable and Jason took got up picking her up along the way and carried her to the pink bedroom that used to belong to Brenda. Elizabeth was glad Jason didn't take her to his bedroom. She couldn't sleep in the same bed that Sam slept with Jason in. They both intended to sleep but things got out of hand as they laid down with her back to him and she snuggled back against him. As she did she felt his growing arousal which led to Jason reaching around one of his hands to play with her clit has he sheathed himself inside her for a third time. This time it was slow and sensual as Elizabeth leaned back into him. His head was on her shoulder kissing her cheek and biting her left ear. Elizabeth couldn't take much more of Jason's left hand stroking her clit, his right hand fondling her breasts and his biting of her ear until she came for a fourth time. The two calmed snuggling into each other they faded into a blissful sleep.

End Flashback

She couldn't believe what had happened. She didn't know why she came to Jason. Things were better between them but there was also still a lot of hurt. The only reason she could think of was simply he was Jason. The man who was always there when she needed him. They had talked about their so called relationships and the betrayal. The next thing she knew she had jumped Jason kissing him like her life depended on it. She had always wondered and even dreamed some nights what Jason would be like in bed. Jason showed her reality is way better than a dream. She had never experienced anything like if with Lucky, Zander, or Ric. In fact the three had paled on comparison to Jason. Hearing Jason coming down the stairs she turned looking up at him and froze. Seeing Jason's strong well toned athletic body in just a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt turned her on which caused her face to blush.

"You're leaving?" Jason asked realizing he didn't want her to.

"Yes. I'm going to need to pick Cameron up from Audrey's and then I have to try and figure out this Lucky mess."

"Please tell me you aren't going to forgive him." Jason said trying his best to hide his anger as he put on his jeans.

"I don't know. He's addicted to drugs and sleeping with his boss's daughter. He needs help." Elizabeth said not know why Jason was getting angry.

"Elizabeth let me help you." he said as she grabbed her purse.

"Jason listen last night was a mistake I don't regret. We were both hurting and were drinking. We comforted each other in our time of need. Let's not make more of this than it is." Elizabeth said seeing the hurt in Jason's eyes. Jason was in love with Sam and didn't need to be obligated to her and her failed marriage. Part of her wished Jason would love her like he had loved Robin, Courtney and Sam. She was never first to him and that always hurt. As she reached for the doorknob Jason grabbed her arm spun her around, pushing her against the door and crashing his lips against hers. His hands went into in her silky smooth hair. Their tongues dueled as Elizabeth dropped her purse and wrapped one of her hands around Jason's waist and the other around his head to pull him closer. The kiss lasted minutes until they had to pull apart to catch their breaths.

"I don't want you to leave. I care about you and want you to stay." Jason pulling back and walking to the middle of the leaving room as he saw what looked like disappointment in her eyes.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" she asked. Elizabeth was getting upset with Jason.

"Elizabeth you know me. I am not great with words. I care about you a great deal."

"But you love Sam. So what do you want me as your woman on the side?" Elizabeth said with a raised voice now getting frustrated with Jason.

"I don't love Sam. I haven't for a long time if I ever have. Elizabeth let me ask you do you love Lucky?" Jason asked looking into Elizabeth's alluring eyes. It took her a moment to answer.

"...No" She said quietly.

"Then why do you always go to him. Put him first above yourself and Cameron."

"I don't put Lucky ahead of myself or my child." She said in denial.

"Yes you do. Otherwise Lucky wouldn't be living with you and Cameron would be with you and not at your grandmother's house. Listen Elizabeth you to take a chance with me...with us."

"You want to know why I always turn to Lucky is because he's always there. He was there for me in my darkest time. Unlike you who comes and go from my life he is my one constant."

"So you owe him. You don't owe him anything. Lucky's a user and an abuser with a god complex, which isn't that surprising considering who his father is. You can't be that naive." Jason accused her not meaning to get upset.

"HOW DARE YOU! What about my blind faith in you and what it cost me. Am I stupid to believe you are a great man no matter what you do for a living? And what about you who put everybody else before me, before us." She stopped as Jason turned away looking at the pictures on the mantle about the fire place. "I can't do this." Elizabeth said going to get her purse and leave. She opened the door and was about to leave when Jason whispered something that made her stop cold.

"I...Love..you." Jason said as his hope left him and water began to well up in his eyes. He heard the door close and the tears slowly began to flow as he realized there was no hope for a man like him. A killer like him didn't deserve a woman like Elizabeth. The he felt it. Gentle hands first on his arm then on his face as soft hands slowly wiped the tears away and he saw Elizabeth starring up at him with sadness and hope in her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I Love you Elizabeth. I love you more than I've love anyone or anything else in my worthless life. I know I've had feelings for you when I first saw you with Lucky and I knew I loved you when you took care of me in your studio that winter. I'm sorry I couldn't and didn't say it to you before. I was and am emotionally stunted. What I feel for you is different than any other woman I've been with. It scares me to the core to love someone so much. With Carly, Courtney, Sam, and Robin I did love them partially but not completely. When you left this penthouse it broke me, I was lost. I gave up hope which led me down the path I am on now. Putting everything ahead of what I want and need. I've always hoped for and dreamed of a live with you. I know I don't dream but sometimes I do and when I do it's about you. I'm also terrified of a live with you. If I hurt you or my live ever hurt you I don't think I'd survive it. I know you don't love me but..." Elizabeth stopped him with two a finger over his mouth and pushed him back on the couch and kneeling in front of him. Elizabeth had tears falling from her eyes as she listened to Jason pour his heart out to her. What she felt as he poured his heart out was pure happiness. Jason loved her he loves her. She wanted to scream that from the room top of the building for the whole world to hear. First she had to clear things up with Jason, the man she loves.

"Jason stop rambling." She said smiling and kissed his had as it gently came to rest on her left cheek. She leaned into it and began to talk. "First let me say how happy I am to hear you say those three words to me. I've wanted to hear those words since I took care of you at my studio. And I've had a crush on you since Emily first introduced me to her gorgeous big brother."

"You've liked me since then?" Jason asked not believing it but knowing she's telling the truth.

"Yes I've liked you for almost my entire time in Port Charles. Like you after your accident after my rape I was broken and Lucky put me back to together. Though I wasn't complete, there were still pieces missing. Then Lucky died and I thought my life was over until one fateful night at Jake's I was saved by an extremely good looking angle who taught me how to live and love again. You weren't the only one who was scared. Just being near you I felt things I never felt before. Plus I didn't think there was anyway a man like you could love a girl like me.

"I never thought of you as a child."

"You acted that way and it confused me. Then you left why because you were afraid you and the life you chose would hurt me. Lucky coming was a shock to us all. Everyone turned to me to fix him. You were right I help out of obligation. I owed him for helping me so I was supposed to help him. Even if I was to help him I shouldn't have had to do it alone. His family and friends left to me to fix him. I was just a teenager who was still trying to fix herself. How could she fix anyone else? Without real help this led Lucky to who he is now. A controlling, abusive, and angry man who's still lost. When you asked me to come with you I wanted to but I was confused by myself. Part of me thought I should go with you and the other thought I owed it to him to stay and help. Then there was you giving me mixed signals. One moment telling me you cared about me more than a friend and then telling me once we left I didn't have to stay with you. I thought you didn't really want me so I stayed and played it safe."

"I'm sorry for that. Like I said before I've never felt at the time what I felt for you. That's why I said you were more than a friend. I didn't realize that is what real love felt like. When you walked away it hurt you choosing Lucky over me. I thought you didn't want me." Jason said pulling Elizabeth on to the couch and sitting her back against the armrest and her legs draped over his legs.

"We were really two screwed up people back then. When you came back and walked into Kelly's I lit up immediately. It was like the world was brighter place all of the sudden. I wanted to try and you kept pushing me away. Then after I moved in with you I thought we were in a good place and working towards a future together. Jason why didn't you tell me about Sonny faking his death?" Elizabeth asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Sonny asked me not to and I didn't want you to be touched by my life. I never have and I still don't."

"Carly knew." Jason heard the bitterness in her voice.

"You know Carly, she's" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Jason things aren't going to work if we don't come to an understanding. First thing Jason you are perhaps my best friend. I trust you with my son and my life, but my heart is a different matter. I have a few questions and they should be simple to answer."

"All right what do you want to know?" Jason answered conscious that what he said would determine whether they had a future together.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Elizabeth I trust you."

"Did you trust me then?"

"Yes."

"All right then why didn't you tell me what was going on? You didn't have to tell me everything. All you had to say was that Sonny was alive and I would have understood. I would have lied for you and I have. Then you abandon me to be alone in this penthouse worry about you. Thinking that you were hurt or even dead. You looked after everyone else. Sonny, Brenda, Carly, Michael, hell even Courtney ranked higher on your list than me. If this is going to work between us and I want it to. So can you put Cam and I first? And I don't mean your business. I know what you do and I know there are things I can't know, but if it directly affects Cam or me I deserve to know. What I meant was can you put us ahead of another one of Sonny's failed relationships or Carly and her endless messes she creates for herself. Because if you can't then we should just walk away from each other now."

"I promise I will. I'm sorry for not telling you. I trust you now and trusted you then. As for why I stayed away there were many reasons why. One I don't want you to be touched by my life. I was also don't like when you see that side of me. I know I block everything out and focusing on my job, becoming cold and distant. Now I need to ask" Elizabeth cut him off by pulling of on his lap still sittings sideways on the couch with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know what you're going to ask. First I've been in danger almost right when I stepped into Port Charles. First there was there was my rape that had nothing to do with your life. Then I hooked up with the Spencer family and the trouble they cause themselves and their feud with the Cassidines. None of that had anything to do with you. Then there was Ric and Zander. So you see my life had and has nothing put danger in it. So if my child and I are going to be in danger I want to be with the one man in the world I know who can keep us safe. I know you don't believe in yourself or think you deserve to be happy. So this should be what matters to you. That is you deserve to be happy and so do I and I believe in you and your ability to love and keep our family safe."

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. So does all this mean you're going to take a chance on us we obviously should have taken years ago?"

"Yes. It's our time now. No more putting others before ourselves and our family. Speaking of family do you want to have children?" Elizabeth remembering that they hadn't use protection the night before. Jason had tried to stop but needed him then and now and couldn't wait.

"Children with you? Yes I would love to have family with you. I've wanted that for so long and didn't think it would ever be possible."

"Good because we might have one on the way." Elizabeth said seeing the shocked look on Jason's face.

"WHAT!"

"Don't you remember we didn't use protection."

"Well that's because a certain someone had jumped me and bagged me not to stop." Jason said lightly kissing Elizabeth lips. This was the happiest moment in his. Sitting with his soul mate talking about their future together. He knew things weren't going to be easy for them but he didn't care. He'd deal with them as they came.

"What about you? You're the one that jumped me as were going up the stairs pushing be against the wall and giving me to orgasms. You couldn't wait until we had gotten to the bed room. We had just done it two times on the couch and floor."

"What can I say you have that effect on me?"

"I can tell." she said feeling the hardening of his cock and feeling her own wetness. Elizabeth shook it off focusing on what they needed to do. "So what do we need to do first?"

"Well I'll call Son..." Jason said but was disturbed when they heard loud knock at the door. Elizabeth got off Jason and sat on the couch as Jason went to see who was at the door. Opening the door and seeing who it was he thought yes I was right things weren't going to be easy but I'll deal with it because nothing was going to get in his way the family he was building with Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Samantha McCall woke up not sure of her surroundings she couldn't remember where she was. Then she recognized the things in the room. It wasn't hers, so then where was she. When she saw the picture on the nightstand she knew. There on the nightstand was a picture of Sam and her two younger sisters Kristina and Molly and she knew where she was. She was in her mother's room and then it call came back to her. The anger and hatred at Jason and her mother, the drinking and the sex with Ric her stepfather. Looking to the other side of the bed was Ric still asleep with no sign of waking up. She slept with her step dad and one of the people Jason's enemies. Would Ric tell? No he still wanted to work things out with Alexis. She was safe and if it did get out she could tell Jason Ric took advantage of her. Sure that was a lie. She had seduced her own stepfather to hurt her mother. But Jason would believe her over Ric. First she had to get out of there.

Seeing that it was 6:45am on the alarm clock Sam got out of bed quickly went to take a shower when she got an idea. She would go over and tell Jason she couldn't stay at her mother's anymore. She would just tell Jason half truths. That was angry had her mother for ruining their great love. Then Ric came home and took advantage of her. No Ric raped after all she was drunk and couldn't think straight or defend herself and was taken advantage of. Yes that would work then she could get rid of Ric and cause as much pain to her mother as she had caused her. Thinking of Molly she quickly shook it off. She wasn't even a year old and Kristina wasn't even four years old yet. After Jason took her back and she was again living in the Penthouse she and Jason would help them. Sam quickly put her cloths back on. Her clothes were a little torn and her hair was a mess but that would work to her advantage. Getting into her car and began to drive over to Jason's. Riding the elevator up to the top floor of Harborview Towers Sam was excited to have what belonged to her back. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she got what she wanted and she wanted Jason. As the elevator doors opened she prepared herself for facing Jason. Bringing tears to her eyes she began knocking loudly on the penthouse door. As the door opened seeing Jason, Sam rushed inside and was about to talk when she saw Elizabeth and froze.

"What's she doing here?" Sam asked accusingly when she noticed Elizabeth's disheveled appearance as if she hadn't just gotten here. It looked like she'd spent the night here and had just gotten up. There was also something different about the nurse. Something she'd never seen in her before. Elizabeth looked truly happy and satisfied. Jason had cheated on her with..with a mealy-mouthed ordinary girl. "Did you cheat on me with this girl?" she asked as the anger began to grow inside her.

"Sam it's no of your business. Why are you here?" Jason asked wanting to find out what Sam wanted so he could get her out of here. Then he could work on his future with Elizabeth. He' wasn't sure why Sam was here but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Jason I need you. Ric...Ric took advantage of me last night. He raped me." Sam said as she quickly walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around him. Jason saw the pain in Elizabeth's eyes. He couldn't believe what Sam was doing. Jason had thought Sam had changed from who she was. Did she really change or was she just hiding and he began to wonder if he ever really knew her.

"Did you call the police?" Jason said pulling away from Sam and putting some distance between them. Also putting himself between her and Elizabeth.

"What no I didn't want anyone to see him. I came here to have my boyfriend take care of me. This doesn't concern you so leave" Sam said glaring at Elizabeth.

"First Elizabeth isn't going anywhere and second we aren't together. We haven't been for months. Now I can help if you want. I'll call the PCPD for you and they can come here. How bout I also call Alexis for you?" he asked wanting to see how far she was going to try and take this.

"No I don't need my mother all I need is you. I need your help I can't deal with what Ric did to me alone. I need you Jason. Once you make Ric pay for what Ric has done to me. Then we can be together again. Don't you want that Jason? Don't you love me?" Sam pleaded with Jason. Elizabeth sitting on the couch couldn't comprehend what she was hearing. That someone would use something as horrifying as rape to cover up her own actions. Not only that but for destroying her own mother's marriage and for murder. Elizabeth didn't hate anyone but what Sam was doing was wrong.

"ENOUGH SAM!" Jason yelled causing Sam to jump. He had heard enough and decided this was ending now. "No Sam I don't want that and no I don't love you. I can't believe your using rape as an excuse for you having sex with Ric."

"Jason he raped me."

"No, no he didn't. I was there to see you and Ric having sex."

"You...were..there?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes I saw part of it and I know you wanted it the way the two of you were all over each other." As Sam heard what Jason said she knew her plan was blown. She also had hope Jason had come looking for her.

"You were looking for me. Does that me you want to be with me. I knew it you love me." Sam said moving toward him.

"Sam stop. I don't love you and I don't know you. And after the lie you just told and what you wanted me to do to Ric I'm not sure I ever have. I thought you'd changed Sam but I see that I was wrong. It's time for you to leave Sam."

"NO! NO! NO! You love me and I love you." Sam was beyond angry now. Jason had had enough and grabbed her arm and took her toward the door. "Wait you making me leave the love of your life. What about that whore over there. Who has obviously cheated on her husband. How the high and might have fallen." Sam said pulling out of Jason's grasp for a moment and tried to go over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth and her life is none of your concern and neither is mine." Jason said opening the door and pushing Sam out.

"I'm sure it's Lucky's business and I'll be happy to tell him for Elizabeth. I'm sure he's concerned for where his slut of a wife is."

"Sam stay out of our lives and go get a live of your own. One more thing Sam I wasn't there alone. Alexis was there also." Jason told his former girlfriend. Ignoring the shocked look on her face he closed the door and turned to see a concerned look on Elizabeth's face.

"Jason are you all right?" Elizabeth asked getting off the couch and coming to Jason.

"I'm fine." Jason said as he leaned against his desk.

"Jason it's all right to be upset the two of had a relationship over a year." Elizabeth said gently laying her hand over his.

"I'm fine really. I thought it would hurt more to finally put our relationship to an end but it doesn't. What did upset me was that she tried to do and what she called you." Jason told her moving a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god I forgot Lucky. Sam's going to tell Sam before I'm ready and I don't know what Lucky will do." Jason saw the concern in Elizabeth's eyes. He wrapped his arms around his love and she rested her head against his chest.

"Everything we be fine as long as we're together." Jason said leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Pulling out his phone he called John downstairs. "Mark has Sam left the building. All right tail her and if she goes to Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment stop her. No don't hurt her just keep her busy for a few hours. Also tell Doug to come up to the Penthouse. I've got an important assignment for him. Don't worry I'll be fine. Just go and call me no matter what happens." Jason hung up the phone and called a name he'd heard from Bennie. "Is this Diane Miller? This is Jason Morgan. Do I know what time it is? No." Jason said looking over to his lone clock sitting on his desk. It was 8:20am it wasn't that early. "Mrs. Miller...Diane I need your services. What for a divorce. No I'm not married, it's for a friend. I understand you don't do divorce case's. I was told you were the best. You can charge me whatever you think is acceptable. Good I need you at 122 Harbor View Drive at let's say 10am. All right we'll see you at 11am."

"Jason I don't want you to pay for my lawyer. I can take care of that myself." Elizabeth said pushing away.

"Diane is expensive but she's the best. I have more than enough money." Jason told her seeing the look of determination in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Then we can get someone else. Jason I know.." Elizabeth stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

"Jason you needed me." the brown haired guard asked as Jason opened the door.

"Doug come in. This is Elizabeth Webber. You will driving her to pick up her son and bringing them back here. Elizabeth I know we didn't get a chance to talk about this earlier but I think it would be a good idea for you to move in with me." Jason told her hoping she wouldn't get upset he was making decisions for her. He just needed to protect his family. Elizabeth walked up two him putting her hands on either side of his face and lowering his head to kiss him. Then she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Doug following. Stopping she turned to Jason with a serious face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry we're going to talk about this later." Then she got on the elevator to go pick up her son. Jason loved that about her. She was an independent woman. She had survived so much in her short life and had come a strong stubborn woman. Who just happened to be the love of his life. Clearing his thoughts and dialing the number of an ex-marine friend overseas.

"Cody its Jason. Are you busy? Good I need your help in Port Charles. Thank you, also can you bring some men you trust. When can you get here? Wednesday the 16th. I'll see you then." Jason hung up grabbed his leather jacket and went to see Sonny. As he left for Sonny's he thought back on the year he had. Things had been strained for a long time especially when he was with his sister. Things much better but their relationship would never be the same. Too much pain had been caused between them. Jason still considered Sonny his friend, but he was done putting Sonny's problems ahead of his own.

Across the city on Spoon Island Nicolas, Emily and six month old Spencer were heading over to Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment. Both Nicolas and Emily had tried to call them but couldn't get through. Things were not going well for Elizabeth and Lucky over the last year. So Emily and Nicolas wanted to spend the day with their friends and see if they could help fix the failing relationship. As the three boarded the boat to the mainland Emily thought about how things worked out her and her prince. Things were hard for a long time from her rape to Nic cheating on her with Courtney and the strangeness of her hooking up with her brother. Their two lives were a mess for so long but things were finally working out between them. At first as they began to reconnect when Nic thought John was his and then when he found out John was his son there was this awkwardness between them and at times things were tense neither not sure what to say to each other. The past few months were much better. The two had reconnected and could talk to each other about almost anything even the dark times. They had found love lost and had found happiness. She and Nic had a son together. Sure Spencer was Courtney's but she still thought of him as her son. She hopes one day they could raise a child of hers together. That could wait for another day because she was happy and she wanted that happiness for her friends. Coming to Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment they didn't notice Sam pulling up two blocks down the street or the car that was following Sam pull up a block behind her and making a phone call.

"Boss it's Mark. Sam's pulled up two blocks from Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment."

"What's she doing?" Jason asked as he pulled up to Sonny's home.

"She's waiting. Your Nicolas Cassidine and your sister have just pulled up and have gotten out of the car. It looks like Sam doesn't want to be seen by them and is waiting for them to leave." Mark said looking through a pair of small binoculars.

"All right keep watching her." Jason said sitting on his bike.

"What do you want me to do if she gets out and tries to talk to her?" asking his boss what level of force to use.

"Do you have chloroform in the car?"

"Yes."

"All right if she gets out of the car use the chloroform to knock her out and leave her in her car. That will buy Elizabeth and I time to get things settled. Also keep an eye on apartment."

"You got it Jason." Mark said hanging up the phone and going back to watching Sam and the apartment.

Back at the apartment Emily and Nicolas didn't understand why no one was coming to the door. It was almost 9am both Luck and Elizabeth should have been up by now. They both had the day off so they should be home. As the two were about to leave with Spencer they heard a noise and cursing from inside the apartment. The two turned as the door opened seeing a very angry Lucky.

"WHAT!" he said yelling before he realized who was at the door. When he did see he tried to calm down. "Emily, Nicolas what's going on?" he asked wanting the two to leave.

"We tried to call you and Elizabeth to see if you wanted to spend the day together since we all have the day off. Is everything ok Lucky because you don't look good? Is Elizabeth here?" Nicolas asked seeing how badly his brother was out of it. His eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. Plus he was having a hard time standing still. If he didn't know better he'd thing his brother was high. He saw the look in Emily's eyes and could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Everything's fine brother Elizabeth spent the night at her grandmother's house with her son and I didn't get home until late." he said lying through his teeth. He needed them to leave before Maxi woke up.

"Are you sure Lucky. How about I call Audrey's house and then you, Elizabeth, Cameron, Nicolas, Spencer, and I can all go out for breakfast." Emily said taking out her phone.

"I can't I'm busy."

"I thought you had the day off. Are you sure you're all right Lucky." asked a very concerned Nicolas who knew something was wrong.

"Mac asked me to come in.." Lucky stopped when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom and hoped his brother and Emily didn't hear it. "Listen I have to go I'll call you later." he said about to shut the door.

"Lucky what was that noise? I thought you said Elizabeth was at Audrey's house." Emily asked putting her hand on the door.

"I am alone would you just go I have to get ready for work." He said planning on shutting the door on them when they all hear the voice coming from the bedroom.

"Lucky...Lucky what's going on." asked a fully dressed short haired blond coming out of the bedroom. She froze when she saw the door open with Nicolas and Emily standing there.

"Maxi?" Nicolas asked. He couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. Emily on the other hand wasn't.

"Lucky what is going on and why is she here?" Emily asked not waiting for permission and walked into the apartment.

"I..I should go. I'll talk to you later Lucky." Maxi said getting out of Dodge but not before kissing Lucky on the cheek and leaving Lucky there with a shocked Emily and Nicolas.

"Your stoned Lucky and sleeping with barley over age girl. Who's the niece of your boss."

"It's not my fault. I've been under a lot of stress recently. My back still hurts and I need pain medication. The bills keep racking up and I think Elizabeth is having an affair with Patrick. Maxi seduced me she. She's been hanging around coming on to me. I slept with her once and it won't happen again." He lied yet also vowed it wouldn't happen again because he knew this would get back to Elizabeth.

"Where's Elizabeth Lucky?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't know where she is. She's either at Audrey's or with Patrick."

"All right we'll fix this. First you have a problem Lucky so you need to give me your drugs now." Emily demanded of Lucky. Lucky went into the kitchen and got pills and gave them to Emily. "Now do you have to work?" she asked seeing Lucky shaking his head no. "All right I'm going to find Elizabeth and talk to her she needs to help you. Nicolas and I are going to take Spencer home try to find Elizabeth so she can help you deal with your obvious addiction."

"I'm not addicted. I just need them to help me through the day and the pain."

"Lucky just clean yourself up. We'll be by later once we talk to Elizabeth." Nicolas told his brother as he and Emily pushed Spencer in his stroller out the door and Lucky closed the door behind him.

"Do you believe his entire story?" asked Nicolas as they walked to the car.

"Not all of it. First off where is Elizabeth she should be home helping her husband. I'll call Audrey and ask her if she's seen Elizabeth." Emily said pulling out her phone and calling Audrey. "Hello Audrey it's Emily."

"Hello Emily what can I do for you?" asked Audrey looking down at Cameron playing with his toys.

"Have you seen Elizabeth or heard from Elizabeth?"

"No. Emily is everything all right."

"Elizabeth never came home last night. Lucky just needs her help. He's addicted to drugs and needs Elizabeth. Could you have her call me if you see her?"

"I will. Thank you for letting me know Emily." Audrey said as Emily disconnected.

"Has she heard from her.?" Nicolas asked as they got into their car.

"No she hasn't heard from her. Now I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry Emily everything will work out in the end. First we need to take Spencer home then we'll work on fixing our friends marriage." Nicolas said as they drove away. Down the street Mark saw the two about to leave he got out of his car and slowly walked toward Sam's car knowing as soon as they left she'd get out. As he approached Sam who was sitting in her car not even paying attention to what was going on around her. Sam was determined to make Elizabeth pay and by telling her husband what she was doing last night it surly would. She was so focused on her hate that she never heard or saw John come up behind her as she opened the door. Mark quickly put the chloroform rag over her face and within seconds she was out cold. He quickly put her back in her car and put the seat down so it looked like she was asleep. Mark moved back to his car and drove away before anyone noticed.

At Audrey's Elizabeth had arrived with Doug after they had quickly stopped at Kelly's to get her caffeine fix of hot chocolate. She needed it for what was to come as she got out of the suv with Doug waiting by the vehicle. As she approached the door it opened and Audrey was standing there with concern on her face.

"Is everything all right dear?" Audrey asked as Elizabeth entered her home. As she closed the door she saw Doug and the suv.

"Everything's fine Grams. I'm just here to pick up Cameron." she said seeing Cameron playing on the floor with his toys.

"Mommy." the two year old said running to his mother hugging her leg before she could bend down. Elizabeth could see how much her son missed her and knew what she was doing for Lucky hurting her son. Leaving Cameron here so she could help Lucky with his addiction that he refused to admit he had or get help for. She wasn't putting anyone before her son again.

"Who's that man outside and why did you come with him?" Audrey asked with judgmental eyes believing she knew the answer.

"He works for Jason. I'm moving in with him." Elizabeth said getting it out of the way quickly.

"What. You're abandoning your husband to move in with that thug."

"Yes. My marriage to Lucky is over. It's been over for a long time. I've just refused to see it."

"How could you abandon you Lucky the father of your child? He needs you. I got a call from Emily saying you never came home last night and Lucky is in a lot of pain and needs your help. Where were you last night? Where you with him." she asked accusingly

"I don't like your tone." Elizabeth said not answering her grandmother's question. She was getting angry and didn't want that in front of her son.

"I'll take that as a yes. How could you do that to Lucky after everything he's done for you?"

"Everything he's done for me. Don't you mean to me Grams?"

"Lucky's done nothing to you."

"What are you talking about Grams? No I'm not doing this here and not if front of my son. I'm going to get pack a bag for Cameron and then were leaving. Come on Cameron just go pick some clothes and toys for you to take." Elizabeth said as Cameron happily took her mother's hand and went upstairs leaving Audrey alone. A few minutes later the two came back downstairs. Elizabeth ignored her grandmother and went to leave.

"Don't do this Elizabeth. Don't throw away your life and your son's life for a brain damage criminal. Go apologize to Lucky for screwing up your marriage and take care of your husband." said a demanding Audrey. Elizabeth just looked back at her grandmother with shock in her eyes which turned to sadness as tears began to well up in her eyes. But she held them in her eyes she wasn't going to cry not in front of her and not after what she had said about her and Jason.

"So that is how you feel. You think I'm a failure just like the rest of the family. That's fine then you won't be seeing Cameron and me again. If you want to see us were be at Jason's. Oh and Luck the great slept with a barely eighteen year old Maxi last night. I know I saw them. So if you love Lucky so much you fix him because I'm done." Elizabeth said and then walked out getting in the SUV and heading to their new home.

Across the city at Sonny's Jason and Sonny were finishing up their business discussion after Jason spent a few minutes with Michael, Morgan and Kristina. They decided to make peace with Alcazar for now. Sonny didn't like the man or really trust him but he thought he would keep the piece for now. Lorenzo had a child with Sky and Dante. So he was focusing on his family for now. Though Jason and he both agreed they would watch him. As they were finishing up their talk Sonny could tell there was something on his friends mind.

"What's going on Jason you seem distracted."

"I have something to tell you and ask you." Jason said to Sonny knowing he won't like the part about Ric or maybe he would.

"All right Jason what do you need to tell me."

"Elizabeth and I are getting together. We're moving into together."

"What?" Sonny asked shocked. He knew Jason and Elizabeth had become friends again but this was a surprise. Last he heard was from Carly right before her trip with Jax. She told him that she talked Jason into trying to work things out with Sam. "What about Sam. I heard from Carly that you were going to try and work things out."

"Carly. Yeah Carly came over and reminded me how miserable and lonely I was. I went to find Sam but it wasn't out of love I was just alone. They next part is going to shock you. When I went to Alexis's looking for Sam I found her having Sex with Ric." Jason told Sonny who dropped his glass of water on the counter nearly breaking the glass.

"What are you sure?" Sonny asked not believing Ric would sleep with his own step daughter or Sam her stepfather.

"I'm sure and so was Alexis there as well."

"Damn that must have hurt." Sonny said with sympathy. He and Alexis have had issues but he didn't hate the woman and certainly wouldn't want that to happen to her. He would have to find time to talk to her. He was also glad Kristina was playing in the back yard.

"Yeah she looks devastated. She also looks ill. We just went our own way. I went back to the penthouse and started drinking to my sad life. A little while later Elizabeth came by which was a shock to me. Apparently Lucky's been sleeping with Maxi and she say them together in her own apartment in her own bed."

"Lucky and Mac's niece."

"Yes. Elizabeth and I drank and talked and ended up sleeping together. This morning we talked again and decided to really try."

"Aren't you two moving fast? I understand if you want to try to have a relationship but moving in together."

"I love her and we've been going slow for the past seven years."

"I can see that you've love her. You two have been connected ever since she found you in the snow if not before. I think that's why Carly hates her so much." Sonny said hearing Jason groan at the mention of Carly. "You know she's going to be a problem. She thinks she runs your life and comes first in it."

"Yes I know I'll deal with Carly when she gets back. Listen Sonny I'm going to take a step back."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to have a family Sonny. I want a chance to have one. I can still be your enforcer but you need someone to take some of my load because I can't, wait no I won't be at your beck and call 24/7 anymore." Jason told Sonny. Sonny stood there quietly thinking about what Jason said. He has taken a lot from the younger man and messed up his life on more than one occasion. He had destroyed their friendship. They were still friends but it would never go back to what it used to be. Sonny decided to be happy for his friend and try to work with him. He owned him that much.

"All right that's fine. Who would you recommend for a promotion?"

"Max. He's been here the longest and is good at his job. I think he would make a great enforcer."

"Max. I think he would work. All right I'll talk to him and if he agrees he would answer to both of us. I'll only call you for help if it's emergency or if it's important."

"Thank you Sonny. Also I'd like to buy the top two floors of the towers."

"The ninetieth and twentieth floors."

"I'm moving in Elizabeth and Cameron. I want to renovate the top floor and make it one place and have the ninth floor just for guards."

"Why don't I just sign the building over to you?" Sonny told his friend.

"You don't have to."

"Jason it's yours. I don't live there and have no interest in living there again. This way you can do what you want to the building for security. All I would ask is you keep one of the penthouses on the ninth floor for me in case of an emergency."

That's fine. I know were limited on the number of guards so I called in some help from overseas to guard the towers and my family if you don't mind." Jason knowing Sonny might not like that.

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Yes and they will answer to you and me. But their man job will be protecting my family. If you need them for an emergency that's fine."

"That's fine for now."

"Thank you Sonny for all of this. I have to go. I need to get back to the penthouse so Elizabeth and I can meet our lawyer to go over Elizabeth's divorce."

"It's nothing you deserve a family like me. I am happy for you. I make the call and you should have control the Towers by tomorrow." Sonny said as his friend left. Jason left on his bike feeling happy and filled with hope for the future.

Jason arrived at the Towers building a few minutes after Elizabeth and forty minutes before Diane was scheduled to be at the Penthouse. Before he went in to check on Cameron and his mother he got caught up with Doug and Mark. He was glad Sam wasn't hurt though he knew she would be angry when she woke up and would suspect him. Which she would be right. Mark had impressed him calling Stan after to check and make sure there were no video cameras in the area and if they were to eras him from the footage. From what Doug told him Audrey wasn't happy with her granddaughter and was barley holding the tears in as they drove back to the Penthouse. Jason understood her concern but this was her granddaughter someone she supposedly love. Entering the Penthouse it was dark and quiet. As he moved around he heard noised coming from the upstairs. Jason followed the noise until he arrived at Brenda's old room. There he found little two year old Cameron playing with his toys. Jason just watched the child had wished was his son and wanted to become his son. Cameron didn't notice him as he was too caught up in game that he hadn't noticed Jason until he looked up. He just stared at Jason for a moment then got up and ran over and hugged him which surprised him. He hadn't thought Cameron would remember him.

"Jayson." Cameron said happily as he looked up to the now bending down Jason. "Do you wanna play withs me?" The toddler asked pulling on Jason's arm.

"Ok." Jason said getting down on the floor with him and picking up a toy motorcycle. "So Cameron how was your stay with your great grandmother?" Jason asked for two reasons wanting to get to know his hopefully soon to be son and to find out a little bit about what happened between the two Webber women. Jason hadn't expected the two year old to go on and on happily about every detail about his stay with Audrey. What he did at the park, who he played with and how one of his friends Adam got a bubo on his knee. He just kept rambling on which made Jason smile knowing where he got it from. Eventually he came to when his momma came to pick him up and how momma and grandma were upset with each other. He didn't know why just that mommy told him they were moving his with Jason which made him happy. He was excited as they climbed into the biggest car he'd ever been in.

"So you don't mind living with me?"

"No yous always nice to me and mommy." said looking up at Jason with love.

"Who isn't always nice to your mom and you?" Jason asked already knowing the answer. He wasn't going to show how angry he was in front of Cameron.

"Daddy he's yells at mommy and makes her cry. I don't like to see mommy cry."

"Neither do I. What else Cameron?"

"He ignores me when it's just me and daddy. The only time he pays attention to me is when mommys around. I hate my daddy. Does that make me bad?" that question shocked him and could feel the rage building inside. He was finally going to say something but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Oh my poor baby." Elizabeth said rushing in and hugging her son who clinged to mother. Elizabeth had come from the balcony where she had gotten some air. She never noticed that Jason had arrived and had got to check on her son. When she reached the room she was shocked to see Jason on the floor. It filled her heart with joy and she loved Jason even more in that moment if it was possible. Her son was happy and like Jason. He joy soon filled with sadness as she heard Cameron tell Jason about some of her fight with Audrey. Then telling Jason about Lucky. She couldn't believe how stupid she was putting Lucky before her own child. "No you aren't bad. You were a good little boy. Your daddy was the bad and now he's going to be getting a long time out. So you are happy to be here living with Jason?" Elizabeth asked concerned about her son and the possible toll it might have on him until she saw the big smile on his face.

"YES! Jayson's always nice to me and plays with me. Can we live heres forever?" asked an again happy two year old going back to playing with his toys.

"Yes you can. You and your mom can stay here as long as you want."

"Cans we play all together now then? Me, mommy and Jayson like a real family." That statement from her baby made the tears flow from again in Elizabeth's eyes until Jason was in front of her with his hands on her cheeks gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I think that would be great but not now Cameron. First your mommy and I have to talk to Diane and then mommy and I have to talk." Jason told him never taking his eyes off Elizabeth's eyes. They were lost in each other's eyes. The love flowing from each other soothed them taking away the building anger and sadness until they heard the knock from downstairs. Diane was here to work on the divorce.

"Cameron baby Jason and I are going to go downstairs and work on the timeout for daddy. So I need you to stay here and play with your toys. If you need us we'll be downstairs." Elizabeth said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Ok mommy." Cameron who had become lost in playing with his toys barely noticed them leaving.

Downstairs met the red headed Diane Miller. Diane wasn't happy with a few things. First being woken up so early, the second that Mr. Morgan wanted her for a divorce case. She had little experience with those types of cases. But Morgan was paying her gobs of money she just couldn't turn down. After all her clothes and shoes weren't cheap. She knew of Jason Morgan or at least the rumors. A Quartermaine who changed his name to Morgan and went to work for Sonny Corinthos an alleged mob boss. What surprised her was the petite beautiful brunette standing sitting next to the tall enforcer. The contrast difference between the two wasn't limited to their physical appearances. As they talked about the divorce and what an absolute bastard Lucky Spencer was Elizabeth did all the talking. Jason hardly said more than a word at a time. Evan when she asked him a question. Didn't know how these two came together what she did know is that they loved each other. The way the two looked at each other or the way Jason comforted her when the conversation grew too personal.

As for the case it was a walk in the park. From stealing evidence from the police and trying to set up another man to physiological abuse and some physical abuse, to endangering a minor, and sleeping with the boss's barley legal niece. Lucky Spencer was in some serious trouble and needed some serious help. She was upset with Elizabeth for staying with the man for so long. She wasn't sure why. Maybe out of some debt she felt she owed to the man or out of obligation. It wasn't her business what it was she was just glad she seemed to have finally stopped taking care of a grown man.

"All right I have enough information. This should be easily taken care of." She told the smaller woman as she got up and headed to the door.

"Do you know how long it will take you to have the papers drawn up?" Jason asked as he and Elizabeth walked Diane to the door.

"It's 12:15pm. I should be able to get them drawn up before the end of the day. Then I'll have them served to Lucky this evening. If not it will be first thing in the morning."

"If...if you can't find Lucky go to Mac at the PCPD. He'll find him for you especially if he finds out what Lucky has done." Elizabeth said biting her lip and looking down at the floor. Diane could tell she was nervous and looking at Jason he was surprised. She didn't think Elizabeth was going to go that far.

"Are you sure? It's one thing to force him to give you a divorce with this kind of information. It's another thing to do something like this. Lucky will lose his lob and a very good chance he'll go to jail."

"Yes I am done protecting him. I have paid my debt in full and I'm not obligated to him anymore. Will I be sorry it hurts the rest of the Spencer's who've been good to me yes, but I can't think of him? I need to think of what's best for Cameron and me."

"All right if that's what you want. I'll update on my progress." She said as she left as the door closed behind her leaving Jason and Elizabeth alone. Jason took Elizabeth by her hands and led her to the couch to sit them down.

"I know we need to talk and I want to but let me go check on Cameron. See if he's all right or needs anything." Elizabeth said kissing Jason lightly on the lips and then running up stairs to check on her son. Jason waited on the couch and a few minutes later Elizabeth came back down sitting beside Jason on the couch.

"Is he all right?" Jason asked

"Yes he's doing fine. Playing with his toys and off in his own world. Though he said he was hungry. I put him in bed to take a nap even though he refused to say he was tired. I told him after his nap we'd go and get something to eat together. He said he was happy you'd be coming with us. He should be asleep for a little over an hour. So what do you want to talk about first?"

"Why don't you tell me first what happened at Audrey's first than I'll tell you my news."

"All right, my Grandmother is disappointed in me. I thought she might not be happy with me but I never thought she'd take Lucky's side."

"She'd took Lucky's side? Did you tell her everything?"

"No I didn't. I didn't want to get into it there especially in front of my son. I thought she would have the decency not to either but I see I was wrong. I don't know when she became Lucky's fan and now thinks nothings his fault or responsibility. That it's my fault that he's on drugs, my marriage is falling apart and my son is essentially living with my grandmother. I'm beginning to think she's just like the rest of the family that I can do no right and if I don't do what they think I should do than I'm a failure."

"Oh Elizabeth come here baby." Jason said pulling her on to her lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his should as she cried.

"Jason is this my fault? Is it my fault that Lucky's ended up like this? Was I not enough for him? The Spencer's are going to hate me for what I'm doing. He saved me after I was raped and I thought living for him would be enough." Elizabeth was going to continue but was cut off as she felt Jason's lips on her mouth kissing her. Pulling back he gently kissed her closed eyes and wiping away her tears. The affect Jason had on her. She just melted in his hands and leaning into his touch.

"Baby none of this is your fault. There is only one person truly to blame and that is Lucky. You didn't force him to get addicted to drugs or sleep with Maxi. It wasn't you fault that he cheated before with you sister. It wasn't your fault he tried to frame me. He chose to do those things. He's just like his father thinking he's entitled to everything and if things fall apart it's not their fault. There is someone else to blame. The only thing that's your fault is you living for him. He controlled you to or at least tried to. Seeing as you are as stubborn as you are it's hard that must have been hard for him." Jason smirking as he said that.

"Hey." Elizabeth said jabbing him in the chest.

"It's the truth and that's one of the reasons I love you. I don't want you to live your life for me. I want you to have your own life outside of me. Yes there will be changes including guards for you and Cam. Can you accept that?"

"Yes I can. I trust you with my heart my life and my son's life. I know you will keep us safe from your life."

"Thank you for your faith him. I really don't see how you could believe in someone like me or love someone like me. Quiet I wasn't finished." Jason said putting two fingers to her lips quieting her before she had a chance to respond. "I am talking a lot today but you have that effect on me. You always ask me what I want instead of just going along with what other people want. Well do you know what I want?"

"What do you want Jason"

"I want a family with you. I love both you and Cameron. I want to marry you. I know it can't happen yet but to let you know I do. I want to adopt Cameron he's already captured my heart. I would like you to quit your job at the hospital. Elizabeth I know you like working there and I know you love help people but you love art and painting as well. I know it's what you love to do and I remember your dream of opening your own art boutique. I won't tell you what to do. I will love and accept you whatever you chose. It's just that you decided to become a nurse because you needed money to take care of Cameron. Now you don't have to if you don't want to. I just want to give you options."

"Jason I love you. I don't think you know how much. Thank you for understanding I want to make my own decisions. I am willing to live here with you and my son without paying rent because we are living together as a family. That matters to me as for everything else I'll take it day to day. I do like my job but you're right I'm missed painting and I still have a dream of opening up my own gallery."

"Just promise you'll think about it."

"I will."

"Good. There's also something else. When I went over to Sonny's he was happy for us."

"He was?" Elizabeth asked a little surprised. Her and Sonny's relationship had changed since he faked his death and Ric. They'd used to be friends now they hardly spoke.

"Yes he is. He seems to have changed for the better since he's been on his medication. There's something else too. He's giving me the building."

"He's what?"

"Yes I was surprised as well. Though it was a good idea, now I can control who comes and goes from the building. I plan on cutting off access to the 18th, 19th and 20th floors limiting who has access to those two floors. The 18th and 19th floor will be just for the guards. The 20th floor and the roof will just be for us. I plan on renovating this floor and making it into one place. I also plan on turning the roof into a park so Cameron and our future children will be able to play outside without in worries."

"I don't think I've heard you talk this much about the future. You're always living for the moment, the here and now."

"Only when I'm with you am I truly able to think about or dream about a future and it's always with you." Jason lying down on the couch pulling her down with her, her head on his chest and their legs intertwined. Jason had seen how tired she was. It's been a long night and a long day. Elizabeth looked like she needed a nap and he'd take one if she was lying on his chest.

"I want to dream about the future. Will you dream with me?" She ask sleepily

"Yes we'll dream together." Jason said as he watch Elizabeth close her eyes and fade into slumber along with him a few minutes later. They slept dreaming together thinking about their future together until they heard Cameron voice and then eyes.

"Mommy, Jason it's time to get up. I'm hungry." The two year old said pulling up Jason's eye lids.

"Hi Cameron." Jason said smiling at the little boy

"Hi Jason. Mommy's still asleep. She likes to sleep." As they watched Elizabeth try to bury her head deeper in Jason's chest.

"I see. Cameron why don't you put away your toys and come back down, mommy and I should be ready to take you out to get something out to eat."

"Does I have to? I'm just going to get thems out again when we get back."

"Yes Cameron it's make you mom and I happy. We don't want to trip over your toys."

"OK. Do you promise to plays with me when we get back?"

"Yes I will play with you tonight. Now go put away your toys."

"Yeah." said the happy Cameron as he went upstairs to put away his toys.

"You are good with him."

"He's easy to love. Plus there's a bonus he's your son." Jason said kissing the top of her head.

"How long did we sleep?" she asked siting up and stretching.

"I'd say almost two hours. I think Cameron's been awake up stairs for a little over a half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cameron he was fine upstairs playing with his toys. Besides you had a long night and needed some sleep and I enjoy having you in my arms." Jason told her getting off the couch.

"My baby's probably starving. I would take him to Kelly's but I don't want to deal with anymore drama today."

"I know a nice dinner on the edge of town I think Cameron would like. You go get him and we'll eat there. We won't run into anyone we know there." Jason told her and Elizabeth went upstairs to freshen up get Cameron. As they came downstairs the newly formed family was about to leave opening the door and stopped. There in front of them stood an upset Emily and Nicolas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After stopping to pick up breakfast Nicolas, Emily, and Spencer went back to Spoon Island. Emily spent time with Nicolas and Spencer but she was still thinking about Elizabeth and Lucky. Things weren't working out the way they should be. It was supposed to be her and Nicolas and Elizabeth and Lucky, the four musketeers together forever. Now things were falling apart and she was determined to try and fix it. After putting Spencer down for her nap Emily tried calling Elizabeth again but just got her voice mail, leaving her a message she tried calling the hospital. She knew Elizabeth had the day off put called anyway to see if she was called in to work. Finding out Elizabeth hadn't come to work and had the day off Emily was growing frustrated. Where was she and what was she doing? Didn't she realize Lucky needed her? Remembering what Lucky had told her she called Patrick and Robin. Neither had seen her so where was she? Emily was about ready to give up when she got a call from Audrey Hardy.

"Emily its Audrey." the older woman said

"Audrey have you heard from Elizabeth?"

"Yes she was here almost two hours ago."

"What why didn't you call me?" asked a frustrated Emily

"I had to go into the hospital this morning and didn't have time to call."

"All right what happened? Is she going to help Lucky?"

"No she isn't. She told me she's done with him and moving in with your brother."

"Jason. Why would she be moving with Jason? They're barley friends again and hardly ever talk. What is she thinking?"

"She's making a mistake again. Elizabeth has a habit of making the wrong decisions. Making a mess of her life leaving other people to fix it."

"I don't know what's going on. My brother is in love with Sam. I'll go over and talk to them and I'll let you know."

"Thank you Emily she wouldn't listen to me." Audrey told her hanging up the phone leaving Emily to think about what's happened. She needed to talk to Nic and let him know what happening. She walked back to where Nic was making calls about the Cassidine business. Looking up he saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong Emily?" He asked getting out from behind his desk and walking over to her.

"I just got off the phone with Audrey. Elizabeth was over at her house to pick up Cameron and told her that Lucky and she were over."

"What?"

"That's not all apparently she's moving in with my brother."

"Jason? Why is she doing that?"

"I don't know."

"Jason and Elizabeth hardly talk and now she's moving in."

"I plan on going over there to talk to her. Have you heard from Lucky?"

"Yes. He told me he's showered and came down from his hi. He's been looking for Elizabeth and can't find her. He's tried calling her but couldn't get through." Nicolas told her filling up his glass with water.

"He hasn't called Audrey."

"No not yet. Right now he's headed into the work. I'm sure he'll call her later."

"We know Lucky and Jason hate each other. We need to fix this before it this really gets out of hand."

"I'll right I'll come with you. I just need to call the nanny to watch Spencer for us and then we'll head over to talk to Elizabeth."

Sam was pissed someone knocked her out and she had a good idea who. She had been asleep for four hours. It was nearly two o'clock in in the afternoon. She had quickly gone and to see if Lucky was home. He wasn't and now her plan to hurt Elizabeth was ruined. Then she remembered her mom and what Jason had said. Her mother knew and that she had seen Ric and her together. All of her plans were ruined. Sam thought for a moment and then decided she had to fix things with her mother. Without her she was out on the street again. She needed to find her mother and fix this. Hopefully putting the blame on Ric, Driving to Alexis's home she found it empty. She called the nanny and found out that Alexis had stayed at the Metro Court last night. They were planning on meeting there later. Driving over to the Metro Court she decided to check the restaurant first.

She looked around the restaurant seeing a few faces she knew. Luke, Lulu, Tracy and Edward were having lunch together and it didn't look like Edward was enjoying himself. She also saw Sonny sitting at the same table as her mother. What were those two talking about? She was debating on whether to go over or leave when her mother saw her. The look on her face was pure disgust. How dare she judge me Sam thought? She's the one that abandoned me, that betrayed me. Fuck it I'm going over there and giving her a piece of my mind. This was her fault to begin with if she hadn't forced Jason to stay away from her she wouldn't have slept with Ric and Jason wouldn't have slept with Elizabeth.

"Mother, Sonny." Sam said walking over and sitting down without asking if she could join them.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Alexis said clearly not happy to see her daughter.

"I'm came to set something straight with you mother." Sam said snidely

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I heard from Jason that you saw Ric and me last night."

"Yes I had the unfortunate experience of seeing that."

"You know all of this is your fault right."

"Really." Sonny chimed in raising an eyebrow.

"My fault, It's my fault my husband and daughter had sex in my home last night. It's my fault that you slept with your stepfather."

"Yes. If you hadn't abandoned me as a child I wouldn't have led the life I have. I wouldn't have lost my baby. I wouldn't have slept with Ric and Jason wouldn't have slept with that very plain and ordinary Elizabeth. I mean she can't compare to me. I'm sure he's just still upset with me for sleeping with Ric. Jason will forgive me and get tired of her real quickly."

"It's not going to happen Sam." Sonny injected not happy with the way Sam was treating Alexis. Especially not after what Alexis had told him about her cancer.

"Why not I'm a step up from Elizabeth and I'm much better looking than her. I have to be better in bed and I'm made for this life."

"You actually believe that Sam." Sonny said laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"You're funny Sam. Now I'm going to tell you some hard facts about Jason and by that extent Elizabeth. First you aren't made for Jason's life, our life. It's that you think you do. You're like Carly in that extent and when she evolves herself in it things inevitably go wrong. Let's be honest all you're good at is conning men. Using lies and your body to get what you want."

"That's thanks to my mother."

"Oh don't give me that crap. To a certain extent Alexis is to blame but you are a grown woman now. Your choices are your own and no one else. So stop blaming everyone else for your mistakes, so grow up."

"How dare you talk to me when Jason finds out."

"He won't care. He's with and in love with Elizabeth." Sonny said seeing the anger building in her eyes as he said that.

"Who's in love with Elizabeth." asked an incoming Ric Lancing. All three of the occupants weren't happy to see him. Sonny questioned whether to continue or not. Decided to cause his hated brother more pain he continued.

"Why don't you join us my brother. I was just going to tell Sam about Jason and Elizabeth's love." Sonny said enjoying the look on Ric's face. There was confusion and then hurt and finally anger.

"Jason and Elizabeth don't love each other. Elizabeth is with Lucky."

"I guess you haven't been caught up with the latest new. Alexis can I please tell him?" Sonny asked starting to enjoy hurting both Sam and Ric.

"Yes go ahead Sonny just leave out what I told you a few minutes ago." Alexis told Ric as he sat down and saw the confused face of her husband or more to the point soon to be ex-husband.

"Thank you and I won't. Well first off we all know you slept with you stepdaughter last night. I mean really this has to be a new low even for you. Oh by the way Jason saw you also and Elizabeth had saw Lucky and Maxi doing it. So Elizabeth turned to the one person she could always turn to Jason. You might want to order a drink for this next part. Jason and Elizabeth slept together last night as well"

"Sonny you're one to talk. You're a criminal that's something to be proud of. Wait a second did you say Elizabeth slept with Jason last night?" Ric said almost falling out of his chair.

"Yes they did Ric. You know I really am enjoying watching your world come crashing down. Now back to Jason and Elizabeth. Now let's go back to when the first met, when she was just his little sister's friend. Even though she was with Lucky I think she had a crush on Jason. I'm not sure about Jason he's hard to read but I think he liked her but he was with Robin and he thought she was too innocent. So you see they've known each other for almost ten years and had some kind of feelings for each other since then."

"Don't make me sick. Are trying to tell me they're some kind of fairytale love story." Sam spat

"Maybe I am. Listen those two have been connected for years long before either you or my dear brother came to this city. They would have been together by now if I hadn't screwed it up. I could go into more detail about their lives if you want but it won't change anything. Both of them made mistakes and let other people get in the way of their happiness. They won't this time. Their taking a chance in each other and they're not going to let their fears get in the way of their happiness. They both deserve to be happy so why don't the both of you stay out of their lives." Sonny told them knowing they wouldn't. He would just have to call and warn Jason and Elizabeth after they left. What he didn't notice was that their raised voices had drawn the attention of many of the dinners at the restaurant in particular the Quartermaine's and Spencer's.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Elizabeth is making a mistake with that brain damaged murderer. She's obviously letting Jason take advantage of her kindness. I'll just have to help her find a way out." Ric said getting up about to go and talk some sense into Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth's the one taking advantage of Jason. She has nothing to offer him so she's just using her kid to trap him. I won't allow some no name nurse without any fashion sense to manipulate the man that I love and who loves me with a kid." Sam told Ric grabbing onto his arm stopping him.

"Why don't you both shut up and sit down!" Alexis finally entered the conversation with a raised voice finally having enough of these two who supposedly cared about her. Well she was about to shock both of them. She watched has both Ric and Sam sat back down. "I need to set some things straight with you two and I don't think you're going to like it. First Sam I want you out of my house."

"But Mom where am I going to stay?" asked a surprised Sam.

"Didn't you just blame me for the mess of your live a few minutes ago and now you want to keep staying at the house of your mother. The same mother that destroyed your life. Don't you see I'm doing you a favor Sam. I'm freeing you from me. I want you out of my home by this evening. No later than 7pm."

"Fine I don't need you. I was doing fine before you came into my life and I'll be fine without you. Once Jason finds out you kicked me out he'll take me back again and then live will be perfect."

Sam says stomping off.

"Was that necessary Alexis? I mean she is your daughter." Ric asked concerned about his wife.

"Sometimes I wonder. Now Ric I have forgiven you for a lot since we've been together. Your obsession with Sonny and Jason, Then there's all the things you've done to try and hurt them including kidnapping a pregnant Carly. Next there's your other unhealthy obsession you've just shown to us, that being Elizabeth Spencer. I know you started after her because of Jason and one of the reasons you continue to go after her is to hurt him. You know how he feels about her and I think deep down in that twisted subconscious of yours you know how she feels about him to."

"That isn't true. Elizabeth is my ex-wife and friend. I just don't want to see her hurt because she's blind to who and what Jason is."

"Right Ric you keep telling yourself that. Is that why you were about to abandon your wife who you just cheated on last night with her daughter to try and save your ex-wife. How noble and honorable of you." Alexis said sneered at him and Ric was taken aback. That's when Alexis reached down and pulled out some documents passing them to Ric. "Well just like Sam you don't have to worry about me anymore. I want a divorce and I'm suing for sole custody of Molly."

"You can't do this Alexis." Ric said still shocked and taking it all in as he looked over the documents.

"I already have. I've already sent the copies of the documents to the courts. Just sign them Ric and move on with your life."

"I'll fight you."

"I'm sure you'll try but I wouldn't. Come on Ric didn't we just go over the things you've done. Do you think any judge will let you near Molly? I'm going to let you see her every other weekend."

"I bet your happy brother my life crumbling before your eyes." Ric said standing up.

"Yes I am and just like always it's your own fault."

"Alexis this isn't over. I won't let you take Molly from me." Ric said leaving.

"Yes it is Ric. Sonny thank you for not saying anything to them." Alexis said turning to look at Sonny.

"I know we have our differences but I wouldn't betray you confidence about this. Why didn't you tell either of them?"

"Because they don't have the right to know after the way they've both treated me. Don't worry if the cancer gets worse I'll tell them." Alexis told Sonny seeing the concern in his eyes. "You know you didn't make things easier for Jason and Elizabeth by what you said." Alexis said deciding to change the subject.

"Yes I know and Jason won't be too happy with me. I just haven't been there for Jason for a years and Elizabeth even longer. I figure it's time for me to step up. I know like last time and every time those two get close there aren't that many people there to support them. I've decided to be one of the supporters for a change."

"You've changed a little Sonny."

"Thank you Alexis I didn't know you cared. The pills and talking to someone have helped with my bipolar." Sonny said flashing his famous dimples.

"I said a little Sonny." Alexis said holding up two of her fingers with very little space between them causing both of them to laugh. Neither of them seeing Lulu stomping over to them after hearing the topic of their conversation, and wanting to voice her opinion.

"What's happened to Elizabeth and Lucky." the annoying blond demanded causing Sonny to stop laughing and lose his smile.

"I just went over it with Ric and Sam. I'm not going into this again." Sonny said turning to an upset Lulu who was trailed by Luke, Tracy, and Edward who had become interested when Jason name had come up.

"Did Elizabeth cheat on my brother after everything she's done for him?"

"Lulu I think you need to get your facts straight if you were eavesdropping on us. Lucky cheated on Elizabeth with Maxi and probably has for a while. But hasn't he cheated before with Sarah, Elizabeth's sister." Sonny stated matter-of-factually.

"That was different." Lulu said trying to defend her brother.

"Listen Luke, Lulu I don't know all the details. You're going to have to get them from Lucky and Elizabeth." Sonny told them.

"Lulu come on let's go find your brother and sort this out." Luke told his daughter knowing they weren't going to get anything else out of Sonny.

"What have you gotten my grandson into this time Sonny?" asked Edward as he watch the two Spencer's and Tracy walk off.

"None of your business old man so why don't you move along." Sonny told Edward turning back to Alexis leaving the old man to stomp off. As soon as he did Sonny called Jason to warn him.

Mac sat at his desk going over Lucky Spencer's file. Lucky had shown up to work on his day off which was surprising he rarely did. That's not what bothered him it was that Lucky looked like he was coming down from a high. His were blood shot and he was acting strange which led Mac to his office to look over Lucky's file. He was beginning to think Lucky was an addict. Over the last year his attitude and his work performance had changed. He knew Lucky had back pain and had put it onto the pain pills. But back pain should have stopped by now and so should have the drugs. So he began to the realization that his decorated police officer was a drug addict. That would put him down to one homicide detective. Just Rodriguez Cruz, he needed at least three more. It looked like he'd be working a lot more hours over the coming months. That's when Mac heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

"Sir there's a Diane Miller here to see you."

"What does she want? Mac said asking the young officer.

"She's a lawyer. She says she needs to speak to you about Lucky Spencer."

"Send her in." Mac just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Good afternoon Commissioner Scorpio." Diane greeted him taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you miss Miller?"

"I represent Elizabeth Spencer. She's filed for divorce."

"I'm surprised I had thought things were working out between them. Why are you coming to me?" Mac asked realizing there had to be a reason she was here to see him.

"There is. Mrs. Spencer told me to come to you if I couldn't find Lucky Spencer to serve him the divorce papers. I was told to bring things to light that concern the safety of Mrs. Spencer and the crimes of Mr. Spencer." Diane told the commissioner has she pulled out her files and passed on what Elizabeth had told her about Lucky his affair and crimes. She watched as Mac read the files and saw anger fill his eyes.

"OFFICER BERNARD GET IN HERE!" Mac yelled. If the things he read were true then there was a chance Maxi who he thought of as his daughter might go to jail and Lucky was going to lose his job and also had a good chance of seeing jail time. Then there's Cruz who would most likely get suspended. What was Maxi thinking?

"Sir what do you need."

"Find Lucky Spencer now. He should be here now, he wasn't out on a case."

"I'll go check." Officer Bernard said closing the door leaving Mac to go over the files again. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door and Officer Bernard came in followed by Detective Rodriguez.

"I couldn't find him and then Cruz came and told me he left on personal business after he made a phone call."

"I want you to find him and arrest him. Put a BOLO out for him and tell the officers that if they find him to arrest him."

"Arrest him Mac why." Cruz asked shocked to hear his boss issue an order to arrest his partner.

"Then you'd had better take a look at this." Mac said motioning for his detective to come over and read what is laid out before him.

"You can't believe this sir."

"Oh I do or better yet I believe Elizabeth and after I talk to Maxi and she corroborates just a little of what Elizabeth has stated then Lucky is in a lot of trouble. So are you Cruz because I have a question for you. How could you not know or suspect what was going on with Lucky? He was your partner?"

"I didn't know about all of this but I was...I was trying to protect my partner and friend."

"Then I suggest you go out and bring him in now." Mac ordered his guilty detective sending him rushing out to find his soon to be disgraced partner.

Emily and Nicolas rode the elevator up to the top floor of Harborview Towers. Neither of them was happy with coming here for different reasons. Emily loved Jason put knew he loved kids and Elizabeth was taking advantage of him and would only end up hurting him when he should be with Sam. Nicolas was not happy to be here simply because he didn't like Jason. He only treated him fairly because of Emily. Now he'd gotten his claws in Elizabeth again when he should be taking care of his brother. He really didn't see how Elizabeth could let someone like Jason take advantage and use her. As the two were about to knock on the door it opened and there stood Jason and Elizabeth holding hands and Elizabeth caring a very happy Cameron. The happiness quickly turned to surprise and awkwardness.

"Emily, Nicolas what are you doing here." Elizabeth asked surprised to see the two. Seeing the look on their unhappy faces she quickly realized why they were here. They had talked to Lucky or Audrey. Maybe even both.

"Trying to fix your mistakes before it's too late." Emily stated.

"My mistakes." Elizabeth said not liking the tone her so called best friend was taken.

"Jason can we come in and talk?" Emily asked her brother. Jason looked to Elizabeth's eyes to see if she wanted to deal with this now. He hadn't like his sister tone either and if Elizabeth didn't want to deal with them now she wouldn't have to. Seeing from her that it was all right he motioned the two in.

"I'll take Cameron upstairs and then we can talk." Elizabeth told the two taking Cameron up stairs.

"But mommy I's hungry."

"I know sweat heart but I need to have a grown up talk with Aunt Emily and Uncle Nicolas. It won't take long then you, Jason and I will go have something to eat."

"You promise mommy."

"Yes I do. Now you just play and don't worry about picking up your toys this time ok." Elizabeth told her son kissing his forehead.

"Ok mommy." Cameron told him mother has she left the room. Walking down the stairs she stopped seeing Emily and Nicolas sitting on the couch and Jason sitting on the chair by the fireplace facing the two. As she came into the room she quickly made a decision. She wasn't going to hide her feelings anymore or what her heart really wanted. Elizabeth walked over to where Jason was sitting and sat down on his lap hoping he wouldn't refuse her. She knew how Jason was about displays of affection. Elizabeth was happily surprised has Jason wrapped his right hand around her waist drawing her closer and his left hand around her head bring her lips to meet his kissing her and whispering everything's going to be all right which calmed her nervousness and anxiety at the coming conversation. As the two pulled back they saw the surprised looks from the two on the couch.

"So what did you two want to talk to me about?" Elizabeth asked almost nonchalantly.

"So it's true what Lucky said about you having an affair. It's only not with Patrick but with Jason. How could you do this to him and with Jason? You know how Lucky feels about him." Nicolas told Elizabeth

"I didn't cheat on Lucky with Jason. When I saw Lucky and Maxi sleeping on our bed our marriage was over. By the unsurprised look on your two faces you already know about that. Yet you come over here accusing me of hurting Lucky."

"I know your upset up breaking up my brother's relationship with Sam is low."

"Emily I think I can speak toward my non-relationship better than you can." Jason told his sister. "Sam and I haven't been together for months. I'll be honest it's been mostly Alexis and my fault that happened. But that time apart made me look back at our relationship and I realized that I didn't lover anymore and maybe never did. We bonded over baby Lila and baby Hope. That isn't love at least not the all-encompassing love I feel for Elizabeth."

"You love Elizabeth?" Emily asked not believing it.

"Yes."

"No you don't you love Sam just like Elizabeth loves Lucky."

"I don't love Sam Emily and again I am in love with Elizabeth."

"As for Lucky I loved him, as in past tense. To be honest I think I was in love with the boy who died in the fire seven years ago. I kept going back to him because everyone kept telling me either it was my job to fix him or we'll the next Luke and Laura. Let's start with the latter part of that last sentence. The next Luke and Laura, you want us to be them. No matter how kind they were and are to me I don't want to be in a relationship like them. Luke raped the woman he loved. Pulled her into a war with the Cassidine's which got her kidnapped. Luke puts himself first in his family in front of his wife and kids. That's why he abandons them a few times a year when things get too hard for him. Then there's the alcohol. He's a borderline alcoholic. Luke has been good to me taking me in when I needed it and helping me but he's a self-involved narcissist. Lucky has turned out just like his father and you want my son and I to be a part of that?"

"What about your great Jason?" Nicolas asked thinking she was being too hard on Lucky.

"You mean the coffee importer. Jason has always supported me and my decisions. He listens, I mean really listens to me even when I ramble on and on. Jason lets me live my own life and make my own decisions and will be there no questions asked even if he thinks I made or am making the wrong one. Simply put Jason is the love of my life and my hero."

"What about Lucky he saved you after your rape. I thought he was your hero." Emily interjected.

"For a brief time he was. Until I met Jason and Lucky came back. He came back worse than his father. Controlling, verbally abusive who decided how I was to live my life. And all of you let it happen. Instead of me getting help after my rape it was left up to me to take care of him after he found out his father raped his own mother. Then after Lucky came back from the dead instead of getting the obvious help he needed all of his so called family and friends put it a pone one young woman to save him. Maybe if he had gotten support for the rest of his family he might have gotten better."

"Elizabeth he needs you. Don't take that away from him, don't take away his son from him."

"He has you and Nicolas along with the rest of the Spencer's. He can live without me and he certainly live without Cameron who he could care less about. Speaking of Cameron I promised him Jason and I would take him to get something to eat. Jason I'm going to go get him and then we'll head out." Elizabeth told Jason kissing him and then going upstairs ignoring the two. She was done talking with them. They were either going to understand or they weren't. She wasn't expecting them to abandon Lucky but at least be supportive to her decision.

"Jason she's just using you to get back at Lucky. As soon as she calms down she'll see that she's wrong and go back to him where she belongs." Emily tried to tell her brother.

"Emily did you hear the same thing I did." Jason said amazed at her sister for still pushing Lucky on Elizabeth. He thought she was Elizabeth's friend also.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Jason when she goes back to him. She always does."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Elizabeth yelled coming down the stairs. Ignoring the fact that Cameron was with her. She didn't like what her supposed best friend and Jason's sister was telling her own brother. She saw the twinge of pain in his eyes when Emily told him that she always chose Lucky. She knew it was true before but things were different and she was going to prove it to him. "It's time for you two to leave. I thought you two were my friend as well as Lucky's but I see I was wrong. I won't let either of you talk to Jason like that. I want you out of our home." Elizabeth said opening the door for them.

"Jason?" Emily asked looking over to Jason

"You heard Elizabeth. She wants you out of our home and I agree. Elizabeth and Cameron isn't any of Lucky's concern anymore." Jason said guiding the two out of their home. Before he shut the door he looked at his sister. "I really don't know what's gotten into you but I thought you were Elizabeth's friend not just Lucky's. I also thought you were my sister not another Carly." Jason said shutting the door with that statement and leaning back against it.

"You know she's wrong right." Elizabeth said walking up to Jason

"Wrong about what?" Jason said his arms crossed across his chest.

"About me leaving you for Lucky again it's not going to happen. It changed the instant you told me you loved me. So much of our misunderstandings was I never knew how you truly felt about me besides my more than friend. That's where much of my hesitation came from. Me not thinking I was good enough for you and not knowing how you felt. Now that I do there's no more hesitation. This is where I want to be and where I belong." Elizabeth explained to the man she loved who softened as she spoke and took her into his strong arms kissing her until Cameron made himself noticed again.

"Jayson why are you kissing mommy?" asked the curios two year old watching them from the couch. The two adults pulled away looking at Cameron.

"Cameron sweaty mommy cares deeply about Jason." Elizabeth told her son walking over to him.

"Does you love Jayson?" Cameron asked as his mother sat beside him.

"Yes I do."

"Jayson do you love mommy?" Cameron looked at Jason. Jason could tell by how serious the two year old looked that this was important to him. It was also important to Jason.

"Yes Cameron I love your mother with every fiber of my being." Jason told the two year old crouching down in front of him on the couch.

"Does you love me also?" Cameron asked with concern in his eyes. Seeing that made the anger toward Lucky come back but he pushed it back.

"Cameron yes I do and I hope to one day you will call me Daddy."

"Sos you won't be mean to me and mommy?" Cameron asked with hope in his eyes.

"I can't promise your mom and I won't argue from time to time but I will never purposely hurt you or your mom. I love you both too much."

"OK. Mommy I'm hungry." Cameron told him mom seeming to accept Jason.

"My poor baby you haven't eaten since this morning. Let's go get something to eat." Elizabeth told her son. They were all about to get up when the phone rang on Jason's desk. Picking it up he wished he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jason it's Doug in the lobby. Lucky's here demanding to see his wife. He showed up about two minutes after Emily and Nicolas left." Elizabeth could tell something was wrong and went over to Jason.

"It's Lucky he's downstairs demanding to see you." Jason whispered so Cameron wouldn't hear. "I would like to handle this by calling the police and Diane. I don't want you to see him but it's your choice I'll support you no matter what." After Jason spoke Elizabeth took a moment to think.

"I don't want to deal with him today. I want the rest of the day to be just us. I trust you Jason to handle it."

"Thank you. All right Doug you keep him out and have Mark call the police. I'm going to call Diane and I'll be down." Jason told Doug hanging up and turned to Elizabeth. "Why don't you just order in maybe some pizza? I'm going to go down and wait for Diane." Jason said lightly kissing Elizabeth on the lips.

"I beginning to think that would be best. Jason I'm sure Lucky will try to get to you don't let him. I'm with you now and that's all that matters." Elizabeth told Jason before he left. Downstairs in the lobby Doug and Mark were keeping Lucky back without kicking his ass like both of them wanted to. The heard the ding of the Elevator and saw Jason getting off out of the corner of their eyes.

"JASON WHERE'S MY WIFE AND SON!" Lucky screamed the approaching Jason.

"They aren't your concern anymore Lucky." Jason calmly explained to the irate Lucky.

"So my whore of a wife sleeps with you and now you think she belongs to you. She doesn't she belongs to me." Lucky tried to get through the two guards but Mark single handily kept him back. Mark was a tall man. A few inches taller than Jason and an ex-marine.

"She doesn't belong to you or anyone else."

"She'll come back to me like she always does. She knows who she belongs to. Without me she's nothing just like before she came to Port Charles."

"Lucky you're a sick bastard who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh I'm real scared. Come on Jason you mindless thug hit me than I'll arrest you and I'll be free to take back what belongs to me and you'll be in jail left with nothing." Lucky dared Jason but Jason made no move just smirked at Lucky seeing the police drive up that included Mac, Cruz and Diane.

"I'm not the one that's going to teach you a lesson. Elizabeth is because Lucky she saw you last night having sex with Maxi on her bed and she filed for divorce today telling her lawyer all your secretes." Jason told him and saw the shocked face of Lucky.

"She wouldn't." Lucky said in disbelieve who still hadn't noticed his boss and partner behind him.

"Detective Spencer." Mac spoke and Lucky spun around surprised to see his boss and partner standing in front of him with four uniformed officers.

"Mac, Cruz what are you doing here?" asked Lucky

"Before they deal with you you're mine." Diane Miller said walking up to Lucky and handing him some documents. "There you've been served. Their divorce papers from your wife. She's already signed them and all you need to do is sign them."

"I'm not signing them, Elizabeth is mine." Lucky spat at the red headed lawyer who just smiled.

"That's fine. I've already made a court date in front of a judge and with the evidence I have against you it should be simple to have a the judge sign off on them. So really it doesn't matter what you want. All right commissioner he's all yours. Diane said stepping back.

"Mac what's going on?" Lucky asked now concerned.

"Lucky I need you to come with us to answer some questions but first I need your badge and gun."

"Mac I haven't done anything wrong."

"Let's start with the real serious charges. Taking evidence out of the evidence locker without following procedure for Lorenzo Alcazar, attempting to frame an innocent civilian with said evidence, attempted murder on same said civilian, child endangerment, having sex with my niece for drugs to fuel your addiction, so Spencer I want your badge and gun now."

"THAT BITCH!" Lucky screamed turning around and going for his gun determined to get at his wife when he was hit from behind. The four officers tackled him to the ground hard pinning him there.

"Have it your way Spencer you're under arrest." Mac said as the officers handcuffed Lucky and dragging him to one of the squad cars as Mac read of the charges leaving Diane, Jason and the two guards.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for me." Diane said getting ready to head back to her hotel room for the night.

"Thank you Diane for getting everything done so quickly."

"That's what you're paying me for. I'll call you when I have the court date." Diane told Jason as she left.

"I want you both in the lobby tonight. No one gets in the building unless the live here. I don't care who it is do you understand."

"You got it boss, no one gets in." the two guards said.

"Who's coming into relieve you two?" Jason asked before he headed back up.

"We're short on guards right now. Kurt's coming in at eight and Doug's going home to get some sleep. I'll be pulling a twenty four hour shift. Doug will come in to relieve me at four." John told his boss.

"You sure you can handle it Mark?"

"Oh yeah this is nothing to when I was in the marines. So don't worry about me or the safety of your family I'm fine."

"All right just make sure to tell Kurt what I told you."

"We will." The two guards told their boss. As he headed up to be with his new family he and the guards never noticed Ric or Sam. Who had hidden in the shadows across the street and had seen and heard everything. Neither was too happy about it as they slithered off into the twilight of the day.

That evening news quickly spread throughout the small city as the people found out what happened during the day. The local news stations reported on the scandal of a corrupt police officer, his affair with his boss's daughter and his wife's romance with coffee importer and alleged mob enforcer for Sonny Corinthos which didn't please many in Port Charles.

Luke was dealing with his two children. His daughter and her mess. Destroying her friend Georgie's marriage and getting pregnant by her husband Dillon. Then there was Lucky and the destruction of his life. Luke really didn't want to deal with this. He just wanted to run off on some adventure to get his mind of his children. He was thinking about it. They had Nicolas, Emily, Bobbie, and Elizabeth. She was sure to come back to Lucky, she always did. She was Laura's Lucky.

At Wyndemere Nicolas and Emily watched the news and couldn't believe what had happened to their brother and friend or how their other friend betrayed her husband and them. They just hoped that Elizabeth would come to her senses soon and return to her husband before it was too late.

At the Metro Court two other residence were contemplating their futures. In one room sat depressed, upset, but determined Richard Lancing. He knew his marriage was over. He wasn't going to be able to fix that. There were two things he could fix and that was getting his daughter and getting Elizabeth away from Jason. He knew once he got her away from him he could show her the light and they could be together again. In another room Sam lay on her bed deciding her future. She wanted to make everyone in this city pay. Especially Elizabeth, Ric, and Alexis but she had to be smart about it. Deciding to leave town and come back when everyone least expected it. She smiled at the thought of making everyone pay.

Malcolm Scorpio sat at his home like Luke dealing with his two nieces problems. Georgie's marriage was destroyed by her husband and friend sleeping together and Maxi who did the same thing to someone else marriage. After dealing with Lucky earlier who lost his job and will most likely end up in Shadybrook instead of prison thanks to his family and Lawyer. Thankfully he managed to get Maxi just community service since it was just her first criminal offense. Mac called Felicia hoping their mother might be able to help but he wasn't getting his hopes up. After all she was at best a part time mother and Frisco was an absentee father.

Across the Atlantic Ocean ten miles from El Puerto de Santa María, Spain Carlos Sandoval is riding toward the maximum security prison in a police SUV along with three others. As they SUV's approach the prison through the pouring down rain and lighting of the thunderstorm that was causing problems along the coast. The four vehicles arrived at the entrance to the prison and Carlos got out to talk to the two guards working the graveyard shift.

"Hola estoy aquí para recoger a 2458 prisioneros Noe Reyes." Carlos told the two guards. As two men quietly got out of the last SUV as the two guards were distracted.

"Un momento mientras reviso." said the taller officer as he walked back to the guard house to check. It took a moment for the guard to check but he came back and joined his fellow guard. "Todo a cabo los controles y he llamado antes para hacerle saber tu venida, y han Reyes prisionero listo para usted." the taller guard told Carlos.

"Gracias por su ayuda y lo siento." Carlos apologized to the guards as the two men as silently gotten behind the two guards who had let their guard down because they thought the men before them were police. They never noticed the two men behind them who were waiting for the signal and once Carlos gave it they grabbed them from behind slitting their throats and putting the bodies in the back of the last SUV. The two men took the guards places in the guard house. After all they had on guard uniforms and fake ID. They were joined by a third man who stayed hidden and hacked into the mainframe of the prison taking out the cameras and external phone lines.

Carlos got back into the first SUV and the four drove inside the prison. The four vehicles parked and Carlos and three other men dresses as officers got out of the first SUV and met the awaiting guards. Who began to lead them into the west building of the prison. While outside ten more men who weren't dressed as police got out. They were dressed in all black with black masks on. With it being 3am there weren't many guards on duty and the ones that were didn't notice with the rain and noise from the thunder. They split off into pairs to take out the guards in the guard towers.

Meanwhile inside the Carlos and the four men killed the two guards that led them inside and the two that waited for them. They couldn't leave any witnesses who saw their faces. Once they had done that Carlos and the four men put on their black masks and began to set out to free the person they were really here for. On the way they stopped by the guard barracks and drugged the sleeping guards making sure they wouldn't wake up to bother them. Carlos had no problem killing if necessary but preferred not. It tended to get messy and leave evidence on you for the police. As they worked their way down with the guards keys they had no problem. Heading down a flight of stairs they reached the cell block they were looking for and that's where they ran into a problem.

"Quién eres y qué haces aquí?" asked an approaching guard who had been making a night check. When he got closer and saw the masks was observant enough to know something was wrong. He quickly went for cover drawing his service pistol and calling on his radio for help. The guards on the inside quickly began go to their fellow guards aid. One guard pulled the siren to let everyone know there was a prison break and to alert the outside not knowing that no one on the outside would be let known or that any guards from the outside would be taken out by the men in the towers.

A firefight in-sued, Carlos and his men against a dozen guards. The guards had pistols and shot guns while Carlos's men had assault rifles, smoke bombs and flash grenades. The guards held their own for a few minutes with the hope of help coming but none came. Eventually Carlos and his well trained men over powered and killed all the guards without losing any of his men. Afterwards they quickly made sure all the guards were taken care of and Carlos walked down to the cell holding the prisoner he'd come for. Looking at the prisoner he didn't understand what was so important though it didn't matter he and his men were getting paid a lot of money.

"Are you Helena Cassidine?" he asked the old woman who began smiling

"Why yes I am." said the smiling Cassidine matriarch.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

I used Google translate for the Spanish.

Hola estoy aquí para recoger a 2458 prisioneros Noe Reyes: Hello I'm here to pick up prisoner 2458 Noe Reyes.

Un momento mientras reviso: Once moment while I check.

Todo a cabo los controles y he llamado antes para hacerle saber tu venida, y han Reyes prisionero listo para usted.: Everything checked out and I called ahead to let them know you were coming and to have prisoner Reyes ready for you.

Gracias por su ayuda y lo siento.: Thank you for your help and I'm sorry.

Quién eres y qué haces aquí?: Who are you and what are you doing here?

As for Helena Cassidine, my memory isn't that great when it comes to her back in the summer of 06. I know she shows up late in 06 when she kidnaps Spencer. I think before this she was in prison and Nicolas put her there if I remember correctly. Anyway that's what I'm going with right now. This part was one of the parts I did some editing. I did't like the action and tried to make it better. I hope you enjoyed it. As for Helena she won't be showing up for awhile but she will have impact later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Just for that you get two new chapters.

Chapter Four

Elizabeth slowly woke up from her long restful sleep to see the morning sunrise creeping through the window. She looked next to her and saw a sleeping Jason. She still couldn't believe the turn of events of the last two days and she couldn't be happier. Watching Jason while he slept Elizabeth realized this is when he looked truly at peace. He wasn't worrying about anyone else or their problems, or trying to save someone's life. She wanted that for him more than anyone else and was determined to give it to him.

Looking at his shirtless chest and blushing she got an idea. Elizabeth slowly crawled down to the end of the bed and pulled down the covers to reveal Jason's lower half. She pulled down his boxers to so she could see all of him. Elizabeth took Jason's already hardening cock in her hand and gently stroked it while the other played with his ball sacks. Jason's cock had hardened almost completely and that's when Elizabeth stopped and slowly begins to lick his cock from base to the tip. When she reached the tip she looked up and saw Jason looking at her with pure desire in his eyes and was about to say something and all Elizabeth did was smile up at him and proceed to take him in her mouth. Elizabeth begins to work her way up and down as Jason rolled his head back in pleasure. It didn't take long until she felt Jason was about to cum as he arched his hips forcing more of himself in her mouth until he came. To Jason's surprise Elizabeth happily sucked him dry not letting a drop go to waste. What Elizabeth had done had surprised him. He always considered Elizabeth shy when and naive sexually. This was a different side to her and he liked it.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked as she crawled up to him.

"Shh." Elizabeth said kissing him. Jason could taste both himself and Elizabeth in his mouth and it turned him on.

"Elizabeth that was...that was amazing." Jason said wrapping his arms around her.

"It was. I was nervous it was the first time I've ever done anything like that." Elizabeth admitted.

"No. After my rape I wasn't interested in sex. For a long time it reminded me of my rape. I thought I was broken and I didn't feel sexual until I met you Jason. You helped me learn to live and feel alive. In doing you broke down my walls and I felt things for you I've never felt for before or since. That's one of the reasons I had this push and pull with you and Lucky. Lucky was from what everyone was telling me was who I was supposed to be with but he didn't make me want to jump him and have wild sex. You did Jason. You were my more than friend. Who was a caring, honorable who listened to a teenage girl ramble on about her messed up and boring life. You were also the sexiest man I had and have ever met. You're built like a Greek god with piercing blue eyes and an added bonus drove a motorcycle. My body felt things I had never felt before. Pure sexual lust and it scared me to death. I was scared." Elizabeth told Jason. Jason just thought god how he loved this woman. He didn't think it was possible for love to keep growing but it was he loved her more and more by the minute.

"And you have never done anything like this with anyone else?" Jason asked softly stroking the curve of her back and could hear her purring contently at the feel of his touch.

"No. Part of it was I never felt that way with anyone else and I didn't trust that side of myself with any of the other men I've been with." which made Jason happy to know that he'd been the only person she'd shown this side of herself to.

"And you trust me with all of you?"

"Yes Jason I trust you with every fiber of my being." Jason was heartened by her faith in him. The mood quickly changed when Jason flipped himself over taking Elizabeth with him. Elizabeth was now on her back and Jason was hovering over her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So that means I can have my way with you?" Jason asked has he pinned her hands above her head as his left leg parted her legs and his knee was grinding against her wet pussy. He could feel her diamond hard nipples against his chest and decided to feast on them starting with the right one.

"Jason...we...can't." Elizabeth tried say but the pleasure on his knee grinding against here drenched pussy and his mouth alternating between her breasts. Her arousal was growing faster and she couldn't believe it she was going to have an orgasm but she wanted Jason insider her. "Jason...please."

"Please what?"

"Please I need you inside me?" Elizabeth begged.

"Not yet, we are a long way from that." Jason said wanting to torture her. He continued his worshiping of his lovers body. Licking around the tip of her pink diamond hard nipples and gently biting down as his knee continued to rub up against Elizabeth's pussy until she could take no more pleasure and came. Jason felt her wet pussy juice on his knee. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath as backed down the bed until her was face first with her pussy and bit down gently on her blood engorged clit sending waves of pleasure up Elizabeth's body. He didn't stop there has her first put on finger in her insider moving in and out as his mouth played with her clit. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to cum again this time screaming Jason's name and still Jason wasn't done. He next put two fingers inside her this time picking up the pace. Elizabeth leaned her head back and closed her eyes and just felt the pleasure Jason was giving her. She came a third time this time barley coherent.

Still Jason wasn't done with her as he entered three fingers and the tempo was increased to a frenzied rated. Elizabeth thought she was going to lose her mind from the orgasms Jason was giving her. She barley lasted a minute before she had a gushing orgasm where all and she couldn't even say anything her voice was gone. Jason stopped looking at Elizabeth's glazed over eyes and decided it was time. Sitting up on his knees as he pulled down his boxers he didn't give her anytime to rest as he pulled her hips to meet his rock hard cock lifting them in the process and slamming into her as Elizabeth again screamed Jason's name. Grabbing her arms lifting her head and shoulders off her back she began to rock her slowly on and off his cock.

"Elizabeth open your eyes I want to look at you as you cum." Jason told her and she did. That is when he picked up the pass moving faster and faster as he watched her beautiful breasts bounce up and down and her cloudy sapphire eyes. Elizabeth couldn't believe how big Jason was and how deep he was going. He was hitting her cervix which brought pain but also extreme pleasure as she came again but Jason kept on going through her orgasm and lasted a few seconds longer before the pleasure and couldn't take anymore cumming deep insider her and collapsing her top of Elizabeth. Jason looked down at Elizabeth who looked like had passed out from pleasure and Jason smiled with satisfaction. Realizing he was probably crushing her he rolled over pulling her small frame on top of his large one. Jason lied there watching her for a few minutes until her eyes slowly opened and Jason smiled up at her kissing her forehead.

"Hello beautiful."

"Did I pass out?" Elizabeth asks not believing the absolute bliss she felt.

"Yes you did."

"Jason that was...just. There are no words except wow." Elizabeth said and Jason just smiled.

"Did I hurt you? I just wanted to be inside you so badly."

"There was so pain but a lot more pleasure. Though my body is sure going to be sore today. I'm amazed at your stamina waiting so long to be inside me."

"I wanted to worship your perfect body and give you pleasure."

"I know I don't look like a playboy playmate but thank you for making me feel wanted and sexy."

"Elizabeth I know you have a hard time believing this but you are beautiful and sexy. In fact you are perfect. The perfect package, smart, caring, independent, stubborn with a smoking hot body." Jason told her knowing she had self-esteem issues about her looks. Elizabeth could just look at Jason with love. She couldn't believe someone who looks like he was a statue come to live could love someone like her but looking at Jason she was sure he did. She layed her head on his chest and stayed like that for a few minutes until to her surprise she felt him hardening again.

"Oh no not again." she said sitting up which gave Jason access to her ripe breasts and he molded his large hands to her breasts squeezing them and pinching her hardening nipples. Elizabeth knew they needed to stop Cameron would be awake any minute but all she could was lean her head back and moan. The two were about to go at it again when there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy...Mommy." Cameron said scared because he was in a new home and couldn't find his mother. The two separated quickly.

"Honey I'll be right there." Elizabeth said to her son as she was going through the cloths she had gotten from her and Lucky's apartment after Cameron had gone to sleep.

"Elizabeth I'll take care of him. Why don't you relax and take a shower." Jason told her as he put on his jeans and a dark blue ti-shirt. Boy he was sexy Elizabeth said and for a split second thought about pushing him back on the bed but quickly went back to her son.

"You don't mind?" she asked. Jason and her son had been together for a few hours the day before but they were still new to each other.

"I don't mind. I love him and he's going to be my son. I think he and I need to get used to each other."

"I love you." Elizabeth said dropping her cloths walking up to Jason completely naked. Pushing her body as close to his clothed body and rubbing her body up against him as she brought her head down to kiss him. She could feel a bulge growing in his pants. Jason tried to wrap his hands around her but she pulled back giving him a sexy smile. "No go take care of our son and I'll take care of myself in the shower." She said has one hand played with her pussy. Two fingers entered it as her thumb played with her clit while her other squeezed her breasts and pinched the nipples. Jason just groaned as she turned around bending down showing off her firm ass as she pick up her cloths put them down walking into the bathroom and locking the door smiling to herself that she had gotten some pay back for the torture she endured at his hands. Jason stood in the room for a moment willing his erection down. Elizabeth never ceased to surprise him. He turned his attention to Cameron and opened the door to find a worried Cameron.

"Good morning Cameron."

"Where's mommy?" asked a teary eyed two year old. After seeing that Jason picks him up wrapping his strong arms around him and Cameron crawls closer to feels safe.

"When I woke up I didn't know where I was or where mommy was."

"Your mom is taking a shower. So it's just you and me for now. You don't have to feel scared Cameron. You're safe here I won't let anything happen to you or your mom." Jason tried to reassure the toddler.

"I know I feel safe around you."

"Now while mommy's in the shower how about I make all of breakfast. What do you want Cameron." Jason said and Cameron's eyes lit up.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES! The two year old yelled.

"That doesn't sound that good for you are you sure that's what your mom would want for you?" Jason asked sure that his future son was trying to pull one over on him.

"Yes. Mommy makes once or twice a week. Though I don't get that much chocolate, mommy says I can't have too much but she eats the rest when she thinks I'm not looking." Cameron told Jason honestly not realizing he was rating his mother out and Jason just smiled know Elizabeth lover her chocolate.

"All right I think I have everything we need let's go Cameron." The two went downstairs and started on their breakfast. As they did Jason turned on the TV in the living room. He didn't like what he saw. The big story in locally and internationally was the prison break of Helena Cassidine. Who after the escape had disappeared. There were no witnesses or leads just dead ends.

Across the city other people were getting the news. At the Quartermaine mansion Luke see's the news of Helena's escape and for a brief moment thinks about chasing after her and to escape from his problems. Laura was in Shadybrook, Lucky was going away for who knows how long, and now Lulu was pregnant. He's not a young man anymore and can't go gallivanting around the world, besides Helena would show up here eventually, she always does. Lulu needed him now, and he would be a parent for one of the few times in his life. Thought Luke not realizing he was being watched by Tracy who was thinking the same thing.

Alexis being woken by her children, getting breakfast for Kristina and Molly she saw the news, and nearly dropping her cup of coffee on the ground, scaring her kids. She was scared, but hid it from her children not wanting to frighten them. As she cleaned up the coffee mess Alexis thought this was the last thing she needed. She was going to court to gain full custody of Molly, this would give Ric a leg up on her, along with her cancer, and Sonny being Kristina's father. Her life was getting worse by the minute, and now she needed to go to court to deal with Lucky and face Ric.

At Wyndemere, Nic who was woken up by Spencer at 6:00am and lost track of time with his son when he heard Emily call out his name. He came into the large living room caring Spencer to see what Emily thought was so urgent. Seeing the news about Helena Nicolas cringed, he knew his grandmother, she would come here eventually to either kill or kidnap his son. Nicolas didn't like having guards but he needed them. It wasn't just him anymore he had Emily and Spencer to think about. He couldn't rely on just Alfred anymore. First though he had to deal with his brother who needed to get help.

At PCPD, Mac heard the news on the radio and said just great. He just needed this now with suspending Cruz he had no detectives for a week. He was already reviewing all of Spencer's cases at the request of Mayor Garrett Floyd. While Ric at his office getting ready to deal with Spencer on the other hand was happy. If Alexis really wanted to do this, he had more than enough ammunition with Helena Cassadine and Sonny Corinthos. There was no way Alexis was taking Molly his daughter away from him.

Sam woke up at 8:00am took a long shower. She started to pack pulling out her handgun and knife planning on making the people who had wronged her pay. Sam turned on the television to check on the news and watched the news about Helena, thinking maybe she could get help from her, after all they were both Cassadine's. Sam would try to find her and was about to leave when she got a phone call on the hotel phone.

"Hello, who is it?" Sam asked not sure who would be calling her no one knew she was there.

"Is this Sam McCall?" the male voiced asked.

"Who's calling?" she asked still confused.

"Yes my name is Sean Ratcers, I was hoping we could meet."

"Meet, what's this about?"

"We have a proposition for you. It'll be mutually beneficial to both of us. We would like firsthand knowledge of certain people in Port Charles, and we think you are the person to talk to. Of course you'll get something in return. A dollar amount in return?" he said waiting for her to respond with a price.

"I'm sure you could find other ways to get this information, why me?" she asked not trusting the man, but was considering the offer.

"We could get the information much quicker, but that could be traced back to us. The best way is first person knowledge, and think you might be ready for a fresh start."

"All right, but who do you work for?"

"That's one thing I can't divulge. Besides getting a monetary gain, we might be able to help you with other matters such as getting out of the country quickly, getting forged papers or getting revenge."

"All right, my price is fifty million dollars transferred to the bank of my choosing."

"I think we can handle that. Can you make it to New York by this evening?"

"Yes, I have a train ticket for this afternoon to New York. I arrive at Grand Central Terminal at 9:30pm"

"All right we'll have someone waiting with a car for you at Grand Central Terminal, and we'll arrange for you to stay at a nice hotel. We'll meet tomorrow and talk."

"All right, good bye Mr. Ratcers." Sam said hanging up the phone. She could hold off on her plans for a while. She thought to herselp putting away her gun and knife and leaving the hotel.

Back at Jason's penthouse Elizabeth had finished her long soothing shower and was heading downstairs when she smelt something good coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door she found her two favorite men. Cameron was sitting at the tiny kitchen table Jason had eating what looked and smelled like chocolate chip pancakes. Over by the stove Jason was cooking and eating pancakes also. What a great way to start the day she thought. Great sex from the man she loved and having breakfast with new family.

"MOMMY!" Her son yelled excited to see her. Not realizing he was spitting out some of the pancakes he had in his mouth.

"Good morning sweat heart." Elizabeth said hugging her son and wiping his face with a napkin. "Remember Cameron to not talk with your mouth full." Elizabeth reminded her son kissing his four head.

"Mommy Jason made me chocolate chip pancakes." The toddler said looking at Jason smiling happily and Jason smiled back.

"I wasn't sure if it was all right."

"It's fine Jason, besides I'm sure he's happy that the pancakes aren't burnt." She told Jason as she stood on her toes kissing him and tasting the syrup on his lips and mouth.

"I made us some to." Jason said handing her a plate. Elizabeth took her plate sitting down next to her son and started eating. That's when she noticed there weren't any chocolate chips in her pancakes.

"Hey where is the chocolate?" Elizabeth asked looking over to her men as Jason sat down and realized the two were smiling at her.

"I didn't put any in yours." Jason simply stated as he took a bite of his pancakes with chips inside. Eating them for the first time he didn't get the appeal. There was way too much sugar in the pancakes.

"And why not?"

"Because you always say too much sugar isn't good for him isn't that right Cameron."

"That's right." said Cameron taking a sip of his juice.

"Well since your son told me about all the chocolate you eat when you think you son isn't looking Cameron and I have decided you can't have any this morning." Jason said taking another bite of his pancakes and just smiled up at Elizabeth as she found out her son had been watching her and he ratted her out. She pouted for a moment and then when Jason took his next bite she leaned over kissing him. It was a deep and long kiss as their tongue dueled. Eventually Elizabeth pulled back licking the melted chocolate seductively leaving Jason sitting there wide eyed thinking dirty thoughts he couldn't say or put to use in front of Cameron. Jason was about to say something when he phone rang. Elizabeth watched him leave going out into the living room. A minute later coming back and motioned her come out and she did.

"That was Diane. There's a court hearing your divorce at 11am and I found out Lucky has his hearing an hour and a half later at 12:30pm. Diane can get the judge to reschedule if you have to work."

"I don't have to work until 2pm."

"Do you want to bring Cameron with us when we go to court?" Jason asked

"Us since when are you going."

"Did you really thing I'd let you go there alone without anyone to support you?" Jason asked wrapping his arms around her bring her body into hers.

"Thank you. And as for Cameron I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want him to see Lucky like the way he is or give a chance for Lucky to hurt my son." Elizabeth said with her head lying comfortably against Jason's chest.

"Then we need someone to watch him."

"Emily and Nicolas are out after what they said to me and so is Audrey. I don't think Lulu will do it either. I could try Georgie but I don't know I think she has her own problems right now."

"We could try Sonny?"

"Sonny?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"He has Michael and Morgan while Carly is out of town. I don't think he'd mind taking care of Cameron for a few hours. I know you and he aren't on friendly terms thanks to Ric and me but he has gotten better." Jason told her and Elizabeth thought for a moment. Remembering her once good friend who had helped her many times when she was younger.

"All right you call Sonny and ask him." Elizabeth said deciding to go with her trust in Jason over whatever feelings she had for Sonny. "I'm going to go check on Cameron and see if he's done." Elizabeth told him moving to the kitchen to give Jason time to call Sonny. A few minutes later Jason came in as Elizabeth was doing the dishes.

"Sonny said it would be fine."

"I'd better help and Cameron get ready and then get myself ready."

"I'll stay down here I need to check on a few things." Jason said kissing Elizabeth softly on the lips as she took her son up stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Carly was in a terrible mood as the plane disembarked at Port Charles International Airport. She and Jax had a nice visit with his mother, when yesterday she got a call from Sam. Why Sam would call her she had no idea. She didn't like the woman and had a feeling Sam didn't like her. She only put up with her because of Jason and she knew Jason would never choose Sam over her. Still she took the call and was shocked at what she heard. Muffin face had slept with Jason and had used her son to get to Jason. She had abandoned her husband for money she'd get from Jason. Sam driveled on and on about something else but her mind tuned out the rest once she heard what that gold digging whore had done to Jason. She had tried to call Jason countless times leaving but she couldn't get through. Again Carly blamed Elizabeth for that. Jason never missed her calls before. She tried calling Sonny who just evaded her questions and gave the phone over to her sons. Oh she was going to have some things to say to her ex-husband when she got back.

Now as they drove from the airport toward their home Jax had a vague idea of what was going on from the yelling Carly had done over the phone. He didn't understand her obsession with Sonny and particular Jason. Jax knew it was detrimental to their relationship. He couldn't except being behind Sonny and Jason in her list of priorities and he was going to put up with it for so long. As they drove home Carly said she wanted to pick up her children by herself today. Jax knew why and was fine with it for now since he had business had the Metro Court. When they got home Carly kissed Jax good bye got into her car and sped to Sonny's. Arriving she met Milo and Riley at the door. When she got in she found Sonny and Max talking and she thought she heard Jason's name but the two quickly stopped talking when they say her.

"Carly how was your trip?" Sonny asked wanting get her mind off Jason but Carly was having none of it.

"Max where are you going?" Carly asked knowing she could get more answers out of Max than Sonny. She would use Max's crush on her against him.

"Out." Max simply said. He just got promoted and wasn't going to screw this up. Plus he was happy for his boss and friend. Jason deserved some happiness in his live and he knew the Elizabeth would give it to him. So he just walked out the door to talk to his brother.

"All right Sonny I want some answers. Where is Jason? Where is that whore Elizabeth and how could you let her do this to Jason?" She asked on the verge of yelling.

"First lower your voice our children and Cameron are in there having an early lunch." Sonny told her regretting telling her Cameron was here but there was nothing he could do. Carly would find out eventually and might as well tell her now before she sees him and says something to set Jason off.

"THAT SLUT'S BASTERD CHILD IS HERE WITH MY CHILDREN!" Carly screamed throwing her purse nearly knocking over some classes. Sonny just grabbed her and threw gently threw her onto the couch covering her mouth with his hand.

"Carly shut up now. You need to calm down or I'll throw you out of my house and I'll drop the kids off later and you won't get any answers." Sonny told her daring her to say something but she didn't. They sat there on opposite ends of the couch silently for a few seconds until Carly broke the silence.

"Fine Sonny you've got my full attention. Now talk." and Sonny did. Going over the events of the night of the blackout which led to Jason and Elizabeth sleeping together, then the following day's events from Jason and Elizabeth getting together and her filing for divorce to Lucky to Lucky getting arrested and finally he went over the events of today. Him getting a call from Jason to babysit Cameron and Elizabeth and Jason going to court. First to get her divorce and second to Lucky's hearing. Carly just sat there in silence. Sonny knew she was upset just didn't know how upset was she and what damage she was going to cause to other people particular Elizabeth. And Carly just sat there amazed at all the damage some small meager little girl had managed to cause. She used her own child to get power, money and status through Jason. She hurt the Spencer's her family. Sure they were dysfunctional and she didn't get along with all of them but they were still her family. She knew one thing from that Spencer's were never to blame and that fact rang true here with Elizabeth. Well Carly wasn't going let her get away with it first she had to deal with Sonny.

"You still haven't told me how you could let this happen?" The blond asked.

"First there was nothing I could do and second I let it happen." Sonny simply told her.

"You let this happened." Carly said as both a statement and question.

"Yes. Listen Jason and I will never be like brothers again I ruined that with my actions these past few years and especially with his Emily. But we have managed to fix our friendship. As his friend I'm happy for him. I've always liked Elizabeth even though I haven't always treated her that way. I know you won't believe this but Jason loves Elizabeth and I think he has for a long time and the same can be said for Elizabeth. So here's what you need. No I won't say need to do. Let's make that what I hope you do is focus on your life with Jax and your children and be happy for your friend." Sonny told her truly hoping she would be and let her obsession with Jason go. He had known she had a strange relationship with Jason. First as sex buddies and that led to friendship and eventually to Jason covering for her and letting him raise Michael. He wasn't here for it but he knew Carly had fallen in love with Jason which led her causing problems with Jason and Robin's relationship. It led to obsession when Jason never showed any interest in her and had gotten close to Elizabeth. He had thought she had gotten over it when they were together but now looking at her he saw it. It was still there hidden under layers of emotions. Sonny knew ultimately that she was holding out hope that one day Jason would choose her. That's why she liked always being first when it came to the women in Jason's life. Sonny knew that Carly knew she wouldn't come first like with Jason now that Elizabeth was in the picture. Unlike Sam and Courtney who she knew Jason would never put before her.

"Right like Jason could love a woman like. He's out of her league. Jason's just helping her because of her kid and she knows it. That's how she going to get her claws in him. Jason needs help and since I'm his best friend I'm going to help him get away from the perfect angle who can do no wrong."

"Uh...Carly you need to stop before you do something you'll regret. Now Jason does love Elizabeth and if you do something to hurt her child you'll going to lose him." Sonny said rubbing his hand over her face in exasperation. There was no getting through to his ex-wife and he knew it.

"So does that mean Jason and the slut are coming to pick up Cameron?" Carly asks remembering Cameron which meant Jason would be coming here. Sonny knew what she was thinking and cut her off.

"You're not waiting here for them. So you have to choices I can get kids and you can leave with them now or you can just leave and I'll drop them off at your house later."

"But..."

"No Carly make a decision now, no stalling." Sonny said and the two got in a staring match neither looking away until Carly finally broke.

"Fine I'll take the kids home but know this Sonny this isn't over and I won't let Jason's life be ruined by little miss perfect." Carly warned has Sonny got out off the couch to head into the kitchen and stopped when he noticed Carly following.

"No wait here." Sonny turned and told her.

"What?"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near Cameron. His just a child and I know you won't keep your mouth shut. Oh and if you think about it you're a hypocrite."

"How?" Carly asked wondering where Sonny was going.

"Michael. Isn't he a bastard child to?" Sonny simple said. Seeing Carly's shocked and angry face he walked into the kitchen before she could say anything. No one was there and there were dirty plates and cups left out. He found in the back yard playing. He went out to get them but was stopped by the guard keeping an eye on the kids.

"I thought you should know Michael heard part of your conversation with Carly" Will told his boss.

"What?...How much did he hear?" Sonny asked again putting a hand over his face.

"To the part where you explained what had happened over the last three days before I found him and brought him out here.

"So he heard what his mother said about Cameron."

"Yes."

"Thank you Will." Sonny said walking to the three kids playing.

"Michael, Morgan your mothers here to pick you up."

"Mommy." Morgan said looking up to his father.

"Mom's here to pick us up?" Michael asked trying to hide that he already knew but his father saw threw it.

"Yes. Now did you two have a good time with Cameron?" Sonny asked wanting to know if they could do this again and if it had any impact on the way Michael saw or would treat Cameron.

"Fun..fun with Cameron." said the small Morgan waving and smiling to Cameron a few feet away.

"Dad I had a good time with my brother and Cameron." Michael told his dad. Sonny searched his face with his eyes to see if he was lying and found he believed him.

"Good we might do this again. Now you two go into the kitchen I need to speak to you before you see your mother." He told the two and his two sons said goodbye to Cameron and left for the kitchen. "All right Cameron did you have a fun time with Michael and Morgan?" Sonny asked wanting to get the two year old's impression of the few hours he spent here.

"YES!" Cameron yelled happily. "You have a really big house and a lot of toys. We played hide and go seek. I watched Michael play his TV game. Then he let me and Morgan play. Can I come over again and play. Do you think mommy will get me a TV game? I wants one to." Cameron said continued to ramble on and Sonny knew where he got it from. He looked like Elizabeth and talked like her.

"Cameron of course you can come back if you mom allows it and I'm glad to hear you had a good time. Now you can stay out and play I have to go in and see Michael and Morgan off. If you need anything Will is here to help you. I'll be back in a few minutes and then you and I can wait for your mom and Jason together." Sonny said tousling Cameron's curtly hair.

"Mommy and Jason will be back soon?" Cameron's face lit up even brighter when he heard his mommy and Jason would be back soon.

"Yes. Now I'll be back in a few minutes." Sonny again told the toddler happy that he was getting attached to Jason.

"Ok." Cameron said and then walked into the Kitchen and found his sons waiting for him.

"Morgan come here." Sonny told his youngest son. Morgan did and he hugged him gently. "Now I know your young and don't understand everything that's going on around you or what's being said. So if you hear something your mother says and you don't understand please don't repeat it and ask Jax or me." Sonny explained not liking getting Jax involved but he knew even candy boy wouldn't like Carly saying what Michael heard in front of his sons. Morgan nodded his head understanding the best way he could. "Good now go say hello to your mother. I need to speak to Michael alone." Sonny told Morgan and he ran out the door to see his mother. Sonny turned to look at his nine year old son.

"Michael come here." Sonny told his oldest son and he could tell as Michael slowly walked over never looking at his father that his son knew why he wanted to talk to him.

"Dad I didn't mean to listen. I wanted to see mom but I stopped when you started arguing." Michael confessed to his father.

"I know son and I'm sorry you heard your mom and me arguing."

"Dad what does bastard mean?" Michael asked wanting to know.

"You don't need to know just don't use it." Sonny said trying to get around having to explain it to his oldest son.

"Dad I'm going to find out eventually." Michael explained to his dad and he was right. He could use his computer or one of his friends. Or he could use the computers computer. Sonny knew he was right to and knew he couldn't avoid this.

"It means a child born out of wedlock." Sonny said using the nicest explanation that was the truth.

"So Elizabeth wasn't married when she had Cameron?" Michael asked coming to a realization.

"Yes she and Zander weren't together or married."

"Does that mean I'm a bastard to since mom wasn't married and was sleeping with AJ and Mr. Jones?" Michael asked getting upset and Sonny was again getting angry with Carly. Whatever she gets involved with she always caused problems and headaches. Leaving it to everyone else to fix them and he'd have to fix this.

"Michael listen to me. You aren't a bastard child and neither is Cameron. Both of you have a family who love you."

"Then why did mom say it if one as well?"

"Your mom was angry and you know your mother when she's upset she says and does strange things." Sonny tried to explain nicely to his son wishing he was younger again and it would be a lot easier manage.

"Ok." Michael said not buying everything his dad said. He'd been around his mom a lot. The only time she got that angry is when it involved Morgan and he or Jason. "Dad what's a slut?" Oh yes Carly's going to pay. He was going to hold his mouth to Jason and Elizabeth but now he wasn't. Sonny tried to find the best way to answer his son's question and the nicest way.

"A woman who sleeps with a lot of men."

"Dad why doesn't Carly like Elizabeth? Whenever I've seen her she's been kind to me."

"Michael come on lets go Morgan waiting." Carly called to her son.

"It's complicated. The easiest explanation is that Carly thinks that Elizabeth will be more important to Jason than her." Sonny said not telling his son what he really thought. "Now before we head out I don't want to hear you use those words we've talked about or hear from someone else you used those words ok."

"I won't dad." Michael said upset with his mother.

"Good now let's go." Sonny said walking him out to meet Carly and Morgan.

"Michael come give your mother a hug I missed you." She told her oldest son opening her arms. She noticed something was wrong as he slowly walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him but he didn't reciprocate. She looked up at her ex-husband and wondered what happened. "What's wrong Michael was Cameron a problem? If he was you won't have to see him again." Carly asked Michael hoping that was it than she'd have something to use against Elizabeth.

"No nothing's wrong can we go now?" Michael told and asked his mother. Pulling away from her embrace and walking toward the door. Carly looked at Sonny and decided to get an explanation.

"All right." She said walking the two to the door opening it and getting Milo. "Milo please take my children to the car I'll be right out I have to talk to Sonny quickly." She told Milo

"Yes Miss Corinthos." Max's younger brother told Carly gathering the kids and taking them to Carly's car. Carly turned around and went back in but was met by Sonny in front of the door not letting her go back in.

"Sonny what's wrong with my son? Why is he upset? Is it something you did?" Carly asked upset that Sonny wouldn't let her back inside.

"What I did. I did nothing it's what you said."

"What I said?"

"Yes what you said. He heard our argument and heard you call Elizabeth a slut and Cameron a bastard."

"He heard?" Carly asked stunned.

"Yes." Sonny told her waiting for what she would say. Carly took a moment to think of a way to turn this in her favor and came up with an idea.

"Good then he know the truth. I'll explain why I called them and then he'll understand."

"It's too late for your schemes now Carly. I already explained it to him and he understands." Sonny said smiling and showing his dimples which angered Carly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SONNY!" she screamed at Sonny poking his chest.

"I told him the truth with none of your lies or twisting of the truth." Sonny told her and decided to go for the kill as he pushed her out the door. So he could shut her out and muffle the screams that were sure to come. "Oh and one more thing I'm going to tell Jason what you said. So my advice is go home and worry about your own live and stay out of Jason's." Sonny said slamming the door in her face locking it. As he walked away he could hear Carly's screams through the door and he thought her heard some other words he didn't want his young children to hear.

At Port Charles's main court house two cases were coming to a close. In one court room was Diane Miller who had finished her case to the judge as why his client needed an immediate divorce. With just her client and Jason in the courtroom It barley took Judge Walter Plavok a minute to reach a ruling after looking over the evidence. He granted Elizabeth the divorce. Down the hall at the same time Lucky's trial was coming to an end. Lucky had plead guilty. He didn't want to spend any more time in prison than he had to. Judge Allisa Plummer looked over the charges and the plea deal. Seeing that both parties agreed, she sentenced Lucky to three years at Shadybrook with no chance of parole. She agreed Lucky Spencer needed help. He would have to serve out the entire three years and would be required to get daily therapy sessions. As the guards took Lucky out in handcuffs followed by Luke, Lulu, Tracy, Nicolas, Emily with Spencer, Ric and Alexis who weren't saying a word to each other, down the hall from them they saw Diane, Jason and Elizabeth coming into the hall way being followed by the guard John. There was an eerie silence in the hallway as the two groups looked at one another as Lucky was taken away. Didn't last long when Lucky saw them, his rage boiled over and tried to run toward Elizabeth but was tackled by the guards who were escorting him.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU'RE MY MINE, MINE, MINE! YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE JASON PAY! He screamed with pure rage and hatred as he was being dragged away. Luke watched his son being dragged away walked over being followed by the rest of the group. Tracy was really hoping they didn't start a scene.

"Elizabeth I want to talk to you." Lucky demanded walking up to them. Jason was going to get in front of her but she gently put her hand on his arm letting him know it was ok. Elizabeth decided to get this over now. She knew they were going to talk eventually.

"Luke I don't want to get into an argument here. I did what I though was best for Cameron and me."

"What about Lucky you could have sent him to prison and you sent him to mental institute instead."

"I've been thinking about what's best for Lucky nearly since I got to Port Charles. Everything else comes second to him. My life, what I want, how I live and my child, no more I've had enough of dealing with a child who refuses to grow up."

"He was brainwashed by Helena." Luke retorted

"That was seven years ago. He should have gotten help when he first returned but no you put it all on me. A teenage that two years earlier was rapped and still had her own problems. Tell me Luke where were his parents. Where were his friends?" Elizabeth countered. She did care about the Spencer's but she was growing tired of their holier than thou routine and their beliefs that they could do no wrong and the world revolved around them.

"We were all there for him but he needed you, he still does." Nicolas told her defending himself and his family.

"No you just went back to as if nothing had happened to him and left it up to me."

"He loves you and you love him. How could you betray him like this and with Jason son?" Lulu asked in a demanding voice as she came forward from the back.

"I betrayed him? He's let me down and betrayed me more times than I can count. As for Jason he's the one who's been here for me. Never judging me always listening to me but giving me his opinion but lets me make my own decisions." She explained as her left hand found his right hand.

"You're his wife you can't be with Jason. You need to be with Lucky." Emily tried to reason with her friend.

"You're still defending him Emily?" Jason asks surprised and disappointed in his sister.

"He needs help not to be sent to a mental hospital."

"First I'm not his wife I just go a divorce. Second you want him to get help we'll he'll get help there. He's always refused to get help before now he doesn't have a choice." Elizabeth told them and that's what she believed. Lucky could now get the help he needed. Hopefully in time he'll get better and half a life of his own this time without her.

"A divorce? I can't believe your abandoning him." Emily asked stunned and upset.

"No I'm freeing myself of him. I should have years ago. If you are so concerned and in love with him you help him. Why don't you all help him this time because I'm done." she said growing tired of her so called best friend treating her they weren't friends.

"How dare you. Lucky has..." Emily began to say but was cut off by her brother.

"Enough. This conversation is over." Jason said moving in front of Elizabeth slightly. Jason had enough of this little talk they were having that was obviously going nowhere. "We're done right?" Jason asked looking down and back slightly too gorgeous eyes he could lose himself in and he got the answer from just her eyes. "Yes were down now why don't you all leave and well wait for you to go." Jason told them as he motioned John to come forward and stand between them and Elizabeth.

"So you're hiding behind Jason now. You can't stand up for yourself. That's hypercritical of you. You complain about Lucky controlling your life and you're letting Jason control yours." The youngest Spencer spat at Elizabeth through Jason and John. Elizabeth was going to say something but she stopped herself from being goaded into prolong this fight. There was nothing to be gained from it so she kept her mouth shut and let Jason handle them for now. Which they did by not saying anything just staring at them letting them know that the conversation was over.

"Fine let's go but know this you are no longer a Spencer and were no longer family" Luke told Elizabeth walking away with the rest of his family.

"That's fine all your family does is take, take, and take. I'm with a family that does both give and take." Elizabeth said getting in the last word. She was upset that she wasn't part of the Spencer's anymore she just thought it would hurt more. She cared about all of them but couldn't close over their major flaws or ignore them anymore. They were narcissists plain and simple. They only cared about themselves and what was in it for them not caring about who they hurt. Elizabeth's attention was draw back from her ex-family by yelling down the hall. She looked over and saw Ric and Alexis yelling she didn't like it and she notice Jason didn't either.

"Elizabeth wait here with John I'll be back." Jason said with his enforcer persona completely one and ready for action. He hated Ric more than anyone he's known and wanted him dead. Elizabeth knew and wanted to keep Jason from killing him and him ending up in prison. Walking in front of him she put his hands on his chest.

"I'm coming with you." she said in a tone that let him know that it wasn't a request. Jason lad his large hand over her small artist hands.

"All right lets go." Jason said taking Elizabeth's hand and motioning for John to follow.

"I'm not getting involved my job is done." Diane said about to leave but was stopped by Jason.

"I would like to hire you on a permanent basis." Jason told the redheaded lawyer.

"I might be interested in the job. Call me later this evening and we'll talk." She told him leaving and the three walked toward Ric and Alexis as the fight was still going on.

"Like you've been perfect Alexis you worked for the Cassadine's, you then went to work for my brother who is a known criminal. You even killed Luis Alcazar, so don't get all high and might on me." Ric said to her as Jason, Elizabeth, and John walked over.

"Ric shut up. You are the most selfish egotistical bastard in this city. I don't like Sonny, but you make him look like a saint compared to you." Alexis said as the three walked over to stand beside Alexis.

"Ah Jason they loyal watch dog to Sonny. I see now that Lucky's out of the way you've stolen his wife and kid. How does it feel to be the last person Elizabeth chose, she must not think very highly of you. Let's see there was Lucky, Zander, Lucky, and me again. What does that say about you?" Ric said smiling knowing that would get to Jason. Then turning to Elizabeth Ric asked "Why are you with this garbage again. Don't you see he's going to destroy you? I know you were having problems with Lucky so why didn't you come to me. I could have helped you I still can." He said getting close to Elizabeth and putting his hands on her.

"Don't touch me." Elizabeth told him pulling back uncomfortable with how close he was and the way he was looking at her.

"You won't let me touch you but you let this monster. You need to be saved and I'll save you."

"Earth to Ric wake up. First you aren't allowed to touch me not after what you did to me. Plus we are over, we have been for a long time and I have no intention of getting back together with you. I barley like you and don't want be friends with you. I certainly don't trust you. As for Jason he isn't the monster here you are. Jason is ten times the man you are in every way and I mean every way." she said looking up at Ric as she felt Jason's arm protectively go around her back and over her shoulder. Ric kept looking at her as he saw the small smile form on her mouth and the twinkle in her eyes and that's when he realized what she was saying. He felt the rage build up inside. He wanted to kill Jason. He didn't think he could hate anyone more than his brother until this moment. Ric vowed to make Jason pay and Elizabeth regret those words. He would take her back and make her his again. Then they could raise Cameron and Molly together. Ric was drawn out of his thoughts by his wife.

"Ric, come now are you still obsessed with Elizabeth. No wonder our marriage failed, and you slept with Sam. You know you really are pathetic. You came to Port Charles to get close to Sonny for what some kind of revenge. Then you want to get close and have the life he has. So you try to be a brother, but he already has a far better brother than you could ever be in Jason. Then you get involved with Elizabeth. You might say it's because you loved her, but everyone here knows deep down you wanted to hurt Jason. You could see how much he cared for her. Then there's the panic room. In some sick and twisted logic, since you lost the baby with Elizabeth you kidnap a pregnant Carly planning having you and Elizabeth keep her, what killing Carly. Ric did you honestly think that was going to work. Finally we have me, you just go involved with me because you knew Kristina was Sonny's, and you wanted to have something on Sonny. Ric you are just an empty shell. Your entire life has been trying to find and either destroy or become a part of his life. You say Jason is empty inside like a robot, but it's you. You spent so much of your life obsessing about Sonny, you forgot about you, and you've become empty inside. Really it's sad and pathetic, and I'm done with you. Jason, Elizabeth could you escort me out?" Alexis said know that she hurt him really good seeing the pain on his face, almost made her feel sad. Ric was angry and turned and go after her, but Jason was standing right in front of him. Ric was going to say something but he could see Jason's eyes and decided not to press his luck and walked the other way. This battle was over but he would win the war.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After leaving the court house with Alexis Jason and Elizabeth drove to pick up their son. As they were driving to Sonny's Jason checked his cell phone which he had on silent mode. He saw that Carly had tried to call a dozen times and Sonny had left a message. He was about to check them when his cell phone began to ring and he saw that it was Carly again. That didn't surprise him she was persistent and would keep trying until she got through.

"Hello Carly." Jason said as he drove the black Suv followed by another driven by John.

"Jason where are you?" Carly asked.

"Carly what's wrong?" Jason asked hearing how upset she was. He saw Elizabeth cringe when she heard that. Jason knew what she was thinking that he'd abandon her and Cameron again to rescue Carly. It wasn't going to happen again and he was going to prove it to her.

"Jason Michael's upset and I need to talk to you now its important." she pleaded with Jason. Trying to get him to talk to her before he went to Sonny's.

"I can't right now I'm on my way to Sonny's."

"Sonny and wait Michael and I are more important right now."

"I'm not going to Sonny's for him I'm going to pick up my son." Jason told his oldest friend. He saw Elizabeth's face brighten when he called Cameron his son and her worries started to dissipate. Jason wouldn't leave them this time.

"Son since when do you have a son?" Carly asked not getting at who Jason was revering to.

"My son Cameron." he told knowing it was going to upset her.

"WHAT! That bastard isn't you son. You need to get away from that trash she isn't good enough for you. Hell she isn't good enough for anyone." Carly yelled through the phone. This caused Jason to pull over to the side of the road.

"CARLY STOP RIGHT NOW! I know why you've been trying to call me none stop. You've found out from someone most likely from Sam that Elizabeth and I are together and if you've picked up Michael you know Cameron was there. If Michael's really upset Sonny will tell me when I pick up my son. If you want to talk later that's fine call me but right now I'm spending time with my family."

"Your family, don't make me sick. You already have a family that's too good for the muffin and her brat."

"Carly I said enough. Now I know I'm going to talk to you later and set something's straight with you but right now I've heard enough from you." Jason told his so called friend ending the call. The two sat quietly in the SUV. Jason leaned his head back pinching the bridge of his nose and Elizabeth giving him time to calm down knowing he was upset with his friend.

"I take she knows about us?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She found out about it yesterday. I pretty sure Sam called her." Jason told her as his right hand found her left hand and their fingers interlocked.

"I'm sorry Jason she isn't happy for you." Elizabeth said and she meant it. She didn't understand their friendship but she knew that it meant a lot to Jason.

"I just don't understand why she doesn't want me happy or to have a family of my own. She has a family with Sonny and building one with Jax and I have nothing." Jason said getting upset again.

"Jason stop." Elizabeth said after unbuckling her seat belt and moving over to sit on Jason's lap bringing his head softly to her chest and gently rain her finger through Jason's spiky hair. As she did it still amazed her how she had this calming effect on Jason. "I know Carly's important to you."

"She is but not as important as you and Cameron." Jason told her as his head rested against her breasts. "You believe me Elizabeth don't you?" Jason asked looking up at her hoping that she did. Things were going to be different this time.

"Yes I believe you Jason." Elizabeth told him as she kissed him then moved back to her seat. "You can deal with Carly later let's go pick up our son." and so the two lovers went to pick up their son.

At General Hospital things weren't going well for Elizabeth. The news of what happened the last few days had spread and finally reached the hospital. She heard the gossip, like how could she have chosen a killer over a cop or how she's with Jason for his money. Elizabeth focused on her job and zoned everything else out. That worked for a few hours until Emily came in for her shift and then her grandmother who came in for a meeting. She had managed to avoid both of them during her shift and was filling out charts at the hub alone. He shift was almost done and Jason was going to pick her up on his bike. They hadn't ridden together in years and was excited to have her arms wrapped around Jason as they drove fast a felt the wind.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Audrey said pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts. Audrey was disappointed in her granddaughter. She had thrown away her marriage to Lucky Spencer who was a detective for the PCPD and put her life and her son's life endanger being with the criminal Jason Morgan. Elizabeth didn't say anything just followed her grandmother over to the waiting area.

"Elizabeth how could you do this to yourself and your son?" Audrey asked

"Do what. Leave a drug addict, verbal abusing and borderline physically abusive husband to be with a man who will put us first. A man who will protect us and love us unconditionally." Elizabeth told, her eyes never leaving her grandmothers.

"Jason's a murderer and criminal who will get you and Cameron killed."

"No Jason's a coffee importer. As for danger I was rapped when I was fifteen. I've always been in danger since I've been with Lucky. If you remember he's a Spencer and their mortal enemies are the Cassidine's which includes Helena. Then there was Ric who you loved who cheated on me like Lucky did and nearly killed me. That had nothing to do with Jason. In Jason's the one who's always been there for me protecting me even when I didn't want it." Elizabeth told her. Audrey remained quiet for a second and then she said something she never thought she'd hear.

"If you want to throw your life a way for that killer that's your decision but I won't allow you to do that to my great grandson."

"What are you saying? Elizabeth asked as the tears began to build up as did the rage as the only family member she had ever counted on was betraying her right before her eyes.

"That I won't allow Cameron to be raised by Morgan and if that means suing for custody so be it."

"You'd take my son from me."

"Yes if you're putting your son in mortal danger and have no concern than I have to question whether you're fit to be a parent."

"AUDREY!" Monica said loudly as she walked over being followed by Alan and Emily and that's when the two saw that they were the center of attention. Epiphony and two other nurses by the hub and then Robin and Patrick had just gotten off the elevators. No one saw Elizabeth's guard John calling Jason. "I don't know where this attitude is coming from Audrey. You should be there to support your granddaughter not threaten and try to take away her son." Monica told her friend. She really didn't understand what had gotten into Audrey.

"She's making terrible mistakes and I won't let her put Cameron in danger."

"He's been in danger being with Lucky. I know about what happened with Lucky. This is after all a small city and news like this travels fast. I really don't see how you and my daughter can keep defending him." Monica had heard the news and the obvious bias account from Emily. There's another thing she didn't get. Both Lucky and Elizabeth were supposed to be her friends but she acted like Elizabeth has abandoned Lucky and was using Jason.

"Lucky is a good person who's had bad things happen to him. That's doesn't mean he should be locked away or taken away from his son. Elizabeth how could you do this to him after everything he's done."

"Grams are you getting senile because I just told you what I've done for him so I don't owe him a damn thing. As for him being Cameron's father, my dad who abandoned me is more of a father than Lucky. Cameron doesn't even miss him. He's never been happier with his new father Jason."

"Elizabeth how can you take away the only father he's known." Emily voiced.

"That's because he's a self-involved jerk." Patrick chimed in walking over with Robin to defend his friend.

"This isn't your business Patrick."

"And it's yours. It's Elizabeth's life and Cameron is her child and if she wants to get away from Lucky I'm going to support her because she's my friend. I thought you were her friend to Emily." he said looking at Emily with accusing eyes which kept Emily from responding.

"Alan surely you aren't going to condone Elizabeth moving in with Jason and putting her son in danger?" Audrey asked confident that Alan the elder doctor Quartermaine would be on her side.

"Yes and no, Jason and I don't get along for many reasons. One I have to admit is my own fault. When he first woke up I kept pushing him to be someone he wasn't anymore and by doing so I pushed him to Sonny. I've pushed him for years but I see my mistake now. I've come to accept Jason for who he is not for what he does. As for Elizabeth moving in with Jason that's her decision. Do I think its fast after just getting a divorce from Lucky yes. And will I worry about her and Cameron being involved in Jason's life yes but again it's their life. I'm his father and both Monica and I think of Elizabeth as our daughter and I support them and will be there for them if they need me." Alan explained and he saw a few tears fall down from Elizabeth's face as she smiled and mouth thank you to him. Audrey saw that the discussion was over and it was going nowhere.

"Elizabeth this isn't over I won't allow my great grandson to be put in danger because of your bad decisions." Audrey said walking away. Elizabeth turned to Jason and Emily's parents.

"Dr. Quartermaine's thank you."

"It was nothing. Audrey didn't have the right to threaten you like that. I might expect to hear something like that from our family but not Audrey." Monica said surprising Elizabeth when she hugged the visibly upset Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry about the way Audrey handled this. She didn't have the right to try and take away your son. But she's also right you should be with Lucky helping him so he can come back to you and his son." Emily told her friend.

"You know what Emily I'm beginning to realize that you're in denial. Because if you open your eyes you'd see that the so called four musketeers are over and become focused on your own relationship with Nicolas. He is my friend but he's cheated on you and abandoned you after your rape. I think that's why you're so focused on Lucky and me. What you need to do is concentrate on your own life and their problems." Elizabeth told her friend and looking into Emily's concerned eyes she was partially right.

"This has nothing to do with Nic and me. This has to do with you putting Lucky you husband. I mean ex-husband in Shadybrook and abandoning him." Emily said quickly composing herself.

"All right Emily that's enough. We need to talk." Monica told her daughter taking her over by the hub with Alan leaving Elizabeth with Robin and Patrick.

"Please Elizabeth you need to sit down." Robin told her friend guiding her over to the couch.

"Thank you Patrick for defending me." Elizabeth thanked her friend as she slowly recomposed herself.

"Of course your my friend and friends are supposed to be there for one another." Patrick told her sitting down in the chair across from the couch.

"So you and Jason are together now." Robin said in more of a statement than a question sitting down beside Elizabeth which made Elizabeth mood a little better. She wanted someone to talk to but just like when she like before no one supported her.

"Yes we've finally gotten together after seven years."

"No I don't want you to think I'm not on your side because I am and I can see your happy maybe truly for the first time since I've been back. But I have to ask what about Sam." The older woman asked her younger friend.

"Sam and Jason are over. They've been over for a while; Jason's with me and loves me." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Wait a minute Jason told you he loved you?"

"Yes. I was so shocked, I've been waited to hear those words form him for the first few years I've known him and I've secretly have been waiting for him to tell me he love me for years."

"I've heard the news and gossip now I want to know the details from you."

"From the rumors I've heard the mob enforcer locked you in his penthouse and had his way with you." Patrick said and when he saw Elizabeth begin to blush he knew he was right. "That's how he got you with great sex." Robin laughed a little at her boyfriend's comments and could by looking at her friend that it was true. She was also happy with Patrick that he had help Elizabeth feel better after her fight with Audrey and Emily.

"It's not that...well to be honest what Patrick said is true but Jason and I finally talked and we cleared the air." Elizabeth said beginning to tell Robin and Patrick about the events of the last three days. Over by the hub Emily and her parents were getting into it.

"Emily Elizabeth is your friend and Jason is your brother you should be supporting them even if you disagree with their decision." Alan tried to tell his daughter.

"But they're both making a mistake. Jason feels bad for Elizabeth and wants to take care of her and Cameron. You know how he feels about kids. Elizabeth is making him throw away his relationship with Sam. Then Elizabeth has destroyed her marriage and Lucky and taken away his son."

"I know Lucky is your oldest friend but that doesn't mean you should be blind to who he is or what he's done. I blame what's happened on Luke and Laura. They raised him that way. Not giving him a stable home always on the run and never dealing with their demons until it's too late. Then there's abandoning their children to go off on adventures. No this isn't Elizabeth's doing if you want to blame someone you should blame Lucky's parents, Bobbie, Lulu, Nicolas, and yourself for not getting him the help he needed and needs." Monica scolded her daughter for being so blind.

"But Mom."

"She's right. I suggest you think long and hard about who Lucky is before you throw away your friendship to Elizabeth and damage your relationship with your brother." Emily was about to say something when she saw a hurricane coming off the elevator in one very angry blond. Back by the waiting area Elizabeth, Robin, and Patrick still hadn't noticed Carly who was looking around for Elizabeth.

"We got into a fight and was about to leave and that's when he told me he loved me." Elizabeth told the two as she was going over the events of the morning after the blackout.

"Right like Jason could love a nobody like you." Carly told Elizabeth as she stormed over to the three.

"Oh great it's the screeching harpy." Patrick told Elizabeth and Robin in a low tone even though he knew Carly had most likely heard him. Both Elizabeth and Robin tried to muffle their laughs.

"I don't know what you see in her Patrick you could do so much better than her." Carly said looking at Robin.

"Oh you mean someone like you. I'd rather be a eunuch."

"Be kind Patrick she's just upset that's she's not the center of attention in Jason's world. As long as she knows she is that means she'll have an outside chance of them getting together. That's why she so easily goes from man to man but always goes back to Sonny to stay connected to Jason." Robin explained to Patrick ignoring Carly.

"You're just jealous that I'm still in Jason and Sonny's lives and you're not."

"You're right I'm not directly involved in their lives but we're still friends. Jason and I have made our peace and have become friends. Sonny and I have also reconnected again and we will always be friends. I don't mind not being first in their lives like they're not in my life. Carly could you say the same. Without them around at your beck and call what are you left with."

"I can take care myself."

"When have you Carly. You've always relied or a better word used other people to get by. Let's see there was Tony, Jason, AJ, Sonny, Lorenzo, and Sonny again and now Jax. I don't think you've spent more than a month living on your own taking care of yourself or being single. Come on Carly you must be able to think of a time." Robin goaded Carly and she was uncharacteristic of Carly. "What cat got your tongue?" Robin said seeing Carly face go read. She had thought about biting her tongue and not starting an argument with Carly but she couldn't help herself. She never thought she see the day that Jason would put anyone in front of Carly. Robin was happy for both her friends and she wouldn't let Carly ruin that. What she didn't count on is when Carly lunged at her knocking her slapping her and knocking her off the sofa. Carly was going to jump on Robin and start hitting her but was pulled back by Patrick.

"YOU BITCH I HAT YOU, I HATE YOU!" Carly screamed fighting in Patrick's arms. Everyone was watching the scene in the waiting area and no one noticed Jason and followed by two men get off the elevator. Carly turned toward Elizabeth. "AS FOR YOU, YOU SLUT YOU ARE NOTHING TO JASON! YOU HEAR ME YOUR NOTHING TO HIM! HE JUST PITIES YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC LIFE! I WON'T LET YOU MANIPULATE HIM INTO TAKING CARE OF YOUR WORTHLESS ASS AND BASTARD SON! I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT..." Carly was screaming when she heard a voice she recognized and knew she was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"CARLY!" Jason yelled getting her attention. Carly spun around and saw Jason standing in front of her with the guard John behind him and two men she didn't recognize.

"JASON!" Carly yelled breaking free from Patrick and throwing her arms around Jason hugging him. "Jason I'm so glad to I been trying to find you so we could talk." Carly said composing herself.

"I thought I told you we would talk some other time. I had more important thing to do Carly." Jason said untangling herself from her arms.

"What could be more important to you than Michael and I?"

"Two people, Elizabeth for one and Cameron who I spent a fun afternoon and evening with." Jason said looking over Carly's shoulder and looked around the room he saw Elizabeth's grandmother down the hall and Emily with Monica and Alan. He could guess what went on here without the update from John. That's when his cobalt eyes met Elizabeth's sapphire ones. He mouthed are you ok and she nodded yes but he could tell she wasn't and he could by the red mark on Robin's cheek and how Patrick was holding Carly that things had taken a turn for a worse.

"Muffin's ba...son is more important than Michael and I?" Carly said trying to cover what she was about to say.

"Why don't you just say it Carly because Sonny already told Elizabeth and me what you called her and her son?" Jason said bringing his eyes back to Carly. Carly noticed how the shade of his eyes kept getting darker and darker. She'd seen this look directed at other people but never herself.

"Jason...Jason I didn't mean it like that."

"You mean you didn't mean to call my son a bastard or the woman I love a slut." Jason demanded of his friend. There were gasps from around the room. Some from what Carly had said but also from what Jason had said, Jason wasn't known for openly admitting his feelings let alone in public.

"You don't love her you just pity her. Cameron isn't your son Michael is and he needs you."

"Michael isn't my son. Remember Carly you took that right away from me. I'm just his uncle now. As for needing me he has Sonny his father and Jax the man you claim to love. And if he needs me he can call me if he needs to talk or I'll see him at Sonny's. If it's an emergency the first person you should call is his father and if Sonny feels its necessary he'll call me. Then we'll go from there." Jason explained to Carly who spun and stared daggers at Elizabeth.

"THIS ALL YOU FAULT! YOU TRAPPED JASON WITH YOU CHILD AND ARE DESTROYING HIS REAL FAMILY AND LIFE!"

"Wrong on both counts, first yes I think of you as family but not my own. You have your own family with Sonny and building one with Jax. I want a family of my own also."

"But sh..." Carly tried to interject but was stopped by Jason

"Quiet Carly you've had your time to scream and yell like a child. Now it's time you listened. As for destroying my life I don't have a life to destroy. I didn't have a life with Sam. I was taking care of her, protecting you and Sonny's failing marriage and once again cleaning up Sonny's mess. Then there was Courtney."

"You had a life with Courtney and you were happy."

"No I didn't Carly. I was forced into guarding her by Sonny and you and betrayed Elizabeth which led to her leaving me. After that I was alone and left with nothing except you and Sonny. So I backed into a relationship with Courtney which should have never started. They closest I have come to having a life before Elizabeth was with Robin and Michael."

"Robin was never good enough for you just like Elizabeth."

"Yes she was."

"But she betrayed you."

"Yes she did but I blame you and myself for that."

"Me. Miss perfect Robin over there was the one who took Michael away from you."

"Yes but you pushed her to it by bad mouthing her every chance you got and trying to bad mouth her to me. Talking about how you, Michael and I would be one big happy family leaving her out in the cold. I also blame myself for letting you do it. I should have put a stop to it and Robin for that I am sorry." Jason said looking over to Robin who just nodded to Jason as Patrick was making sure she was ok. "Now I'm not letting that happen again. I'm not going to let you bad mouth the woman I love or her son. I care about you Carly but don't make me chose between you to. If you can't be pleasant to Elizabeth than I don't want you around, I'll see Michael and Morgan at Sonny's." Carly couldn't believe what Jason was saying.

"You're going to cut me out of your life for her."

"Yes."

"Jason..."

"No this conversation is over. Since you only came over here to harass Elizabeth why don't you go home to Jax, Michael and Morgan." He said turning to the three guards behind him and nodding to John and the dark skinned man beside him. Jason then walked over to Elizabeth, Patrick and Robin followed by the young bold tanned man.

"Jason wait." Carly was said trying to get Jason attention but he just ignored her letter her know the conversation was over plus John and the other guard got in front of her.

"Miss Corinthos it's time for you to leave." John told Carly. Who looked at the two men and knew there was no why for her to get by them and decided it best to leave. She would have a chance to get through to Jason later.

"Robin are you all right?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yes thank you Jason. I guess I went a little too far with Carly." said the short haired doctor.

"No more likely too close to the truth." Patrick said sitting on the couch beside Robin.

"Jason I never thought I see the day when you'd truly stand up to Carly for someone. I am glad you did for Elizabeth. I think you two are made for each other. As for what you said about you and Carly blaming me for telling AJ you're partly right. Carly harassing me and interfering in our life was part of it but I'll be honest it would have just delayed me. I would have told AJ eventually. No matter what you or I thought of him or what Carly wanted he deserved the right to know about his son. What happened after was up Carly, him and you. Still thank you for the apology and I'm sorry for hurting you so badly and causing you so much pain." Robin told Jason. She had moved on with Patrick but after all these years she still missed Jason and his friendship.

"It's in the past Robin." Jason told her and the truth was it was. They had both moved on. She had become a good doctor and was in a relationship with Patrick and he had finally after all these years found Elizabeth again. Walking over to Elizabeth who had stay quiet during the argument he put his hands on her tear stained cheeks gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and asked with a low tone voice so everyone else around couldn't hear. "Are you all right?"

"Jason I'm fine." Elizabeth said avoiding looking at him.

"Elizabeth tell me the truth. I know when you're lying and when your upset just like you know when there's something wrong with me." Jason told her bringing her closer to him and she leaned her head against his chest taking comfort in him.

"Yes Jason I'm upset. The last Webber I really consider family is abandoning and threatening to take my child away from me. Then there's my best friend who has turned her back on me seemingly so easily with the added bonus that it's your sister. Finally there's Carly who despises me. That doesn't bother me so much but I don't want to be the reason you two are no longer friends. I know what you mean to each other." Elizabeth said pouring her heart out to her soul mate.

"Elizabeth look at me." Jason said and she did pulling back and looking up at him until their eyes met. "First we will not let your grandmother take Cameron from us. You have nothing to worry about I get Diane on that just in case since she's agreed to work for Sonny and I. As for family we don't need them. If the world is against us all we need is each other and Cameron. That is all the family I need whatever more comes will just be an added bonus."

"You would be happy with just Cameron and me." Elizabeth said amazed at the love Jason had for her. She knew he would cut out his own sister and now his best friend for her and Cameron.

"Do I love Emily and Carly yes but I won't let it destroy what we have. If that means that their cut out of my life than so be it." after Jason saying that Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his down to kiss him. Their lips parted and their tongues dueled. What was supposed to be a quick kiss Jason turned into a passionate one when his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him and with Elizabeth on her toes their bodies met. Elizabeth felt Jason's arousal through his ruff jeans as they rubbed against her core through her thin green scrubs. They were lost in each other and shut out world out until they needed to breath. When they pulled back they noticed they remembered where they were and looking around all eyes were on them.

"Way to go Elizabeth. If you want to keep going I won't mind." Patrick said teasing the couple but was elbowed lightly in the ribs by Robin. Elizabeth just blushed and buried her face in Jason's chest. She was so embarrassed but also so hot. She knew if there weren't any people around she and Jason would be making love at that moment. Jason just looked down at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." Epiphany Johnsoncalled getting Elizabeth's attention as she walked up to the couple. "Alan and I have talked it over and have decided to give you the rest of your shift of."

"I don't need to go home I can still work." Elizabeth said turning to face the head nurse. She wanted to go home to be with Jason and Cameron but didn't want to leave her fellow employees shorthanded.

"Elizabeth go home and be with your family. It's been a quiet night and we have enough nurses to cover the last two hours of your shift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we'll be fine. You go have fun with your man." Epiphany gave Elizabeth a smile. She was happy for her young nurse. She had had finally gotten her son and herself away from Lucky and found someone who could make her happy.

"Thank you." Elizabeth thanked the nurse and turned back to Jason. "I'll be back I'm going to go change out of these scrubs." Elizabeth told Jason and headed to the locker room.

"All right now that the shows over doesn't everyone have work to do." Epiphany glanced around the room starring at her fellow employee's and subordinates. The gathering of onlookers began to disperse but Jason stopped one of them.

"Emily can I talk to you alone for a second?" Jason said to his sister motioning for her to come over by the waiting area. Emily hesitated knowing she wasn't going to like what Jason would have to say but then slowly followed until she was by the now empty waiting area. "Emily what is going on with you?" Jason asked really not understanding her attitude toward Elizabeth.

"Both of you are rushing into this. Elizabeth saw Lucky with Maxi and you saw Ric with Sam. I understand your hurt but that's no reason for her to throw away her marriage and take away Lucky's son and you to abandon Sam to enter a loveless relationship." Emily tried to reason with Jason.

"Emily are you telling me who Elizabeth and I love."

"No but you were with Sam until a few months ago..."

"Emily stop we've already been over this. I'm going to leave and go wait for Elizabeth but I want you to think about something. I'm making a change in my life and for the better. First Elizabeth and Cameron come first they're my family. Second I'm going to cut people out of my life who hurt Elizabeth and can't except her in my life that includes Carly. So if Elizabeth cuts you out of your life than you're out of mine." Jason told her and then walked away past his mother and father toward the locker room followed by the three guards leaving a stunned Emily. He didn't intent to be so cold to his sister but he needed to get the point across and hope she could accept that Elizabeth and he were together.

As Jason turned the corner to the locker rooms he froze when he saw Elizabeth come out of them. His mouth was agape. Elizabeth was wearing a faded grey jean miniskirt with a frayed hem and an aurora blue V-neck halter top that showed off her breasts. Her chocolate brown hair was no longer in a ponytail and now was free flowing and perfectly formed around her now glowing face. Elizabeth smiled at Jason's reaction. They had planned to go for a bike ride after her shift was over and wanted to surprise him with the outfit. She wasn't going to let all the Debbie downers in Port Charles ruin her and Jason's plans. Elizabeth also had another surprise for Jason she thought would kill him. Jason walked up to Elizabeth just staring at her. He was amazed at how just simple cloths made Elizabeth gorgeous.

"So what do you think?"

"You always look beautiful Elizabeth even in your green scrubs but you look...you look amazing." Jason said and Elizabeth smiled at him and then noticed the men.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Elizabeth said motioning to the two men with John.

"Elizabeth you remember when I called to ask for help. Well they arrived this afternoon. This is Cody." Jason said pointing to the bold tanned man. "And this is Isaac." Jason said introducing the dark skinned man.

"Miss Webber." Cody said taking her hand. Elizabeth noticed a French accent as she looked at the man before her. Cody was a few inches shorter than Jason with brown eyes.

"Miss Webber." Isaac said taking her hand. Elizabeth noticed another accent though she couldn't place it. Thought she thought it was from Africa. Wade was about the same height as Jason maybe an inch taller with light blue eyes that counteracted his dark skin.

"It's good to meet you Cody and Wade but no more of this Miss Webber. From now on just call me Elizabeth."

"But Miss Webber it's proper to employees to address their employer's with respect me."

"I have no need of that. We're going to be working together and we shouldn't waste our time with formalities. Am I going to have to train more guards?" She said with a small smile on her face remembering her first stay with Jason and training Johnny and Francis and the rest of the guards on not calling her Miss Webber. She then stopped smiling when she remembered Johnny and Francis were gone. "Anyway just call me Elizabeth from here on."

"Just do it just for her. She's a stubborn brat when it comes to this." Jason said and that got him a light punch in the arm from Jason.

"Hey."

"Elizabeth you know I don't lie." Jason said teasing her and he was happy to see Elizabeth laughing. "Now there are four other guards and I'll introduce them later. Their job will to be just to guard the Towers, you and Cameron. John and Doug move somewhere else since we were short on guards but will be available if I need them." Elizabeth just nodding understanding and waiting for Jason to continue. "Now Cody will be in charge if I'm gone for work or injured/dead." Jason said knowing that would worry her but she had to understand what was going on.

"Are you saying they'll continue to guard Cameron and I after...after you've died?" Elizabeth said chocking out the last part not wanting to think of a world without Jason.

"Yes. They will be paid well. It's important you listen to Cody if I'm not around. I trust him with your life and Cameron's. He's very experience and knows what he's doing." Jason said waiting for Elizabeth to respond Jason who just nodded. "All right why don't you three back to the Towers and get settled. Cody Tomorrow we'll go over the building and see what security measures we need to add and improve."

"You got it Jason. I'll see you in the morning. It was good meeting you Miss...Elizabeth." Cody told Jason and saying goodnight to Elizabeth as did Isaac.

"It was good meeting you both." Elizabeth said to the three leaving guards leaving the two lovers alone together.

"So you ready to go?" Jason asked as the two walked toward the elevators.

"I just need to clock out." Elizabeth said as they came to the hub. And she went behind the counter top to clock out. "So do can I drive?" Elizabeth asked clocking out.

"No."

"Please." she asked giving him a sexy smile and then biting her lower lip which she knew Jason loved.

"Elizabeth the bike is too much to for you to handle." Jason said as the two walked to the elevators.

"I'll tell you a secret." Elizabeth told him as they waited for the elevator. Jason knew she was keeping something from him. He knew it wasn't anything serious that's why he hadn't asked. Now he knew it wasn't anything bad.

"Again no though I might let you steer."

"Fine I just have to find some other guy with a bike who will let me drive." Elizabeth said getting in the elevator.

"What?"

"Jason didn't you know I'm only with you for the bike."

"Is that so?" Jason said as he slowly begins moving her back against the right side of the elevator pinning her against the wall.

"...Well one of the reasons." Elizabeth said has she moved her hands up and down his ripped chest and toned stomach. Jason was about to kiss her when the elevator doors opened and two patients, a nurse and two doctors got on board and forced the two to separate. After two more stops they reached the second floor of the garage. They walked through the garage until Elizabeth saw Jason's bike and sitting on the back was a package.

"What's that?" she asked as they approached the Harley.

"It's a present for you." Jason told her.

"What's inside?"

"Open it." Jason said handing her the rapped package. Elizabeth slowly opened it and gasped when she looked what was inside. As she slowly removed the leather jacket from the package she was reminded of the one he'd given to her before and the times that followed. "Oh...Jason it wonderful."

"I don't know what happened to your old one but I thought I give you a new one to represent our new beginning." Jason told her as she looked at the jacket Epaulets top the shoulders of a collarless jacket crafted from subtly distressed, caramel-colored leather. Tonal knit panels on the undersides of the long sleeves add a bit of contrast while perfecting the fit of the versatile piece. She knew the jacket must have cost a fortune.

"He let me put it on for you." Jason said taking it and helping her into it. She noticed it had a front zip closure and zip pockets at chest and waist. Zipping up the jacket Elizabeth turned to Jason.

"So how do I look?" She asked. She had always loved the way Jason looks at her like she's the only woman in the world. Jason just stared at the beautiful brunette before him. The leather form fitted to her body perfectly high lighting her breasts.

"You...you look beautiful." Jason said as unknowingly put his right hand on her check and then into her flowing hair and Elizabeth melted to his touch as she leaned into his touch and let Jason caress her. They stood like that for minutes until Elizabeth broke the comfortable silence.

"So about this bike ride."

"No you don't get to drive." Jason said getting the helmets. "This should fit you. It's new and has a radio inside so you can talk to me while were riding." Jason said handing her the helmet while he put on his and got on the bike. "You ready."

"Yes I've missed this" she said getting on the bike behind Jason and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jason started the bike pulling out and it began to vibrate and Elizabeth moaned but Jason didn't hear her as they pulled out. Across the parking lot Carly had watched the events play out and the love Jason had shown Elizabeth. She wouldn't allow Elizabeth to take Jason from her. She wanted to follow them but she knew Jason would be watching for any one following them and he knew what her car looked like. So she goes home and bides her time planning on how to get rid of the muffin and her bastard child.

Meanwhile on the motorcycle Jason and Elizabeth were leaving downtown and began to pick up speed as the navigated the roads heading towards nowhere. As the two rode down the different roads there was silence. The two were taking in the experience they hadn't felt together in years. Jason enjoyed having Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him and her head on his back. He could hear Elizabeth's screams of delight as they went faster and he also heard her moan as well.

"Elizabeth are you all right?" Jason asked as he drove.

"Yes everything is great. I'm missed this feeling." Elizabeth said and then waited for a straight away and decided to tell Jason. "Oh I forgot to mention I'm not wearing a bra or panties." Elizabeth told Jason who quickly slowed down before he lost control.

"You're what?" Jason said not believing what he was hearing.

"Here let me prove it to you." Elizabeth said pulling back his left hand and putting it to her crotch where Jason felt the damp seat and then Elizabeth's uncovered pussy as she put Jason's hand to hit. Jason instinctively put a finger inside her wet core and Elizabeth moaned. The vibration plus Jason's finger was going to make her cum. Jason knew he should stop but he kept working his finger then fingers into her until he felt Elizabeth's pussy walls clamping down on his fingers has she came with a load scream that hurt his ears. Jason was going to stop because just the thought of Elizabeth with nothing else on underneath was driving him crazy and made him hard. Of course she knew this and decided to have fun with Jason.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't stopping. You promised me a ride and I want to enjoy it."

"Elizabeth." Jason groaned.

"No. Now go faster. Think of it this way the faster we get the faster you get me." Elizabeth told Jason and Jason again went faster. A few seconds later he felt Elizabeth's right hand come to the crotch of his jeans and his harden length. Elizabeth surprised him as she proceeded to squeeze his ball sack and rub up and down his harden length through the jeans. As they were getting closer Elizabeth went a step further and began pulling down the zipper of his jeans and put her hand threw the opening and gently squeezed him.

"El...iza...beth." Jason moaned as he could feel her small delicate artist hands reaching through the opening of his boxers. "Eliz...abeth yo...u need to st...op." Jason managed to get out.

"But I love to feel you in my hands." Elizabeth said stoking him.

"I love it to but if you don't stop I'll cum and most likely kill us both."

"I'm sorry I got lost in the feel of you." Elizabeth said pulling her hand back after zipping up his jeans again.

"I'm going to make you pay for torturing me like that."

"I can't wait." Elizabeth said happily. From there on the two rode in silence as the finished their ride and approached their place called nowhere. After a few minutes of riding along the cliff roads they reached their spot. Jason moved like the wind kicking down the kick stand getting off the bike and throwing off his helmet all in one motion. He pulled Elizabeth's legs from the bike and pushed her against it. Jason pulled off her helmet and watched the now wild Chocolate brown hair fall wildly around her face. Jason put his hands into her hair loving the feel of her thick hair. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his head down so she could kiss him. The kiss started off slow as their mouths explored each other but quickly turned passionate as their tongues duel for supremacy. Elizabeth's hands moved to Jason's jacket unzipping it. She desperately wanted to feel his skin against her hands as she pulled out his shirt and moved her hands under it. Her excitement grew as her hands slowly moved up his well-toned abs to his chest but was surprised when Jason pulled them back.

"Remember I was going to make you pay." Jason said with a wicked smile on his face. He pulled her hands back and slowly unzipped her leather jacket. He walked behind her as if he was going to take off her jacket and he did part of the way. Down to her arms then he stopped. Elizabeth looked at him confused, not sure what was happening. Then she saw him take the now empty sleeves and begin to rap them around her arms tying them up so she couldn't move her arms. Jason then came back around to look at Elizabeth who was now at his mercy and to make sure Elizabeth wasn't terrified. Looking into her eyes he saw there was a little fear in them but also excitement for what was to come and trust in him. He was sure that if anyone else tried this she'd be terrified.

Jason went down to his knees to look at her beautiful surprisingly long legs. Slowly moving his hands up her right and left legs as he reached her upper thighs his hands when beneath the jean skirt, pushing it up as his hands when up. Jason pushed the skirt up to her hips and stopped. He could feel her legs shaking with anticipation and looking up at Elizabeth he could see the cloudy expression in her now dark blue eyes that she was ready but Jason wasn't finished. He dipped his head to her small tight pussy looking at it he had an idea but that would have to wait until another time. Instead he used his head and licked around the lips licking up the juices from Elizabeth's already wet pussy. Then he entered his tongue inside, lapping up inside. Jason could hear her moans of pleasure as she rolled her head back but he wanted to watch her cum which he loved. So he with his teeth get gently bit down on her harden clit sending her over as she screamed Jason.

Elizabeth nearly fell over the back of the bike but Jason had his hands behind her holding her up. Elizabeth wanted to move her hands but Jason was in control and has soon as her breathing was relaxed he started again this time with his hands and fingers. Elizabeth looked down as Jason pushed one finger inside of her as he toyed with her and being honest with herself she loved it. Though she couldn't take much more has Jason had entered her with two fingers while she felt two fingers around her clit pinching down on it. Elizabeth wanted to say something but when she opened her mouth all she could do was moan and scream Jason's name as she felt another orgasm approaching and finally sending her over the edge for a third time in the night. Jason was going to be the death of her and she wouldn't mind that as long as he was buried deep inside her.

Jason stood up after Elizabeth had calmed down. He had neglected some areas of this beautiful woman before him most importantly her mouth and breasts. Jason thought for a moment as he moved some stray hair from Elizabeth's face and leaning down to kiss her. He decided he didn't want to untie her and just ripped her shirt down the middle so he could fully look at her and take the sight of her in. Elizabeth felt like a piece of meat as she watched Jason look her over but she loved it. No other man looked at her the way Jason did like she was the sexiest woman in the world. She didn't believe she was beautiful let alone sexy. Elizabeth did believe she was attractive but nothing special. She was shorter than most woman and her breasts weren't that big only a small B cup size that had grown to large B cups after Cameron was born. She certainly didn't believe she was in Jason's league of women. Now she had her hands tied behind her back standing naked out in the open in front of the best looking man she had ever met or been with.

Jason walked up to Elizabeth still fully clothed putting his large hands on her soft yet firm breasts. Taking the time to fondle them and pinching her pink erect nipples. As he was doing that Jason began kissing Elizabeth. First her lips working his way down to her neck where he gently bit her leaving a mark. He then worked his way down to Elizabeth's breasts where he first bit down on each of the erect nipples which sent shock waves through her body. Jason then proceeded to bite down on the sides of them leaving small red marks. He then went back up to kiss the woman he loved as his right hand went down to her nether regions. Elizabeth just couldn't take anymore.

"Jason please..." Elizabeth pleaded with Jason

"What?"

"Please Jason I need you."

"You need me where?" Jason asked enjoying hearing Elizabeth beg.

"I need your cock buried inside my pussy. Please Jason I need you." Elizabeth begged again and that was all Jason needed. He guided Elizabeth so now she was sitting on the still running bike facing the front and her arms still bound behind her. Jason quickly got out of his jeans and boxers. Throwing off his shirt he got on behind her. He lifted her up and forward so he could gain better access and sheathed himself inside her. The feel of Jason's long hard cock insider along with the vibrations from the motorcycle was enough to send her over the edge again. Jason continued to fuck her slowly leaning back and pulling her back to him using his hands on her breasts to keep Elizabeth steady. They continued the slow pace with Elizabeth rocking her hips back and forth on Jason's lap as he played with her tits until they could both feel they were close. Jason pushed her forward until her head was leaning near the handle bars while Jason grabbed her small hips and fucked her faster and faster until her pussy clamped down on his cock cuming milking Jason's cock empty. Jason collapsed on top of her and the two lied there even though it wasn't comfortable they just couldn't move at the moment. Jason finally realizing the position they were in and how uncomfortable Elizabeth must be he extracted himself from her getting off the bike uniting her arms in the process. Elizabeth was speechless as she was Jason put his cloths back on. She had been hoping for this but what she got was more than she imagined. Jason finished putting his cloths back on by putting on his leather jacket and noticed Elizabeth staring at him and walk toward her still naked body with concern on his face.

"Elizabeth are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked a concerned Jason as her brushed back hair behind her ear so he could see her face and what he saw as her eyes looked at him was nothing but love.

"No you didn't hurt me." Elizabeth said putting her right hand on his cheek. "I trust you completely it's just that I was hoping for this."

"You were?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow surprised by what Elizabeth said.

"I've fantasized about this for years."

"So have I." Jason told her truthfully as her pulled down her skirt so she was covered.

"You've never done this before?" Elizabeth asked biting her lower her lip. Jason knew what she was asking.

"No I've never done this before with you and the only person I've thought about doing this with is a beautiful artist who's the holder of my heart." Jason told her removing the rest of her torn shirt and zipping up the leather jacket. Elizabeth was again at a loss for words, she just wrapped her arms around Jason and leaning her head on his chest. The two stood there in their own world for minutes until Jason smirked and asked. "So did it live up to your fantasy?" Jason asked.

"It...it was beyond anything I could have imagined and you...you were perfect. The way you took control, the way you worshiped my body you made me feel sexy and like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are. So you'd want to do this again?" Jason asked leaning down to capture her lips.

"YES! Just not right now. My body is a sore and I'm hungry." She told Jason hearing her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten since before her shift.

"All right. We've got plenty of time and there are all sorts of places I've thought about having my way with you." Jason said getting on the bike and handing Elizabeth her helmet.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth said getting on in front of Jason and grinding her firm ass against Jason's grouch causing Jason to groan.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm driving." Elizabeth stated matter of factually.

"Really."

"Yep." Elizabeth said again grinding her ass against him.

"Elizabeth."

"What Jason?" Elizabeth asked smiling inside her helmet.

"You can drive." Jason said wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her breasts.

"All right if we don't stop we won't get home anytime soon let alone alive." Elizabeth said feeling herself becoming aroused. God how Jason makes her feel and what he could do to her.

"Fine but you started and it and I will finish it when we get home." Jason said lowering his hands to her waist. As Elizabeth started the bike and they began to drive back to their new home neither could wait.

Sam waited until Alexis with Kristina and Molly went to see Nicolas. She walked to the door placing her note. She wanted to make her bitch of a mother feel as bad as possible, and then headed to the train station. As she boarded the Amtrak train to New York, she promised herself she would be back, and get her revenge on everyone who had hurt her.

At Wyndemere Alexis and her children had dinner with Nicolas and Spencer, Emily was working a late shift at the hospital. After dinner Alexis told Nicolas about her cancer and Nicolas vowed to be there for her.

Across town at Shadybrook Sanitarium Luke watched as his family had crumbled before his eyes. Lucky imprisoned in a patted cell, Laura imprisoned in her mind, with his daughter crying in her lap. All Luke could do was watch secretly wanting to run away from his problems that he had caused, but knew he had to be there for his children. He would just have to worry about his own problems and Helena later. He looked at Tracy who had come with them to visit Lucky and Laura. He was amazed at how supportive she was. Trying to be a mother to Lulu and keeping him in line. Luke couldn't believe it but he was actually falling in love with the woman, not knowing if that was a good thing.


	8. Chapter 8

This story has moved forward in time two months.

 

Chapter Eight

Driving into work in his beat up Dodge Ram after dropping off his eight year old niece off at school John Hunter thought about the events that led him to being transferred from Pittsburgh to Port Charles. He and his then partner Charlie Reyes were trying to solve the murder of three apparent unrelated murders. They had discovered they were related to Walter Burke head of the Orion Corporation and said to be the most powerful crime lord in the country. Charlie and he along with other detectives uncovered the secret of the three dead men and were going to bring down Walter Burke when people in law enforcement began to die. An assistant DA's car was blown up with him and a bodyguard inside. Two detectives that were also on the case were gunned down on a stakeout. Then Charlie was forced to watch his wife being slowly murdered and then he was shot. John had just got to his house he rented after work and was about to go in when he noticed a black Toyota 4Runner he hadn't seen in the neighborhood before with someone in the driver seat just sitting there. John drew his personal Glock and went to investigate when the SUV started to speed away and John was about to fire on the SUV when the next thing he knew he was flying in the air landing on his one of his neighbors cars and watched his house go up in flames.

He had got away with a few bruised ribs, a sprained left wrist and cuts and bruises. He also had a three inch scar running from under his left eye down the left side of his face. John was one of the lucky ones he found out later that night. Of course that was Burke's fatal mistake as he did nothing subtle. Doing all this out in the open plus not doing a back ground check on the ADA he had order killed brought him down. Allison Chambers was a young up and coming ADA who was also the daughter of Gregory Chambers a powerful congressman from New York and future president hopeful. That led to the DEA, FBI, and ATF coming down on him hard. In the next few weeks they had brought him down Health Fraud(for manufacturing drugs that weren't what they were supposed to be.), conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, and murder after they had arrested on of the hit men he had hired to kill the three men who had turned out to be his employee's. Walter Burke was arrested and would be facing a few life times in prison. So when his Captain called him to see if he wanted to be transferred John jumped at the chance.

John transferred to Port Charles, New York a city little smaller than Pittsburgh on the south coast of Lake Ontario. He moved in to a house in the suburb of Queen's Point with his sister Rachel Hunter and his eight year old niece Megan Hunter in late August. Over the next two months he had grown to like the small city. The police department was respectable headed by Mac Scorpio whom he had come to respect, his partner Peter Webb who was also newly transferred from Boston. Detective Cruz Rodriguez was a question mark. He had made some serious mistakes, but was trying to make up for them, and was a good detective. In the two months he was there he had only had to deal with two homicides. A connivance store robbery gone bad, and a murder of a wife by her alcoholic husband. The city had two crime organizations led by Sonny and the other by Lorenzo Alcazar. They both obviously didn't like each other but both seemed to want and manage to keep the piece in the city and the western part of the state. The city didn't have a sports franchise but it didn't matter he was a Pittsburgh Steelers and Pirates fan through and through. On September 24th, Rachel died in her sleep from breast cancer that had moved to her brain leaving him to care for his niece by himself. John had no other family now; just he and his niece were all that was left of the Hunter family. John was never good at dealing with other people. John wouldn't call him antisocial, but all he had growing up was his sister and grandmother. His dad abandoned them when he was four and Rachel had just been born. A year later their mom died in a car accident. The only family they had left was their grandmother. Growing up he spent most of his time watching out for his sister, not having time for friends. It seemed to him virtually his entire life has been filled with death. Whether it was the death of his family members to killing in the marines to seeing death everyday as a cop, he never had time to have a life or relationships, and he never though he would or deserved to have children. Now he was stuck with Megan whom he did love, but didn't know if he could handle it. He was pulled from his thoughts when his police radio went off. There was a report of another break in at a costume shop. Most of the officers thought it was just kids because it was so close to Halloween but John thought there was something odd about the crimes. Mainly the lack of evidence. A group of kids wouldn't think about covering their tracks, no this wasn't the work of a group of kids. Picking up his police radio he called in.

"This is Detective Hunter I'll check it out." John called in over the radio to the dispatcher.

"Copy that Hunter." The female dispatcher called over the radio and John drove toward the broken in costume store.

General Hospital was surprisingly quiet morning with only to critical patients admitted to the ER. At the hub Bobbie Spencer was filing charts, finishing up her paperwork. It had been so quiet she had been able to do all her work. She scanned the area seeing some of the new nurses gossiping in the waiting area, and then she saw the young Dr. Drake, and Dr. Philips pushing empty wheel chairs down an empty hallway trying not to be noticed. Smiling, she knew they were up to no good, but didn't try to stop them; they would get into enough trouble when Alan found out. After all hadn't Alan and other doctors done the same thing when they were young. While she was watching them she didn't notice her daughter getting off the elevator.

"Momma...mom are you there?" Carly asked of her distracted mother.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Bobbie said turning around finally noticing her daughter.

"I'm looking for muffin head." Carly sneered. She had been polite to Elizabeth since Jason's warning. So for the past two months she'd been trying to put a divide between the two of them. Making up excuse after excuse to get Jason away from the waif of a woman but it hadn't worked. Especially when Jax had caught her one time and they had gotten into a find which ended in Jax moving out. Carly blamed that on Elizabeth. Carly had managed to get Jax back, but things were awkward and strained between them. Thinking on it if she hadn't been in Jason's life none of this wouldn't happened. She would have been the one to help Jason after he got shot they would have ended up together like their supposed to be.

"Carly you need to let this hatred for Elizabeth and your obsession for Jason go." Bobbie told her daughter knowing she wouldn't listen.

"I'm not obsessed with Jason. He's my best friend and I'm just trying to protect him. That little nothing isn't good enough for him and will end up hurting him."

"Then tell me what have you spent more time doing over these last two months moping, brooding and scheming about Elizabeth and Jason's relationship and how to get her away from him or taking care of your two sons and your relationship with Jax who you claim to love?"

"Jax understands and Michael and Morgan need Jason." Carly defended herself not understanding why her mother wasn't supporting her.

"Really how happy is he that you're harassing Elizabeth? You know how happy Jason is about that. He doesn't take your phone calls and only sees you when you accidentally run into him somewhere." Bobbie said punctuating accidentally because she knows Carly asks the guards and spies on Jason and Elizabeth to see when she'll get a chance to get Jason alone.

"But that's why I'm looking for Elizabeth so I c..." Carly was say when a young raven hair nurse cut him off.

"You're looking for Elizabeth she's down in the cafeteria." said the young raven haired Latina nurse.

"Thank you miss, I'll talk to you later mother." Carly told her mother as she quickly went off toward the elevator not hearing her mother trying calling out to Carly trying stop her but it was too late as Carly entered the elevator and the doors closed. Nurse Teresa Gomez didn't know what was going on she was only trying to be help but the look she was getting from Nurse Spencer and Johnson she had a feeling that she made a mistake.

Not knowing what was heading her way Elizabeth was seated with her friends Robin and Kelly talking about the day. She had seen Emily come into the cafeteria but she them and was sitting with Alan. Elizabeth thought back on how things had changed with her and in Port Charles. Lucky was still in Shadybrook and had heard he was making improvements and she hoped he had. The relationship between her and the rest of the Spencer family was still tenuous as they had disowned her but still felt the right to get in her face for their felt like betrayal of Lucky. Bobbie had been nice to her at work but Elizabeth felt that had to do more with keeping up a peaceful work environment since Bobbie never talks to her inside or outside of the hospital anymore. Then there was her ex-husband Ric who keeps making up reasons to arrest Jason and get her alone thinking she needed rescuing from the love of her life. Thanks to the wonderful attorney Diane Miller the charges never stick and she even got her a restraining order to keep Ric away from her. Then there was Emily and their tenuous friendship. Things had very slowly gotten better between them; a month ago they had even started speaking to each other. Emily had said what she had told her about Nicolas before they stopped speaking to each other had made her think about her life. She had taken a step back from Nicolas telling them they needed a break from each other and Emily had told her that she doesn't feel like she loves him anymore. Of course Nicolas had blamed her for ruining his and his brother's life which pretty much put the nail in the coffin of the Four Musketeers friendship. Elizabeth knew she and Emily would be friends again but didn't think it would ever be the same as before. Finally there was Carly the shrew of a woman. The blond harpy refused to quit harassing her sticking her knows in business that doesn't concern her. She had tried her hardest to convince Jason that she was wrong for him and she was just using him for his money and status. Jason would hear none of it saying that if she couldn't accept the love of his life she had no business in it. After hearing that Carly pulled back from her attacks but that didn't stop her from attacking she just changed strategies. Now Carly focused all her rage on her and whenever she was away from Jason was fair game. Whenever she was alone Carly would show up as if she was having her followed which was creepy. Carly yelled out her calling her son names and even once while walking along the docks she could have sworn Carly had tried to knock her down a flight of stairs by tripping her and of course Carly said it was an accident. Elizabeth had tried to be nice and keep her mouth shut to Jason and keeping her guards quiet about that she didn't want to destroy Jason's and Carly's friendship no matter how she felt about her. That ended after nearly falling down the stairs. The guards refused to keep quiet then and told Jason which ended the Carly attacks after Jason had a long talk with her. Things had been quiet for about a week then Carly showed up at the hospital acting all nice and apologetic. That's the way she had been for the last three weeks acting all buddy, buddy with her and even inviting her and Jason to her Halloween party. Elizabeth didn't buy it, sure Carly was trying to mend fences with her supposed best friend but she didn't buy for a second that Carly had accepted her in Jason's life and had a bad feeling that Carly was planning something. Through all of the drama she couldn't be happier. She and Jason were thriving as a couple together. Jason was still a mute around everyone else but with her and Cameron he was different. Jason was opening up more to them. Talking more to her and Elizabeth loved hearing about all the places he had been like the Costa Rica where you could travel from the Pacific Ocean to the Caribbean Sea in just a little over an hour. Then he told her all the places where they would go which include her favorite Italy and all the things he planned to show her there. Cameron had fallen in love with Jason and was thriving under her. Elizabeth was amazed at all the questions her son would ask Jason and how patient Jason was with him answering each on and laughing at how much Cameron sounded just like his mother, Elizabeth couldn't wait to tell Jason the news but was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Robin and Kelly staring at her.

"What is it do I have something on my face?" Elizabeth asked.

"No but we've been talking to you for the last minute and you've been of in your own world." Robin said.

"Robin she's just happy. I mean look at her life she's dumped the incompetent user of a police officer in Lucky and landed the strong silent hunk of a man in Jason. You just know the sex is out of this world good. Jason probably has cave man sex all over that penthouse, throwing you up against the wall, bending you over his pool table or on his bike. See Robin I'm right just look how read her face is. I wish I could meet a man like that." Kelly Lee said embarrassing her friend and the attention she was getting from a group of nurses and doctors sitting near them.

"Kelly stop you're embarrassing me. I don't want everyone to know about my sex life or how knee weakening it is." Elizabeth said admitting to her friends how great sex is with Jason.

"I've seen how much these last two months have changed you. You used to hardly ever smile and I could tell you weren't happy just barely holding on. Now look at you, you're happy and can't contain it which leads you to smiling all the time and from what I've seen of Jason he's changed for the better as well. I'm real happy for that two of my friends have found each other." Robin told the younger woman happy for her old and new friend.

"Thank you Robin I don't think I've ever been this complete before."

"Though you haven't been feeling well recently." Said the Obstetrician who already had suspicions concerning her friend's health. Over the last few weeks she's notice Elizabeth getting sick, having frequent headaches, her change in appetite and the look of fatigue Elizabeth would get early on in her shifts when she used to be able to get threw them with no trouble now she has having a harder time. Kelly was sure if she asked Jason she'd get more signs Elizabeth was pregnant even if the man didn't realize it. The glowing look on Elizabeth's face gave it away and Robin realized it as well.

"Elizabeth are you pregnant?" Robin asked her friend and Elizabeth was about to respond when she was cut off.

"NOOOO!" Carly screamed as she came into a few feet of the group which got the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Carly realized the attention she was getting and quickly composed herself. "I'm sorry for the outburst I just realized something I forgot to do today. So Elizabeth are you carrying Jason's child?" Carly asked trying to cover for her earlier outburst. Elizabeth just looked at her not buying what Carly was selling. She knew Carly wasn't going to be happy though she thought she would be since it was Jason's child but she saw by looking at her Carly wished it was anyone but her carrying his child. Still she wasn't going to let the blond banshee ruin her happy news.

"Yes Carly I am pregnant." Elizabeth said ignoring Carly she turned back to her friend. "I've taken two tests and I was going to talk to you later today to set up appointment with you."

"You're just going to ignore me." Carly said raising her voice as her anger began to rise again.

"Carly what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the Halloween party."

"You mean you wanted to make sure Jason was coming." Elizabeth said pausing for a moment. "Yes Jason's coming with me."

"What's with the attitude Muffin?"

"I'm not buying your act. I know you're playing nice so you can get back in good graces with Jason."

"I know you find it hard to believe but I'm really trying to be nice and I want Jason to be happy even if it's with you. I'm happy Jason will be having a child of his own and I'll see you and Jason on Halloween." Said a lying Carly as she turned and left pulling out her cell phone as she left the cafeteria. "Yes I'm in I'll help any way I can as long as the muffin's gone from Jason's life. When are you getting here? Good contact me later with your plan." Carly said hanging up the phone more determined more than ever to get rid of Elizabeth and free Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sonny was surprised at the turn of events these last few months, and what surprised him even more was that they were for the better. Alcazar wanted peace now that Sky had returned and given birth to Lila Rae Alcazar, which changed things for Alcazar, he wanted peace. They both didn't like each other, but had a lot to lose. So they agreed to stay out of each other's businesses. Sonny didn't know how that was going to work, but would try for his family. Carly had moved on to Jax, although he knew he had dumped her after she wouldn't let go of her obsession with Jason. She had to beg for Jax to take her back, especially after she had come to him all hot and bothered wanting to make Jax pay somehow. He told Carly that he didn't love her anymore, and he didn't need her destructive personality around his own. Like Jason he wasn't going to let her manipulate him anymore, at least not easily. Turning looking at Jason who had gone to the meeting with Alcazar with him he saw how much he had changed in these past few months. Sonny thought for the first time he had known Jason he was happy.

"Jason do you think he's going to keep his word?" Sonny asked his friendship

"Yes I do. Right now he seems to want peace. He has a new child, and is trying to fix things with Sky. The one I worry about is Diego. He seems hell bent on getting involved in the business and might do something stupid to screw things up for all of us."

"I'll have someone keep an eye on him. I have no disillusions that this will last forever. I just want it to last as long as possible."

"I hope so to, my life for once isn't screw up."

"Things are going good with you and Elizabeth?"

"Things couldn't be better. Even Carly is acting civil around her."

"I'd say it's due more to you shutting you out of her life. She needs to be the focal point of your life so that you will always be there for her. I hate to tell you this, but I'm sure she's up to something."

"I know she is, but I'll deal with it as it happens. By the way are you going to her and Jax's Halloween party?" Jason asked his friend who was all alone. He had a few one night stands, but that was it.

"I don't know I don't have a date for the party. I am taking the kids trick or treating, so I might come by after. I am surprised you're going, you're not going to dress up." Sonny said smiling to his friend. The man refused to dress up in costumes; even now he didn't like to wear suits. It almost pained him to.

"Elizabeth and Emily all but forced me to go. I have a feeling if I say no I'm going to regret it." Jason stated.

"Come on Jason, you're afraid of Elizabeth and Emily." Sonny said laughing.

"Yes, when they want to be they can be downright scary. Sonny I have to go pick up Elizabeth soon, she worked the morning shift." Jason said getting his jacket.

"All right, are we still on for tonight because Kristina and the boys are excited?"

"Yes, dinner at 8:30pm at the Metro Court."

"I'll see you then." Sonny said as Jason left.

Elizabeth waited for Dr. Lee in her office for the results of the pregnancy test Dr. Lee took. She didn't feel right getting a sonogram without Jason with her. As she waited she thought about her connection to Jason, from the first time she met him with Emily at The Outback. He had left an impression on her. Sure she knew he worked for Sonny the mob boss, but he was nothing like what she had heard about him. She could tell right away Jason wasn't cold and unfeeling. Elizabeth knew just by looking in to in gorgeous blue eyes, and of course the way he treated his sister. Over the next few years she bailey saw him again until that fateful December day. She was grieving over losing Lucky and though she couldn't go on, until she stumbled across Jason laying in the snow bleeding to death. Looking back on it, that day changed the course of her life. Through Jason she became a stronger person both mentally and physically. She learned how to live and Love again though she didn't realize it at the time. Since then it they had been connected, like through body, mind, and soul. She could always come to Jason for whatever she needed. Whether it was help with her life, a bike ride, or just talking. And Jason was always there for her, even when things weren't good between them he was there. Elizabeth smiling thinking this is exactly where she has wanted to be for years. It has taken longer than she thought it would, but she was with the man she has loved for six years and hopefully having a child with him. Elizabeth's daydreaming kept her from noticing Dr. Kelly Lee coming in the room with the results.

"Earth to Elizabeth, are you there." Dr. Lee asked smiling at her dazed and embarrassed friend.

"I...was...just."

"Thinking about all that great sex you had as you became pregnant."

"No I was just thinking about how Jason and I got here. Wait I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you're pregnant. We still need to run sonogram test to see how far a long you are. I understand you want to wait until you tell Jason the good news. So you just let me know when you want to do it." Kelly said hugging her friend and leaving to go check on her patients. Elizabeth was about to leave Kelly's office, when there was a soft knock at the door and a reluctant Emily stuck her head in the door.

"Can I talk to you Elizabeth?" Emily asked. Their friendship had all but ended two months ago, and forced her to do some soul searching, and make some changes within her life. The biggest was letting go of the children they were when Lucky, Nicolas, Elizabeth, and her had formed the four musketeers. They had grown up and with that they had change or at least Elizabeth had. She, Lucky, and Nicolas still thought they were still teenagers and acted that way. The end of Lucky and Elizabeth's marriage forced her to look at her life, especially her relationship with Nicolas; which led to the end of it. With that she gained perspective on her friend's lives. Lucky was and is broken. He was never given a real chance to heal by his parents for friends, which led to who was now and where he was. Nicolas was her first love and she had tried to hang onto that even after the betrayal and abandonment by her love. Emily still wanted to be friends with Nicolas and hopefully they could be friends again one day. Elizabeth was the one who had truly changed for the better. She was a wonderful mother to Cameron, a good nurse, and a great friend. Emily knew it was partly due to Jason's influence after Lucky's fake death. Elizabeth was able to let go of Lucky and her first love and found the love of her life. Unfortunately when Lucky came back Lucky's friends and family left Lucky's needs to her. Of course Elizabeth being the kind unselfish person she was helped him out of kindness and obligation which led to her abandoning Jason. Now through all their trials and tribulations the two had found each other again, and she was happy for her ex-best friend, and hopefully future best friend and her big brother.

"Yes Emily we can talk I need to go to the lockers we can talk on the way." Elizabeth said heading out of Kelly's office with Emily walking beside her, with Kurt following at a distance.

"I overheard you conversation in the cafeteria earlier, about you being pregnant." Emily told her.

"And you wanted to know if I am?" Elizabeth asked knowing why Emily wanted to talk.

"…Yes." Emily hesitated before saying yes, as the two reached the locker room.

"Yes I am pregnant and Jason's the father." Elizabeth told her as she reached her locker.

"Elizabeth please stop. I know it's hard for you to talk to me after what I said to you in August, and I know I've apologized to you for what I said and my actions. I know you've been hesitant to talk to me about your life and your life together with Jason, but I want you to know I am truly happy for you and Jason. My brother deserves to be happy, and he hadn't had that with Robin, Carly, Courtney, Sam. You don't try to control his life or tell him what to do. You just listen to him and support him getting him to want more out of life instead of being just Sonny's enforcer and Carly's enabler." Emily told her friend.

"Thank you Emily I appreciate it. There aren't too many people in this city happy for Jason and me. I know things are still strained between you, me, and Jason, but I think it would be good if you came over to the Penthouse to see Cameron and Jason." Elizabeth said deciding it was time to heal their friendship.

"I would like that. Do you think we can be best friends again?"

"I don't know, but I miss my friend." Elizabeth admitted which led to Emily hugging her friend.

"So when are you going to tell Jason?" Emily asked pulling back.

"I haven't decided yet. I know with Carly knowing the whole city will know by morning, but I want it to be right." Elizabeth said taking a seat on the bench in front of her locker.

"I'm just so happy for the two of you. I'm having a niece or nephew." Emily said sitting down beside her friend not noticing who just entered the locker room.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, please tell me you are not pregnant." Audrey said angrily.

"Grandmother whether I am or not I don't see how it's any of your business. Over the last two months you've made it quite clear you don't want to be a part of Cam's or my life." Elizabeth said standing to face her grandmother who she still loved, but was losing patients with her and wasn't going to take this treatment from her anymore

"You're going to bring that thugs child into the world. It's bad enough what you are doing to my great grandson. Jason is a vile man, and should be near a child let a child, let alone have one of his own."

"HOW DARE YOU! My brother is one of the most caring people I know, and he is a great father to Cameron and will be one to my niece or nephew. You would see that if you stopped being a bitch." Emily yelled getting up of the bench. She had had enough of how Audrey talked about her friend and brother.

"You lost your way when you met that wretched soul. If you hadn't split your time between Lucky and him, Lucky would have gotten better." Audrey said all but ignoring Emily and not seeing Kurt enter, but still keeping his distance. He couldn't believe what Audrey was saying to her granddaughter who she supposedly loved.

"Are you blaming me for all of Lucky's mistakes?"

"Then instead of sticking with Lucky you got involved with that drug dealer Zander and Ric with Jason in the middle. You somehow get pregnant with that low life Zander's child. Don't you see what you did to Lucky? The mistakes you made because of Jason. You should get an abortion before you destroy another child's life." In the instant that Audrey said that Elizabeth slapped her grandmother knocking her against a locker.

"How can you be so cold?" Elizabeth said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The elderly woman yelled standing up straight "I'm just trying to fix my granddaughters messed up life. I am just going to have to have you claimed as an unfit mother so I can keep Cameron safe." Audrey said coldly and reached back to slap her granddaughter but her hand was stopped by Kurt who had enough of the old woman's antics.

"Audrey that's enough." said an entering Alan. He had been walking by when he heard yelling from the locker room and was surprised at what Audrey was saying.

"Alan, Kurt wait. I've had enough grandmother. No from now on you aren't my grandmother you are just Audrey. Audrey if you want to try to claim I'm an unfit mother that's fine. I know half the city will back me from Jason, Sonny, the Quartermaine's, Robin, Patrick, Kelly and many others would come to my aid. So you go ahead and try and we'll see who wins." seeing the shock on Audrey's face Elizabeth continued. "From now on we aren't family; in fact I don't believe I'm a Webber. I look completely different from my mother, and I hardly resemble my father. To be honest I never thought the Webbers were family the Quartermaine's and Spencer's were more like family than the Webber's ever were. So Audrey just get out, and stay out of my life." Elizabeth stated coldly holding back the tears.

"How dare you." Audrey said braking free from Kurt, and slapping Elizabeth across the face. Kurt quickly grabbed the old women and pulling her back, and out of the locker room.

Elizabeth just sat on the bench crying with Emily holding her and giving her father a concerned look. Alan knew what he had to do, and went out to the hallway where Kurt was holding Audrey. "Audrey you need to go home. Take a few days off. I don't know what's happened to you, but you need to think about what you are doing." Alan said as Kurt released her to go check on his charge.

"I am trying to fix my Elizabeth's life she screwed up, and protect my great grandson."

"I understand you are concerned about her, but you had no right to say what you did. I know what my son does, but I also know that he loves both Elizabeth and Cameron and is protecting her far better than Lucky who you seem to think is a saint. Also if you do try to take Cameron away from Elizabeth you will lose. Like she said she has a lot of people willing to come to her aid." Alan said not believing what had happened to the women he had once respected.

"All right Alan I will take a few days off. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I will hope Elizabeth comes to her senses." Audrey says walking off toward her office. Leaving Alan walked the other way toward the hub. Not going back to the locker room to check on Elizabeth. He decided that Emily and Elizabeth needed their privacy, besides he needed to talk to Monica, because he was considering doing something he really didn't want to do. Plus he wanted to tell her the good news. That they were going to be grandparents. When he had heard that Jason and Elizabeth had gotten together he was happy for his son. Instead of users and manipulators that he had been with Elizabeth was different. She gives him a balance to Jason's life and the way Jason looked at Elizabeth he knew she was the one. As he walked toward the hub he saw Jason getting off the elevator and went to talk to him.

"Epiphany is Elizabeth around?" Jason asked the head nurse who was an hour into her shift.

"She's in the locker room." Alan said walking up to his son. "Jason wait before you go, she's up set. She and Audrey got into a fight, Emily's with her." Alan said stopping his son before he walked to the locker room.

"Thank you Alan." Jason said going to Elizabeth as Alan picked up the phone to call his wife. Jason approached the locker room seeing Kurt come back out. "Kurt what happened?" Jason asked the guard, who had become one of his most trusted men outside of Cody.

"Audrey really laid into Elizabeth, but she gave as good as she got. I don't know everything that was said, but Audrey I think all but called her a whore and to give up her child while Elizabeth disowned Audrey and the Webber family."

Jason was shocked, he knew things weren't good between the two but to have things go this far. "From now on Kurt you keep Audrey away from Elizabeth and Cameron. Call and let Cody know and the rest of the guards." Jason said about to enter the room.

"I will." Kurt said feeling bad, and Jason could tell.

"It wasn't your fault Kurt. None of us thought she would take it this far, and I know Elizabeth wouldn't want you to hurt her trying to protect her, but that changes from this day forth unless Elizabeth or I say otherwise." Jason said putting his hand Kurt's shoulder and entering the room to see his sister holding the women he loved who was crying. Jason walked over as Elizabeth quickly walked over to Jason hugging him and burying her face in his chest. Jason just wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried herself out.

"I don't believe that woman. She's supposed to be this kind and caring person, but she's just a controlling bitch. There is no other way to describe it. Just because Elizabeth isn't doing what she wants her to do she thinks she's betrayed her and has ruined her life." Emily said putting her hands on Elizabeth's and Jason's shoulders.

"Thank you Emily for being here for her." Jason said to his sister.

"Of course Jas. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes I need to go talk to Alan." Emily said heading out to see what her father was going to do about Audrey. She had now had enough with her.

"Elizabeth tell me what happened." Jason said sitting down with her once her crying had all but stopped.

"I..." Elizabeth didn't want to tell Jason like this, but she knew she had to. "Jason we got into this fight because she overheard something." Elizabeth said straddling the bench so she could be face to face with Jason who did the same thing.

"What is it?" Jason said moving his right hand through her long curly hair that he loved to her cheek wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall. He could tell that she was nervous and scared.

"She heard that I was pregnant while Emily and I were talking." she said nervously. In the two months they had been together they had talked about having children, but now that she was pregnant she was scared. She new without question she loved Jason. Elizabeth wasn't sure if Jason was ready for that with the work he did. Jason soon relieved her fears when she looked at his face. She saw his deep blue eyes light up and a smile come across his face.

"I'm going to be a father?" Jason asked still not believing it. He had always wanted to be a father since he first took care of Michael like he was his own son. Now he had a chance to be one with Elizabeth who he had always wanted a family with.

"Yes you are. I found out earlier I didn't want to tell you like this. I wanted it to be special; I know how much you wanted to be a father. I just wasn't sure if this was the right time, and I had a lingering doubt that you didn't want to bring a child into this your way of life. Look I'm babbling again. Jason..." Elizabeth was going to continue to babble when Jason just kissed her, a deep all abiding kiss. When they finally parted, Jason rested his forehead on hers so they were just inches apart.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be happy that you were pregnant? That is what I have always wanted, to have a family with you." Jason said kissing Elizabeth again and hugging her again as she crying tears of happiness.

"So did you tell him?" asked an entering Emily seeing happy faces on both Jason and Elizabeth.

"Yes she told me Emily."

"I can't wait to babysit my niece or nephew." Emily said happily as she bounced around hugging her brother and best friend. As they were talking Alan came in to discuss something with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth we need to talk about Audrey, and what's going to happen."

"All right." Elizabeth said leading back into Jason

"I've talked to Monica and a few of the board members, and we have a few options."

"What are they?"

"One is to fire her because she has opened the hospital open to lawsuits to her treatment of you and other nurses these last few months. Right now she is unofficially suspended as I told her to take some days off."

"Please don't fire her. This job is all she has left." Elizabeth said not wanting to take away the last thing her grandmother had left.

"I told them you would say that. The other option is we transfer you to another floor."

"Where would I be going?" Elizabeth asked not sure that she would like this option.

"To the pediatrics wing who are short on nurses. You'd get a raise and better hours." Alan told her think she would like that option after he had heard Elizabeth talking to Epiphany about cutting back on hours.

"Thank you Alan I'll take the transfer." Elizabeth said liking the change. She'd be able to spend more time with her men and her drawing and painting. Although she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her friends that she worked with she would deal with it.

"Good I'll get started on the paperwork tonight. Jason and Elizabeth I heard you are expecting a child, and I'm happy for the both of you." Alan said hugging Elizabeth and shaking his son's reluctant hand.

"Thank you Alan." Elizabeth said as he was leaving the locker room. "Jason can we leave, I want get Cameron go back to the Penthouse and lock the world out?" she asked turning to the man she loved.

"Do you want to cancel dinner with Sonny and the kids?" Jason asked seeing that Elizabeth was tired.

"No I want to see Sonny and I think we should tell him. I just need to see my son, and take a nap with the man I love." Elizabeth said picking up her bag.

"All right you two have a good night. I'll talk to you two later." Emily said as Jason and Elizabeth were heading out, but Elizabeth stopped as the door opened, and turned to face Emily.

"Emily thank you for being here for me, and supporting me, and being my friend." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Always Elizabeth." Emily told her friend as she walked over, and gave her friend a hug, and she meant it as she smiled with happy tears falling down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Luke and Lulu walked down the halls of Shadybrook to visit Laura. They had just finished seeing Lucky. Luke was happy his son had gotten off the drugs. He had been here when Lucky had gone through withdrawals. He was physically getting better, but Luke could see mentally his son had a ways to go. He still blamed almost all his problems on Elizabeth and could see in his eyes he was still dangerous to himself and others. Although Luke still wished Elizabeth would help Lucky he need her, but he could tell over the last two months that wasn't an option anymore. This is one time he was glad his son was locked up, now maybe he could get better and return to the old Lucky, and then all he would have to do is deal with Helena once and for all.

"Hello Robin." Luke said walking up to the women outside of Laura's room.

"Luke Lulu it's good to see the both of you." Robin said turning to greet them.

"How is my mother doing, is there any progress?" asked Lulu who wanted her mom to get better she needed her.

"It's still too early to tell. It's only been ten days since we started the treatment. We should know in the next week to two weeks whether it worked or not."

"Thank you Robin for giving this a chance." Luke said to the women he had watched grow up through Sonny and Jason. She had survived a lot, the abandonment by her parents, the loss of Stone, AIDS, and Jason. And through all that she had become a really good doctor.

"I wanted to help plus I believe this drug treatment can work."

"Dad I'm going to sit with mom for a while." Lulu said entering the room. Robin checked her watch it was 7:00pm. She was going to have dinner with Mac and the girls.

"Luke I have to go, but if she exhibits any kind of response call me." Robin said leaving.

"I will and thank you again." Luke said turning to watch Lulu with Laura.

At the Metro Court Lorenzo Alcazar watches his family he never thought he'd have. The son he didn't know he had. Sky the women he loves, and their fourteen day old daughter Lila Rae Alcazar who was being surprisingly quiet.

"Diego how are you and Georgie doing?" asked a concerned Sky. She had a feeling that Diego was a rebound boyfriend. Georgie was hurt, and betrayed by Dillon and Lulu. So she turned to the closest male friend she had. Sky new it wasn't going to last, but Diego would be hurt. He really liked Georgie.

"Things are going all right. She's my date to the Halloween party here. The only problems we have is Dillon, who can't accept that Georgie has moved on. Dillon is a real jerk, he can't be happy with one woman he hast to have two and he doesn't deserve either." finishing desert.

"I try to have a talk with Dillon. He's had a hard time growing up with no father, and a mother like Tracy."

"Thank you Sky. So dad I when can I start working for you." Diego asked.

"Diego I don't want you in this life. That's the whole reason I agree to peace with Sonny. I really don't like the man, but we both have a lot to lose now and want the same thing. So the answer is no son. I can send to any college you want." Answered Lorenzo watching his daughter sleep.

"Dad I want to help you I am willing to learn from the bottom up." Diego pleaded with his dad.

"What about Georgie do iving down Vista Avenue heading toward the precinct he had a meeting with a detective Ben Cross of Narcotics when Peter got a call of a domestic disturbance at 55 Cherry Lane. That was only a few blocks from where he lived and then Peter remembered who lived at the address. Alexis Davis. The former District Attorney and ex-husband of the current one Ric Lancing. He knew all about them. For the two months he lived in Port Charles he read and witnessed their divorce and custody battle which Alexis had won.

He didn't know the DA well but from meeting him and working with him, he knew one thing he didn't like him. He was all about vendettas against two local mob bosses Sonny and Jason obsessed with his ex-wife Elizabeth Webber who was now living with Morgan. Now he was out of control harassing Alexis who was recovering from cancer. Peter spun the Mustang around easily and sped to the house. When he arrived at Alexis's home he found Ric Lancsing banging on the door threatening to kill Alexis if he didn't give him Molly.

"Mr. Lansing what's going on here?" Peter asked the obviously intoxicated DA as he walked up to the front door.

"She's refusing to let me see my daughter. Alexis you can't keep me away from my Molly you have no right." Ric said through the door still trying to get it open.

"Why don't you calm down and come away from the door. Come down here while I go talk to Alexis." Peter tried to reason with the drunken DA.

"Not until she lets me see my daughter." Ric stated

"Ric I'm not an attorney like you or Alexis, but you have no legal rights. First you are on private property. Second I heard you threatening bodily harm to Alexis a woman who is suffering from cancer. Third you have no legal rights concerning your daughter Molly. So I am going to ask you one more time to step away from the door, and come down here I am not going to ask again." Peter said finished with trying to reason with the man.

"Fine." Ric said seeing that the detective was serious with a hand on his gun.

"Mr. Lansing a squad care is on its way so wait down here while I go talk to Alexis." Peter told the DA walking up to the door. "Alexis please open the door Ric isn't going to cause any more trouble." said the thirty three year old detective.

"Thank you Detective Webb." Alexis said opening the door.

"Do you want to press charges?" he asked as the squad car pulled up with two patrol officers getting out.

Alexis thought for a moment and decided against it. It would only add to Ric's anger and push him farther down the path to doing something that would hurt everyone. "No let him go, just get him away from me."

"All right Alexis." Peter walked down the stairs to Ric. "Ric, Alexis isn't going to press charges consider yourself lucky. I'm going to have these officers take you home. You are incapable of driving yourself. I suggest you take the day off. I'm going to call ADA Baldwin, and let him know you're taking the day off. I suggest you get you act together Ric before it's too late."

"Detective Webb you have no right to talk to me this way I'm your boss." Ric said snidely.

"First off you aren't my boss Mac is. Secondly I don't like you; you're an arrogant prick who thinks nothing he does wrong is his fault. You blame everything on your brother, Jason, or Alexis. Now I don't know you or your history that well, but from what I've seen and heard I can pretty well guess that you are responsible for your own problems through your manipulations and scheming. You just can't live your own life, and until you do you'll never be happy."

"I'll remember this, and you'll regret this."

"I'm sure you will. Now officers take him home." Peter said to the officers turning back to Alexis as the officers put Ric in the back seat of the car and drove off.

"Thank you Detective." She said smiling grateful that the detective had shown up. Who knows what her ex-husband would have done in his state.

"You're welcome." Peter said pausing for a second looking at Alexis. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead detective."

"Please call me Peter or Pete. Now I know we don't know each other that well, but why are you living by yourself. You don't look good." Peter saw he saw how tired her eyes were physically and emotionally. She looked paper thin, and looked like she would break with a single touch.

"I can take care of myself, and my children."

"What about your cousin Nicolas? Can't you and the girls stay with him?"

"Nicolas is wallowing in self-pity after Emily dumped him. Blaming everything that has happened to his brother and his relationship with Emily on Jason and Elizabeth." Alexis told him still disappointed in her cousin. "I appreciate your concern Pete, but I am fine. Plus Kristina's father is helping look after the girls when I need him to. Since we getting personal do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Why did you transfer here? This isn't exactly a step up from being a detective and sergeant in the Boston Police."

"You've looked into me, I'm flattered."

"Don't be, I want my old job back once I beat this cancer, so I try to keep up to date with what's going on in the DA office and the police."

"You are one stubborn and determined woman." Peter said to the middle aged women who he was coming to respect.

"Thank you but you still haven't answered the question."

"I've spent almost my entire life in Boston. Growing up I didn't have the best parents or childhood. I'm sure you know if you read my file my dad was an enforcer for a local mob boss. So I was determined to not be a part of that life. My older brother did, and my younger sister became a stripper after my dad was murdered. I didn't have that many life choices coming out of high school. I wanted to make up for my father and brother, so I decided to become a cop. It was hard especially when people learned who my father and brother were. I was determined to become the best cop I could. I trained hard worked extra hours but it paid off. Sure I sometimes came close to crossing the line, but I got the job done. It cost me a lot my brother, childhood friends, and eventually my marriage. I've been shot multiple times, stabbed, and accused of being on the take of a mob boss. Even though I think I might have been one of the few in my precinct who wasn't. I had no life I would wake up go to work come home, and go to bed for a few hours and start over again. I needed a change of scenery. So when I was offered the transfer out here I took it. I work less hours, there's less crime, and I sleep more. Hell I might even be able to have a life. I've learned in life sometimes you have to choose between having a life and having a career. I've finally decided to have a life if it cost me a little money and a chance for advancement. I am willing to let that go."

"I understand I have had my own family issues after all I am a Cassidine. I am connected to Sonny Corinthos through a child. "

"Aren't they the same family that came up with the asinine plot to freeze the world? As if that would actually work."

"The one and the same and I agree it wasn't really a smart plan."

"Do you mind if I ask about Sonny and Jason. Since I've only been here for two months I don't know much except from what I read in the papers and case files."

"Sonny is a loose cannon. He can be charming and a caring father, but that doesn't over way the bad. He's an emotional, overprotective, controlling, and self-involved criminal. Still he's the father of Kristina and I know she loves him. Yet if he gives me a chance I will put him in prison." Alexis says with sad determination.

"And Jason?" Webb asked deciding not to expand any further on Sonny.

"I'm sure you already know who he was before he became Jason Morgan. He's everything Sonny's not. Without Jason Sonny would have been dead, or in prison a long time ago. Jason's caring, honest, and loyal to a fault. If you become friends with him it's for life, and he will be there for you no matter what. He's honest, and he doesn't lie. He has an inane ability to tell when people are lying."

"It's sounds like you like him." Peter said seeing Alexis weighing the response.

"Yes I do. We've had our differences, and we always will as long as he works for Sonny."

"Why does he work for Sonny still from what I've read it sounds like Sonny's screwed Jason multiple times?"

"Like I said Jason's loyal to a fault. Apparently when this Jason first woke up, and went out into the world he came across Sonny and they became friends. Sonny is like a father, and older brother to Jason. So he forgives or let's go whatever evil, or screwed up thing Sonny asks him to do, or does to him. He's blind loyalty to Sonny is going to get him killed or leave him with nothing, and all alone one day. He'll have ultimately no one to blame but himself."

"Didn't the accident leave him brain damaged?" Peter asked trying to get a better read on Jason.

"That's the thing you could understand if he were, but he's not. Jason is really smart; most people make that mistake because he doesn't talk much. But like I said he's smart, really observant, and he seems to be able to look at the world in a way most people can't or chose not to. There are two sides to Jason the criminal who can be cold, calculating, and someone you don't want to be enemies with. That's the side that I think most people see. Then there's the other side to him, the kind and caring man who would do anything for the people he loves. That's the side only a select few really get to see." Alexis told him as Peter's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello. Yes. I'm sorry I had to deal with something, lost track of time. I'll be there in a few minutes." Peter said hanging up the phone. "I have to I go. I lost track of time, and I have a meeting to go to. Thanks for the talk Alexis, and please take care of yourself." Peter told her. Alexis reached out putting her hand on his arm.

"Thank you for your concern, and I promise to take care of myself. Now you'd better go get to that meeting." Alexis told him removing her hand from his arm, and heading back inside.

"Bye." Peter said looking at her as she closed the door. Peter then headed to his call to call ADA Baldwin, and then to his meeting.

It was a busy morning at the Metro Court restaurant. Edward and Tracy were having a late breakfast after they had finished their meeting with the head of the Phoenix Corporation, Seth Lie. Everything went smoothly for them. Now they had the capital to move forward with renovations to the docks, and other property around Port Charles. Hopefully they could attract more business to come, and invest in their city. Having one of the largest Tech companies here in Port Charles will increase the cities influence on the rest of the state and the Northeast part of the country. Edward looked across the room Robin and Patrick were having breakfast. He really didn't know what the Robin saw in him. Was he a great doctor yes, but he was an egotistical, arrogant, and a womanizer. Edward saw the way he flirted with the women staff at the hospital. Turning his attention to the person he was really interested in, Jason. He was sitting at a table at the other side of the room drinking coffee. Edward really did miss the old Jason, and who he could have become. A respected doctor and future head of ELQ. Still Edward would almost certainly admit it, but he also liked this Jason. He was a man who stood by his convictions. A man who stood by his family even it wasn't the Quartermaine's. The problem wasn't Jason per say. It was Sonny, and the life he lead. It had cost the family a lot including Jason, AJ, and Justice. Edward was happy though to see a change in Jason ever since he got together with the Webber girl. Lila had always liked her, and had thought the two belonged together. He knew Lila would be happy to see this. He could see that Jason was truly happy, and the influence Elizabeth had on him. She might be the one to free him from the life he's leading Edward thought as he saw Emily come into the room and sit with Jason.

"Jason what's up? I got your call early this morning. You wanted to talk, it sounded important." Emily said wandering what her brother wanted to talk to her about. After everything that had happened between her and Elizabeth had strained their relationship, but things were now getting much better between them, and after last night she knew they had reached a turning point.

"I need your help with something important." Jason said looking at his sister.

"You know Jason I am always there for you."

"I need your help getting Elizabeth off of work on Nov 3rd, her birthday."

"Why don't you ask mom I'm sure she would help if you asked?"

"I need your help to talk to them. You know it hard for me to talk to them."

"I understand I'll talk to mom when I get to the hospital. So why do you want that day off so much besides it being Elizabeth's birthday?" Emily asked knowing there was something else.

"I'm going to ask Elizabeth to marry me." Jason smiled as he told his sister. Just saying made him happy.

"JASON THAT'S GREAT!" Emily yelled excitedly as she got up and hugged her brother. She was happy for her brother. He deserved to be happy, and with Elizabeth her best friend and soon to be sister.

"Emily calm down and sit back down." Jason said as he saw everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. Emily saw what Jason saw everyone was staring at them including her grandfather. He was wondering what was going on. Alan and Monica were keeping something from him, and now Emily and Jason were celebrating something. He was going to find out what was going on as he continued to watch.

"Sorry Jason, I'm happy for you. So did you pick out a ring yet?"

"Yes and matching wedding bands. They're back at the penthouse hidden away."

"What are you planning on doing for her birthday?"

"I'm taking her on a bike ride to Vista Point, and then to Jakes. I made arrangements with Coleman for the night."

"Who says Jason Morgan can't be romantic. I'm sure Elizabeth will love it."

"I hope so, and I hope she says yes."

"Well Duh. Of course she's going to say yes. She loves you Jason. Listen I'm happy for you, and I'll talk to mom, but I have to get to the hospital." Emily told her brother getting up to leave. "I'll talk to you later Jase." Emily said leaving Jason thinking about his plans for his future with Elizabeth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say before hand things take a violent turn in this story and starting in this chapter. This is definitely a rated R chapter so fare warning.

Chapter 11

Outside of Kelly's Sonny watches Mike and Georgie work the lunch shift. Sonny looks at his father wandering if he'll ever get his life together. He should cut him off and let him deal with his own gambling problems, but he's his father and couldn't do that. Sonny knows what would happen to his father. Sonny wanted to convince Mike to attend meetings but with his own problems he never got a chance to. As soon as the lunch rush was over he was going to have a talk with his father.

"What are you waiting for Sonny?" asked Luke walking up to his old friend.

"Luke. I'm waiting for a chance to talk to Mike. He's been piling up gambling debts again. With my dealing with my Bipolar disorder I haven't had a chance to talk to him." Sonny said turning to look at his friend. They both had been through bad times, and their friendship was tested many times. Yet they were still friends. Sonny thought it was because they were a lot alike. Their back grounds were similar with coming from abusive relationships growing up. Doing whatever it took to survive. All their relationships were screwed up in some way, and Sonny was glad to have Luke as friend.

"Let me know if you need help with Mike."

"I will, so how are things with you. How is Lucky doing? I hope he is getting better, because I miss the old Lucky."

"The doctors say he's getting better, but I have my doubts. When I visited him recently Lucky said all the right things." Luke was going to continue but stopped not wanting to admit his son was probably gone for good.

"But."

"But there was this bad feeling I get every time I see him. I can see the anger and rage in his eyes. I'm sure he's good at hiding it from the doctors and even Lulu, but not from his father. Sonny I think I've lost my son, no I think I lost him the day of the fire and Helena got him." Luke said sadly with defeat in his eyes and acceptance in voice.

"I'm sorry Luke." seeing the defeated look on his friends face Sonny decided to change the subject. "So how are thing progressing with Laura?"

"Much better, Robin says there have been signs of brain activity, and there is a good chance she'll come out of her comatose."

"That's great. I don't know if I should bring this up, but what's going to happen between you two if she does wake up?" asked a concerned Sonny

"Between us I don't know. Robin says she won't remember anything that's happened over these past years. Is it over between us yes. I still love her and always will, but there's been too much pain inflicted on us and between us. I don't look at her and see my soul mate, or someone I want to be with. I look at her and see a mother of my children. That's why I'm doing this. Both Lucky and Lulu need her, hell even Nicolas needs her." As the two were talking neither of them noticed a six foot Asian man and a six foot two Middle Eastern man come out of Kelly's almost running into the two friends.

"Excuse us." said the Middle Eastern man parting the two men. As the two men pasted the Asian man stopped.

"Excuse me are you Luke Spencer and Sonny Corinthos?"

"And you are?" Sonny asked wondering who this 40 something man was.

"Yes how rude of me. I am Seth Lei, and my friend here is Ardeshir Xsayarsa. You are Luke and Sonny correct." Seth looked from Luke to Sonny.

"Yes we are. You're the head of the Phoenix Corporation Edward and Tracy had a meeting with this morning." Luke said shaking the man's hand after Sonny had.

"Yes we bought some property from the Quartermain's. Port Charles is a growing city and a good place to place our headquarters in the United States. When I was coming here I read up on many of the cities citizens. Your two names cot my eye. Luke Spencer the man who virtually destroyed the Cassidine's, ex-husband to Laura Spencer and father two Lucky and Lulu Spencer. Sonny Corinthos a so called coffee importer who controls most of the Northeast with the help of Jason Morgan who's perhaps the most feared coffee importer in the United States." Seth said that partly smiling.

"You seem to know a lot about us." Sonny asked suspiciously. He could also tell Luke was thinking the same thing.

"Don't read too much into this. I read up about every major name in this city from the Quartermain's, to the Scorpio's, and to Ric Lancing. I need to know about the city and people where I'm seating up my business. Now if you gentlemen excuse us we have an appointment to keep. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Seth said leaving followed by Ardeshir.

"That was strange." Sonny said turning to Luke.

"There was something about the way he was looking at us, especially me, like he knew us somehow."

"It's probably nothing, we both have reputations here." Sonny said dismissing the man. He was a rumored criminal and Luke was a legend in Port Charles.

"You're right it's probably nothing we need to worry about. Come on your buying lunch." Luke said smiling to his old friend as they entered Kelly's.

As night fell upon the west docks of Port Charles on Lake Ontario, District Attorney was waiting for someone impatiently. He had called this meeting at 8pm, and it was nearly 9:30pm. Ric was growing impatient. Things were getting worse for him. Alexis had his daughter and refused to let him see her, Mac and his officers were turning against him, and Elizabeth had gone back to Jason. He couldn't believe her. She was willing to give another try to that murdering thug, but not to him the man who loved her most. He was going to make them all pay; he just needed the right kind of help, which brought him back to this meeting.

"Where is he, he's an hour late." Ric said not seeing Lorenzo Alcazar and two bodyguards approaching him.

"I'm right here Ric." Alcazar said coming up to the obviously desperate man. "What did you want a face to face meeting for?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I propose a partnership."

"For what purpose?"

"To take down Sonny and Jason."

"Really Ric, I know what kind of support I could give you, but what could you give me."

"I can help you legally by keeping you out of jail, and making evidence disappear. Plus I know my brother."

"No."

"What, why?" Ric asked surprised and shocked at the response and how quickly he answered.

"There are a few reasons. First you're obviously desperate; you think I don't know what's going on in Port Charles. You've lost your daughter, the women you're in love with or more likely are obsessed with is in love with your enemy, and Mac and his detectives don't trust you, which brings me to my second reason. How can I rely on you if you have no control over the police? Third if I do get into a jam there are more powerful people I can call on for help. Finally I don't want a war right now. I have a son and an infant daughter, plus things are running smoothly. I still hate Sonny, and given the right opportunity I will end him. Now isn't the time for action." Alcazar said turning around to leave but was stopped when Ric grabbed his arm.

"You can't turn me down not with all I know about what you've done; after all we did work together before."

"Ric face it you're times up in this city. I would suggest you leave while you're still standing, and not in a coffin. Think who in this city or in this world would care if you left either way." Alcazar said simply stating the truth while pulling his arm free. That's when Ric saw the two bodyguards were aiming their guns at him. "I'm leaving Ric and I suggest you think about what I've said." he said walking away followed by his guards. Leaving a man with nothing to contemplate he's future.

On Spoon Island someone else was making plans of their own. Nicolas Cassidine sat drinking his sorrows away. His loss of his brother in physic ward, and the woman he loved had dumped him. He blamed only one person for this, his so called friend Elizabeth. She had betrayed Lucky with Jason. Jason was nothing but a two bit criminal. Then she had poisoned Emily's mind against him. Nicolas knew he shouldn't be drinking, he couldn't think clearly that way, but he wanted to drown out the pain of the loss and betrayal. Nor did he notice someone had been watching him from the shadows, and now walking over to him.

"Oh my dear Nicolas you shouldn't be drinking, you should be making everyone who wronged you pay." Helena Cassidine told her grandson making him jump out of the chain he had been sitting in. She had been watching her son for over an hour now, and she was disappointed. A Cassidine doesn't wallow in self-pity when they have been betrayed and wronged. Now they stand proud, and make the people who wronged them pay.

"Grandmother how did you get in here?"

"You should know I know this island better than anyone. I can come and go as I please. In fact I have been here for over a week now." She told her grandson as he sat back down.

"Why are you here grandmother?" Nicolas said putting a hand over his face, and closing his eyes.

"Why to help my grandson get what he deserves, and make our enemies pay." Helena said putting a hand on Nicolas shoulder as she smiled.

"Help me?"

"Yes I am aware about everything that has happened in your life. I know about your pathetic half-brother being put in a Shadybrook after he cheated on the enchanting Elizabeth Webber with Maxi Jones. Then there is Emily dumping you. Tell me my dear grandson how you could let this happen to the people you care about. You're a Cassidine, so live up to the name." Helena said gently smacking his right side of his face.

"Grandmother this is all Elizabeth's fault."

"No it's yours, the Spencer's, and Emily's fault. First Emily isn't up to our standards. She doesn't have the right breeding. She proved it by leaving you. Second you should have taken Elizabeth. She is the right fit for our family, would have given you many children. That's one of the reasons I first took Lucky, to give you a chance with Elizabeth, but you failed at that. Finally there's the Spencer's. You allowed them in your life. That's why your life has turned out this way. They're a pathetic lot who spread their worthlessness to anyone they touch. All you have to do is take a look at each other Spencer's lives, and you can see."

"You're planning on killing the all the Spencer's."

"Not all of them. As of right now just Laura will die."

"My mother, you can't."

"Nicolas you need to let go of the curse of the Spencer's. If you want to achieve greatness you need to cut all ties with them, and I'm going to help you. Answer me this Nicolas what has being close to the Spencer's brought you?" Helena waited for Nicolas to answer when he didn't she continued. "They've given you nothing. All they do is take, and they've taken enough from this family. You're are a Cassidine, and deep down you know I'm right." Helena could see the change in her grandson's eyes, from sadness and loss to determination. Nicolas stood out of the chair putting down the class of vodka, and pouring a glass of water.

"You're right the Spencer's haven't done anything for me but destroy my family. I will help make them pay in the name of my family but I have to caveats. I don't want any harm to come to my mother or sister."

"Nicolas."

"No mother this how it will be if you want my help and support. I will take care of Lulu and our mother once the other Spencer's are out of the way." Nicolas said staring at his grandmother daring her to go against him on this.

"Fine I can see you are determined on this point. I can work around that. It will take a few weeks to get things planed out, but that will give you time to work on your life." Helena said as wheels began to turn in her head.

"My life." Nicolas said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes your life or the lack thereof."

"I have a life; after all I still have my son."

"Yes your son with Courtney. She was nothing but gutter trash and the brother of a mobster. She was beneath you, and could never live up to your standards. You need to change your son's disgraceful name."

"Spencer's name?"

"Yes your son shouldn't be named after that family. Then you need to find a wife who can live up to our family standards."

"And I bet you have a recommendation?" Nicolas asked sarcastically.

"Don't act that way, I think you'll like my choice." Helena told her grandson handing her grandson a picture, and watched as Nicolas's eyes perked up upon seeing the picture. "I thought you would. I think you should take my grandson on a vacation. By the time you come back everything will be ready." Helena said leaning down and kissing her grandson's cheek knowing she had fully gotten him. Then she left Nicolas to his thoughts to adjust her plans knowing the days of the Spencer's were gone, and the Cassidine's were going to face a rebirth.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The morning of the October 28th, was a dreary and cold morning as Mac drove to work. Mac thought to himself the weather is the same as my mode. He was dealing with his eldest niece Maxi who was having a hard time getting her act together. Over the last two months things had gotten better, mainly due to the fact that Lucky was out of her life, but Maxi still blamed everything on Elizabeth. Maxi while doing community service at General Hospital constantly harassed her and got away with it thanks to Elizabeth being the kind and forgiving person she was, and Audrey who turned a blind eye because of her feelings toward her granddaughter. That changed when Maxi got so many complaints that she was moved to helping out at a homeless shelter. Thankfully after that Maxi slowly began to get her act together. Then there was the cities so called DA. Ric had become obsessive in his need to destroy Jason and free Elizabeth. He was a borderline alcoholic who yesterday was reprimanded by the Mayor after an incident at Alexis's house. Now Scott Baldwin was in charge, though in Mac's opinion there wasn't much difference between the two men. Mac was pulled from his thoughts as he pulled his parking space that connected the main DA's office and the main precinct. Entering the precinct with his coffee in his hands he spots Detective Hunter who had been working a doubles the last few days so he could have off Halloween weekend and Halloween so he could spend time with Megan.

"So how were things last night?" Mac asked the raven haired detective.

"Quiet. The only real trouble we had were two break-ins. At a local pharmacy where the cash on hand was taken and some drugs are missing also. The CSI's are still cataloging what is there, so we don't know what was taken yet. There was also another break-in at a costume shop." John said looking up at his boss from his chair.

"What is that the third one in the last four days?"

"No it's the fourth one, one each night."

"It's probably just kids. This time of year kids like to cause trouble."

"I don't think its teenagers causing trouble." John told Mac as he sat down across from him.

"Why not most of the other officers think its kids."

"Teenagers make mistakes. Even in the world we live in today where there are shows like CSI that show you how to get away with crimes, and the internet where you can look anything up. That still doesn't change that kids are still kids and most don't think things through or plan ahead. There was no real vandalism in any of the break-ins you'd associate with kids. Only one or two costumes were taken and that was it. If there were a group of kids which you'd fine more missing, and more damage. Then there is the lack of any physical evidence. No finger prints, hair or fibers that the CSI's could find. Kids would have made some kind of mistake there. No I don't think this is the work of teenagers. I think someone up to no good. I'd imagine murder or robbery where he or she doesn't want to be recognized." John told his boss showing him the files he'd worked on the last few nights. Mac looked them over for a few minutes without talking, thinking to himself.

"John I think you're right. Someone is planning something."

"I'd suggest we notify the banks and security companies to be extra alert of the next few days, because I don't think this person is going to wait too long to act."

"I will, and I'll make sure the precincts are notified." Mac said getting up from his chair. "Now finish up your report and go home. Enjoy your days off with Megan, but remember you are on call on Halloween." Mac told his detective as he turned to head to his office.

"Thank you Mac and I will." John told him as Mac walked away. Mac was beginning to get a bad feeling, and had a feeling this would be a long Halloween weekend.

At General Hospital things were taking a turn for the worse for Alexis. A few hours after her fight with Ric she fainted. A distraught Kristina had called 911. Now Alexis lay in a hospital bed clinging to life as Sonny, Ric, and Emily look on as Patrick examines Alexis.

"Did you try calling Nicolas again?" Sonny asked Emily.

"Yes I tried calling a few minutes ago. Alfred told me he was out of town, and gave me his number but he hasn't picked up."

"He's been acting strange recently."

"Ever since Lucky and Elizabeth broke up and he and I broke up he been withdrawn."

"We all know who's responsible for that, your enforcer and big brother Jason. He destroyed Lucky's marriage, and is now destroying Elizabeth's and Cameron's lives." Ric said with hate in his eyes as he watches his ex-wife slowly die.

"Oh come off it Ric. We both know you want Elizabeth, and if you thought she'd forgive you for what you did to her you'd have tried breaking the up even if you were still married to Alexis. And what about your ex-wife who you claimed to love but cheated on with her own daughter and your step daughter?" Emily asked the despicable man whom she couldn't stand.

"Alexis made her bed when she divorced me and took Molly from me. Once she's gone I'll be able to get custody of Molly, and then I'll deal with Jason, and free Elizabeth." Ric said out loud not even bothering to cover his twisted thoughts.

"I think you need to be locked in Shadybrook along with Lucky." Sonny told his brother. "If you don't care what happens to Alexis why are you here?"

"I never said I don't care for her, I just don't have any sympathy for her. She chose to be a cold bitch and now she has to live with it."

"Ric…" Emily was about to go off on him, but stopped when she saw Patrick coming out. "Patrick how is Alexis?" asked a concerned Emily.

"Not good, the cancer is killing her." Patrick told the three.

"Is she going to recover?" asked a concerned Sonny.

"No."

"How long does she have?" Ric asked.

"To be honest I don't think she'll make it through the end of the day."

"Then I'll go get Molly." Ric said turning to leave.

"I don't think so Mr. Lancing. I represent Alexis, and per her wishes you are not getting custody of Molly." Said a nicely dressed grey haired man.

"What? If I'm not getting custody of my daughter who is?"

"Alexis didn't want her daughters separated so she is giving custody of Molly to Kristina's father." The older man said turning to look at Sonny.

"There's no way I'm allowing my daughter to be raised by my criminal of a brother."

"You're one to talk Ric. I think some people in this city would say you are far worse than I am."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You will have to take it up with the courts, but as of right now Sonny has fully custody of both Kristina and Molly."

"I'm going to make her change her mind." Ric said about to storm into Alexis hospital room, but was blocked by Sonny and Patrick. "Out of my way." Ric demanded of the two men.

"No Ric. My patient is sleeping. Alexis is dying, but there is a slim chance of recovery and I'm not going to let you blow that by upsetting her."

"I'm not going to let Molly spend one night with my brother."

"That's unfortunate Ric, but like Alexis's lawyer said you don't have a choice. You can either leave on your own or I can have security throw you out."

"I'm the District Attorney."

"Baldwin's the DA from what I hear." Sonny told his brother smugly.

"It really doesn't matter either way. This is a hospital, where the patients come first. Alexis is my patient, she sick and dying, and I won't have you disturbing her. So again Ric you need to leave, either on your own or with help, your choice." Patrick told the former DA.

Ric and Patrick stared at one another for a few moments, and then Ric turned to Sonny. "Sonny this isn't over. Tomorrow morning I'll have papers filed asking for custody of Molly." Ric told his brother then turned and hurried down the hallway leaving the three to Alexis. He needed to start planning.

Ric gets in his car and heads to the DA's office. The mayor had reprimanded him, removed him from being the District Attorney, and barred him from arguing any cases until he went to counseling, but he still had access to his office. Parking in the garage he headed DA building passing the two rent a cops in the lobby, and road the elevator up as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened he nearly ran right into Scott Baldwin.

"Ric what are you doing here?" Scott asked as Ric got off the elevator.

"I'm here to do work." Ric simply stated, not giving anything away.

"Sure Ric. Don't cause anymore problems. I think the city of Port Charles has cleaned up enough of your mistakes with your obsession with bring down Sonny and Jason, and then there is your stalking of Elizabeth Webber."

"And you haven't crossed the line. Aren't you the one who is obsessed with Laura Spencer, and hates her husband with a passion?" Ric countered.

"That's true. I can admit that I can't stand Luke, and wouldn't mind putting him in prison along with Sonny and Jason. Here's the difference I don't let my hate for Luke or need for putting Sonny and Jason behind bars drive me. You do. Look where it's gotten you Ric. For all the plans and schemes working with the law and outside what has it gotten you? You don't have your daughter, you have no friends, your brother hates you, and Alexis wants no part of you. Then there's Elizabeth who doesn't think about you at all and is happy with Jason. You're all alone Ric and you have no one to blame but yourself. On that point Ric thank you for being a screw up and getting me to be DA." Scott said smiling happy to be DA and cause Ric some pain.

"Fuck off Scott." Ric said turning and stomping to his office leaving behind a smiling Scott as he got on the elevator. Ric went to his office close the door and blinds sitting in chair he began to work on his case to get custody of Molly. A little over an hour later he was done. Ric then began to think of a way to make everyone pay, but he couldn't think of a way to do it alone, and Lorenzo wasn't going to help. Then it came to him someone who hated Sonny as much as he did. Trevor, his father, but he couldn't stand him. The way Trevor treated him, like he was a disappointment. No he'd call him if it meant freeing Elizabeth, he'd do anything for her. Reaching into the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet he pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass and began to drink. After drinking a few shots he leaned back in his bracing his head against the wall he closed his eyes, and began to imagine what he'd do to Elizabeth once he had her. He fell to sleep happily dreaming about that.

Jack Wallace drove the 2008 Toyota Land Cruiser through the fourth floor of the garage coming down from the fifth floor. He had become a security guard a year after he had dropped out of high school and gotten his GED. He liked the job because of the power he had, and it was easy. Just sitting behind a desk watching monitors, and once an hour he or another guard would make rounds through the building. It just so happened at the 9oclock hour was his turn. Jack first checked each of the floors, it anyone would call it checking when he just stepped off the elevator for a few seconds to check for anything strange and then got back on to the next floor. After he lazily checked each floor Jack got into the security truck to make his rounds of the garage. Now the tall brown hair Caucasian man was driving down to the third level when he noticed some lights out in the far corner of the garage. The lights were out at the furthest point from the DA building and the main police precinct. As Jack got closer he noticed flashing tail lights of an old beat up Ford Ranger truck. It must be from the early 1980's Jack thought as he stopped the white Land Cruiser in front of the almost pitch black cover Ford. If it weren't for the flashing lights he wouldn't have been able to see anything. Pulling out his Mag flash light Jack went to take a look around, forgetting to radio in.

"Hello." Jack called out not seeing anyone as he shinned the light around the back of the truck. He didn't hear or see anything, so he slowly walked around to the front of the truck, shinning the light inside as he passed by, and seeing no one inside the old Ford. As he came around to the front of the truck he found the hood up. Again Jack looked around him but found nothing. Then he began to look at the engine to see what was wrong. The next thing Jack knew he was jumping up in the air hitting his head on the hood after the horn went off. Falling to the ground disoriented not noticing the horn had stopped going off, and when he looked up he was blinded by the trucks lights, as they had been turned on, and then quickly turned off. Scrambling around he reached blindly reached for his Taser knowing he was in trouble, but he couldn't see where to aim. Jack didn't notice a person in a black clock and hood with a black mask on coming out of the shadows until it was nearly too late. Jack managed to hear footsteps as the masked person reached around trying to slash his throat. Jack managed to block most of the attack except for the right side where the knife cut deep. Quickly turning around he fired his Taser, but he missed as the masked attacker ducked and stabbed him multiple times in the both his legs as he collapsed to the ground in pain. The black clad attacker tried to take advantage of this, but Jack had the wherewithal to use his heavy mag flashlight as a weapon, swinging the flash light at the masked attack hitting him or her in the head and then kick the attacker away. Jack was still disoriented and had a deep cut on the right side of his neck, and multiple cuts in his thighs Jack knew he needed to get to his truck and the radio inside. Slowly getting up on his shack legs he tried to quickly work his way to his truck leaving his attacker still on the ground. He managed to get past the old Ford when he was hit hard from behind, falling face first to the ground. Jack felt sharp pain as the attacker stabbed him a half dozen times in the back, and then everything went black as his head was knocked against the hard pavement four times, and the life of Jack Wallace ended. The attacker pulled the guards body into the darkness leaving a blocked trail behind.

Inside the DA building Fillip Daniels was sitting in the lobby behind the security desk watching the Penn State and Ohio State game on ABC. He never realized what was happening to his fellow security guard. Fillip grew up in Lemont PA, which is a short hop from Penn St University. He grew up a fan of Penn St Football and their couch Joe Paterno, so he was too caught up in the game than in his surroundings. Fillip didn't even notice Jack hadn't returned until the end of the third quarter, and he saw that it was almost 9:50pm. Jack had left had 9:05, and it usually took twenty minutes to do a sweep of the building and garage. Reaching for his radio to check on him Fillip stopped when he heard a knock at the lobby doors. Standing there in front of the locked glass door was the most beautiful woman he had seen in person. The woman had on a short black dress which hugged her body tightly at the top displaying her perfectly ample breasts. The pink sash right below the bust light highlighted the dress and her bust. Then there was her maroon hair the flowed down her naked shoulders down to her naked shoulder blades nearly touching the back of her dress. The bottom of her dress was loose fitting as a gust of wind blew the dress showing of her legs. The guard just stood there starring at the woman for a few seconds before he came to his senses and walked to the door unlocking it without thinking. As he opened the door he noticed how small the woman was. Fillip was short for a man at only five foot seven inches, and discounting the black high heels of her shoes she couldn't have been taller than foot four inches.

"What can I do for you miss?" Fillip asked allowing the woman to enter.

"I'm looking Ric Lancing. He called me and told me to meet him here." The red head said as she walked around the guard strutting her assets for the guard to see, and she knew his eyes were following her.

"I don't think he's here. When my partner and I did our rounds Ric's the building was empty."

"Are you sure?" asked the concerned woman.

"I can check if you want?" Fillip asked walking around behind the security desk.

"Would that be too much trouble?" the red head said leaning over the top of the circular security area showing off her breasts.

"Well...no I can check." The guard told her starring at the young woman's breasts. Fillip reached for the phone still starring at the woman as he misdialed. He waited as the phone rang three, four, five, and then six times. That is when Fillip hung up the phone thinking Ric wasn't in the building. "I'm sorry miss but he's not here."

"Really, he paid in advance." The marooned haired woman said pretending to be put out by that news. Then she walked behind the desk walking over pushing Phillip around to he was facing her and her ample breasts, and then stratled him grinding her hips up against his crotch. "Well I've been paid and looking for a good time. So why don't you and I have some fun?" She asked kissing him, and biting his lower lip.

"I would like to but I'm on the job." He said unconvincingly.

"Come on let's have some fun. When are you going to get another chance to party with a beautiful woman?" she said reaching down to unzip his pants. She was right but he still needed to contact Jack.

"I want to but…I need to contact the other guard Jack." Fillip stuttered out as the woman guided his right hand to her breast.

"You mean you other guard in the garage. He's talking to another a couple of police officers, he told me to knock at the door to talk to you." She lied, and judging by his growing bulge in his pants she knew she had him.

"I think the building will be fine for a little while." Fillip said smiling up at the woman as she kissed him again, and then got off of him. Picking up her large black shoulder purse the woman held out her hand for Fillip to take. "I never did get your name." Fillip said as he got up.

"Jean, my name is Jean. No let's go somewhere more private." She said with a hand out for Fillip to take, and he did guiding her toward one of the office brake rooms. Using his key he entered first, and as he did he felt a shock his neck as his body went numb. Jean quickly reached down and took the guards keys, Taser just in case he was able to move after she had just used Jacks Taser on him. Jean looked around and found a woman's bathroom very slowly dragging the dead weight of Fillip toward it. Once she got him into the bathroom she dragged him into the stall. Looking down at the terrified eyes of Fillip she reached into her purse and pulled out the knife she used on Jack. Fillip realized what was about to happen and tried to move but couldn't as he was still paralyzed. Jean grabbed his dark blond hair pulling up his head and slashed his neck cutting his jugular. The river of blood began to flow as Jean leaned his head over the toilet to let the blood flow in it, instead of the floor. Closing the stall door Jean left the Fillip there to die knowing there was no way he'd be able to move from that. Going to the sink she causally washed off the knife and her hands. She had all the time in the world. After all she'd been watching the office for the past five nights to see what the pattern was for the guards. She also watched to check if any of the PCPD checked on the guards, and she was surprised when no one did. Jean also had known Ric was still in the building after all his car was still in the garage and she hadn't seen him leaving the building. Jean walked back to the security desk opening up the security cabinet where the recordings of the surveillance cameras were kept. Taking out the disc's she broke them and stored them in her purse. She'd get rid of them later, away from the building. She didn't want to take a chance of the police getting anything off of them. Now it was time for the real fun to begin as she smiled heading out of the building to get her things.

Ric groggily woke up to a ringing. Looking around in his darkened office he saw the phone ringing, and picked it up. "Hello" he said with a groggy voice, but the person on the other end hung up. Ric turned on his desk lamp to see what time it was, and saw that it was 11:03pm. Getting out of his chair Ric still felt the effects of the Scotch as he had a hard time balancing himself. Looking around he found his coat by the door. Reaching inside he found his keys and cell phone missing. Through is alcohol haze he tried to remember what he did with them. He looked in the draws of his desk and filing cabinet but didn't find them. He must of left them in his car Ric thought and was about to leave when his office phone began to ring again. That was odd who would be calling him at his office this late at night. It could be work if it was an emergency and they couldn't reach him at his apartment.

"Hello." Ric said after walking over to pick up the phone.

"I would like to report a murder." Said the deep male voice.

"Ah you need to hang up and call 911." Ric said confused as to why he was calling him.

"Can't I tell you since you're on the phone? I can't stay on the phone for long I have to go."

"All right you can tell me who and where, and I'll let the police know." Ric said thinking the man may be in trouble.

"Thank you. The man who is going to be murdered is Richard Lancing." The male voice told him. Ric froze for a moment, and then thought it was a joke someone was playing on him.

"This is a joke. Did Baldwin put you up to this?"

"That jackass, no Baldwin didn't put me up to this. So I'll tell you again. You are going to die a slow a very painful death Richard Lancing. You know I could have killed you when I was in your office taking your keys and cell phone, but where would the fun be in that, and were going to be having lots of fun tonight." The man said with an evil laugh as he hung up the phone on Ric. Ric just stood there with the phone in his hand. He knew this wasn't a trick or joke. Hanging up the phone he tried to dial the security guards and someone picked up.

"Fillip, Jack."

"I'm sorry Fillip and Jack can't come to phone Ric they're dead. The doors are locked, the phones are locked so no calling for help. It's just you and me. I'll be seeing you soon." The male voice explained and then hung up.

Ric still tried calling out but couldn't get through. He needed to get out of the building even if the main door was looked there were still the fire exits. Ric looked around his office fully awake now, but couldn't find one. Opening his office door he found the floor almost pitch black with the exception of a few emergency lights by the elevator and stairways. Ric waited until his eyes were adjusted to the dark and slowly began to move toward ADA Evert Carter office. If Ric remembered correctly Evert kept a flashlight in his desk when the power went out. It often did with summer thunderstorms. After taking his time to get to Evert's office he opened the door closing it behind him and locking it. First he searched the desk finding the small flash light. Ric again tried calling out using Evert's phone but got nothing. He needed some kind of weapon so Ric took the letter opener that was sitting on top of the desk. Heading back out of the office he shinned the light through the floor of the building but saw nothing. Ric again slowly made his way toward the exits. Once he got to them he stopped think which way he should go. Take the elevator, or the right or left stairs. Ric tried to think what the killer would do. If the main doors were locked, and the glass was bulletproof so virtually whatever he threw at it, it wouldn't break. So his only options were the two stair way exits. He decided to take a chance on the right stairway. Opening the door he didn't see the wire that was attached to the outside of the door, and as he pushed the wire began to pull at the bucket above the door. Ric pushed through and the bucket flipped over spilling a liquid all over him. Ric fell back into the floor falling to the ground. His eyes were on fire, and then that's when he smelt it…gasoline. Looking up Ric saw a black clocked and hooded figure coming out of the stairwell. Ric couldn't see the person's face with the black mask on, but he did see the lighter, and see what was about to happen. Ric tried to get up and run, but it was too late as he felt the heat of the fire and the excruciating pain as his cloths, hands, and head caught on fire. Ric rolled around on the ground trying to put the fire out, but it wasn't necessary as he felt the foam of a fire extinguisher putting the fire out. Ric was still in a huge amount of pain and looking at his hands he knew most likely had second degree burns on his hands and face. He also felt bald spots on his head as the fire burned through most of his hair.

"Come now did Ric didn't I say you weren't going to die quickly. Sure being burned alive is painful, but it's too quick for me and there's no real terror involved. You see you still have some hope of living and I want to watch it fade as you fear and pain rise.

"Why are you doing this? Did Lorenzo send you?" Ric mumbled through his burned lips.

"No Alcazar didn't send me, nor did Corinthos or Morgan. Don't worry I'll explain right before I'm done with you. Now let's get you out of these cloths." The male voice said through the mask and began to strip Ric. Ric tried to fight but when he tried to move the pain was too. Even with his cloths on the fire still had enough time to burn through some of his cloths and there scattered burns across his body. The masked attacker removed his whole and burnt ridden cloths until all Ric had on was his underwear. Ric screamed loudly as his assailant grabbed his hands dragging him into the elevator. Ric saw the black clad attack hit the top floor button realizing they were heading for the roof Ric tried to think of something he could do, but there was nothing he could do. He had no weapon, and his body was covered from first to third degree burns, and he was in too much pain to do anything. Once they got to the top floor the masked main slowly dragged Ric to the right stairwell stopping for a moment to rest, and that is when Ric realized he had his only chance. Ric tried to block out the fear and pain getting to his burnt hands and knees he lunched at his attacker catching him or her and knocking his assailant down the stairs. Ric looked down and saw he or she wasn't moving and tried to work his way back to the elevator, but with every tiny movement brought excruciating pain. Still he tried very slowly to get to the elevator. As he got closer to it he heard movement behind him, and tried to move faster. Miraculously Ric managed to get to and inside the elevator. Hitting the button for the ground floor the doors closed right before the masked attacker got to him. Letting out a breath Ric fell to the ground relieved. He was going to live as he felt the elevator go down, but his salvation was short lived as Ric felt the elevator stop and began to go up again. Ric tried to get back up but he used most of his strength getting to and on the elevator. Once the elevator stopped at the top floor all hope began to drain out of him as the doors opened and the his masked attacker stood in front of him with some kind of electronic device in his or her right hand.

"And here I thought I was being kind to you, but no more." Ric's assailant said as he or she reached in his or her bad and brought out a .50 caliber Desert Eagle hand gun and aimed at Ric's right knee firing the large caliber bullet shattered Ric's knee, then another round was fired into Ric's left knee. Ric screamed in agony as he felt pain from the bullet, shattered knee and the burns. "There that should keep you from doing anything again, but I can't have you die yet" The male voice said as he or she began to bandage up Ric's knees to keep Ric from bleeding to death. "All right let's go."

The masked assailant again began to drag a bailey conscious Ric toward the stairwell leading to the roof. Once in the stairwell the black clad attacker tied a rope that was hanging down from up the stairs and tied it around Ric's waist. The assailant walked up to the top of the stairs where he or she had set up a make ship wench and began to pull up Ric slowly. It took a few minutes, but the attacker managed to get almost naked, and badly hurt Ric up to the room door. Untying him the masked attacker opened the door to the roof and began to drag him outside, and dragged him toward the window washer's scaffolding. Ric's assailant looked down at the now unconscious man and went to work taking out the things he or she needed. The assailant took out a pair of seven in cutting scissors, a large pair of pink panties, a makeup kit, an eight inch black dildo, a pair of pliers, and a ball gag. Walking over to the scaffolding the masked attacker took some of the window washers rope, tied it to the railing of the roof and around Ric's neck, then walked over Ric, and began to put makeup on his face. Then Ric's assailant removed his underwear and put on the pink panties not pulling them up all the way. The last thing was he or she attached the ball gag to Ric so when he screamed it'd be muffled. Then the masked attacked started to shake Ric waking him up.

"Good you're awake; I don't think the star of this show should miss the climax of his life. Now let the pain begins, but before I get started let me tell you me tell show you who I am." The attacker roofed his or her mask, and Ric's mouth opened wide in shock and surprise. Then his attacker pulled the mask back down. "I kept my promise now I'll tell you what's about to happen to you. You're going to get a pathetic death fitting for a worthless and pathetic man that you are. First I am going to ram this large dildo in your ass." Ric's assailant said as he or she pushed Ric over and rammed it in his ass without any lubrication, turned on the vibrator, and then rolled Ric back over to keep the dildo in. "Feel good?" Ric's attacker asked laughing enjoying the pathetic look on his face. "Begging for mercy Ric, but you aren't going to get in. Next I'm going to use these pliers to stretch out your short and pathetic dick, and use the scissors to cut it off." The masked attack told Ric waiting for a moment and then very slowly got the pliers and scissors and began to go to work. First stretching out Ric's dick, and then using the scissors to cut it off at the base. Ric screamed and rolled in felling a sort of pain worse than any pain his attacker had inflicted so far. The blood spilled out, and the masked attacker quickly got a clean rag from his or her bag and pushed it up to help slow the bleeding. Next the assailant pulled up the panties keeping both the dildo and rag in. "Small isn't it Ric." Black masked attacker said with a laugh showing it to Ric and then putting it on the ground. "Next I'm going to slowly drop you down the side of the building and leave you hanging there. Oh and once I'm done and a block or two away I'm going to call all the local news stations and tell them you're here. Hopefully they'll send their helicopters here. Then you're death will be recorded and viewed by everyone in Port Charles and nationwide. Hopefully you'll still be alive by the time the copters get here, though there is a chance you'll have bled to death. Oh and don't think the police will get here in time. I'll have turned off the elevator and locked the doors before I leave. So this is goodbye. Enjoy you're pathetic death." The masked attacker said getting to work. Pulling Ric up and slowly lowering Ric down, essentially slowly hanging him. Leaving his dick on the ledge with a note the black clad attacker worked his or her way down the stairs and to the elevator. Once he or she reached the ground floor it was sent back up and then left there, and then disabled so it couldn't be used. Heading out the lobby doors the black masked assailant locked the door using the guards keys from the outside, went to the beat up Ford now parked next to Jack's truck that was also hidden in the dark, and drove away leaving Ric to contemplate his miserable life as he slowly died.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

As I said I did warn you. For those who are and were fans of Ric I am sorry it's just how I am writing the story.

I'm sure some of you might able guess who the killer is. I had three people in mind for Ric's killer but I narrowed it done to one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a couple of months since I've lasted updated, but since no one bothered to leave any comments I haven't posted on this site. I've been posting on another site where I get a few comments/reviews a chapter. I am going to post 4 chapters and see go from there, seeing how things go here will determine whether I keep updating here on a regular basis or not.

Chapter Thirteen

The black cell phone rang, and kept on ringing on the night stand beside the bed and the man sleeping in it just slept through it. A minute later the corded white phone began to ring in the bedroom and throughout the house. The raven haired man opened his read shot eyes, exhausted he looked at the look seeing it was 12:30am John groaned loudly. This was supposed to be his day off. He had spent the entire day with his niece and didn't go to bed until 9pm. Rubbing his eyes to try and wake up John picked up thinking this had better be real important.

"What?" John snapped through phone.

"John what took you so long?" Peter Webb asked through the phone as he stood in the parking garage starring down at a dead Jack Wallace.

"I'm supposed to have the next few days off."

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. You need to get down to the DA building now."

"What happened?" John asked as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom

"The Mayor has called everyone in on this. Ric Lancing was murdered last night with one security dead and another missing."

"Shit."

"Yeah, and apparently the killer called the local press which sent helicopters, and I'm sure it's going to spread to the regions news and possibly nationwide. So you need to get down here ASAP."

"I'm on my way." John said hanging up his cell phone. Quickly putting on a pair of black slacks and a Bache shirt, and grabbing his long hemmed charcoal heather colored jacket. Stopping to grab his gun and badge from his locked night stand drawer. As he walked down the hallway he stopped by Megan's room to check on her. Seeing that she was still asleep under her covers he quietly went down to the kitchen of the apartment leaving a note for Megan on the kitchen table John quickly left the apartment and down to the parking garage of the ten story apartment building. Getting into his silver 2001 Jeep Wrangler and headed toward the precinct. As he approached he saw the channels 3, 5, 7 news vans with, and helicopter circling high above. Stopping in front of the police barracked put up around the two block perimeter around the two buildings. Once he was allowed through John parked his jeep outside the garage that was packed with police vehicles. Walking up to a uniformed officer he asked where the bodies were. Getting directions he headed up to the third floor looking around he saw the flood lights and walked over to where Jack Wallace was lying dead. He looked slowly around the scene as three uniformed officers were looking around for evidence. John pointed out a torn black fabric that he saw under the guard's truck. Heading inside he saw Steward and Penny, the two resident experts with computers looking into the security system and cameras. He then saw some four officers just standing around.

"What's going on?" John asked walking up to them. "Mac told us to find Fillip, the other security guard and we can't find him." Carol Steele, the young rookie blond haired officer told him. "Did you check every floor? This is only a seven story building." John asked.

"We only started ten minutes ago. Our first priority was the securing a perimeter and the two crime scenes. Though I don't think we'll find him after all he's the killer. The doors were locked and the security system disabled with the elevator locked on the top floor. This had to be Fillip who did this." Officer Hawkins told him

"You make so valid points. First has any evidence been found down here, besides finger prints and fiber left by Fillip?"

"Yes we found some red hair by one of the video monitors." Carol told John

"Next let me ask you four a question. If you wanted to lead the police on a wild goose chase you would make it look like someone else did it wouldn't you? Next if you Fillip you wouldn't drag the body outside after all we're next to the police station. You might be able to do it once but twice that's too much of a risk, plus there'd be a ton on evidence here in the lobby. So the last question if you needed to kill and hide a body in a building like this where would you do it?" John asked them and let them think.

"Closets, air vents, and bathrooms." Carol stated.

"I'd rule out the air vents or the insulation. I think that would be too much dead weight. So that leaves closets and bathrooms. Those are what I'd check first, and then if you don't find him check the offices next. I'll help by searching this floor with you. Hawkins, Leone, and Tyler you take the left, and Steele and I will take the right." John told them. John and Carol searched the closets and storage rooms until Carol say the brake room door slightly ajar.

"Detective Hunter take a look at this." She said motioning for him to come over. There in the brake room the two found a pair of drag marks on the carpet floor that led out in the hallway and then disappeared on the tile floor. The two stopped and looked down both directions of the large hallway, until John got an idea and started walking toward the bathrooms.

"I think I know who did this?"

"Who?" Carol asked as the two headed toward a bathroom

"A woman."

"A woman?" Carol asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes a woman, if not the killer an accomplice. The building wasn't broken into, and Fillip wouldn't just let anyone in here. Fillip is a young and a relatively unattractive man. So if a young hot red head came to the glass doors needing some kind of help I'd say there is a decent chance of him letting her in, and she could easily lure him away the open area of the lobby. Next if the killer or killers wanted to hide the body especially if there is a lot of blood. You'd hid him in a stall so the blood could leak out in the toilet. Finally the vast majority of police officers in Port Charles are men, so do you think that one of their first choices to look would be the woman's bathroom." John said walking into the woman's bathroom and stopped. "Do you smell that?" John asked as Carol came up beside him.

"Blood." Carol stated recognizing the smell.

"Yes, let's take a look around." John said opening the stall doors one by one. The two found Fillip hunched over the toilet in the fourth stall. "Well we can rule out Fillip as a suspect." John simply stated as he lifted up Fillips head. "He was terrified before he died, and judging by the depth of the cut he didn't die right away." John said looking at Fillips still open eyes and then the knife cut. "Carol let the coroner know we have another body. Let Hawkins, Leon, and Tyler know we found him. Have you collected evidence before?" John asked as he stood up and looked at the smaller Carol

"No, and this is my first time in a murder crime scene."

"Are you going to be all right?" John asked noticing how pale Carol had gotten.

"Yes I'm a little nauseous but I'm fine, besides I already threw up when I saw Jack."

"Was that the first time seeing a dead body in person?"

"Yes."

"Sadly it gets easier after the first time. You're doing fine, when Tyler gets here let him collect the evidence. I think he has seniority and has deal with this before. Just do as he says and learn from him. I'm heading to the roof." John said heading out of the bathroom followed by Carol. The two reached the elevator Carol was about to leave but stopped.

"Detective thanks for the concern and guidance." Carol said smiling up at John and he returned the smile as he got on the elevator.

"Anytime." John said as the doors closed and the elevator went up. Once the doors opened John walked up the stairs to the roof where he found the commissioner, Webb, Rodriguez standing by the edge of the roof with the body of Ric nearby, and the coroner standing over him. John walked to them, through six officers collecting evidence.

"So someone finally decided to off Ric." John said and he walked up to the four. John hadn't known Ric personally, but did know his reputation, which made him a lot of enemies.

"I never liked the guy, and I'd say the majority of the city didn't like him either. We're going to have a suspect list a mile long." Cruz told them taking a sip of his cup of coffee he had in his hands.

"What happened?"

"I was the first detective on scene. Officer Walcott was the first officer to respond. Walcott told me he was coming in his police cruiser with a DUI in the back of his car when he saw news vehicles pulling into the garage and going up to the third floor and he say helicopters hovering above the DA building. Walcott left his collar in his cruiser and went to see why the reporters were here. That's when he saw Lesley Chambers from the channel from the NBC affiliate, and Harold Lattermer from the ABC affiliate beginning to film in front of Jack the dead security guard. Walcott quickly called it in, getting back up he got them out of the garage, but not before they got footage of the crime scene. I arrived two minutes later. When I questioned the reporters they told me they got an anonymous tip that the ex DA was dead, and hanging off the roof of the DA, building; as well as a dead security guard on the third floor of the garage where the lights were taken out." Peter explained and was going to continue when John cut him off.

"And they didn't think to call the police first?" John asked and then putting his hand over his still tired eyes he realized the ridiculousness of the question.

"John these are reports and this is a small city. It's one thing to get the occasional murder or arrest of mob boss, its different when you get a tip of two gruesome murders including the ex DA Richard Lancing, who just happens to be hanging from the DA building." Peter said smiling and motioning to Ric's body. "First it happened in the DA building and the parking garage that just happens to be connected to the police headquarters. Then they get to the crime scene before the police and are able to broadcast and film before we can do anything, which is an added bonus of a story that makes the police and DA's office look incompetent, so I'm not surprised they didn't call it in. This is a career and rating maker for them." Peter said looking up to the three news choppers in the air above them.

"There are three murder victims." John said correcting Peter, which Mac's eyebrows raised at that.

"Fillip has been found?" Mac asked hopping he had. The scenario was bad enough, it would be worse if it was an inside job.

"Officer Steele and I found him in the first floor ladies restroom. In one of the stalls, it looks like the killer wanted to us to think Fillip was the killer or involved to mislead us." John explained to his boss.

"Well that's at least one good thing I can tell the mayor when he gets here."

"Mayor Floyd is on his way here?" John asked know surprised, and know that this meant trouble.

"Yes. With the media all over this he and Baldwin are on their way."

"I think I have something you can tell the mayor." John said taking a Styrofoam cup of coffee from an officer who had brought some for everyone.

"What have you got?"

"First there was some black cloth found under the security guards vehicle, which was probably ripped from a black cloak that was stolen from Party City." John told Mac waiting for him to register one of the costume stores that were broken into. "Next strands of red hair were found by the guard station. Finally I think the killer was a woman or a woman helped." John said seeing Mac, Cruz, and Peter looking at each other.

"We agree, except I think it was just one person and a woman." Peter told John "Ric was humiliated. His body was burned. He was stripped naked, and she put gobs of make up on him, almost making him look like a clown. Then she shoved a large dildo up his ass, cut off his dick, and putting pink panties on him. Finally she rapped a rope around his neck and slowly lowered him off the room so his next wouldn't snap and he'd die slowly. Finally the ultimate humiliation she called the news so his finally moments of life would be on film for the world to see."

"Are you saying he was still alive when the new choppers got here?" John asked not believing it.

"The coroner says yes. He had already lost a lot of blood before he got to the roof, and was most likely in shock, so there's decent chance he never realized the helicopters were there."

"What about the bullet wounds to his knees?" John asked looking over to the body of Ric.

"There was some kind of struggle in the stairway leading to the roof. That was probably Ric's last chance at escape which cost him two bullets to his knees and his death. Oh yes there was the note left under his castrated dick." Peter said handing John the note which simply read Ric is dick less, and has no need of this. "That's why I think it's just a woman. The note, the makeup, panties, dildo, castration all leads to a woman. Then there is how she got in. I know Fillip he may have been lazy on the job but he wouldn't let anyone in unless it was a woman." Peter said and was going to continue when he saw Mayor Floyd and a beat down DA Baldwin coming toward him.

"Commissioner Scorpio what happened here?" Mayor Floyd asked more as a demand than anything else. The mayor was tiny compared to the other men at only five foot five inches. John was the tallest at six foot four and Baldwin was the shortest at five foot ten. The short statured mayor looked up at Mac waiting impatiently for an answer. Mac went on to explain everything they knew at the moment, what they believed happened that evening, and who was responsible. Once Mac was done the Mayor rubbed his eyes realizing what a clusterfuck this was. This was a huge scandal. A corrupt DA is murdered inside the DA building. Two security guards outsourced by the city are killed, which one was killed simply for his incompetence. Now employee's or officers called in that parking lot lights were out, and the mayor refused to believe no one noticed the lights out. Finally there was the call to the press. Floyd knew what this looked like, and knew people were going to lose their jobs, which he'd be damned if he lost his job. He had worked too hard to become mayor. Floyd had paid off to many people to get their support and votes. He wasn't going to let his dreams of becoming senator one day die. "Mac I want this killer caught. I am going to leave that up to you, but I am calling in the state police to investigate the police and the DA's office. Unless there are bigger stories than this in the morning you can expect this story to spread nation by morning you can expect the shit to hit the fan, and you had all better know if I lose my job over this all of you will also. Do we all understand each other?" Mayor Floyd asked them and once a saw all the heads nodding he turned to leave but stopped. "Oh yes you had better notify the families before they see it on the new. It's almost 1:30am, so you have about five and a half hours before the citizens of Port Charles start waking up. Baldwin you deal with the press." Floyd told them and left pulling out a cigarette smoke. The five men stood silently for a moment as other officers looked on having heard the conversation.

"Has Alexis been notified?" Peter asked breaking the silence.

"Alexis succumbed to her cancer last night. She passed away at 11:52pm." Mac told Peter.

"Isn't that about the time Ric died?" Cruz asked

"Ric died at 12:08am."

"Poor Kristina and Molly losing both her parents in one night."

"Mac bring in Lorenzo, Morgan, and Corinthos. From what you've told me it doesn't look like them, but I want alibis for them and all their employees ASAP. Then we can widen our suspect pool. I'll go deal with the press." Baldwin told Mac and went to deal with the press.

"Take six officers and bring in Lorenzo Alcazar. If he doesn't corporate leave two cruisers in front of his house to watch the house until warrants come in for him. Cruz you go get Morgan, and do the same if he refuses to come in. I'll go bring in Sonny. John you stay here and supervise the scenes. The state police should be here soon to help out. Does everybody understand what to do?" Mac asked and saw his three detectives nodding their heads. "Good. Don't screw this up our jobs are on the line." Mac told them. Peter and Cruz left, and Mac was going to follow when John stopped him.

"Boss it's not a problem now, but later this morning I need to go take care of Megan. It's the weekend and she doesn't have school, and I'm not comfortable leaving her alone." John told Mac. Mac thought for a moment and then came to a decision.

"I'll call around, I know a few people who might be willing to take care of Megan. My niece Georgie I think would be willing to watch."

"Thank you Mac."

"I understand I was like that when Maxi and Georgie were younger, and I still worry about them." Mac confessed, especially after the recent crises of both his nieces as Mac headed out.

Jason was a happy man as he looked down at his future wife. He had a wonderful son in Cameron, so full of life just like his mother. Elizabeth was pregnant with his child. He had always wanted a child, and one with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was laying face down on the bed wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his white t-shirts, and he had seen nothing sexier. Elizabeth's left hand lay across his stomach and her head on his chest, her long curly chocolate brown hair fanning down her back and face hiding her sleeping eyes and plumb lips. Though Jason wasn't noticing that, he was staring down at Elizabeth's ass. Reaching down with both hands he squeezed her small but. No other woman had an ass like hers, small but tight and firm. Jason was getting excited and was about to wake Elizabeth up when his cell phone rang breaking him from his train of thought.

"Yes." Jason said quietly picking answering his cell phone.

"Boss its Doug downstairs. Detective Rodriguez is here." Doug told his boss.

"What does he want?" Jason asked slowly extracting himself from Elizabeth trying not to wake her up.

"They're here to bring you down for questioning."

"Doug, what is it for?" Jason again asked as he walked to the cloths draw naked sans a pair of brown boxers. As Jason was getting a shirt and pants out of the draws he could hear talking in the back ground.

"Ric and two security guards were murdered last night." Doug explained and Jason froze.

"All right tell him I'll be down in five minutes." Jason told him hanging up the phone not waiting for a response; he quickly got dressed and went down stairs grabbing his jacket to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Jason it's 1:49am where are you going?" Elizabeth asked groggily, still have asleep and concern for Jason in her eyes.

"Everything is fine. Go back to bed the police are here to bring me down for questioning." Jason reassured her still not taking his eyes from the sexy nymph wearing his t-shirt and boxers.

"What do they want to question you about?" Elizabeth asked walking up to him.

"It's nothing."

"I'm sure I'm going to find out soon. I'm sure the news will have something in the morning. I also know it's someone I know it's about someone I know or care about, and being Jason always trying to protect me." Elizabeth said now standing toe to toe to Jason and he could feel her breasts and nipples against his chest through the thin shirt. Elizabeth reached up with her right hand and putting her it on his left cheek so his eyes met her. "Jason you have nothing to protect me from. I'm not afraid of you or what you do. I'm not going to run away or think you're a monster." Elizabeth told him gently rubbing her thumb along his cheek.

"It's Ric…he was murdered last night." Jason hesitantly told him. He knew how caring Elizabeth is, after all she loved a killer like him, so no matter what happened between her and Ric in the past Jason doubted she wished for his death.

"Ric's dead. Has anyone told Alexis or the kids?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they're going to bring Sonny in for questioning."

"What about Kristina and Molly, Sonny can't just leave them at his house alone. I'll call Sonny and tell him to send them over here."

"I don't know." Jason said hesitantly.

"I don't mind at all. I'm sure Cam and I can keep them company."

"You really are amazing." Jason said pulling her even closer and kissing her. If they were any closer they would become one entity. The kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes, and they didn't pull away until Jason heard his phone ringing. "I've got to go. I'm sure this won't take too. Aren't you going to ask me if I had him killed?" Jason asked again wondering how he got so lucky. Elizabeth just smiled at him, a bright smile.

"No. I know better than to ask about business, but I already know the answer just by looking into your eyes. You can never hide anything from me." Elizabeth teased him as she elevator doors opened.

"I love you." Jason

"Be safe, I love you to." Elizabeth told Jason as the elevator doors closed.

At the same time Sonny was heading down to the entryway where Mac was waiting. When Milo had told him that Mac was here to see him at nearly 2am he knew it was important. Seeing the worry and stress on Mac's face, Sonny wondered what had happened, and had a feeling he'd be heading in with Mac for questioning.

"Mac why are you here at almost two in the morning."

"For two reasons Sonny. It concerns your brother and Alexis."

"What did my brother do this time?" Sonny asked thinking Ric had done something to Alexis.

"Your brother didn't do anything; it's what's been done to him. Ric was murdered last night along with two security guards." Mac told Sonny and he could see the surprise in Sonny's face. Sonny was good at hiding things, but nowhere near as good as Jason, and Mac could tell Sonny was generally surprised to learn of Ric's death.

"And you want me to come downtown with you for questioning."

"Yes, we're bringing in you, Alcazar, and Jason. We need to know the whereabouts of you all last night and that includes your men."

"All right, just let me get dressed." Sonny said turning to head up and get dressed when he stopped. He had been still tired and almost forgot about the girls, and then Sonny realized Mac had mentioned Alexis had a sad feeling at what Mac was going to tell him as he turned around to face the commissioner.

"Alexis died last night didn't she?" Sonny asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, ironically at around the same time Ric was murdered." Mac sadly told Sonny. Mac had liked the ex-DA, and had thought of her as a friend. Sonny stood frozen for a second.

"I can't leave Mac I have Kristina and Molly. Their mother just died and Molly has lost both her parents." Sonny said trying to reason with Mac. He really didn't want to leave the girls to find out from someone else that their mother was dead.

"I understand Sonny, and normally I'd try to work with you but this is out of my hands." Mac said with sympathy in his voice and eyes. Sonny was about to respond when the phone began to ring. Now who would be calling now Sonny thought as he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello. Elizabeth. Yes I just got the news. Is anyone going to be watching the girls? No, Elizabeth you don't have to. I don't want to put you out, I'm sure you're concerned for Jason. Yes Jason can take care of himself. All right I'll have the girls brought over, and Elizabeth thank you. You don't know what this means to me." Sonny said hanging up the phone. "Milo I'm going to get dressed, and then get the girls up. I want you to take them to Jason's. Elizabeth said she would watch them. Mac and you give me fifteen minutes to get ready?" Sonny asked Mac.

"Yes, but I'll be waiting here." Mac agreed.

"Thank you Mac." Sonny responded and then went to get dressed and wake the girls; it was going to be a long morning and day Sonny thought as he went up the stairs.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

For you fans of Alexis I am sorry. I just didn't have any use for her alive. I have love or hate for her, more of a indifference toward her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

News quickly spread in the morning of the 29th. People who woke up in Port Charles and around the region were greeted with the nonstop news of the grisly murder of the cities DA and two security guards, and it all happened right in the DA's office, and in front of the police. The news local new channels loved the story of a murdered DA, and possible corruption in both the DA's office and the police. The story was the one of the top three national news stories around the country for the day. Port Charles had reporters from CNN, MSNBC, FOX, and other major news outlets including ones from Canada. All of this didn't sit well with the Mayor, or Mac and Baldwin as they were waiting to finally bring in all of Sonny's, and Alcazar's men. The holding cells were crammed full. As it approached seven in the morning Sonny, Jason, and Lorenzo were still waiting to be interviewed. The commissioner and DA were waiting for as much evidence to be brought in and studied as possible before they went ahead with it, but the men's lawyers were now getting impatient.

"Shell we start?" Mac asked Scott. "If we wait any longer Diane, Gregory, and Adam will lodge a complaint and take their clients out of here."

"You're right Mac we can't wait any longer. Mac you talk to Lorenzo, Peter you take Jason, and I'll take Sonny. I don't like any of the three, and they all deserve to go to prison, but we can't screw this up, so if you can't get anything out of them or their alibis pan out let them go." Scott said heading into Sonny's interrogation room, and the two other men went to their respective rooms.

"Morgan where were you last night at between 7pm and 12am?" Peter asked sitting across from Jason with the table between them and the red headed lawyer standing nearby.

"I stayed at home with Cameron having a guy's night as Elizabeth put it." Jason said smiling at the thought of having watched Cameron's favorite movie of the moment Over the Hedge. Jason watched it twice with Cameron clapping, laughing, and explaining things to him, and then having Cameron falling asleep in his lab on the floor in front of the TV as he leaned back against the couch. He loved that child and couldn't wait to adopt him.

"And where was Elizabeth?"

"She had a girl's night out at Jake's with Robin, Kelly, Emily, and a few other friends to celebrate her pregnancy."

"What time did Cameron fall asleep?"

"Around 9:15pm." Jason told the detective.

"So you could have left and killed the three men." Peter said but he doubted it. Jack died around 9:30 last night, and unless Jason was superman or the flash there was virtually no way he could have gotten down to the garage in time to get set up and kill the guard. Still he had to ask the question.

"Listen the top three floors, and the elevator system of the building has recently been renovated. Whenever someone goes to one of the top three floors it logs it one two systems, a primary and a backup system. There are security cameras in the elevator, stairs, lobby, and garage. I can have someone get the log and tapes for you. I never left the penthouse, and Elizabeth got back at around 11pm." Jason explained to Peter who thought for a moment.

"All right wait here. We are going to check out your alibi and your men's alibis before we let you go." Peter told Jason as he got up from his chair to leave. In the next room Scott was finishing up with Sonny who had stayed at his mansion with Molly and Kristina. In the last room Mac had found the same. Lorenzo had stayed at home with Sky, his son Diego, and their new born daughter Lila Rae.

"Morgan has rock solid alibi." Peter told Mac as the three men converged outside the interrogation rooms.

"Corinthos also has a pretty solid alibi." Scott grudgingly admitted.

"It's the same for Alcazar." Mac told the two other men.

"Should we release them?" Peter asked.

"Not yet. Not until we check their alibis out and their men's alibis check out. How is Cruz coming with that?" Scott asked Mac.

"I'll head down and check." Mac told Scott as he headed toward the stairs and the holding cells. Cruz and six other officers were getting statements from over thirty men employed by Jason, Lorenzo, and Sonny. They started at around 6:30 and it took them an hour to get all the statements, and another hour to verify everyone's alibis. Mac wasn't really surprised when Cruz told him everyone checked out. This wasn't something Sonny or Jason would do. They'd make Ric disappear or they would make it look like accident. This kind of killing draws unwanted attention. As he headed back up to tell Scott he also doubted Lorenzo did this as well for the same reasons. "Everyone's alibis checked out Scott." Mac told Scott walking up to the man as he waited in Mac's office.

"I can't say that I'm all that surprised. This doesn't look like a mob killing. I'd say this was personal. I wish we could hold them on something, but we can't, so release them all Mac. We're going to have to widen our suspect pool." Scott told him as he sat behind Mac's desk cursing Ric for screwing him from the grave. There was a decent chance he'd be fired or demoted for this mess.

"What do you think about all of this?" Sonny asked as the waited in the lobby at Harborview Towers for the elevator.

"I don't think it was mob related. I saw the photos of Ric's body, and what was done to him was extremely personal." Jason told his long time partner as the rode the elevator up.

"I'll have Max take a look into it."

"Sonny let the police handle it, it's not our problem. Ric deserved to die."

"Ric was my brother. I owe it to our mother and Molly to find out who killed him."

"Ok." Jason simply said he knew there was no way he could talk Sonny out of looking into Ric's murder.

"How am I going to tell Kristina that her mother is dead, and Molly that she lost both his parents?" Sonny asked more to himself than to Jason. Jason didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say.

"You tell them that their parents love them, and will always love them, that they will always be with them in spirit." Jason told Sonny after a minute of silence, and neither man noticed as the doors opened to the top floor. Sonny walked off first. This was the first time he'd been here since the renovation to the penthouses was done. It couldn't really be called that anymore Sonny thought. It looked like a small mansion. The large room to his left that used to be Jason's penthouse now housed the now enlarged kitchen, dining room, and a gym. Upstairs housed four bedrooms including Brends's pink one used for guests. Sonny heard noises to his right where Sonny's penthouse used to be. The main floor had turned in to a play area where Kristina, Molly, and Cameron were watching some kind of cartoon show on a large TV. Sonny could saw Jason's pool table, and a bin for toys. There was also an art studio where the old kitchen used to be with large windows that brought in a lot of light, and over looked the lake and an office where Jason dealt with the business. Upstairs was Jason's and Elizabeth's room, along with the room for a for Cameron, an extra bedroom, and the locked security/panic room which housed computers, video monitors, phones, weapons, an first aid kit, and food and water. Sonny was impressed at what Jason and Elizabeth had done with the place, but was dragged out of his thoughts by Kristina and Molly.

"Daddy." Kristina said running over and hugging her father.

"Did you and your sister have a good time with Elizabeth and Cameron?" Sonny asked his nearly four year old daughter. The eleven month old Molly was still mesmerized by the cartoons on the TV.

"Yes Daddy, Cameron and his mommy Elizabeth are nice." Kristina told her Dad as she saw Elizabeth coming from the dining room.

"That's good."

"Can Molly and I go see mommy today?" Kristina asked really wanting to see her mother which.

"Cameron." Elizabeth said after leaving Jason's embrace. She knew what was about to happen, and thought it would be best if Cameron wasn't here for that. She'd tell him later.

"Yes mommy." Cameron said turning his head from the TV and his toys he was playing with.

"Would you go play in your room for a little while?" she asked more as order than a question as she walked over to her son.

"Why?" Cameron simply asked not understanding. He was having fun watching his cartoons and playing with his toy cars and motorcycles.

"I'll explain it to you later." She said not wanting to upset the two girls yet.

"But…" Cameron was going to ask why again, but his mother cut him off.

"You can come back down in a little while."

"Ok mommy." Said the two year old after seeing how serious his mommy was. Cameron could always read his mommy knowing when she was angry, joking or serious. Picking up some of his toys he walked up stairs planning on asking his mommy and daddy later.

"Dad is something wrong with mom." Kristina asked with fear in her eyes. She knew something was wrong win Cameron went upstairs.

"…Kristina there's something I need to tell you and Molly." Sonny said leaning down on his knees in front of her. Sonny knew he needed to tell her before she heard it from some other source. "You know how your mom is really sick." Sonny started trying to explain. Kristina nodded her head. "Your mom went to sleep last night and didn't wake up this morning." Sonny told Kristina.

"Mommy…didn't…wake…up?" asked a now visibly upset Kristina as tears began to rain from her eyes. She had heard some of her friends in preschool talk about their mommy or daddy going to sleep and not waking up, that they are in someplace called heaven.

"No…no she didn't." Sonny told his upset daughter, which broke his heart, and wrapped his arms around her as she rushed to hug her dad, and started shaking as she cried against Sonny's chest. Hearing that her sister was upset Molly began to cry as well as she started crawling over to her sister. Elizabeth picked her up into her arms as she brought her over to her sister and uncle.

"Mommy…never coming…home?" asked Kristina pulling her head back from her father's chest and looking up at him.

"No she's not." Sonny said as Elizabeth put Molly down by Kristina who brought her little sister to her, hugging her. Elizabeth walked over to Jason's arms. The two decided to give Sonny and the girls some privacy and headed back into Jason's office. Sonny and the girls held each other for a long time, and Sonny's did his best to explain what happened to Alexis, and Ric. Telling the girls that their mother and Ric loved him and that they were in heaven, though he did have his doubts about Ric, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Sonny told them that he'd be there for them, and he'd be taking care of them for their mother.

"Sonny." Jason said getting Sonny's attention as he walked back into the room, and motioning him over. Seeing that both Kristina and Molly had cried them self's out and had calmed down a little he got up.

"I'll be right back." Sonny said reassuring the two girls, and walking over to Jason.

"There's a call for you, it's Alexis' lawyer." Jason explained to Sonny

"We'll keep an eye on the girls." Elizabeth told Sonny as she came out of the studio which was right next to Jason's office. Sonny nodded and headed back into Jason's office. Three minutes later Sonny came out and headed toward the couch where Jason and Elizabeth had the two young girls sitting between them. He motioned Jason and Elizabeth over.

"Would you two be willing to watch the Kristina and Molly for a few hours? I need to talk to go see Alexis's lawyer, make arrangements for Alexis's funeral. I also need to make arrangements for Ric." Sonny explained to the young couple.

"What about Nicolas?" Jason asked

"He's not answering his phone. Alexis's lawyer has tried to call him, and so have I. Apparently Nicolas as disappeared."

"Do you think it has something to do with Helena?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. We aren't' friends anymore, he blames me for everything that's happened. Emily told me that right before they broke up he'd been acting strange and distant." Elizabeth explained to Jason and Sonny.

"So would you be willing watch them for a few hours."

"I have a shift at the hospital in the afternoon, so as long as you're back before them I am fine with watching them. I like Kristina and Molly, Alexis did a good job raising them." Elizabeth said looking at the girls on sitting on the couch.

"I should be back before twelve. Thank you Elizabeth, I think the girls will feel loved with you, Jason, and Cameron." Sonny said about to walk over to the girls when Elizabeth took Sonny into her arms hugging the man, surprising herself and the two men.

"You're doing fine Sonny. Whatever your differences Alexis obviously had faith in you if she gave you custody of both her daughters, so don't doubt yourself. If you do Kristina and Molly will see it." Elizabeth explained trying to reassure her estranged friend. Sonny was surprised at the kindness and faith toward him. He and Elizabeth had gotten closer these past few months, but he wouldn't consider them friends. Elizabeth really amazed him sometimes, and her hug and kind words really did comfort him as he pulled back and walked over to the girls.

It was a busy afternoon at the Metro Court as preparations were being made for the big Halloween party on Tuesday. Joseph the front desk manager looked around at the busy lobby. Jax was in his office conducting business, while the annoying blond who co-owed the building was talking to some rich guests. As he scanned the room the thirty two year old man stopped when he saw a hot young woman coming his way. Joseph was mesmerized by the short hot blond walking towards him in a microfiber black knee length dress with a very low neckline which showed off her D or DD breasts. The woman knew he was staring and smiled at him as she approached the front desk. She leaned slightly over the counter to give Joseph a better view.

"Welcome… to… the Metro Court are you checking in?" Joseph asked barley managing to get the question out.

"Yes I have a reservation under Jean Kent." Jean told him.

"Let me check. Yes here it is you have reservation for the presidential suite. Let me get you key cards, and I'll get someone to help you with your bags." Joseph told Jean and called for a bag attendant to help with Jeans luggage.

"When do you get off Joseph?" Jean asked noticing that he was a decent looking man. She looked at him, and estimated he was only about 5ft 10in with dark blond hair and black eyes. He was great looking, but he'd do.

"Ah…I get off at eight tonight." He said again looking down at her breasts. Jean reached across the counter gently grabbing his tie and pulling him toward her.

"Well if you want to have a good time come to my room after you shift, and you'll have a time of your life." Jean whispered in his ear. As he pulled back she gently kissed his lips, and turned to the attendant who was staring, and walked with him toward the elevators, as Joseph just stared at the Jean her black dress, which showed off almost all of her back, and ass as she strode in her 5 inch heels. Jean just smiled knowing she was the center of attention. Everything was going her way, and she decided she had time to have some fun before the real party began.

As a young John Zacchara heads toward a large mansion in Westchester County rain begins to fall as night envelops New York City. He didn't want to be going there, but he needed to talk to the head of the Zacchara organization Trevor Lancing. John knew he was somehow involved in what was happening in Port Charles. Trevor wanted to expand west and Port Charles had a chance for growth. Plus Sonny Corinthos was there who Trevor disliked. As John headed inside passing the guards on the way he knew Trevor had no real love for his son. He had once over heard how much Trevor thought his son was a disappointment. John was going to have to gauge Trevor, to see what he knew, and see if he was going to interfere with his plans on dealing with his insane father, and leaving this life. John opened the door of Trevor's office without knocking and finds Trevor sitting behind his desk with a glass of alcohol in his hand watching the news.

"Ah Johnny my boy, to whom do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Trevor asked turning in his chair to face the young man who he intended to keep out of control of the organization and under his thumb.

"I'm just wonder what you are up to."

"What are you talking about?" Trevor fanged ignorance, he wasn't sure what the boy was talking about, and he wasn't going to show his hand.

"That." John pointed to the TV where a reporter was commenting on Richard Lancings's murder. "Are you going to tell me you had nothing to do with that?"

"Are you accusing me of having my own son killed? You wound me John."

"I don't buy that. I know that you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You throw your own son to the wolves if it meant getting something for yourself. After all I saw you talking to the Mccall woman two weeks ago."

"John my boy you're mistaken she didn't come to New York because of me, she was here for some other reason. Yes she did come to me. I guess she found out that I was the disappointments father. Our arrangement was personal, not business." Trevor told John which disgusted him. He had to be close to twice age.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Did I order his death, no I didn't. I helped him with his plan to destroy Sonny, but like the failure that his is, he screwed it up. Now did I help push things in the right direction, yes I did." Trevor said smiling at John who began to realize what had happened.

"That Mccall woman did this."

"I believe so. I had my own plans of getting rid of my son, but I see she found a much better way. Things couldn't have worked much better." Trevor told him and again the wheels began to turn in Johns head.

"You're planning on sending one of your friends down there to be an ADA the DA depending on where the chips fall. If things go really your way, you're going send one of your police buddies down there to replace the commissioner or a detective."

"Now you're getting it. It was never about killing Ric that was just a bonus. I just wanted a big enough scandal to bring down both the police and DA. That way when we move to Crimson Point we will have an easier time bringing down Sonny, Jason, and Lorenzo."

"You know you are a real bastard. Planning on destroying your own flesh and blood, and not caring whether he lives or dies." John told him looking down on him as he stood in front of the desk.

"That's real hypocritical of you John. What about your plans for your own father." Trevor was pleased with himself when he saw a brief hint of surprise behind John's cold eyes. "What you didn't think I'd know about your plans to get out of this life and deal with you father. I can't have that. I need your father to remain the face of this organization. I can't have my clean reputation damaged. Johnny my boy you need to face some facts you were born in this life and you'll die in it. Now it's up to you whether it's sooner or later." Trevor told him with the threat implied, then turned back to the TV, turning up the volume signaling to Johnny that their conversation was over. John wanted to kill the man on the spot, but he knew he would be dead within minutes. The majority of the guards were loyal to Trevor, or didn't want to see Anthony in power again. The guards knew John didn't want any part of the business, and wouldn't stand behind him, so John was stuck in is miserable life. As John left the office he was not going to give up, he'd just have to be more careful who he talked to and trusted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Carly was having a good morning; she enjoyed watching the morning news as all of Ric's dirty laundry was aired to the world. The bastard was finally getting what he deserved. Things were starting to go her way in her life as she was sitting down with three boys. Jax had taken her back and things were looking up. Now all that was left was to make sure the bitch Elizabeth didn't live past Halloween, then all would be good in the world. Jason would need her, and she'd support him after all she was the most important person in his life not the muffin face. She was brought out of her thoughts when Michael got excited about something and mentioned Jason's name.

"What about Jason?" Carly asked her eldest son.

"Uncle Jason's going to be a dad." Michael told his mom. He was happy for his uncle. "Dad told Morgan and I. I'm going to have a cousin." Michael said happily to Carly's dismay.

"That's great for Jason. He deserves to have a son of his own." Carly told her son, and that part was true just not with Elizabeth.

"Uncle Jayson happy." Added the new three year old Morgan as he ate his breakfast.

"Aunt Elizabeth is happy too." Michael added.

"Yes she is boys." Jax agreed eye Carly.

"Aunt Elizabeth." Carly emphasized the words. "Since when do you call Elizabeth you aunt?" asked wanting to know how she got her claws into her children.

"We see her at Sonny's when she brings Cameron over to play. She's really pretty, and nice. Jason loves her, their always touching each other and kissing. I'm sure uncle Jason will marry her soon." Michael explained. Not if I can help Carly thought as she kept her emotions in check.

"Why haven't I heard this before?" Carly asked.

"Uncle Jason is mad at you mom."

"No he isn't, he could never be really angry with me, I'm his best friend."

"Then why doesn't he come over here to see us, or talk to you?" Michael asked his mom. Carly wanted to say it was because of waif Elizabeth bit her tong and kept her mouth shut.

"I've just been busy with the hotel, and the Halloween part coming up. I'm sure Jason's busy with work also that's why we haven't had time for each other, that's all. Jason could never really be angry with me." She lied to her son looking at her watch she needed to head to the hotel and make plans for the demise of Elizabeth on Tuesday night. "Jax I have to head to the hotel. Jax is taking you two to school today, and the nanny will pick you up." Carly said kissing her three boys.

"Carly are you planning something?" Jax questioned quietly as she kissed him.

"Of course not, though I am planning a happy surprise for Jason, I owe him that." She told Jax as she got her purse and walked to the door. The surprise will be freeing him of Elizabeth she thought to herself as she drove to the Metro Court. She wouldn't allow Elizabeth to mess up her perfect life anymore. Little miss perfect's life was coming to an end, and hopefully an added bonus of ridding herself of Doctor Robin Scorpio. The two women had taken away what was hers. Her chance to be with and have Jason's children by Elizabeth, and being his closest female friend which Robin had stolen from her.

Elizabeth went to the counter of the Costume store where she waited to pick up three costumes. One for Jason, and two for her. One just for Jason tonight, and one for the Halloween party tomorrow night. She was flanked by Martin, a Canadian from Vancouver. He was one of the guards who came in with Cody. Doug the other guard was outside by the door. It took Elizabeth another ten minutes but she found the perfect costumes. After purchasing them she headed out to the SUV, getting in and heading to General Hospital Elizabeth nor her guards noticed the blond haired woman watching them from inside a Hertz Ford Taurus. Elizabeth arrived at the hospital and started her shift in the Pediatric Wing. She enjoyed working with the children there. She didn't want to give up being nurse all together. Elizabeth was back living her dream as a artist, but she also enjoyed helping people at General Hospital. The afternoon went by uneventful and she was now two floors down talking with Robin and Kelly when she heard her name.

"Lizzie." The male voice called from behind her, and there in front of her stood her older brother Steven.

"Hey big brother." Elizabeth said hugging him. "Not that I don't mind seeing the one sibling I get along with but why are you here Steven?"

"I've here to work. You are short a few doctors, and Alan called me asking for my help." Steven told his little sister as they walked over to the waiting area to take a seat.

"All right it's good to have you here." She told him; maybe at least one of her family members would be happy for her.

"You look happy little sis." Steven asked a little surprised, and that got Elizabeth's attention as her eyes began to darken.

"And you thought I wasn't?" Elizabeth ask accusingly

"I was told that you had messed up your life. You cheated on your husband, took his child away and shacked up with a mob boss. Are you saying that isn't true?"

"It's true. I cut the cord to the cheating and manipulative Lucky Spencer. I made love with man of my dreams and I am caring his child. I have a great job, and living my dream as a artist, so I am very happy. Now who told you all of this, was it Grams? If this is the reason why you are here, you shouldn't take the job and leave now." Steven was taken aback by the venom in his little sister's voice.

"Sarah called and told me about your life is a mess." Steven admitted.

"And of course Sarah had to spread how much of a disappointment I am to mom and dad, and the rest of the world. Showing me and the rest of the world how much better she is. You should go Steven." Elizabeth said getting up to leave before she said something she couldn't take back, but was stopped by Steven.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have blindly believed your sister. I know how badly you dislike each other; I was just worried about you."

"You're worried about me. Mom, Dad, Sarah or you show up once every four or five years, and it's not for any concern for me, it's for yourself."

"Elizabeth I didn't know, I'm sorry. I know mom and dad haven't been there for you most of your life. To be honest I don't understand it either. I am sorry if I made you think I came here just because of what your sister told me. I took the job before Sarah ever called me. I wanted to be close to you little sis. It's been too, and to be truthful out of my sisters you are my favorite." Steven told her honestly. Elizabeth looked her brother over, and believed him. She needed her older brother.

"Is that all true?" Elizabeth asked sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Yes. Alan called me two weeks ago about the job here. I didn't get the call from Sarah until yesterday. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. I really would like to know what's going on in your life" Elizabeth looked at her brother and decided to tell him, it's not like he wouldn't find out eventually, and she rather tell him the truth not some twisted version of the truth. So she explained what happened leading up to Lucky cheating on her with Maxi, sleeping with Jason and their admitting they loved each other, her fights with Audrey, and her pregnancy. Steven was surprised at all she had been through at the hands of Lucky. He was also surprised at his grandmother. He never thought Audrey would act this way, he'd have to talk with her. Looking at her sister she looked truly happy, and he wasn't going to try to take that away from her, even if she was living with a criminal.

"Go ahead big brother tell me what a disappointment I am." Elizabeth told him. Steven took her hands in his.

"I'm not disappointed. I am a little worried about you being pregnant and living with a criminal."

"An alleged criminal." Elizabeth corrected him.

"An alleged criminal, but I am not disappointed in you. I am proud of you. You've been through so much and you come out fine. You're a strong independent…I mean stubborn woman and I'm proud of you." Steven told her which caught Elizabeth off guard. Someone in her family was actually proud of her. That's one of the most shocking, and the least expected thing she thought she'd hear.

"Thank you Steven you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." She said getting up and hugging him.

"That being said I want to have word with this Jason and see my nephew." Steven said pulling back.

"Can you come by tonight, say around nine?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, since I don't have a shift today and I'm here just to check in with Alan. I'd better go and do that now, he's expecting me."

"That's great I'll see you then." Elizabeth said as Steven turned to leave, but stopped and turned around.

"Elizabeth remember I am on your side. I may worry about you, but I love you and respect your decisions." Steve told her, and then walked away to find Alan. Elizabeth just stood there not believing someone in her family actually cared about her and was on her side.

The storm clouds flowed above Port Charles and St. Vincent cemetery as Ric Lancing's body was laid to rest. The only person attending the former DA's burial was his estranged brother Sonny Corinthos. Sonny waited alone as the casket was lowered into the grave. The people of Port Charles show a indifference to Ric's death, even with the way he died. Sonny wasn't surprised no one attended. Ric had alienated himself from virtually everyone in Port Charles. Sonny was there more for the sake of their mother than any feelings he had for Ric. Ric wasted his life obsessing over Elizabeth, Jason, and him. Ric might have been able to live if he had let go of those obsessions. Now he didn't have that chance. Even Elizabeth, one of the most kind and forgiving people he knew turned down the chance to Ric's burial. Once the casket was buried Sonny began to walk back to the limo thinking he'd have to do this all over again tomorrow morning, only this time for Alexis. As Sonny walked away from his fallen brother's grave he realized how complicated his life had gotten. He had his two sons Michael and Morgan who had troubles dealing with their mother. Her lack of attention she gave her children was something he was concerned about. Sonny knew he wasn't the best father or role model, but he paid attention to his children, and didn't prefer to leave them with the nanny, while their money goes shopping, pretends to work at the hotel, and actively and secretly wants to destroy the lives of Robin and Elizabeth. Surprisingly Sonny was happy with Jax being with Carly, he at least actively paid attention to Michael and Morgan, and wasn't so worried about his sons. Now he had custody of his daughter and niece which wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't the most stable emotionally, he realized on Jason and the woman he was with to keep him stable. Now Jason was with his family and he'd hadn't been in a relationship since Emily. Sonny had been getting a lot better, but he was worried about the impact of trying to raise four children basically by himself would have on him emotionally. Still as Milo opened the door for him, he vowed not to let his Alexis and his children down.

The cold darkness enveloped Port Charles, and as the rain began to fall again it forebode things to come in the days ahead, but none of that was on Elizabeth's she got ready for the arrival of Jason. She had planned ahead and her son was staying with Monica at the Quartermaine's. She dimmed all of the lights so it was almost dark in the now enlarged penthouse. As she finished putting on her costume, putting on her black leather stockings and three inch heel pumps Elizabeth thought Jason would get a kick out of her costume. He was in for some torture tonight, pleasurable torture, but torture none the less. Putting on some vanilla scented lotion on her body, Elizabeth went down stairs and waited hiding near by the coat closet that was near the elevator and waited for Jason to arrive home. She waited about fifteen minutes then she heard the elevator doors open. She waited for Jason to come out, he was surprised that the lights were off or dim, but he wasn't scared the guards told him nothing was wrong. So he went about putting his keys down on the credenza that sat across from the elevator. Taking of his jacket Jason hung it in the closet, as he closed the door he was caught by surprise has Elizabeth pinned him face first against the door. Before Jason could react she grabbed his hands pulling them behind his back and quickly put the police handcuffs on him snapping them closed.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Jason asked confused and nervous. He wasn't scared and trusted her.

"Jason Morgan you are under arrest." Elizabeth said and couldn't help but laugh a little. She never dreamed she'd ever say that to Jason.

"Elizabeth wh…" Jason was about to ask again as he turned around but his mouth and mind stopped dead when he saw Elizabeth and what she was wearing. The before him was the woman he loved. The petite Elizabeth Webber dressed as a police officer. Though he never seen a police officer dressed like this before. Jason looked from toe to head. Elizabeth had on black pumps, with matching black leather stockings that went all the way up to her lower thighs. Above that she wore a low cut white skirt, with black halter dress with low cut front which showed off her beautiful breasts. Finally there was the black mini tie that fell between her breasts and the black police hat and long white leather gloves on each hand. Jason was stunned to say the least, he never seen Elizabeth dress up before. Although one of his very few dreams he had was of Elizabeth in a nurse's uniform, but this was in a dream.

"Let's go Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth commanded seriously deciding to start the punishment down in the living room. Pushing him past leather sectional sofa they had put by the TV. Elizabeth pushed him down one of the chairs by the pool table, and putting a small peace up duck tape over his mouth to keep him quiet. She knew this was killing Jason he couldn't touch her or talk. Elizabeth decided she needed more room and pushed the coffee table back. Bending over she gave Jason a clear view of her nakedness under her skirt. "Your crime is being too damn sexy for your own good." She told Jason, and even after being with him for two months and knowing Jason loved, she had a hard time believing Jason thought she was sexy or hot. Attractive, homely or good looking, but beautiful, sexy or hot were something completely different. "Your sentence is to die from pleasure but not being able to do anything about it." Elizabeth told him removing her hat and began to dance for him. This wasn't any kind of dance he'd seen Elizabeth do before. This kind of dance you'd only see at strip clubs. She moved around him on the chair blowing in his ears, lifting her legs all the way up to her head giving him a clear view of her pussy and ass. Jason knew she was flexible but that was just damn was all he could think. The she straddled him and began to gyrate her hips in front of him, and teasing him in the process as she slowly lowered the zipper to the leather halter top giving Jason a clear view of her naked breasts, but would then zip it back up. Elizabeth could feel his hard cock through his jeans as it tried to burst through. Wanting to feel Jason's hard chest to used a pair of scissors to cut open and remove Jason's shirt, and t-shirt. Getting a wicked idea in her head she slowly kissed her way down his chest letting the feel of the leather get to him, along with the kisses to his chest and nipples. Elizabeth worked her way down to her knees where she was facing Jason's crotch. Pulling down his zipper, and releasing Jason's cock she stroked it a couple times, and then took length into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while her hands played with his balls. It took less than a minute but she could feel his hips pushing up into her mouth and knew he was ready to burst, and that when she stopped and zipped him back up. Pulling back and standing up she looked wickedly at him, and she could see pleading eyes looking up at him. She just smiled and walked away leaving him there like that. Jason could hear Elizabeth going up the stairs, and about two minutes later she came back down.

"All right get up." Elizabeth commanded the weak kneed Jason. If Elizabeth was honest with herself was horny and nearly took him right there on the couch, but what she had in store for Jason would give her a release and torture Jason more. Elizabeth guided Jason up the stairs toward their bedroom. As they entered saw that the lights were dimmed and candles were light. Elizabeth pushed him down onto the bed with his back against it. Elizabeth straddled his chest keeping him from easily moving her. She unlocked one of the sides of the cuffs and locked it over his head on the head board. She reached over and grabbed the other pair of cuffs doing the same thing with his left hand. Once Jason was securely locked in she went about stripping him bare. Removing all his cloths until he was naked with his cock standing erect in the center of the bed. Elizabeth enjoyed the view, and decided to show him a little mercy. She went in the bathroom and got some non-toxic warming lub, and put it on her leather covered hands. Getting onto the spacious California King bed, Elizabeth went down to between Jason's legs. Pushing them apart she lied down to give herself better access. Elizabeth slowly teased Jason as she rubbed the warm lotion all over his cock and balls giving Jason a very pleasurable warming sensation. Then she kissed her way up the length and began to take him in her mouth. Just the tip at first and then more and more until she deep throated him. Taking the entire length in her mouth her hands played with his ball sacks while her tongue liked his dick while in her mouth which set him off, letting off a eruption of milky fluid in her mouth which she gladly swallowed. Elizabeth slowly licked him clean, and could feel him getting hard again which is when she pulled back licking the cum off of her lips. Now it was time for the next phase of her plane. Going to the bathroom she filled up a bowl of hot water and a razor she went back into the bedroom and pulled the chair that was by the window next to the bed, and place the bowl and razor on the night stand on the left hand side of the bed. Elizabeth removed her white leather gloves and dropping them to the floor. Sitting on the chair she lifted her feet resting them on the bed, and lifting the skirt, so she could see and give Jason a clear view of what she was about to do. She proceeded to damp down a warm rag, and whetted down her private hair. Then she slowly began to shave away the little hair she had down there. With each stroke she'd look back up at Jason who just starred at her. She continued till all the hair was gone, and used the damp rag to wipe away any extra hair, and a dry one wipe away the water, though she was very wet in another area. Elizabeth could tell that Jason enjoyed the show both by his lusting eyes, and his manhood, but she wasn't done with him yet. Elizabeth went to her purse her pulled out a vibrator. It was a six inch battery powered dildo which was designed to hit her G spot, and an extra part to hit her bud. Elizabeth had been bright red, when she went into the adult shop to buy it. She had never bought anything like this before. When Lucky couldn't get it up, which was a lot she just used her fingers. Elizabeth had never been in a sex shop before, and all the different types of tools, toys, magazines, videos, and costumes amazed her. Some of the things disgusted her, while others she wanted to try with Jason, and this was one of them. Getting on the bed she laid down beside Jason. "If you want a good view of what you can't have I'd sit up." Elizabeth simply stated as she unzipped her leather halter top so her breasts were free. She first started with one finger dipping it inside her pussy lips, then two in a steady rhythm in and out. When she saw that Jason was sitting up with his head against the backboard, and a good view she reached for the dildo. Using one hand she penetrated herself with the dildo while her other hand went to her breasts. Since she was already extremely horny it didn't take long with the vibrating dido for her to have an orgasm. As she spammed Jason thrashed trying to break the headboard. She thought about just impaling herself on him now, but decided to torture him just a bit longer, and continued he pleasure as the dildo did its work. Sure it was as big as Jason by three or four inches but she just closed her eyes as she played with her nipples and imagined what Jason would do to her if he wasn't handcuffed. With that the pleasure quickly came and she reached her second orgasm. After she came down from her high Elizabeth got up and straddled Jason in front of his hard cock. She reached up and slowly removed the tape.

"Elizabeth please?" Jason begged finally able to talk.

"No." Elizabeth said bring her lips close to his and then pulling back. "First who is the hottest, sexiest woman in the world?" she asked seriously.

"You."

"Good." She said leaning down and kissing him their tongues intertwined. "Next who do you belong to?" Elizabeth asked rubbing herself against her harden length.

"You." Jason stated trying to lift up his hips so he'd enter her, but she knew what he was doing and moved slightly out of the way.

"Who do you belong to?" Elizabeth repeated with a raised voice.

"I belong to you Elizabeth Webber." Jason shouted.

"Good." Elizabeth said impaling herself on him letting out a load moan in the process. She rode him in her unzipped halter top, skirt and leather stockings. As she started slowly to ride her favorite toy she thought that the vibrator was no comparison to the real thing. She leaned back with her hands on the bed as Jason did most of the work thrusting his hips up at her at a vigorous pace. It didn't take long for both of them to cum, and Elizabeth fell back on to Jason legs with him still rock hard in her, even after he had released himself insider her. He continued to thrust his hips up to at a slower pace. Lifting herself up right she took control. Elizabeth started to bounce up and done on him, with one hand on his shoulder, and another playing with her breasts, as their passion filled eyes stayed locked with one another. The vigorous pass continued one for minutes until Elizabeth wore herself out and collapsed forward resting her head on his left shoulder. The two lovers continued for another couple minutes until they both came. Elizabeth fell to Jason's side as she just laid there with eyes hazed over. Even if Jason was unhand cuffed he wouldn't have been able to move either. After about five minutes of resting Elizabeth pulled got the keys and unlocked the handcuffs freeing Jason. Jason just slid down the bed exhausted, and Elizabeth laid down beside him with her head on his chest as she pulled the sheet over them, and the two lovers went into a blissful sleep thinking of each other.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

If I could I would post the picture of the costume Elizabeth wore, but I can't post that stuff on this site, or at least I don't know how to.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Elizabeth woke up well rested and sore from the previous night's activities. Looking over she saw Jason wasn't in bed. That was when she smelled something cooking. Elizabeth hoped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and headed downstairs to the enlarged kitchen where she found her two men eating pancakes while Cameron was telling Jason every detail from his night with Grandma Monica. Elizabeth listened as Cameron told his new daddy about the huge toy room papa Edward had set up for him and his future brother or sister. Also how Edward told him about his great-grandmother Lila and ELQ, which the latter part really caught Jason's attention. Jason was giving his family a chance, but maybe it was time he and the old man had a talk. That is when Jason noticed Elizabeth watching them by the entrance from the dining room which got the attention of their son Cameron.

"Mommy." Cameron said excitedly as she walked over and kissed her son as he a sip of his milk.

"Did my baby have a good time at the Quartermain's?" Elizabeth asked ruffling her son's hair. Cameron smiled happily looking up at his mother.

"I has a great time mommy." Cameron said as he sat at the large island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey." Jason said smiling as he got up.

"Hey." Elizabeth said walking over to him and wrapping her warms around him as he bent down kissing her.

"What time is it?" she asked pulling back. She had forgotten to look at the clock.

"Almost 9am."

"What. Alexis's funeral service is at 10."

"You're my baby. I decided to let you sleep in after the treat you gave me last night." Jason said taking her lips again.

"Daddy yous got a treat?" Cameron asked wondering what present his daddy got.

"Yes son your mommy gave me a really good treat last night, and I hope she gives me another one real soon."

"What was it?" Cam asked his parents

"A grownup one." Elizabeth said knowing Cameron wouldn't want to know, thinking it wasn't fun.

"That's no treat."

"For me it was. Now baby I don't want you to worry we'll get there before it starts. You enjoy the pancakes that are on the table while Cam and I go get ready."

"Dos I have to go?" Cameron asked not really excited about going to something called a funeral.

"Yes Cam. Kristina and Molly I think will like having you there."

"Girls are no fun." Cameron said with a pout as he finished up his breakfast.

"Michael and Morgan will be there." Elizabeth said which got Cam's attention. Cameron enjoyed spending time with the big boy Michael and his little brother Morgan.

"I cans play withs them?"

"For a little while after the funeral."

"Yeah. Thens we go get candy."

"That's not until this afternoon Cameron. Now go wash up and brush your teeth. Daddy will be up in a minute." Elizabeth told her son. Once Cameron ran out of the kitchen Elizabeth turned to Jason. "So did you enjoy last night?"

"Last night was unbelievable. You were amazing. When…did you learn all of those dance moves?"

"Doing Yoga, besides being good exercise and make you real flexible." Elizabeth told him as she went to the counter and sitting on a chair, after getting a plate of pancakes.

"Have…you do this with anyone else?" Jason asked not wanting to know if she had. Elizabeth looked up at him and saw the hesitation in his voice and eyes.

"No, No I haven't done anything close to what we did with anyone else. I wasn't comfortable with myself or with the man I was with at the time. Jason you make me feel whole, in my heart, body and mind. I just want to thank you for giving Cameron and I a lover, father, a family, and a home." Elizabeth said in all seriousness. Jason didn't say anything and just walked over to her pulling her from the chair she was sitting on and kissing her.

"So I can expect more of last night in the future."

"If you do something for me?" Elizabeth asked sitting back down.

"You're blackmailing me."

"It's not blackmail per say. I'm just asking you to do something for me and your family that will make us very happy."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"I want you to wear the costume I got you tonight at the Halloween party."

"No."

"Oh come on Jason, it's just for one night."

"Elizabeth."

"It will make me and your family happy. Plus if you're good I'll let you unwrap me tonight and you can have your way with me." Elizabeth said which perked up Jason's interest.

"What costume are you wearing tonight?" Jason asked really wanting to know

"It's a matching one to yours." Elizabeth said taking a sip of orange juice.

"Is it as revealing as the one you wore last night?" Jason asked not sure if he wanted to let Elizabeth go to the party dressed anywhere near what she wore last night.

"Close to it. Jason relax, it's for one night. I know Carly will be there, and I'm sure she'll have some model, stripper women trying to get your attention away from me."

"You know I'd never…" Jason was about to say but was cut off.

"I know dear, but I want to show myself off. You have given me confidence in myself appearance wise. Plus I want to show it up to Carly by having you staring at me and pawing your hands all over me."

"I won't to that, I'll…" Jason was about to tell her all the things he was going to do but was stopped by Cameron.

"Daddy weres are you?" Cameron yelled from the stairs leading by the entertainment room.

"Go get yourself and Cameron ready. Sonny, Kristina and Molly are going to need us."

"I will and if it will make you happy I'll wear the costume you got me. You know I'm only doing this for you."

"I know, and thank you." Elizabeth said as Jason kissed her forehead and left to help their son get ready.

As father Paul Kelly was getting ready for the service that would start in about twenty minutes, he didn't notice Helena walking toward the casket with a guard. Looking down at the now deceased Alexis and smiled.

"You are going to be one of the lucky ones my dear Natasha. Petty I was hoping to kill you the way I killed your mother. I thought that would be fitting for trash. Now I can't say the same for your daughters. They are a reminder of Mikkos's betrayal, and I can't have that. If I want to bring the Cassindine family back to greatness I need to take out the trash which includes all three of your daughters. Before I go I thought you should know dear Nicolas has returned to the fold. All of yours and Stefan's work turning Nicolas away from the family didn't work. So I want to leave you knowing you live had no meaning or value, and all you worked for was for nothing." Helena happily told Alexis pulling away from the open casket.

"Are you here for the service?" Paul asked Helena as he approached them.

"No I was just bidding dear Natasha farewell." Helena told the priest as her and her guard walked away leaving the church.

Helena watched from a safe distance as mourners arrived. She saw Corinthos with Alexis's daughters, followed by Morgan, Elizabeth and her son. Elizabeth was going to pay for not choosing her grandson, and embarrassing him. Next to arrive were Luke and Lulu, both of them were going to suffer Helena thought as she watched Carly, Jax arrived with Michael and Morgan. She watched as the blonde lusted after Jason when Jax wasn't looking, and starred daggers at Elizabeth when no one was watching. Even though she was a Spencer she might prove useful Helena smiled to herself. Helena watched various other people coming to pay their respects. She turned to leave as her guard let her to their car, Helena didn't notice someone else watching the funeral with vast interest.

After attending Alexis Davis's funeral Mac headed back to his office he had a three meetings first with the captains of the other precincts in Port Charles, then one with DA and the detectives working on the Lancing Case, followed by one with all of the his officers going over preparations for the night. Mac finished up going talking to his captains he walked into the meeting room where Baldwin and his three detectives were sitting. He knew all of them were exhausted and wanted this day over, after all he felt the same.

"All right Scott what did you want this meeting for?" Mac said sitting down.

"I want to know what we have on the DA killings. So I can give the Mayor and press something."

"First what we don't have is any video evidence of the crime. The camera's in the DA building were no use, but we did check the camera's on our side to see if we got anything. We didn't get anything off of them because someone tampered with the camera's angles." Peter told the DA.

"When did this happen?" Scott asked not happy.

"Ah…we're not sure. We looked at the last five days and no one has tampered with the camera's, and we can't go back any further because every five days we rerecord over the old ones."

"That's great." Said an exasperated Scott who had a hand over his eyes. "And no one noticed?"

"No, I've talked to some of the officers and they just didn't pay attention. Most said they didn't think anyone would commit a crime here." Cruz told him.

"Thank you it's not corruption, just incompetence. What other bad news do you have for me?"

"We didn't get any fingerprints from the crime scenes. The hair we found was from a wig stolen from one of the costume stores."

"Do we have anything?"

"Actually we have a lot. We have fabric from the black cloak the killer wore. We found blood by the garage crime scene and the stairwell where the struggles took place. The blood isn't a match to any of the victims, and the two match each other which helps confirm our theory of there being only on killer. When we get a suspect we have something for comparison." John told Scott

"We also have the cloak, mask and gloves the killer wore. A witness saw someone in a beat up truck throw the stuff in their trash. She said it was either a woman or a short man. All of the cloths are match to the list of things stolen from the costume stores." Cruz explained to Scott.

"Good this is something I can give to the mayor and tell the press." Scott said getting up to leave. "Mac keep me up to date." Scott said leaving. Mac looked across the room and saw John eyes were bloodshot red from staying awake. Cruz leaning in his chair with his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Peter and he were the only ones who had any sleep. Peter had managed to get four hours of sleep earlier in the morning, while he had gotten five hours of sleep.

"All right John, Cruz it's 12:30pm. That means we have about six hours before things become really active in Port Charles. So I want you two to get some food in you and some sleep, because I think it's going to be a long night I expect both of you back here by 7pm." Mac told the two tired detectives

"Are you sure?" John asked not wanting to leave Mac short handed.

"Yes we'll be fine for a few hours. John go check on his niece."

"Thank you boss." Cruz said slowly getting up from his chair and heading out followed by John.

Detective Cruz Rodriguez left work and headed back to his small one bedroom apartment where he lived alone. His girlfriend broke up with him after his screw up with his partner Lucky. Protecting his partner had nearly cost him his job. His reputation was destroyed, which cost him some his girlfriend and some friends. Over the last two months he had worked hard to restore his reputation. It helped having some competent detectives working beside him in John and Peter. He had even met someone; yes his life was looking brighter. Cruz entered his bedroom falling on the bed and quickly falling asleep. Cruz was woken by his cell phone alarm that he had set for 5:30pm to give him enough time to take a shower and get something to eat. After showing Cruz decided to head to the Metro Court to get something decent to eat instead of going to McDonald's or Wendy's, which were close to his apartment. Cruz enjoyed his salmon dinner and was heading out in the Metro Court lobby when he noticed a blond woman watching him in the corner of his eye. He didn't think anything of it as he headed out, but then Cruz stopped realizing the blond looked familiar. The face looked like Sam McCall. She had left two months ago and no one had seen her since. It was strange to see her here, and Sam hadn't been at her mother's funeral. She changed her hair color and it looked like she was watching him waiting to see him leave. Cruz turned around to go talk to her. Entering the Metro Court again he didn't see her. He went around asking some people, and finally found a young teenager who saw some hot looking blond go down the hallway to the left. Cruz quickly ran left side of the main hall of the Metro Court stopping at the edge. Peaking around the corner Cruz saw Sam opening a door to a restricted stairs which headed to the main generator room. He followed behind so not to give himself away. Cruz quietly went down the stairs drawing his service weapon in the process. He knew Sam was up to something. Reaching the bottom he found the hallway which led to the generator room. Slowly and quietly walking down the hallway he approached the door. Peaking through the window he saw explosives set up on the generator. Hoping to take Sam by surprise Cruz kicked open the door and entered with his gun unsafetied and at the ready, but when he entered he didn't Sam, and he wouldn't as Cruz eyes and mind went blank as he crashed to the ground with Sam standing behind him with tazer in hand.

Halloween night arrived as the sun was setting children were finishing up running house to house collecting candy older teenagers and adults were ready to have fun of their own. The biggest party in Port Charles was of course Carly's party at her hotel. Jason and Elizabeth dropped Cameron off at Sonny's. He decided for once to miss a party. He and Bobbie were going to watch Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan, and Cameron. Once arriving at their home Jason got ready after Elizabeth had pushed him out of their bedroom. She wanted to surprise him again. Jason reluctantly put on his the bash slacks and button up sky blue shirt, as well as the tie. He put on the white coat and the ID badge Elizabeth had given him he put on his top left pocket. Finally he put the stethoscope around his neck.

"Wow you look handsome." She said coming into the spare bedroom they had at the end of the all besides Cameron's room. Jason looked up and again his mouth was agape. There standing before him Elizabeth dressed as a nurse, although he didn't think it was regulation issue. She had on white heels with white garters running up to just past her knees. The very tight which showed off her growing breasts and short white nit dress barley reached didn't even reach her knees. Her long chocolate brown hair flowed free beneath her nurse cap. As he walked over to her he saw a blank prescription pad in her right front pocket. "Do you like?" Elizabeth asked knowing the already knowing the answer.

"You're wearing this?" asked a flabbergasted Jason as he stopped in front of her.

"What, I don't look good in it?" Elizabeth has coming flush to Jason.

"What, no you look amazing. It's just that I don't think I'll be able to make it the whole night without being inside you."

"You're afraid you're going to lose control and taking me on a table in front of hundreds of people including Audrey, your parents, and Carly. Although I wouldn't doing it in front of Carly, then she'd realize that you were mine." Elizabeth said as Jason slowly backed her out of the room and against the hallway wall.

"I agree I think the only way for Carly accept that you are my life is by her seeing us do it, but I'm the only one allowed to see you naked." Jason said capturing her lips. The kiss quickly got out of control as Elizabeth moved on hand under his shirt to and the other to his pants gently squeezing his growing erection. Jason meanwhile had unzipped her front zipped dress to get access to her breasts as his other hand found her damp white panties.

"Jason…we need…to stop."

"No." Jason definitively said continuing the assault as he kissed again.

"The party starts…in a half an hour." Elizabeth moaned.

"Then this will have to be fast." Jason said as her hands found her ass lifting it in the air. Jason quickly unzipped his pants as Elizabeth wrapped her white garder laden legs around him. Jason move aside her panties and slammed into her forcing her to slam back against the wall. The sex was hot and fast as they moved up and down against the wall. It didn't take long for both of their releases. Coming down from their highs Elizabeth disengaged her legs from Jason as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Do we really have to go to this party? I'd rather spend the evening playing doctor and nurse with you." Jason said kissing her again. He never could get enough of her lips, or any of his love for that matter.

"It's tempting but I told your parents we'd be there. I think they'll enjoy your costume. Plus I want to give it to Carly. Give me a couple minutes to freshen up and we'll head out." Elizabeth told him as she headed back to their bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am posting 5 chapters today. You can find all up to date an current chapters at FanFiction.net with the same title.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It has a lot of story and detail, and I hope I got everything write with my details and action. Now don't know the layout of the Metro Court. I haven't watched the show for over two years, and I don't remember the details of the Metro Court so please forgive me.

Again I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the story.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review.

Chapter Seventeen

Carly watched as costumed guests arrived at her party. She saw many different varieties of costumes. She and Jax had paired with each other Jax as Robin Hood and Maid Marian. The women she invited to distract Jason had arrived. There was no way he wouldn't look be staring at Debra, Maggie, Giselle or Nina. The women were high class escorts she paid to come and to get Jason's attention away from Elizabeth. Debra the five foot eight inch blond was dressed in Charm School Dropout Costume. Maggie the five foot six inch raven haired woman was dressed in a Princess Leia Slave Outfit. Giselle the five foot ten inch brunette Peruvian woman was dressed in as Arabian Beauty. Nina the five foot four inch raven haired Bulgarian woman was dressed in a Red Diamond Sinner's Paradise Costume. Carly thought there was no way Jason wouldn't look at her or these women her. She and these women were what a woman was supposed to look like. Elizabeth was a mousy short flat chested woman. All that had to happen was to get Jason away from Elizabeth which shouldn't be too hard and then Elizabeth, along with Robin would be gone from her life for good.

The black SUV pulled up in front of the hotel followed by another one. Cody and Doug got out of the first one as Jason got out of the other one. He walked around and opened the door for Elizabeth who was wearing her leather jacket. Jason told the two guards to park the SUV's and come inside. They weren't wearing any costumes, but he wasn't going to take a chance with Elizabeth. The two walked in and went over to drop their jackets at the coat checker. As Elizabeth undid her jacket and handed it to one of the two coat checkers the two young men stopped for a moment to stare at Elizabeth, which caused her to blush a little. The two men stopped when they saw Jason Morgan looking at them hard, and they quickly went back to work. Jason and Elizabeth enter the main lobby of the Metro Court and found it all decorated in Halloween themes. The two didn't notice people were staring at the two. Some were staring at Elizabeth with hate and lust, while others were staring at Jason surprised he dressed up and what he dressed up as. Carly watched from a distance with her mouthwatering at how good Jason looked dressed as a doctor. She also seethed seeing what Elizabeth was wearing. Carly didn't think she'd wear anything that revealing. She saw how Jason hands kept touching Elizabeth, her waist, thighs, and she thought she caught him trying to squeeze her breasts. God how Carly hated that women and couldn't wait until she was out of her and Jason's live. Alan and Monica who were accompanied by Emily also noticed the two and walked over to the two.

"Elizabeth I see you managed to get Jason to dress up." Emily said walking up to the two dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Yes, it did take some convincing, but I don't think he minded." Elizabeth said giving Jason a knowing smile.

"Jason I hope you don't mind me saying this but that looks good on you." Monica said reluctantly looking at her son dressed as a doctor. She was surprised Jason had dressed up, and as a doctor at that. He even had ID tag saying DR. Jason Morgan. She had dreamed of Jason Quartermaine as a doctor, but knew this Jason was a different person and had come to accept that.

"I don't mind Mon…mom." Jason said. They two plus Alan had gotten closer of the last two months. It did help that they defended Elizabeth and was there for her, so for Elizabeth and Cameron he had given his parents a chance, and so far it was going well.

"I agree it looks good on you." Alan said wanting to say it belonged on you. He was truly coming to accept Jason Morgan, but he was having a harder time than Monica. Still he was getting there coming to love this Jason.

"I think he looks gorgeous in it." Elizabeth said looking at how handsome Jason was.

"And you Elizabeth, you look stunning." Alan told her. He had never seen the sweet girl and Emily's friend look like this.

"I'd say judging by the men looking at you you're one of the hottest women in the room." Emily said looking around at all the men in the large room. Emily of course was looking at the men herself. She'd recently gotten out of a relationship and wasn't looking for another one right now, but it didn't mean she didn't want to have some fun.

"Oh please I'm nowhere near the best looking woman in here." Elizabeth said self consciously

"Elizabeth you need more self-respect. You are sexy and beautiful young woman. You have no reason to doubt yourself. You want to know why, it's because my son can't stop staring at you." Monica told her hopefully future daughter in law. Elizabeth looked and saw Jason looking at her which caused her to blush. Why did she doubt herself? She was with the sexist man alive who loved her and thought she was the sexist woman alive, after all he had proven that earlier in the evening and had a feeling he'd prove it later that evening. She knew that by looking at all the single woman looking at Jason including Carly who was with Jax and was pretending not to look at Jason.

"You're right Monica I'm the most beautiful woman here, no offense Emily and Monica."

"None taken, so shall we go get something to drink?" Emily asked Elizabeth and Jason.

"Sure, but no alcohol." Elizabeth said.

"I know I'm not drinking either and neither is Monica. We have the night off, but are on call. It's Halloween after all." Emily said as the group headed over one of the bar areas. The continued to talk as more guests arrived, the group was joined by Robin and Patrick as the huge party got into full swing. On the dance floor Carly had set up she watched as couples danced including Jason and Elizabeth. She watched and seethed as Elizabeth leaner her head against Jason's chest as one of his hands slid under her dress. That should me out there Carly thought, anyone. Well enough was enough Carly said to herself as she walked out on the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time baby?" Jason asked as they slow dance, which gave him an opportunity to slid one of his hands under her dress.

"Yes I am. This feels right, dancing with you, the sexiest man at the party." Elizabeth said as her head leaned against Jason's chest. His hand on her thigh under her dress warmed and excited her as she felt his hand inch high and higher.

"What about you? Are you enjoying all the attention?" He said tilting her head up so he could lean down and kiss her.

"Yes it does. I feel good, I feel beautiful having so many me looking at me, but Jason all that really matters is that you love me and think I'm the beautiful." Elizabeth said looking up at him lovingly.

"You are beautiful." Jason said leaning down to take her lips again. He had had enough of this party and was going to drag Elizabeth home so he could take her, but was stopped by Carly's voice.

"Jason, Elizabeth." Carly said interrupting their dance.

"Carly what do you want?" Jason asked as the couple pulled away.

"I just wanted to say hi since neither of you came over to say hello." Carly said really offended Jason hadn't come over to her, which she blamed on Elizabeth for turning Jason against her.

"Carly if I wanted to talk to you I would have." Jason said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well Elizabeth don't you think your costume is kind of slutty?" Carly asked

"Well since you're so called friends over there have less on me the answer would be no." Elizabeth answered looking over at the women Carly had been hanging out with. "In fact judging by the way men have been staring at me I'd say I'm one of the best looking women here." Elizabeth continued deciding to rub it in to Carly after the response she got to her nurse costume.

"Please no man in their right mind would look at you." Carly blurted out before she could catch herself. Jason was going to say something but Elizabeth put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"Well I know at least two men who were staring at me. One is the man who loves me Jason, and the other was Jax. So I'd say Jax thinks I'm better looking than you." Elizabeth said in response knowing that would get to her. Jason had told her that he caught Jax looking her way earlier.

"YOU BITCH, STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN AND JASON!" Carly screamed lunging at Elizabeth knocking her to the ground. This was the last straw. She had taken Jason, Sonny, away from her. Her own children liked her and she was pregnant with Jason's child. Carly wasn't going to let Elizabeth take Jax. She put both hands around Elizabeth neck planning on strangling her but was thrown off by Jason.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jason exclaimed at Carly has he went to Elizabeth's side with Emily and Monica coming over.

"Jason please calm down I'm fine. At least we know every nice thing she's done in the last few weeks has been an act." Elizabeth smiled up at Jason trying to calm Jason down. She could feel the rage flowing out of him, and if looks could kill Carly would be suffering a very painful death. Jason looked back at Elizabeth staring in to her cobalt eyes as Emily checked on her friend. After staring at Elizabeth's beautiful eyes as he felt the love emanating from, calming him Jason decided to end his and Carly's relationship once and for all.

"Carly you and I need to talk." Jason commanded as he forcefully dragged Carly to her office. "Carly sit down and shut up." Carly told her had he forcefully dropped her into her chair.

"But Jason she star…"

"No she didn't start it. You always start it. You started it when you approached us on the dance floor interrupting us. Then you added fuel to the flames when you told her she looked like a slut, and wasn't beautiful when you are just a jealous bitch." Jason told her emphatically.

"She wants Jax." Carly said.

"Carly Elizabeth doesn't want Jax. She was just giving you of what you dish out to her and everyone else who ignores you or offends you in the slightest way." Jason explained to her. "You've been acting nice to Elizabeth for weeks and I thought just for a second you may have grown up. That you were actually my friend and wanted me happy, but it turns out I was wrong.

"She's not good enough for you."

"No it doesn't matter what you think. She's my life and giving me the family I've always wanted. Now here is what is going to happen. You're going to stay away from Elizabeth. Don't show up at the hospital unless you're dying. No I don't care that your mom works there, and it doesn't matter whether she likes it or not. I'm going to talk to Alan and Monica and they'll make sure you aren't allowed in the hospital unless it's an emergency. Next outside of the hospital you are to avoid Elizabeth. If you see walking down the street you move to the other side. If you go into a restaurant and see Elizabeth you find another restaurant to eat at."

"But Jase…"

"No just stay quiet and listen. Don't try to take away Michael and Morgan away from Cameron because you hate his mother, or poison you own sons against Elizabeth and Cameron. They like her and Cameron; they've both told me so, so you need to deal with it. As for me I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again. If its social function and you know I or Elizabeth will be take that as you aren't invited. If you fight me on this I'll make your life just as miserable as you've made mine since I've known you. You have done nothing for me. The only good thing was you abandoning you son, and leaving him with me, but you ruined that to. So once I walk out of this room we are officially done, so goodbye Carly have a nice life." Jason said and walked out of the room leaving stunned and devastated Carly sitting there looking down at her hands as tears began to fall. When she looked up she saw Jax standing there looking at her disappointingly. As he walked away she knew that their relationship was over, and she felt the anger and rage begin to boil. This was all that bitch nurses fault. The only good thing from Jason ripping into her was that she got him away from Elizabeth. Now hopefully that slut Sam could get rid of her. Jason left Carly's office and went looking for Elizabeth. He looked around and found Alan and Monica who told him that she along with Doug went to the bathroom.

Outside the hotel detective John Hunter and two uniformed officers had found Cruz's car. Mac, John, and Peter had all tried to call him after he didn't come back to work at 7:00pm. They even waited a half hour before calling him, but they got no answer. By 8:30 Mac sent John to find the lost detective. John went by his apartment knocking on the door and calling Cruz for ten minutes but got no response. He went to the apartment manager and got a spare key; using it he found the apartment empty. John called General Hospital to see if Cruz had been in an accident but he hadn't. It wasn't to almost 10pm when he got a call from two uniformed officers that they had found detective Rodriguez's car parked a blog from the Metro Court. The doors of the car were locked, with Cruz's keys and cell phone sitting on the front seat and at that moment John knew Cruz was either incapacitated or dead.

"Mac we have a serious problem." John said calling his boss.

"Did you find Cruz?" Mac asked as he and some uniformed officers were walking around an accident scene where a group of drunk teenagers had t-boned another car in an intersection, which caused another car to hit the teenagers car from behind.

"I've found Cruz's car. The doors are locked with his keys and cell phone on the front seat."

"Shit." Mac simply said knowing what that implied.

"His car is parked only a block from the Metro Court. So I'm thinking either he drove here to get something to eat or his killer drove here. Either way I'm going to go inside the hotel and take a look around." John said getting a bad feeling about the night. "I think I might need more back up than just two uniformed officers."

"I understand John, but it's going to be hard, but this is an extremely busy night. Right now I'm out at a car accident with five dead including three teenagers who were drunk and decided not to wear their seat belts. Peter is busy dealing with an armed robbery at 7-Eleven. Plus we've gotten calls on vandalism, assaults, disturbing the peace, and two rape calls. I can't move resources around just for a missing detective, if you find anything substantial call for backup."

"All right boss we'll handle it." John told his boss as he ended the call. He walked over to his car opening the trunk and turned to Officers Hawkins and Tyler. "You two have your vests on right?" he asked the two men.

"Yes." The two men responded.

"Good, because something happened to detective Rodriguez and I just want you two to be prepared. Now we're going to head into the Metro Court and just ask questions. See if anyone has seen Cruz." John said has he put his Kevlar vest on under his shirt. "All right lets head inside." John told the two has the three men went inside the Metro Court. As the opened the doors that's when they heard the explosion and the lights when out.

"Fuck." John said pulling out a small flashlight. "You two got your lights with you?" John said as the dim backup lights came on.

"Yes." The two officers said pulling out their mag lights.

"Good. Officer Hawkins I want you to radio for back up and tell them to send as many uniformed officers as possible. Stay by the door and wait for them to get here, then make perimeter around the hotel where no one comes or goes. Tyler you're with me, we're going to talk to Jax and find out where the generator room is." John told the two officers. After talking to Jax he agreed to take them to the generator room. The three men headed to it as Jason and Cody searched for Elizabeth. He didn't know which bathroom she went to use. There were three public ones on the main floor. The three men went down the stairs, with John and Tyler taking the front with their guns drawn. The three walked down the now dark hallway as electrical sparks lit their way. When they opened the door that is when they found their dead missing detective.

Away from the party in the woman's bathroom near the ground floor restaurant Elizabeth finished washing up when the power went out and there was total darkness in the bathroom. A scared Elizabeth felt her way to the bathroom door opening it she found the power was out in the hotel and the emergency lights were on. What she didn't see was her guard Doug. Looking around through the dimly lit hallway she thought she saw Doug standing close by. Walking toward the end of the hallway where it ended she found the body of Doug leaning against the wall with a pipe rammed through his stomach. Elizabeth gasped covering her mouth as she went over to see if he was still breathing. He wasn't and that was when she heard her name being called as she turned to look she jump back surprised as there standing a few feet from a figure dressed in all black with a black ski mask on.

"Hello Elizabeth." Sam said behind the ski mask.

"Did you do this?" Elizabeth said seeing the blood on masked figures black ski mask and black shirt as she slowly tried to back her way toward the stairs after she saw the long eight inch army knife in her hand. As she did, Elizabeth noticed that the person wasn't built like a man and had to be a woman. She was too short to be a man and she could see by the outline of her shirt that she had large breasts.

"Did I do this, what do you think?" Sam smiling as she saw fear rise in Elizabeth face. Sam knew she was weak and pathetic. She had been in the hallway and used the noise of the explosion and the darkness to kill the distracted guard.

"You killed Ric and the two guards." Elizabeth said slowly getting closer to the stairs.

"Who that dickless sumbag? Yes I killed him; he's just as worthless as you." Sam said advancing on Elizabeth. I also plan on making you suffer like him when I cut out you baby. You don't deserve to be mother, so I'm going to take it away from you and watch you die in screaming in pain and begging for your life and your child's life. I know you're a coward and are going to try and run but don't. Poor Ric tried to run and I skill castrated him and left him hanging for the world to see, so running is pointless." Sam said behind her mask. Elizabeth knew she was in trouble and would be able to out run her attacker in heels, but Sam didn't give her a chance and lunged at her swing the knife. Elizabeth tried to pivot and dodge the knife, her right heel broke, which was lucky for her as she fell to the ground avoiding the knife. Elizabeth quickly pushes her attacker in the stomach knocking her to the ground, while Elizabeth ran up the stairs.

"Damn it." Sam said getting up. Ah well she thought to herself. I was prepared for this. Sam had paid a partier to put small short range gps tracking chips on Elizabeth and Robin during the party, so Sam quickly followed Elizabeth up the stairs.

"There's nothing we can do here or for him." John said taking in the scene. Cruz had his throat slit and the generator was destroyed. "We need to get back upstairs; we have a killer on our hands." John told Jax and Tyler. The three men were headed back up the stairs planning to head back to the main lobby when they heard a scream. They rushed around down the hallways until they came to the body of Doug with a screaming Georgie and her boyfriend Diego.

"What happened Georgie?" John asked as he approached Mac's niece.

"I was escorting Georgie to the ladies room, and that's when we saw the dead body." Dante said for a terrified Georgie as Jason and Cody along with Officer Hawkins with two other officers.

"Elizabeth." Jason said aloud.

"Morgan is this one of your guards?" John asked as he turned to face the man.

"Yes, after her fight with Carly he escorted her to the bathroom." Jason said as Cody came out from looking in the woman's bathroom and shaking his head no. "She's not here." Jason told the detective in a worried voice.

"Tyler take Williams up the stairs and start checking floor by floor. We have a missing woman and a killer on our hands. I'll send help when I can, and stay in radio contact letting us know which floor your own." John told the two officers as Jason and Cody backed away. Jason wasn't going to wait like he was sure the police would want him to.

"Yes sir." Tyler said drawing as he and Williams drew their weapons and started heading up the stairs. John turned to the others and notices Morgan and his guard gone.

"Great Morgan's gone. Now we've got killer and a upset mob boss looking for his girlfriend. All right we're heading back to the other partiers." John said as the group hurried back to the lobby and saw other officers arriving along with Mac Scorpio.

"John what's the situation?" Mac asked after checking on Maxi and Georgie. John told him about the blown generator and Cruz being dead along with Elizabeth body guard being dead and her missing.

"Jax we need to evacuate the hotel." Mac told Jax as officers were escorting the guests and partiers outside.

"There are people also on the roof Mac. We also had part of the party on the roof overlooking the city. I'm sure they're working their way done." Jax told Mac as Peter arrived.

"All right our first priority is getting everyone out of the hotel safely. I'll stay on the main stay here and organize the evacuation. John, Peter I want you to take some uniformed officers and help with the search for guests and the killer. Go floor by floor, John you take the right stairwell and Peter you take the left." Mac told the two detectives as Carly came up beside Jax. Carly just hoped Sam was able to do away with Robin and Elizabeth, and then the cops killed Sam. Then she would be the only one left and she would take care of Jason, and they would be a family and it wouldn't matter whether she had Jax or not.

Elizabeth ran up the stairs in her bare feet as she heard her attacker gaining on her, Elizabeth got off on the fifth floor running down the darkly lit hall looking for help, but most people were either on the bottom floor or on the roof, so Elizabeth knew that finding someone would be unlikely. As she turned the corner she heard a noise behind her and heard something grace the wall behind her. Sam had gotten fed up with Elizabeth. Sam had hoped that she could take her time torturing Elizabeth, but knew she didn't have time. By now the police had arrived and were beginning to send people to search the floors, so she didn't have time. Sam had to deal with Elizabeth and Robin who was according to her gps, was coming down from the roof. Elizabeth knew she didn't have a chance to get to the right stairwell, was running out of hope when she saw one of the room 514's door was slightly ajar. A guest most have accidently left their door opened. Elizabeth quickly rushed in closing the door behind her as a bullet struck the outside of the door. Again Sam cursed but was prepared as she had a key card that gave her access to every area in the hotel. Sam put the key card in and tried pushing on the door but found it only opened slightly as Elizabeth had put the desk chair inside the room against the door. Sam started kicking at the door and tried firing through the door with her silencer barreled gun, and she was slowly making progress when she heard what sounded like footsteps coming her way from the left stairwell and saw two beams of light from flash lights. Sam quickly turned off her own flash light and moved over to room 511's door where the lights were dimmest and crouch down readying her weapon. She didn't bother to hide because she knew they'd see the door ajar and with bullet holes in them. Officer Tyler was in front of officer Williams as they walked down the walk way, as Tyler turned the corner forgetting to check first he was shot twice in his right leg and left thigh. Officer Williams quickly fired off rounds covering rounds in the direction of where the shots came from as he pulled Tyler back. Williams was going to fire again when he saw the assailant running toward the direction of the right stairwell.

"Williams go after him." Tyler told him as he was applying pressure to his wounds, trying to slow the blood loss.

"You've been shot I'm not leaving you."

"Listen that guy as killed at least one person if not more you need to stop him before he kills again." Tyler told him in pain. "You know I'm right." Williams looked at Tyler for a few seconds thinking.

"All right I radio in and get you some help, just keep pressure on the wound." Williams told him as he leaned Tyler against the wall and ran after the shooter. As he did he radioed in that Tyler had been shot and need EMT's right away, and said that the shooter was in the right stairwell. When he got to the stairwell he headed up the stairs after getting a radio call saying that officers were heading up both the right and left stairwell searching floors. They were on the third floor heading their way. Coming down the stairs were a group of ten people including Robin, Patrick, Sky and Lorenzo who had been on the roof enjoying the view and the fireworks Carly and Jax had arranged. They had just passed the tenth floor when they heard someone coming up from the floor below. The stopped when they saw the ski masked figure holding a gun at the group.

"None of you move." Sam told the group. Some of the people thought it was a toy gun, but Lorenzo and Robin knew better. They have been around guns long enough to tell the deference between a real and toy gun.

"Do as she says." Lorenzo said also seeing that the person wielding the gun was a woman as he put himself between the woman and Sky.

"Smart decision." Sam said when she heard footsteps quickly moving up about two floors down. Sam grabbed Robin and pulled her toward the tenth floor when officer Williams caught up.

"Drop the gun." Williams commanded, and Patrick tried to get close to the attacker to knock the gun away.

"No you drop the gun officer." Sam told him putting the barrel of the gun against Robins head. "Patrick if you move another step I'll kill Robin, although I think I would be doing you a favor since you could do a lot better than this trash."

"Drop the gun." Williams again commanded.

"I will say this one last time drop the gun." Sam told the officer as she cocked the gun. Williams thought for a second and knew he couldn't risk Robin's life, so he lowered the gun dropping it to the floor.

"Bad decision, you should have tried to shot me." Sam said firing a bullet into the officer's head killing him as he fell to the floor. "Don't even think about going for the gun Alcazar." Sam told the mob boss.

"You're in a hotel with the power out and the only ways down are the stairwells which the police are using. You just killed a cop and it sounds like more are coming and only a few floors away. Do you really think you're going to get out of here alive?" Lorenzo explained to the woman. Sam knew Lorenzo was right as she heard footsteps approaching from below. She needed to save her bullets and to leave, but not before she dealt with dear sweat Robin. Sam quickly reached down pulling out her knife and proceeded to stab Robin in the lower back five times before letting her go and ran up the stairs leaving Robin to fall to the ground as Patrick rushed to her side. As Sam ran up the stairs, she doubted that Robin would make it. Robin was on the tenth floor losing blood, with the power out and the elevators down. Sam kept running up the stairs passing other groups of guests coming down the stairs until she reached her floor. She ran down the hall to her suite. Entering Sam quickly changed cloths hiding the black ones in a one of the air vents. Sam put her blond wig on over her now neck length hair. Putting eye drops in her eyes that would temporally change her eye color, Sam grabbed her large purse she hid her knife and gun. Sam left her room heading for the left stairwell and snuck in with a group of guest heading down the stairs. As the group of twelve approached the 13th floor they were stopped by three officers and a detective. Sam didn't recognize any of them, except for the detective, Peter she believed his name was. She was relatively confident that none of them would recognize her since she they didn't know her, and she had changed her appearance. Sam smiled as the officers let them by. The police were looking for a masked killer who they probably thought was a man not a sexy blond woman. Sam thought she was almost in the clear, once she was outside she could hide the knife and gun and work on a plan to get rid of Elizabeth and Carly. Carly actually thought she was the only woman who belonged in Jason's life, well she would soon find out the painful way that she was wrong. As the group reached the second floor she saw Elizabeth through the door as a guest came out. Elizabeth was talking to an officer. Sam knew she had to make a choice, if she went downstairs she knew she'd be able to escape, but she might not be able to get another chance at Elizabeth. Sam headed through the second floor door; just thinking about Elizabeth with Jason for another minute of her life was enough to make Sam chose to end Elizabeth's life now. Sam was so focused on Elizabeth she didn't know Jason and Cody were nearby as well. Walking down the hall she reached in her purse pulling out her gun and was going to fire. Jason was talking with another officer a few feet from Elizabeth when he saw the blond woman with a gun pointing it at Elizabeth. Jason moved without thinking, running over to Elizabeth put his body in front of hers with his back to Sam as the shots were fired. Sam stopped after she had fired three shots hitting Jason in the shoulder where she thought Elizabeth's head would be and twice in the lower back. Jason collapsed to his knees taking Elizabeth with him who was keeping him up right as tears began to fall when Elizabeth realized what had happened. Sam stood frozen as she realized she had shot Jason and didn't notice Cody drawing his gun and firing hitting her in her left shoulder, with the impact knocking her to the ground. Sam fought through the pain as she shot back. Getting up Sam ran down the hall back toward the left stairwell as she shot behind her, Cody and an officer fired at her, while the other officer called it in. Sam reached the stairwell running down to the bottom floor she was about to run outside when she saw three squad cars and with four officers. She knew she couldn't get out that way. Sam quickly took off her blond wig, and snuck in with some other guests as they were being escorted out and hoping no one would notice her. Jax was by the exit helping with the evacuation, when he saw a woman who looked like Sam about to leave. It couldn't be Sam she had left town and no one had seen her since. Then Jax saw her shoulder with what looked like blood. Jax called out to Sam wondering why she was here. Sam froze for a second as she heard her name being called but she continued on not realizing Mac had also heard Jax call out to Sam and saw Sam freeze. He knew something was wrong as Jax called out her name again. Mac drew his gun as he motion some officers to get to Sam. Sam knew what was about to happen, and grabbed a nearby guest. Using the older woman as a shield she turned around firing her weapon at Mac and the other officers. Mac was hit in his chest while another was hit in his lower stomach. Sam continued to fire as she went outside using the woman as a hostage. She worked her way toward the garage where she had parked the car she had stolen. Sam didn't notice detective Hunter and two officers coming out of the right stairwell to the right side of her. John was behind her and at angle as he aimed at her legs he fired his weapon hitting Sam in the back of her right knee causing Sam to scream in pain and fall to the ground dropping her gun, and giving time for the hostage to escape. Sam tried to reach for her gun but found an officer's foot on hit and his service weapon pointed at her. She knew it was over and lied face down as the officers proceeded to handcuff her. As Sam was being read her rights and escorted to an ambulance to take her to General Hospital, Sam decided she'd live with the outcome. If she couldn't have Jason than no one could even if that meant Jason died. Then so be it, at least Robin, Elizabeth, and Carly wouldn't have him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

General Hospital was in a state of panic as the night arrived. Halloween was always a busy night for hospitals but the night was far worse than they expected, and then there was the fallout from the hotel Halloween party. Alan watched as first officer Tyler came was rushed and was saddened when a few minutes later Robin was rushed with Patrick by her side, but he was truly heart broken when a little while later he saw Jason being rushed in with a terrified Elizabeth by his side. Georgie and Maxi rushed in with Mac who hadn't had time to put on his vest and ended up shot in the chest along with another officer who'd been shot in the stomach. Then Alan saw the culprit of the night's tragedy, as Sam was brought in with two gunshot wounds. Elizabeth, Georgie, Maxi, were waiting in a family waiting area close to the operating rooms for news on Jason, Robin, and Mac. Elizabeth had called Sonny to let him know what was happening, and Sonny told her he'd be there as soon as he could. Elizabeth was trying to be strong as she comforted Georgie and Maxi who could lose both Robin and Mac on the same night when Carly stormed in.

"YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!" Carly screamed at Elizabeth attacking her knocking Maxi and Georgie out of the way. Isaac quickly man handled Carly and through her a few feet away.

"This is my fault?" Elizabeth asked as Isaac helped her off the ground

"Yes you bitch. Look what you've done over the past two months. You cheated on your husband, taking away his son. You used your bastard son and trapped Jason knowing he could never be satisfied with a pathetic nothing like you, and that he really loves Sam. Then you broke up Emily's and Nikolas's relationship, turned Sonny and my own children against me. Finally you've got Jason shot, this is all your fault, and if Jason dies you die." Carly said lunging at Elizabeth again but Isaac easily knocked her away.

"My fault, it's my fault I gave him unconditional love, a family, a son, and another son on the way."

"He had a family before you barged into Jason's life."

"No he didn't. He took care of your and Sonny's family, but he didn't have a family of his own. Everyone here knows why you don't want Jason to have a family with anyone else. It's the worst kept secret in this city. You want Jason, you lust after him like a bitch in heat and that's what you are an obsessive controlling bitch, who didn't want Jason happy unless she's first in her life. That's why you kept going back to Sonny, not out of love but out of needing to be in Jason's life. That's also why you use Michael as a crutch to be in his life and neglect your other son. You know what you're dumb as people think you are or as you look. I think that's why have done all those crazy stunts so Jason would pay attention to you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Carly screamed.

"We both know you'll never admit it even though you know it's true. Sure I've hurt Jason, and so has Sonny, but the one person who has done the most damage to Jason is you. You've destroyed his family he was building with Robin, you slept with Sonny, you took Michael away from him, and you betrayed both Sonny and Jason to the FBI. You didn't think I knew about that, Jason told me. Since you've entered Jason's life you've done nothing but hurt him. Hell if you think about it you're nothing but a parasite, an incurable disease. Ever since you've come to Port Charles you've done nothing but destroy people's lives. Let's see there was Tony and your mother's marriage. Jason's brother AJ when you took his son away from him. All the stuff I said earlier, Jax who you claim to love yet can't put ahead of Jason, and countless others. You know people call you Hurricane Carly like you're an act of god that can't be controlled you stopped, but I think you're nothing but a disease that can be cured by wiping you from our lives. So I you won't be allowed on this floor or in this hospital ever again and I don't want to see you or hear your voice ever again. Jason doesn't need your or Sam's kind of Love. He has mine, Sonny's, Emily's, his parents, and the rest of the Quartermain's, so in short SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" Elizabeth screams on the verge on breaking down.

"Jason needs me I'm…" Carly was about to say but was dragged out by Sonny who had just arrived and had the latter part of Elizabeth's and Carly's argument. "Sonny what are you doing Jason needs me?" Carly asked once the two had left the room.

"Jason doesn't need you or want you." Sonny told his ex-wife.

"Yes he does we're best friends and Michaels mother." Carly said confidently.

"You truly are as delusional as Sam obviously was. Carly no one wants you hear, in fact I don't think anyone outside of your mother who wants you in Port Charles. I know Jason doesn't, neither does Jax and I don't either."

"My children need me."

"No they don't. While they're with in your care they spend more time with a nanny and Jax than with you. In fact when I talk to them you know they tell me the miss more than you Jax, Jason, and Elizabeth." Sonny said deciding to be brutally honest about Carly's parenting.

"My children love me."

"Yes they do but you don't love them and they know it. You don't spend any real time with them. You favor Michael over Morgan since you can use him to try and manipulate Jason. Michael is old enough to know that's what you are doing and how you are treating his younger brother. So they may love you for being their mother, but I they don't miss you at all. You're an absentee parent and they love you out of obligation only."

"It's that damn muffin; she's turned my own children against me."

"No she hasn't. This started long before she entered their lives. The fact that you can't see the mistakes you've made or simply can't accept responsibility confirms the decision I've made. Carly I'm filing for sole custody of Michael and Morgan."

"You can't."

"I already did. I call my lawyer and he's drawing up the papers. All I have to do is call him and he'll file them."

"And I'll just counter file for sole custody. Do you really think you'll win? You're a gangster and a murder."

"I'm an alleged mob boss. Carly if you do try to fight this who are you going to get to support you? Certainly not Jax since I plan on letting Michael and Morgan visit him. Definitely not Jason or Lorenzo, in fact I can't think of one person outside of Bobbie who'll support you." Sonny said as two security guards approached.

"If you try I'll make you pay." Carly said definitely.

"Carly you have nothing. I learned from you'll betrayal with the FBI and Lorenzo. You know nothing and as soon as you leave I'll make sure all the daily routines of my business are changed. So go home and think about all the lives you've destroyed including your own." Sonny told his ex-wife. As the security guards dragged Carly away part of him wished he didn't have to do this, after all Carly was the mother of his children, but she was too much of a liability to her own children. Sonny had hoped that she had changed while Carly was with Jax but he finally realized Carly was never going to change. Sonny turned and entered back in the room to find Georgie and Maxi huddling with a now crying Elizabeth on the floor. The hours begin to go by Dr. Levans told detective Webb and DA Baldwin that Sam was in stable condition. He did say that Sam would most likely walk with a limp the rest of her life as the bullet hit bone in the back of her knee. Dr. Levans also told the two that officer Tyler was in good condition as neither bullet had caused nerve damage. Patrick approached they now enlarged group of Elizabeth, Georgie, Maxi, Sonny, Emily, Monica, and Alan. Elizabeth looked up at the doctor who performed the surgery on Jason with hope in her eyes. She couldn't lose Jason now, not after they had found each other again.

"How…how is Jason?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

"He's stable, but in critical condition. Jason was shot three times. He flat lined on the operating table, but we got him back. One of the bullets was lodged near his spine, although he'll be able to walk, we don't know what kind of damage has been done until he wakes up."

"Is he awake?" Monica asked taking all of what Patrick had said in.

"No, and I don't know when he'll wake up. The loss of blood from the gunshot wounds and the flat lining his brain is rebooting, so I'm not sure when he'll wake up or what condition he'll be in." Patrick told his friend as he started to focus on Robin. During surgery he didn't have time to think about anything else but saving his patient, but now that he's come down from the adrenalin rush he's mind began to wonder over to Robin and worry began to set in.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes one of the nurses can take you to his room. I'm going to wait here for word on Robin." Patrick told her.

"Thank you for saving him." Elizabeth said hugging Patrick "Robin will be fine." She told him as she pulled back from the hug as Elizabeth hugged Maxi and Georgie telling them she'll be back to check on them after she's seen Jason. Elizabeth walked down the hospital hallways followed by Isaac in a haze wanting to desperately see Jason but afraid of seeing hooked up to a tubs and breathing machines. Entering Jason's room her heart stopped for a moment seeing the condition Jason was in. She slowly walked over to the hospital bed pulling the nearby chair over to the side of the bed. Elizabeth sat down still in her nurse's costume and took Jason's left hand folding it into her two small hands. Outside Isaac watched as Elizabeth held Jason's hands. Outside Isaac made some calls to work on guard shifts on Jason's room. Down the hall Dr. Steven Webber was approaching the Maxi and Georgie along with detective Patrick, John, Peter, and Scott to give both good news and bad news. As he approached he didn't see his sister, though he assumed she was with Jason after he heard the news on Jason. Georgie and Maxi looked up at Steven.

"Do you have news on Uncle Mac and Robin?" Maxi asked wishing she had been better for her uncle.

"Yes Robin survived the stabbing and is in critical condition. Her blood count is low, and we will have to monitor her carefully to make sure she doesn't get an infection since her immune system is slow to recover."

"And Uncle Mac?" Georgie asked happy that her cousin was going to live. Steven didn't say anything for a moment.

"Mac died on the operating table. Commissioner Scorpio wasn't wearing his vest and the bullet hit in his upper left chest near his heart, hitting one of the heart valves. Dr. Moore tried everything he could but he couldn't get the bullet was too close to his heart there wasn't anything he could do." Steven told Mac's family and colleges. He had just finished up on Robin and had tried to help Dr. Moore, but there was nothing he could do to help. Both Maxi and Georgie broke down after hearing the news, and Patrick tried to comfort them, but admittedly he wasn't the most emotional or supportive person. Scott left to call the Mayor while John and Peter wanted to stay, they still had to job to do, and with both Cruz and now Mac gone they were really shorthanded. With Scott busy with the Mayor and press that left the two detectives in charge. Peter decided he had out and manage things from the streets. It was nearly three in the morning but there were still crimes being committed and the officers needed someone to tell them what to do. John was going to stay, check on Morgan and have a talk with Sam letting her know the situation she was in. John headed down the hospital hallways passing the chapel he heard someone crying. John saw through the open chapel doors a young attractive Emily Quartermaine sitting in the chapel. John decided to check on her. They had met a couple times over the last two months, and he had liked the woman. Plus she was beautiful and kind, John just didn't understand why she was and had been with the arrogant uncaring Nicolas Cassidine. John sat down on the wooden bench beside her.

"How are you holding up?" John asked quietly and when there was no response from the young intern he was about he got up. "I'm sorry for bothering you I was just worried about you." John admitted as he was about to leave.

"Wait please stay." Emily told him looking up at John with teary eyed eyes has she patted the bench beside her. "I'm sorry for being rude I'm just scared." Emily told him as he sat down beside her.

"I understand you nearly lost your brother tonight."

"I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk about Jason, after all he's an alleged mob enforcer." Emily told the detective.

"I have no hatred for the man. I don't judge people by what they do; the world isn't black or white. I've seen people who are supposed to be the good guys do horrible things and I've seen people who were so called bad guys do wonderful things. No matter what the people think the world isn't black or white. I a cop who lied about his age to get into the military two years before I was legally eligible and did things for the government that would put your brother Jason to shame." John admitted to the young intern whom he was he had a growing attraction for. You can talk to me about your brother I won't judge you or him." John told the Emily whom he had a growing attraction towards.

"Thank you." Emily said to the good looking detective she had met a few times. He had made an impression on her when Ric dragged Jason down to the PCPD for what was like the tenth time trying to embarrass him, get Jason to make mistake, and hopefully make Jason pull away for Elizabeth or for Elizabeth to leave Jason. John had just up and released Jason saying he was sorry for the harassment and told Ric not to do it again, that he wasn't going to back the man up, which led to Peter, Mac, and Cruz supporting John. Emily who had been bailing out a friend in jail for drinking and driving saw the whole thing and was impressed that someone in the PCPD stood up for her brother and told the jackass Ric to put a sock in it. "I'm just prying that Jason lives. I haven't been nice to him over the last few months. I've treated Elizabeth and Jason like crap. Trying to force Elizabeth to see she belongs with Lucky and Jason to find Sam whom I believed he still loved."

"But you changed for the better."

"Yes, but the damage was done. My friendship with Elizabeth has been ruined. We were best friends, and I ruined that for the Spencer's and Cassidine's. We will be friends again, but it will never be the same again. Then there's Jason, I know I disappointed him with my attitude towards Elizabeth and him. Our relationship has gotten better over the last few weeks but I don't think it will ever be the same again."

"You're his little and lone sister so he'll forgive and you and I know he still loves you." John said confidently from experience with his only sibling Rachel. He has and would have done anything for her, including raising her daughter.

"Sounds like you know that from experience?" Emily asked seeing a look in John's eyes as if he was looking back in time.

"Growing up Rachel was my only sibling and we did our best to look after one another. Our parents died in a car accident and we were shipped off to our uncle's home in Detroit. He wasn't a very good guardian for us being a drunk and a borderline abusive child molester. So being I took it upon myself to watch out for my older sister and would do anything for her and to protect her." John told her.

"I understand." Emily said honestly seeing the look in John's eyes she had a feeling at what he meant. "I would do almost anything for Jason."

"That's why I know he'll forgive you. Rachel forgave me for all the wrongs I've done I my life and still loved him even though she knew basically everything I've done."

"Do you think god will forgive Jason?" Emily asked. That was the reason why she was in the chapel.

"Do you believe god will forgive him?" John countered.

"Yes but I want Jason to come back."

"Then he'll be forgiven."

"That's it?" Emily asked a little put off at the way John was answering her.

"Are you basing this off some book some crazy man wrote?" John asked.

"You don't believe in god."

"Yes I believe in god, but I don't believe in organized religion. I pretty sure most of the world's problems ultimately stem from religion. You don't need to a priest or book to tell you what to believe or think. Ultimately it comes down to here." John said pointing to her heart and head. "What god resides in there and nowhere else, so if you believe in there that god forgives him and will bring him back then god will." Emily looked at him as the irritation began to flow away. She looked at him in different eyes as if she'd seen him for the first time. He was a gorgeous man even with the scar on his face, which she thought added character to him, but it was his beautiful soul that truly had made her feel better, and what she felt for the man she hardly knew was beyond mere attraction.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course I'm here for you. I enjoy your company and I like you." John officially admitted to her and himself. He had been in Port Charles for two months and hadn't been in a relationship or dated. He had been too busy with work and Megan.

"I like you too." Emily also told him.

"You look tired why don't you get close your eyes for few minutes." John said leaning Emily's head against his left shoulder.

"I am tired, but I'm sure you have things you need to do." Emily said as she could barely hold her eyes open. She had been up since nearly nine in the morning of Halloween. She was tired and grateful to have John here with her, but she was sure that he had more important things to do than to comfort her.

"Yes there are things I need to do, but I'd rather be here with you." John said as he watched the younger woman fall asleep on his shoulder. Not realizing he was being watched by Alan. He had just finished checking on Jason and a sleeping Elizabeth, and saw Emily go into the chapel. Alan had been worried about his daughter these past few months with the fallout from the Lucky fiasco, but he has watched Emily change for the better, and he was glad that Emily was finally ready to completely put Nikolas behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I updated on this site. I am posting 5 chapters today. You can find all the up to date chapters at FanFiction.net under the same story title.

As always feel free to leave a comment/review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and are enjoying the story.

Chapter Nineteen

In the late hours of the morning after news quickly spread around the country of the tragedy that had struck Port Charles. Mayor Floyd spoke to the press both condemning the incompetence of the PCPD and praising the deceit commissioner Malcolm Scorpio. Vowing to bring in a new commissioner who will bring back high standards to the PCPD. Scott Baldwin vowed as the DA to make sure Sam McCall got the death penalty. Audrey Hardy who had stayed home the night before watched the news about the party last night and vowed to make sure her great grandson didn't spend another day near Jason Morgan by making a couple of phone calls. Carly also watched from the now empty home. Sonny had taken Michael and Morgan and was staying with Sonny and Alexis's brats. She knew Sonny and Jason's men would be looking into looking into Sam's crime spree, but Carly wasn't worried. Sonny and Jason thought she was only implosive and reckless, which she was but she was also clever and could plan ahead. She had been watching both Jason and Sonny for nearly ten years. She knew how to cover her tracks. There was nothing that could lead them to her except for Sam, unless the dug really, really deep, which Carly didn't think they would. Sonny and Jason had no reason to suspect her or that she would go that far. All she had to worry about was Sam. She needed to talk to her and even better end her miserable existence for shooting Jason. She had to find a way into the hospital to find out about Jason, and deal with Sam. The news even spread as far as Nice, France where a dark brunette part time model and fashion designer was disheartened at the news. She quickly made a phone call getting a flight to Port Charles. She needed to be there for her two friends even if it meant seeing the two men who've each destroyed her life. Back in General Hospital detective John Hunter approached Sam's room, he had tried to see her earlier but Dr. Levans wouldn't let him at the time, saying she wasn't rested enough for him to talk to her, but after speaking with her doctor he was given the ok to talk to her. Walking past the officer guarding her room John entered Sam's room. John looking at the now awake Sam and noticed that she didn't look any worse for wear. She been shot in the leg and shoulder, but neither bullet had hit any vital organs or caused any nerve damage. In a few weeks she would be up and about ready for her life in prison.

"What do you want?" asked an arrogant Sam. She wasn't happy after finding out from a nurse that Robin was alive and Jason also had lived.

"I'm just here to ask you some questions. Who are is the person or persons who helped you?"

"You think I didn't do this by myself. If I wanted help I could get help, after all there are a lot of people who want to hurt those two mealy-mouthed nobodies." Sam told the detective.

"That may be true, but it still doesn't change the fact that you had help. I know you're a capable con woman. I've seen your file. Still you're not that smart and rely more on your body than anything else. What that ultimately boils you down to is nothing but a whore who uses her body to get what she wants. Actually I think your worse, the street women I've talked to on the job were either forced to or are trying to support their children and families, but you've want to live this way of live."

"HOW DARE YOU, I'M NOT A WHORE! I'm an independent woman who can take care of herself, unlike the rest of the women in this miserable city."

"I'm not debating whether or not you're independent I'm just saying you're lower than a whore. I know, this town knows it and deep down you know it. Now let's cut to the chase and you tell me who helped you. First who helped you by booking you the room in the Metro Court? We know it wasn't you. You weren't the one who made the reservation at the Metro Court. Someone had to tell you how where the generator room was in the hotel. Then there was the DA's office. Someone had to have told you how to disable the elevator." John explained to the wounded woman.

"I did it all on my own."

"Listen Sam..." John was saying but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Are you questioning my client without his attorney present?" Asked a young dark blonde woman dressed in business attire.

"Who are you?" John turned to who he assumed was a lawyer.

"I am Tiffany Vernola." Tiffany told John handing him her card.

"You're from the Buffalo branch of Summers and Wyatt law firm."

"Yes and I'm here to represent Miss McCall her."

"Is that correct Sam?" John asked turning to Sam and knowing from the look on her face that she hadn't called the lawyer. Sam thought for a few seconds deciding what to do. She knew she was in a lot of trouble and if someone was willing to help she'd take it.

"Yes that's correct she's here to represent me." Sam confirmed.

"You see detective I am McCall's lawyer and you were questioning my client without her lawyer present."

"All right Sam you're in serious trouble. You have been charge with six counts of murder and three counts of attempted murder. I am sure more chargers will be brought down on you. I'm sure if you help the DA out by telling us who helped you, you might avoid the death penalty." John explained to Sam

"The death penalty is one of the biggest jokes in the United States. There isn't a difference between live in prison and the death penalty. It takes decades for states to execute an inmate. You're more liable to die on natural causes or being killed by a fellow inmate. No I don't see a difference, and besides I don't plan on spending a day in jail." Sam told John confidently. She hadn't had a plan yet but she was going to find a way out of this.

"Well when you come out of your own delusional world I suggest you talk you lawyer here and make a deal." John said turning to leave and looked at the lawyer. "I suggest you find a way to talk some sense into her." he said and left going outside and turned to the guard. "I know you aren't happy with this assignment. She killed Mac, and killed Officer Tyler, but we can't screw this up, so we do this by the book. Nothing happens to Sam. No one is allowed to see her unless it's her lawyer, DA Baldwin, hospital staff or myself and detective Webb. I don't want her to mysteriously disappear or somehow die in her sleep. Do I make myself clear?" John asked. He knew how some officers would act and try to especially those who had worked with Mac and Cruz for a long time.

"Yes Sir."

"Also don't leave this door until your relieve gets here."

"Yes sir." The officer John

"Good." John turned to leave. He was going to look into Tiffany Vernola, and find out who was paying for her services. Down the hall in Jason's room Elizabeth had changed into a change of clothes Monica had gotten for her. She wanted to stay with Jason, but she wanted to check on Robin, Maxi, and Georgie, and she wanted to see her son, so Elizabeth leaned down kissing the still unconscious Jason on the lips telling him she would be back soon. Walking out of Jason's room she went by Kurt and Will, the two guards guarding Jason's room and Cody who was going everywhere she went. Elizabeth headed towards Robin's room. There she found a Georgie and Maxi sleeping uncomfortably on hospital chairs. They didn't want to go home and be reminded that Mac was dead. Elizabeth couldn't leave them like this. Maxi had help ruin her marriage, but she understood she was acting out; Elizabeth could understand that, so she decided to help them out.

"Georgie, Maxi." Elizabeth whispered shaking them to wake them up. The two sisters slowly came to rubbing their blood shot eyes.

"Elizabeth…what time is it?" Georgie asked

"It's almost noon."

"Is Robin awake?" Maxi asked getting out of the chair.

"No she isn't. Have you two called Felicia?"

"Yes, but she didn't pick up. I'm not surprised though she's never been here for us when we have needed her. She's probably of gallivanting around on some adventure not caring that her so called daughters need her." Georgie told Elizabeth. She would always love her mother but would never get along with her for the way she treated Mac and her own daughters.

"I understand, but you can't stay here all day. You need to get some sleep and mourn you uncle."

"We don't want to go home, Mac's there." Maxi told her.

"I know that's why I want you to stay with me in the Penthouse."

"Staying with you and Jason?" Georgie asked surprised, but not as much as her sister.

"Yes, Cameron and I could use the company." Elizabeth admitted not wanting to admit she how scared she was for Jason and didn't want to be alone with just the thoughts.

"You want me staying with you, after everything I've done to you?" Maxi asked still surprised.

"Listen Maxi you've had a tough time growing up with your heart transplant with BJ, your father abandoning you, your part time mother, losing Jesse Beaudry, and getting involved with Lucky. I understand you were acting out, and I understand. That's why I'm willing to forgive you this one and only time." Elizabeth explained to her and she meant every word. If Maxi screwed with her life again then she would be done with her.

"Thank…you." Said Maxi who was really sorry she had gotten involved with the user Lucky

"Elizabeth." Patrick said her name as he entered his on again, off again, on again girlfriend's room. He was surprised to see her out of Jason's room.

"Patrick how are you doing?" Elizabeth asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm good, just tired."

"I can tell. How is Robin's condition?"

"Steven says she is healing well, and says he's hopeful she'll wake up soon." Patrick explained walking over to Robin's side.

"That's good news. Now you should get some rest. You're no good to anyone in your condition."

"I'll try; I just want to be here when she wakes up and hears the news about her uncle." Patrick explained sitting down in the chair Georgie had occupied.

"All right, but remember you need to take care of yourself as well." Elizabeth said squeezing his left shoulder. "All right Maxi, Georgie come with me. We're going to the Quartermaine's first to pick up Cameron, and then we'll head to your home and you can pack some things to take with you. At the Penthouse I'll set you up with two of the spare rooms we have." Elizabeth said as Cody opened the door for the three as they headed toward the elevators.

As the dusk hours of the late afternoon rolled into Port Charles Brenda Barret was being driven to General Hospital by her body guard. She pasted by many places that had brought up good and bad memories, almost all of them having something to do with Sonny or Jax. For that she was glad she had left Port Charles. It gave her time to be with her friend and sort out her feelings for Sonny and Jax. Brenda had grown and was in her early thirties and wanted more from life than an emotionally unstable mob boss, and business tycoon who treated everything like a game or competition especially when it came to the other man. Brenda no longer had a passion for modeling she once had. She had loved the traveling from LA to Paris, France to London, England to Sydney, Australia, and to Tokyo, Japan. She had traveled and partied like she hadn't when she was younger getting mixed up with Jax and Sonny. No Brenda was ready to come home. Sure she had traveled the world, but she hadn't found a place to call home. Brenda missed the dysfunction of the Quartermaine's (especially Ned and Lois), the self-righteousness of the Spencer's, and most importantly she missed her two friends Robin and Jason. She and Robin had been friends since they were teenagers, although they hadn't had as much contact as Brenda would have like since Robin had been back in Port Charles. What really surprised her was her unannounced friendship with Jason. Neither would openly admit that they were friends, but ever since she had come back from the dead in 2002 their relationship had changed. The bitterness and hate she had felt for the man was gone, and later Brenda would admit it was mainly because of Sonny. When he had abandoned her on their wedding day she had no one to blame but Jason and took it out on him. Thinking back on it she was confident that they would have become friends if she hadn't gotten involved with Sonny. After she had left Port Charles Jason had set her up with four body guards after Lorenzo had shown up. Just in case he had decided to go after her. Jason even called to check on her to make sure she was doing ok, and not annoying the guards too much. Brenda made a habit of calling Jason. She'd say it was to annoy him, but she wanted to see how he was doing. Brenda meant what she said out of everyone in Port Charles he was the one that deserved to be happy the most. Jason had come to visit her three times since she had left, and did call about once a month. Through the last four years they had become friends, though neither would probably admit it to each other. Now she was arriving at General Hospital to visit her two friends who were fighting for their lives. Getting off at the main Nurses hub she spots the large black nurse, and heads up to her.

"Excuse me, where is Robin Scorpio's room?" Brenda asks the head nurse.

"And you are?" she asks back not answering her question.

"I'm Brenda Barret. I'm Robin's best friend." Brenda explained.

"Are you, well you're out of luck. Only family and staff are allowed in her to see her."

"Listen I just flew in from France and I…"

"Brenda?" asked an outgoing Alan. He had finished up his work, checked on his son and was about to leave when he saw a familiar looking woman talking to Epiphany.

"ALAN!" she yelled out both at surprise and happiness at see the man as she hugged him.

"Did you get Monica's message?" Alan asked as they separated. Monica had called Brenda earlier in the day.

"Yes, but I was already in the air when she did. As soon as I heard what happened I got a flight to Port Charles. How is Robin?"

"She is stable and show signs of getting better." Alan told the family friend.

"That's great, can I see her?" Brenda asked hopefully

"Yes I'll take you to her." Alan motioned for her to follow.

"And Jason how is he doing?"

"He's still unconscious, and shows no sign of coming to." Alan said told her as they approached Robin's room. Opening the door he let her in to find a sleeping Dr. Patrick Drake sleeping on a cot near Robin's bed. "I can't stay. I need to get home."

"All right."

"Brenda, don't stay long Patrick needs his sleep."

"I understand. What about Jason, can I see him?" Brenda asked looking at Robin and the man who obviously cared for her.

"You can try. Just follow the hallway down and make a left, and it's the first door on your right. You can't miss it. There are two guards standing in front. Though I don't think they'll let you in." Alan explained

"I'll try."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"You know you can always stay with us we have more than enough room, even with Ned, Lois, and Brooklyn coming home to visit."

"Thank you Alan I'll think about it." Brenda said as the Chief of Staff kissed her head and left leaving Brenda alone with Patrick and Robin. After sitting with Robin and holding her hand for a few minutes, she decided to leave and let Patrick and Robin to rest, and went to check on Jason. Brenda walked down the hall followed by her guard and made the first left and saw the two guards in front of what was obviously Jason's door.

"Can I see Jason?" Brenda asked the tall black man.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked not recognizing the attractive woman

"I'm Brenda Barret a friend of Jason's."

"I'm sorry Miss Barret, but you aren't on the list of people allowed to see Jason." Isaac said going through a list of names and pictures.

"Who do I talk to about getting on the list?" Brenda asked not liking the feeling that it would lead to Sonny.

"You'd have to talk Miss Webber she has the final say as to who's allowed into his room." Isaac told her which surprised Brenda.

"Elizabeth Webber right, the new girlfriend of Jason, she's living with him at his Penthouse right?" Brenda asked the man. She had heard from Robin about Jason and Elizabeth.

"That's correct."

"Thank you I'll go see her." Brenda turned and headed out of the hospital heading to Jason's. She had heard about Jason and Elizabeth's great love, and wanted to meet for the first time, since she barley remembered the young Webber girl who had been Lucky's girlfriend. Arriving in the garage of the towers she had found the building under construction. There were men installing new lights that lit up the parking lot leaving almost no darkness, and another group of men installing new security cameras. Entering the lower lobby she found more men installing new glass, and more camera's, and in the center was a security center surrounded from head to floor by glass which was obviously bullet proof. Inside were two guards.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm here to visit Elizabeth Webber." Brenda told the guard.

"One second." Mark told her as he called up to the top floor. "All right get on the elevator and she'll call the elevator up." Mark told her. Elizabeth entered the elevator and the doors closed. Brenda didn't even have to hit a button as the elevator moved on its own heading up not stopping at any other floor as it headed to the top floor. The elevator stopped and when the stores opened there in front to her stood a stunning brunet dressed in sweat gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Both were too big for the woman, and were obviously Jason's.

"Brenda please come in." Elizabeth invited the older woman. She was planning on going to sleep early. Elizabeth was cooking mac and cheese with vegetables for her and Cameron who was keeping Maxi and Georgie distracted from their dark thoughts that she was making a frozen pizza for. Elizabeth led Brenda to the kitchen. Brenda was astonished at the change to the building and the two penthouses she once lived in.

"I don't recognize the penthouses." Brenda said sitting down on of the stool chairs that were sitting around the island in the kitchen.

"Jason decided to make a lot of changes for Cameron and I, but more importantly for himself." Elizabeth said checking on the dinner which was almost done.

"Yes he finally decided to be happy and put himself first instead of Sonny and Carly."

"Yes he did." Elizabeth said smiling at the thought of Jason making his claim of her and putting her ahead of Sonny and Carly. "And I let go of my doubt and fear, and more importantly false obligation to Lucky." Elizabeth said sitting across from Jason's friend. She and Jason hadn't talked much about Brenda, but what she heard from him and Robin they had become secret friends in that they wouldn't admit it to anyone or each other. She learned from Robin that when Jason was in a comma s little over a year ago and lost his memory for a short term she had thought about coming back to help her friend.

"I never would have thought Jason would get together with Lucky's girlfriend, a nurse and an artist to bout.

"Yeah most people are surprised and unhappy. They don't understand our connection or relationship, or the fact that I'm caring his child."

"You're pregnant." Brenda said surprised, she hadn't heard that from Robin when they last talked eleven days ago. "I bet Jason was ecstatic." Brenda added knowing from the time Jason had been raising Michael, the man had wanted a family of his own.

"Yes he was." Elizabeth said checking on the Pizza. Seeing that it was just about done, she turned off the oven and let the pizza finish cooking.

"I bet Carly wasn't too happy about all the changes?" Brenda asked smiling about what she had heard from Robin, about Jason basically shutting Carly out of his life.

"Carly was being Carly. She needs to be the center of attention in Jason's life. If she even thinks that someone will take her place she lashes out, like she did last night."

"What happened last night?" Brenda asked and Elizabeth went on to explain what Carly had done.

"She really has gone off the deep end. I can't wait to see her, and tell her I've been able to see Jason when she hasn't. I can visit Jason right?" Brenda asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow you'll be on the list of people who can see him." Elizabeth said turning off the burners about to call Cameron and the girls in.

"You're in charge?" Brenda asked surprised.

"Of the Jason's business god no, nor would I want to be. Jason called in his own guards whose only job was to protect his family. When Jason's not capable of giving orders I can give orders to them, I just can't fire them. I gave Cody the list of people allowed to see Sonny. Right now it's just Sonny, me, the Quartermaine family, and hospital staff. I'll add Jason's friend Brenda to the list. You are Jason's friend right?" Elizabeth asked wanting her to admit it.

"As long as you keep this between us, but yes I consider Jason my friend. I don't know when it exactly happened, but it happened we were married." Brenda admitted to the younger woman whom she would like to be friends with.

"You finally admitted it; now all I need to do is get Jason to admit it. Do you have a place to stay?" Elizabeth asked about to call Cameron and the girls in.

"No I didn't think about that while I was flying over."

"Then you are staying here."

"I don't want to impose."

"We have seven bedrooms including the pink room you used when you were here, so we have more than enough room. As for the imposing I want you to stay. It will help keep my mind of Jason's and Robin's condition. That's one of the reasons why I invited Maxi and Georgie over to stay. Also they wouldn't be alone with their dark thoughts, and Cameron could easily distract all of us. I insist you stay and Jason would want you to stay." Elizabeth said heading to the kitchen door that led to the dining room.

"Elizabeth thank you and you don't need to worry about Jason. He's the strongest person I know, and he won't leave the love of his life, and the family he's always wanted." Brenda told her, and Elizabeth smiled heading out get Cameron and the girls.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Carly is driving in the late morning hours to a meeting with Sonny at his home she is going to sign the documents giving full custody of Michael and Morgan over to Sonny. She didn't like it, but after talking to ten lawyers in person and over the phone she realized she didn't stand a chance especially after her public display on Halloween night. Carly knew she couldn't run, and she didn't want to be away from Jason who she knew needed her best friend. After dealing with Sonny she had another meeting with Jax at the Metro Court. Carly was wondering what that was about; because she knew that after the incident at the hotel their relationship was over. Thankfully after that she had a plan to see both Sam and Jason. Carly had been to the hospital many times, and knew her way around. Plus her mother is a nurse there, so she had managed to steal some id badges which should give access to Sam's room when she was dressed like nurse. The problem was Jason and getting by his guards. Carly knew Elizabitch would bare her from seen her best friend and soul mate, so she figure something up on the fly when she was in the hospital. Carly arrived at Sonny's stormed by Max who is on the door and entered the living room.

"All right Sonny let's get this over with." Carly demanded as sat down across from Sonny

"Yes I agree the father away from my sons the better." Sonny said handing the papers over to her.

"You know I'm going to make you pay for this right, and so will Jason when he wakes up and realized you took Michael away from me."

"I highly doubt that after the stunt you pulled on Halloween. You and I both know you are nowhere near the most important person in his life. Now Carly sign the papers and get out." Sonny told her wanting to be done with his delusional ex-wife. Carly signed them and through them in Sonny's face as she got up. "Oh one more thing by signing those papers it waves any obligation I have to you financially."

"WHAT!" Carly yelled not realizing that. Carly had just assumed like Sonny would continue to take care of her. She was used to all the money she got from Sonny and Jason. Jason had already cut her off, and now Sonny was to.

"Yes I was only paying you for child support, but from what I can tell you've been spending most of the money on yourself."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can." Sonny said as he guided her out. "I have no obligation to you. I had an obligation to our son's but not to you. So if you need money outside of the money you earn from the hotel all I can tell you is get a job."

"I have a job."

"No you don't. You and I both know that Jax does all the work for the Metro Court you're just the annoying partner who brings down the sales and reputation of the hotel." Sonny explained. "Goodbye Carly…Oh and one more thing. If you want to be able to see your son's on a regular basis get some psychiatric help. Sonny told her as he when back inside so Max could close the door leaving Carly outside. An angry Carly sped to the Metro Court. Entering the hotel she headed toward the Jax's office as she did Carly noticed the looks she was getting from guests and staff. She'd remember the faces of the employee's who'd she fire as soon as possible. Entering Jax's office she saw that Jax sitting behind his desk.

"What did you want to see me about Jax?" Carly asked as she sat down.

"Since I can't stand the sight of you right now I'll get straight to the point. I want to buy out you stake in the hotel."

"Buy me out?" Carly asked surprised.

"Yes the staff and I think you're a hindrance to the hotel and don't want you involved in it in any way."

"I'm not selling." Carly instantly said feeling insulted. This was her hotel and she was going to keep it.

"It's either that or I sell my share."

"I can't afford to buy your share."

"I was never was planning on selling it you. I am planning on selling my share to someone else. I was thinking selling it to the Quartermaine's." Jax said smirking. Jax didn't want to sell and was hoping he could force Carly to sell to him, although if Carly pushed him he would sell his part of the hotel.

"You can't the Quartermaine's hate me."

"Then you had better sell me your share of the hotel, because no matter who I sell to they're not going to put up with your incompetence as I have to this point. You could try to sell you part of the hotel to someone else, but I guarantee you won't get nearly as much as you will from me."

"What are you offering?" Carly decided to at least hear him out. Jax wrote down eight numbers on the piece of paper. To be honest he thought he was offering way too much for it, but was willing to pay extra to get rid of Carly. Carly's eyes opened wide as she looked at all those zero's. Carly thought sat in her chair thinking. Could she get milk more money from Jax, or if she could take her chance with Jax selling it to the Quartermaine's, or someone else. Thinking on it she knew she heavily relied on Jax's business savvy to run the hotel, and that her reputation wasn't that good at the moment, so Carly had made her choice.

"All right Jax I'll sell you my stake in the hotel." Carly said agreeing to the deal.

"Good I'll have my lawyer draw up the deal and have it to you by the end of the day."

"Send the papers to my house." Carly said getting up.

"Carly." Jax said stopping Carly as she was about to head out the door. "I hope you'll think about your life, what you've lost and your one sided love affair with Jason. Then I hope you get help. I do want you to be happy Carly, just not with me." Jax said hopping if enough people told her about her problems she'd face the facts and left. Carly just mentally added Jax's name alongside Sonny's on the list of people she would make pay if it took a life time. As the early afternoon rolled in Carly drove to the hospital. Grabbing her bag she used a copy her mother's access card she entered through one of the employee entrances. Carly quickly changed into a nurse's uniform that she had stolen and attached the fake Id badge. Taking the stairs up to avoid anyone she knew, Carly got off the floor she knew Jason and Sam were on. Peeking out of the door Carly looked to see if anyone who'd recognize her easily was around. She didn't see anyone and quickly made her way towards Sam's room. Carly found the room with the officer outside. She walked confidently toward it, and then inside, without the officer giving her more than one glance. Carly stopped once inside as she saw Sam in bed with a tall dark blonde woman in the chair beside her and looking up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking up at her.

"I came to see how you are doing."

"Sure you are." Sam said sarcastically. "You're here to see what I told the cops about your part in all of this. You should already know the answer to that question since you aren't in a jail cell for conspiracy to commit murder, trying to cover up a murder, and I'm sure whole other slew of chargers." Sam told the annoying blonde.

"And you had better keep it that way." Carly threatened.

"Don't give me your veiled threats. I have nothing to lose besides my life. You on the other hand have a lot to lose. You could lose your money, reputation, losing any chance with Jason, your children, your freedom, and of course your life. See Carly I hold your life in my hand, and don't get any ideas of shorting it. I always thought obsessive, delusional blonde banshee of Port Charles would try to screw me over somehow, so I put some evidence in a safe deposit box that would be released upon my death that would bring easily bring you down. Not so high and mighty now Carly. You act like you have class and come from class, but all you are is trailer trash, and will always be trash."

"Like you're any different." Carly countered.

"Carly people by call me a slut and a whore, but you are a true whore and a useless one at that. What have you done with your life besides use your body? You've never had a job that lasted a more than a few weeks. Oh and don't give Deception, the Cellar bar you opened or the hotel. The only way you gained access to Deception was through Sonny, and didn't you and Laura run it to the ground. As for the Cellar, again that was Sonny and then Jax. Then there is the Metro Court, and we all know who really runs that place. See Carly you have no value outside of your mediocre good looks and body. I on other hand am different. Sure I might you use my beautiful body and gorgeous looks to help me get what I want, but I can do more than just that. I can take care of myself in a fight, know how to shoot a gun, hot wire a car, speak Spanish, know how to disappear when I need to, and save money to do so. There is more, but I think I made my point." Sam said not like hearing that people called those things, but thought it was worth it to rub the salt into Carly's open wounds, and judging by the hurt and anger in her ugly face it was worth it.

"You bitch. I'm going to kill you."

"Does the truth hurt. Carly you work for me now whether you want to or not, and I'm going to get my money's worth out of you." Sam said, and Carly hated to admit it, but if what Sam said was true she had her and right now there was nothing Carly could do about it. "Good I'm glad we came to that understanding. Now get the fuck out, I'll call you when I need you." Sam said turning her attention back to Tiffany who had just watched, and wasn't surprised since she had already known about Sam and Carly's plot. Carly who was defeated and had nothing to say turned and left. Carly needed desperately to see Jason, it would brighten her mood. She quickly headed toward Jason's room stopping a distance away as she saw the guards. Carly was ready to start her admittedly rash plan but stopped when close to Jason's room there was a disturbance as an obviously psychiatric patient had gotten a hold of a scalpel and was threatening to cut a nurse. The two guards left to help the black haired nurse as there were no doctors or security nearby. Carly quickly used it to her advantage as she rushed behind the two guards and into Jason's hospital room. Carly rushed to Jason's side not realizing someone else was in the room.

"Oh Jason, don't worry I'm here for you." Carly said out load as she took Jason's hand.

"Hello Carly." Said angry voice from nearby. Carly looked and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Carly screamed as she saw standing on the other side of the bed one of the woman she prayed she never see again. Brenda Barret the woman who would always be Sonny and Jax's first choice. Seeing Brenda in front of her made her realize she was the runner up in both her men's lives.

"It's great to see you to Carly." Brenda said smiling wondering where the guards were. Brenda had come to see Jason around 1pm and was going to wait with him until Elizabeth got back after talking to Doug's mother and helping with arrangements for his funeral.

"YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Carly screamed again.

"Yes I'm here in flesh and blood to see my two friends Robin and Jason."

"Who cares about Robin, and you aren't Jason's friend."

"Yes Jason and I are friends and have been since 2002. You on the other hand aren't Jason's friend from what I understand. In fact I believe you aren't allowed to see him."

"I am Jason's only true friend. The rest of you are users who are trying to destroy our love."

"Your love, your love. Jason has and will never be in love with you. The only reason he has put up with you for so long is because of Michael and Morgan. Without them he'd dump you bony trailer trash ass in a heartbeat."

"YOU FUCKING GET OUT AND STAY AWAY FROM MY MEN!" Carly screamed as she pulled away from Jason pulling out the tub in Jason's arm in the process. Not realizing what she did Carly rushed around to throw Brenda out, but Brenda was prepared, and in fact hoped Carly would try. During her time with four guards she had them teach her hand to hand combat and how to use a gun. No she'd never be an expert, but she could easily take someone like Carly. Brenda easily maneuvered out of the way of Carly's attack, grabbing her right arm in the process. Brenda twisted it in the opposite direction and behind Carly's back as she screamed in pain as Brenda slammed her hard against the wall..

"All right Carly lets go. Move your ass outside. I think you've caused Jason enough damage for one life time." Brenda said pushing the screaming Carly to the door and outside just as the guards got back.

"Kurt could you call the police, because I believe she is trespassing after the hospital bared her from the premises." Brenda said as pushed Carly at the other guard whose name she didn't know. Brenda then quickly called in a nurse to help Jason.

"You can't keep me away from Jason. I am his friend and soul mate."

"No all you are is a delusional, obsessive, hurtful, spiteful, trailer trash, with terrible fashion sense, and no job and no income of your own." Answered an incoming Elizabeth with Cody beside her.

"This is all your fault. Don't think Jason will ever love you. All he wants is your bastard son and the child you're caring. You've never been good enough for anyone. Not you're parents, not your grandmother, your sister or Lucky. After all that's why he cheated on your pathetic ass. You weren't good enough for Zander, Ric and especially not good enough for Jason."

"Just can it Carly I know Jason loves me and thinks I am worth his love. In fact he thinks my love is worth more than Morgan's, Michael's, Sonny's or yours. That's why your words don't bother me anymore. Everyone see you for who and what you are, so there is no reason for anyone in this city to have anything to do with a bitch like you." Elizabeth said not happy with using Michael and Morgan in her argument, but wanted to prove a point. "Now here are the police to drag your sorry ass to jail." Elizabeth continued as she saw two uniformed officers. Elizabeth and Brenda ignored Carly as the entered to check on Jason's condition, and left Carly to the two officers as they dragged the screaming banshee away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I updated on this site. I am posting 5 chapters today. You can find all the up to date chapters at FanFiction.net under the same story title.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and you are enjoying the story. Feel free to leave comments/reviews.

Chapter Twenty One

Four days had passed since Brenda's confrontation with Carly. After she had gotten out of jail Carly left town a day later after she had gotten her money from Jax, not even saying goodbye to her children. Brenda was sure both Sonny and Jax knew she was in town by now, but thankfully hadn't come by the penthouse to see her. Though to be honest with herself she was avoiding the two men, and didn't have time to think about them. Brenda stayed busy helping Georgie, Maxi, Elizabeth, and her adorable son Cameron. The two older women helped plan the funeral service for Mac since the girls still hadn't heard from their parents, while Brenda got to know Elizabeth better, and found she really did like the young woman and thought she suited Jason well. On the third Brenda had been excited to hear the Robin had awakened. Things looked great for her as there was no infection; she'd just have to stay in the hospital for about another week. She along with Patrick told a devastated Robin the news about Mac's death. Things were not going well with Elizabeth who was coming more and more depressed as the four days went by, with each day passing with now sign of waking. Now Brenda was watching from the door outside as Elizabeth gently climbed into the bed beside him, as she did she didn't notice an approaching Sonny who was here to check on Jason.

"Brenda." asked a little surprised to see her. He had heard that his former love was in town, but seeing her after so long Sonny again realized how beautiful the woman was. Brenda was dressed perfectly in her brown leather boots, gray mélange leggings, black sweater, and coat with her shoulder length dark brown almost black hair flowing free.

"Sonny." Brenda said turning to her ex-lover. Sonny smiled back with his once irresistible dimples.

"How is Jason?" Sonny asked standing beside Brenda.

"Still in his coma."

"And Elizabeth, how is she holding up."

"Not good. I think the only reason she's holding it together is for Maxi, Georgie, Cameron and Jason."

"I'm glad you're here for her. Elizabeth hasn't had a lot of people on her side these last two months, though things are changing now."

"I am too. I like Elizabeth, and from what I can tell from talking to her, they've been in love with each other for years, but her friends, and his friends kept pulling them apart." Brenda told him letting him know she knew he had some part in that.

"That won't happen anymore, they won't let it happen. Brenda how are you?" Sonny asked feeling the awkwardness between them.

"I'm fine. I've all but stopped modeling, I think I'd like to design my own clothing, and I was thinking about opening a clothing boutique in Port Charles." Brenda told the man.

"No boyfriend or husband?"

"No, no boyfriend or husband."

"Are you comfortable at the Penthouse? If you aren't I've got room at my home."

"Listen Sonny let's get some things straight here. I came back to Port Charles for two reasons for myself, and to help Robin and Jason. You weren't on my mind except how to avoid you and your chaotic live hoping from one woman to the next. Do I want a relationship, and a family yes, but it won't be with you, so let those thoughts out of your head, and concentrate on your four children and helping Jason. As for the Penthouse, I like staying there with Elizabeth, Cameron, and the girls. I've been helping them plan Mac funeral that is scheduled for tomorrow. Elizabeth and I have even talked to Robin about moving into the Penthouse for a few weeks since she, Maxi, and Georgie aren't sure if they want to move back to the house."

"I understand I just would like us to be friends."

"I think we can be friendly acquaintances who see each other once and while around town, but friends...I don't know." Brenda said not sure if she wanted Sonny to have any major involvement in her life in Port Charles.

"Jason you need to wake up." Elizabeth said inside the room as she heard in the distance Sonny and Brenda talking. "Cameron misses you. He misses his daddy and wants his daddy to get better so he can tell you about his new aunts Maxi, Georgie, and Brenda. Yes Brenda's here. She was worried about her two friends, Robin and you. Yes you she say you're her friend, and you need to wake up and tell her that you're hers. Plus she wants to yell at you for taking so long to be happy after she told you, you deserved to be happy almost four years ago. Most importantly you need to wake up for me. I need you to get better. I didn't realize how much I love you or need you in my life until you got shot. I don't think I go on without you. I need you like I need air to breath, without you I'll suffocate." Elizabeth told him in almost one breath as she laid gently beside him.

"You...d...on't need...me." Jason told Elizabeth with his eyes still closed which caused Elizabeth to think she was hearing things.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked in a hope and almost jublious tone.

"Eliz...abeth you...are...strong...est person I kn...ow, and could a..nd can survive with...out me." Jason said after hearing what she had told him.

"Oh my Jason you're awake." Elizabeth wanting to hug him, but stopped knowing it would only cause him pain as Jason's beautiful ocean blue eyes came into view.

"Don't pull away, I love having you close." Jason said trying to lift his right arm, but stopped when he felt a lot of pain which forced him to lay his arm back down.

"Brenda, Sonny come in." Elizabeth called to the two. "Jason's awake and he needs to see a doctor, so Sonny I need you to find Patrick who is Jason's doctor or Monica and Alan." Sonny just stood there for a second then rushed out.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to go check on Robin, and give her the good news." Brenda told the two deciding to give them some privacy. She could talk to Jason later.

"Jason do you remember what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she laid down with Jason again as they waited for Patrick to arrive.

"I remember seeing blond woman aiming a gun at you, and I wasn't going let anything happen to you, so I through my body in front of yours, and that's the last thing I remember." Jason told Elizabeth.

"I don't want you to sacrifice your life for mine."

"I love you Elizabeth, you are the light in the darkness that is my life." Jason said blocking out the pain as he lifted his left hand to Elizabeth's left cheek.

"Oh Jason." Elizabeth cried taking Jason's hand and kissing it as she laid it back down on the bed.

"Elizabeth tell me what happened?" Jason asked as tears streamed down Elizabeth's face.

"You were shot three times." Elizabeth told him.

"Did they catch the woman?"

"...Yes they caught her but after she had killed detective Rodriguez, Doug, an officer...Tyler I believe his name is, killed another officer, stabbed Robin."

"The woman stabbed Robin?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yes five times, she also killed Mac before she was caught. She was also the person who killed Ric and the two security guards." Elizabeth told him as she wiped away her tears.

"Is Robin?"

"No she was hurt bad and was in a coma three days. She's away and stable, though she's going to have to stay in the hospital for about another week. Maxi, Georgie, and Brenda are living with us now."

"Maxi and Brenda?" Jason asked surprised and knew he would get a migraine from having to deal with the two women.

"Yes Maxi and Georgie didn't want to stay at Mac's so I offered them two of our bedrooms since we have so much room. Don't worry Maxi and I have had a talk and she's been good, and don't give me lip about Brenda since I know you two are good friends."

"I'm not friends with Brenda. She's just slightly less aggravating than Carly."

"Don't lie, you're terrible at it. You've called her often, have even gone to visit her and keep guards on her even after Lorenzo wasn't a threat to her anymore. Robin told me you two were friends, and Brenda even admitted it to me."

"Fine if you want me to admit it Brenda and I are friends, but she's still annoying and aggravating."

"I know but unlike Carly she doesn't have to be first in your life or intentionally interferer in your life."

"Elizabeth who shot me?" Jason asked knowing Elizabeth was holding something back.

"Jason you need to rest and remain calm." Elizabeth said looking away not wanting to tell him that the woman he used to love had tried to kill her, and shot him.

"I know and I will with you by my side, but I need to know who tried to kill you." Jason said reaching up with his left hand to gently move her face so their eyes met, and starred into them telling her it was ok.

"Sam."

Mayor Floyd was waiting in the PCPD conference room as the captains from the other precincts came to be introduced to their new boss. Detectives Hunter and Webb were also on hand as Floyd told them he would introduce them to their two new detectives he had brought in. The fallout from Sam McCall's killing spree had benefited him as he had gotten rid of Mac Scorpio who had not been willing to play ball with him, and Baldwin who was fighting for his job, and his only chance of him holding on to it was the trial of Sam McCall who was going to use the mental break or insanity defense. Baldwin had better get a death penalty or life in prison, or he would be prosecuting petty theft crimes. Floyd used his connections and a friend in New York City to bring in the new commissioner, and an ADA whom he hoped would take Baldwin's job. The mayor waited until everyone was seated and had his attention.

"I know tomorrow is Malcolm Scorpio's funeral tomorrow and I, no we all morn his passing but we need to move forward to have continuity in the PCPD, and the DA's office. I would like to introduce all of you to your new commissioner Gregory Smith. He resides from Alexandria, VA where he grew up until he was drafted into the army in 1966 and sent to Vietnam, where he would stay until the pull out. During his time in the army he was promoted to corporal and revived the Purple Heart and Bronze Star. After coming home to Virginia he moved to Baltimore where he joined the police force. Gregory would spend ten years with the Baltimore police department where he would become a detective in Vice in 1978 at the age of 30. Within two years a detective he had made a name for him as a hard unforgiving police officer with a above 85% solve rate, drawing the attention of other cities such as Philadelphia who would hire him as a homicide detective. Gregory would work eight years there as a homicide detective helping to lower the crime rate of precinct he was working and quickly being promoted to Sergeant, and then near the end of his time in Philadelphia to Lieutenant. Gregory transferred to New York City in 1992 where he worked as a homicide detective for four years before he was made Captain and the head of his own precinct where he would remain for eight years before he was again promoted to Deputy Inspector. This may not be as a large city as New York he wants the promotion and a chance to prove himself. I believe he will be a step up from our old commissioner who won't take incompetence and corruption in the department. I know I've talked too much and should let the man of the hour introduce himself, so I give you your new commissioner Gregory Smith." Mayor Floyd said stepping away after introducing the new commissioner and leaving out some details about the man's life the officers in the room didn't need to know about. The lanky and very tall gray haired man walked to the podium in his pristine uniform. Detectives Hunter and Webb listened as the man who was replacing their boss talked about changing the atmosphere of incompetence and corruption in the PCPD. He knew that Port Charles was a growing city which drew the attention of criminal organizations, which first really emerged here in the early 90's. Gregory went on to say that he would take no more incompetence from officers under his command and would give everyone evaluations from Deputy Commissioner down, and if anyone wasn't up to the standards they would be let go. After a few more minutes of talking he dismissed everyone, and as both detectives Hunter and Webb were about to leave the new commissioner got their attention.

"Detectives Webb and Hunter stay if you would please." Gregory told the two younger men. The two waited as everyone else left. "Unlike the others you will be working directly under me in this department, so I wanted to have a talk with you two." he told them once the room was empty.

"We know." Peter told his boss.

"I wanted to let both of you know how good a job I think you've done with what has happened over the last two weeks with your DA's murder, and then the incident at the Metro Court and the fallout. Both of you took a stand, taking charge here keeping things running smoothly working twenty four hour shifts while getting evidence for the trial of Sam McCall. You two have done a great job and I'm impressed."

"Thank you sir." John told his new boss.

"I will be giving you two the next three days off."

"Sir?" Both detectives questioned. Sure they wanted the days off, but they were shorthanded.

"Yes you both deserve the next few days off. Don't worry you'll be covered, which the other reason I called you here. I'd like to introduce you two to the two new detectives that have transferred here. First is detective David Harper from New York city." the commissioner said introducing dark blonde detective who had worked in Major Crimes. "I would also like to introduce Mei-Ling Kim from Toronto. She's a young detective, but a good one." Gregory said introducing the pretty and young Asian detective. "I have a meeting with the DA, so I'll leave you four to introduce yourselves." the commissioner said leaving the four detectives to talk.

The happy news of Jason's awakening quickly spread around the hospital and then around the city. Brenda had gone back to the Penthouse to keep company with the girls. Georgie was extra depressed because she had broken up with Dante. He hadn't understood why she was staying with Elizabeth in Jason's penthouse or that she didn't want to spend time with him. The teenager had told her that she was a breakup relationship, after her disaster of a marriage to Dillon Quartermaine and his affair with Lulu who was still going around bashing Elizabeth, especially after the Metro Court shootings. Elizabeth was in the waiting area at the hub talking with her re-found friend Emily about Jason, Sam, Robin, Mac's funeral, and Emily's budding relationship.

"So tell me about this detective you're going on a date tonight with?" Elizabeth asked Emily sitting across from her. She knew Emily really like the man. She had wanted to wait until she there was some good news about Jason, but Elizabeth and Kelly had convinced her to move forward with her life.

"He's amazing. John's a detective from Pittsburgh who had a sister Rachel who had passed away earlier this year and is raising his eight year old niece Megan. He's a kind, caring man who from what I can tell from talking to him enjoys his job and is good at it. John was so kind to me when Jason was shot, and wasn't judgmental towards my brother unlike Nicolas telling me that the world isn't black and white reassuring me that my brother loved me even after the way I treated you and him. Plus he's gorgeous, with black eyes you can get lost in."

"It sounds like you really got the hots for the man." Elizabeth said happy her friend was moving forward with her life putting behind the teenage romance and fairy tale of the prince Nicolas Cassidine.

"Yes, after the way I treated you and what you said to me made me think about my life. Who I was with and what I wanted which forced me to take a good look at Nicolas. I realized he was a Cassindine through and through. Pompous, Judgmental and arrogant, and he hadn't changed that much from when he first came to Port Charles. Once I saw that I decided to let go of teenage crush and so called prince charming and move on with my life. I've dumped the baggage from my old life. Lucky I haven't been to visit in over a month and a half. I've been single for an over a month spending time with myself and my family which was good for me. I think I'm ready for another relationship and I hope it's with John." Emily happily explained to her friend she was enjoying spending time with again.

"Where is he taking you to tonight?"

"A seafood restaurant called Tidal Raves. It's supposed to be an excellent restaurant. It's few miles west of downtown Port Charles right on Lake Ontario."

"When's your date."

"He's going to pick me up at 8."

"And what are you going to wea..." Elizabeth was going to ask what Emily was going to wear when she saw a familiar couple getting off the elevator with her grandmother and a man she didn't recognize, but it couldn't be them. She hadn't seen them in over a decade, so it couldn't be them. Then Elizabeth saw Audrey turn and point toward her. It was them the parents that abandoned her in Colorado were here at what looked like the behest of Audrey. Elizabeth couldn't believe the Audrey would go as far as to call her parents in. She was surprised that Sarah hadn't come to rub to tell her how better her live was than hers. Elizabeth just that there mouth agape as the trio approached her.

Now I don't know the name of Elizabeth's mother. I couldn't find that anywhere. I don't remember ever hearing her name on the show, so I'm using a random name in the next chapter unless someone can tell me it.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

                **Chapter Twenty Two**                      

 

 

                 “Elizabeth.” Audrey said approaching he wayward granddaughter.

 

                 “You called them?” Elizabeth asked still not believing what Audrey had done.  Emily just sat there quietly for the moment dealing with the uncomfortable situation she found herself in, and even more so for her friend.

 

                 “Yes she did, and I’m thankful for it considering how you’re destroying your life, and the lives of our grandchildren.” Carolyn Webber told her daughter

 

                 “And you agree with her father?”

               

                “Well we got a call from Audrey and Sarah both telling us how you are ruining your life, the lives of your children, and the people around you.  How you cheated on your husband with a mob boss no less, and then you got knocked up by the criminal.  You insulted your grandmother who was only trying to help you, and then you refused to stand by your husband leaving him a decorated officer to deal with his drug problem on his own.  Elizabeth what happened to you?” Jeff asked his daughter not realizing the mine field he had walked into.

 

                “So that is how my parents feel?” Elizabeth asked with venom in her voice, and more to herself than to them as she stood up from the chair. “Well why don't you ask me if I care how you feel about my life?” Elizabeth asked as her voice raised a few decimal points as her anger rose, which drew attention of the hospital staff, and patients in the area.

 

                “Don't give us that voice as if you are disappointed in us.  You are the one who never wanted more from yourself besides being a single mother working menial jobs as a waitress/artist, and nurse.”

 

                “Oh I see why you're here.  It’s not because you actually care about your daughter or their grandchildren.  No you’re here because I'm involved with an alleged mob enforcer, and boss which with the news over the last few weeks has sure to spread around the world, and reached you.  You can't have me sully the Webber name now can you?” Elizabeth said realizing why her so called parents were really here for.

 

                “Elizabeth we are just worried about you.” Jeff said truly concerned.  He was worried about his family’s name, but he was also worried about his daughter, and what she had gotten herself into.

 

                “Father I believe you more than I do mother, but you are still only here for yourself.  If it weren't for Audrey, Sarah, and the news of my relationship to the importer Jason Morgan you would be still playing doctor, and hero in a third world county neglecting all of your children, but Sarah the golden child.” Elizabeth told her father as the voices were raised. “As for you mother we both know you don't give a damn about me.  You never have.  You care more about you money, status, career, and your prized daughter Sarah.  You talk like you are a god damn saint when you have neglected, and abandoned your child.  You mother are a pathetic worthless, and soulless human being I want nothing to do with, and certainly want my children to have no contact with.”

 

                “You really are a disappointment of a daughter, and obviously need us to help you since you can't, and never could take care of yourself.” Carolyn told her daughter motioning for her lawyer to come forward. “You see if you are unfit and can't provide a safe home for your children then we have no choice but to seek custody of Cameron Webber and our future grandson.”

 

                “WHAT!” Elizabeth yelled as the brown haired lawyer handed her the documents.  Down the hall Steven could hear the raised voices.  Steven had just finished checking on his patients with Robin being the last, and was heading to the elevators to get a meal from the cafeteria when he heard some familiar voices.  He recognized Audrey's and Elizabeth, but there male and female voices he couldn't quite place yet or refused to believe were here in Port Charles.  As Steven approached the hub he saw what he both thought, and wished wasn't true as he saw his parents arguing with Elizabeth and he stopped and froze with shock as he heard the last part of their argument.

 

                “You can't take care of yourself and your children so we are going to declare you mentally unstable, and unfit to take care of your children, which would give Audrey and us custody of you and your children.” Carolyn told her daughter smugly.  She was happy to point out what a disappointment her daughter was.

 

                “Good, take away her children.  It serves her right for what she did to Lucky.” chided in Lulu who had come to visit her aunt and lay into the whore Elizabeth.

 

                “SHUT UP LULU!  I'll deal with you after I deal with them.” Elizabeth yelled at the annoying Lulu who was becoming more and more like Carly every day.  Believing that everything should be just handed to her on a silver platter refusing to get a job, and going from man to man.  From what she heard Lulu was bouncing between two boys Copper and Logan seeing who she could get the most out of.  Elizabeth turned back to her parents “Let me get this straight.  You didn't come home after I was raped or when my boyfriend supposedly died.  You didn't visit when Lucky cheated on me with my own sister.  You ignored me when I got married, and had my wonderful son Cameron.  No you come home not to support me, but to degrade me and take away my freedom, and to take my children from me.  Jeff you’re going to go along with this?” Elizabeth asked the gray haired man.

 

                “...Yes.” Jeff said wondering why Elizabeth didn't call her father or dad.

 

                “Then I officially disown the both of you.  You never have or will be parents to me or grandparents to my children.  My parents are Alan and Monica.  Even the dysfunctional Luke and Laura have been parents to me, and Luke is still angry with me right now.  You are strangers to me and my children, and I highly doubt any judge will side with neglectful parents who care more about their status and reputations than their own children and grandchildren.  Now this is place of work and healing, so why don't the both of you get the hell out.” Elizabeth told the two strangers in front of her.

 

                “I agree with my sister the two of you need to leave.”

 

                “Steven you're telling us to leave?” Carolyn asked of her eldest son

 

                “Yes mother you are disturbing the patients, and interfering with the staffs work.” Steven said walking up to the group, and standing beside his sister as he motioned to all the patients and staff looking at them, and a visibly angry Monica Quartermaine who had just come from visiting with her son. “Also I agree with Elizabeth you have no right to rule Elizabeth mentally unfit to take care of herself and her children.”

 

                “You're taking her side?  Can't you see what she's doing to the Webber family?” Carolyn asked is disbelief that her own son was turning against her.

 

                “Mother first the main reason you’re doing this is for your reputation, and not out of love for your daughter and grandchildren.  Second I am the oldest of your children, and I was old enough to see how you treated your daughters.  Your always treated Elizabeth like she wasn't your daughter and I'm beginning to think it’s true.  Out of Elizabeth, Sarah, and myself she looks the least like our father, and looks nothing like you, and I think Elizabeth is realizing that herself.  I am going to support my sister and nephew and future nephew or niece.  Now it’s time for you to leave before Monica has you thrown out or Elizabeth's guard here throws you out.” Steven said as Isaac was on Elizabeth today and wanted to snap the parent’s necks for the way they were treating their child.

 

                “I would love to leave it to Isaac over there, but I'm afraid he'd kill the both of you, which wouldn't look good on Elizabeth or Jason.  Even though from my point of view he might be doing the world a favor.” Monica said as two security guards were getting off the elevators after she had called them up.

 

                “Monica.” Jeff said uncomfortably.

 

                “Jeff, Carolyn it's time to go.” Monica reiterated not wasting her time with her ex-husband.

 

                “Elizabeth this isn't over and we are going to go through with this.” Carolyn said to her daughter as Jeff, Carolyn, Audrey, and the lawyer were herded onto the elevator by the security guards. 

 

                “Elizabeth don't let them get to you.” Emily said hugging her friend who was shaking with anger.

 

                “They are going to try to take away my freedom, and trying to take my children from me.” Elizabeth said as the anger slowly began to fade, and worry and fear began to creep to the surface.

 

                “Don't worry we won't let that happen, and neither will Jason.” Monica told the worried nurse and mother.

 

                “But...”

 

                “Monica's right.  They haven't been around you in over a decade and have no rights to say how you live your life or raise your children.” Steven reassured his sister, while planning to have a talk with his family.

 

                “Put it in the back of your mind.  Now go home spend some time alone and with your son to clear your head, and then bring Cameron to see his daddy.” Monica told her planning on making a call to Alan and Edward.

 

                “I will.  Thank you all of you for supporting me.” Elizabeth said getting up to head home.

 

                “Of course that's what family and sisters are for.” Emily said again hugging her friend before Elizabeth headed home.

 

 **********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

  

                As late afternoon rolled into Port Charles Dr. Jim Ross walked the halls heading to his office after making rounds checking in on his patients at Shadybrook.  Jim passed the orderly and nurses station, and went into his office where he was met by two large burly Greek men in suites.

 

                “I've been waiting for you doctor.” said the elderly woman sitting in his chair behind his desk.

 

                “Helena I was expecting you so soon.” Said the anxious doctor

 

                “Yes well things are going wonderfully smooth on the Nicolas front, and I have made a mutually beneficial arrangement with a group in New York City.  Everything is going according to plan.  I'm just here to make sure you're living up to your part of my plan.  You are living up to your part aren't you doctor?” Helena asked with the threat visible in her voice.

 

                “Yes...Yes everything is going according to your plan.”

               

                “How is our dear Laura Spencer?”

 

                “The drug reanimate Dr. Scorpio has put her on is working well and she is coming out of her state soon.”

 

                “You’re keeping her sedated though.  We can't have anyone find out about her status.”

 

                “Don't worry I'm keeping her sedated.  Even though she is visibly awake and her mind is functioning again we are keeping her under control so no one will notice.”

 

                “Good everything should be in place very soon.  How is my dear Nikolas's brother doing?”

 

                “Lucky is hiding his feelings really well.  He has dreams of him enslaving his ex-wife as she is forced to watch Jason Morgan die a gruesome death.  Lucky has talked about getting your help to do all of this when he gets out.  Let me just say this.  Lucky is a borderline psychopathy that shouldn't be allowed out of psychiatric care.”

 

                “That's wonderful news.  I can now mold him to my will.  I think it's time for me to pay a visit dear Lucky, and welcome him into the Cassidine family.” Helena said getting out of her chair.  She knew Nikolas loved his brother, and would be upset if she killed the man, so she wouldn't.  Besides she could make Lucky into an absolutely loyal solider and brother to Nicolas, and maybe when the time is right kill his own father.  That would be the cruelest death she could put upon her enemy being killed by his own son who had become a Cassidine.  Helena left the doctor’s office as the doctor led the way followed by her two guards.  Dr. Ross unlocked Lucky Spencer's door for Helena after they had stopped, and opened it for her.

 

                “Oh my poor, poor dear Lucky.” Helena said entering the room with one of her guards following her in just in case.  Helena sat on the chair by the desk across from the bed where Lucky sat.

 

                “Helena?” Lucky questioned with hope in his voice, and she could hear it which caused her to smile.  Yes everything was going according to her plan she thought to herself.  The reemergence of the Cassidine family and the death of its enemies.

 

                “Dear Lucky how could you let this happen.  That peasant Elizabeth betrayed you and abandoned you.  The lowly Emily Quartermaine has chosen Elizabeth abandoning you and dumping Nikolas.  Your own family has left you in here to rot just like your mother.”

 

                “My father wouldn't leave me in here to rot.”

 

                “Then where is he, why hasn't he broken you out of here yet.  Truth be told he's disappointed in you.” Helena told him knowing she nearly had him.

 

                “He is?”

 

                “Yes he is.  You've failed at everything you've done, and not living up to the high and mighty Spencer standards.  I am sure he has told you he wants you to change when there is nothing wrong with you.”

 

                “He has.  My father wants me to change when there is nothing wrong with me.  He is siding more and more with that whore Elizabeth.”

 

                “Yes he has, and who has stood by you all this time.”

 

                “My brother.” Lucky said confidently.  Nikolas had visited him telling him how things were going to change for the better for both of them, and had sent him letters telling him that soon he would be free of that place.

 

                “Yes sweet Nicolas, and the Cassidine family are the only ones standing by your side and therefore we are your true family.”

 

                “My real family?” Lucky asked looking into Helena's eyes with hope in his own.

 

                “Yes your real family, don't you want to come home to your real family where you will serve by your brother’s side.  You will have everything you've ever wanted.  Power, family, money, love, and your whore slave Elizabeth.” Helena said knowing that she had him.

 

                “Yes I will come home to the Cassidine's and support my brother.” Lucky said getting up and  taking Helena's right hand and kissing it.  Helena smiled at the newest member of the Cassidine family, and went on to explain some of what she had planned for his escape.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

 

                Georgie and Maxi were getting their cloths together that they would wear tomorrow for their uncle’s funeral after Elizabeth and Cameron went to see Jason.  Brenda had told them that she would cook the three of them dinner, and they could watch a movie together.  The two sisters were heading downstairs to check on dinner when the phone call came up from the lobby.  Brenda answered it wondering who it could be, and thought it had better not be Sonny or Jax.  Answering it and finding what the guard wanted she turned to look Mac's nieces.

 

                “Maxi, Georgie your mother and father are here to see you.” Brenda let them know.

 

                “Felicia and Frisco are downstairs.” Maxi asked surprised.

 

                “Frank wants to know what to tell them?” Brenda asked.  Georgie and Maxi looked at each other for a minute and then Georgie answered.

 

                “Tell Frank to put them on the elevator I'll let them up.” Georgie said walking to the elevator controls by the elevator hitting the button to call the elevator up.  Brenda couldn't read the expressions on the girls face as their faces were blank.  She could have sworn she saw confusion, pain, and then anger appear on the young sister’s faces.

 

                “I'll head into the kitchen to finish up dinner while you two talk with your parents.” Brenda told the two as the elevator doors opened, and the old WSB agent along with the adventure seeking mother got off.

 

                “Georgie, Maxi.” Felicia said hugging her daughters.

 

                “Mother, father.” Maxi said motioning them into the living room. “You do know we've been trying to get a hold of the both of you for nearly a week.” Maxi said sitting down on the couch with her sister beside her.

 

                “As soon as we heard about Mac’s death we came.” Frisco told the two looking around the Penthouse of a criminal which he was sitting in with his daughters.

 

                “We saw the news reports, but can you tell us what happened?” Felicia asked, and the girls explained what happened that night. “I sorry girls I wish I was here for you two.”

 

                “But you never are.” Maxi chimed which was noticed by both parents.

 

                “Why are you staying here?” Frisco asked his daughters.

 

                “Because we didn't want to go home to a home without Mac.  Elizabeth offered to take us in, and has offered to let Robin stay as well.”

 

                “You shouldn't be staying here.  This penthouse belongs to a mob enforcer, and boss who was shot because of his ex-girlfriend who also shot Mac.”

 

                “This penthouse belongs to the importer/exporter and alleged criminal Jason Morgan.  It's also the home to our little friend Cameron, and to Brenda and Elizabeth who have been like older sisters to use even after the way I treated Elizabeth.” Maxi told the two.

 

                “The way you treated Elizabeth?” Felecia asked confused.

 

                “Something else you didn't come home for when I needed you.  I stole drugs from the hospital to give to Lucky, and had an affair with him helping to break up his marriage at the same time I made live for Elizabeth living hell.  I know Mac tried to call you mother, why didn't you at least call back?” Maxi explained

 

                “I...was...”

 

                “You were off on an adventure.” Georgie told her mother, knowing that she couldn't use the excuse of taking care of their grandmother anymore since she had died almost two years ago.

 

                “I know after Mac's funeral why don't the two of you come back to Texas with me?” Felicia asked.  Maxi and Georgie looked at each other for the same answer, because they weren't separating.  The two daughters looked at each other for a minute as they thought.

 

                “No we're staying here.” Maxi told her parents.

 

                “You want to stay here?” Felicia asked disappointed.

 

                “In this penthouse?”

 

                “Yes father, mother we are staying here in Port Charles, and in the Penthouse for as long as Elizabeth will let us.  We're not sure if or when we'll move back into Mac's house or what Robin plans to do with it since he left it to her in his will along with money college for myself and Georgie.” Maxi explained to them.

 

                “You can't live in a criminal’s home.” Frisco reiterated not happy with where his daughters were living.

 

                “What is it with deadbeat parents and today?” Georgie said.

 

                “What?” Felicia asked confused looking at her youngest daughter she honestly barley knew.

 

                “You weren't the only deadbeat parents to be in Port Charles today.  Elizabeth's parents decided to interfere in her life after not seeing or talking to her for over a decade.  Telling Elizabeth how to live, and raise her children as if they had any right to parent her anymore.”

 

                “You think I'm a bad parent?” Felicia asked hurt by her daughter’s words.

 

                “Honestly...yes we think you are.  In fact both of you are bad parents.  Father at least has some kind of excuse with his working to protect us by abandoning us with Mac who in all truthfulness has been more of a father to us then you dad.  Mother while Frisco as some semblance of an excuse what's your excuse for abandoning, and never seeing as well as rarely talking to your children?” Georgie asked her mother.

 

                “Georgie.”

 

                “You can't answer it because you have no excuse mom.  You have no reason why you haven't come to see us or be there for us since grandmother passed away.  For that reason neither have of you have say in our lives.  I'm 18 and Maxi's 20, which means you have no say over where we live or how we live our lives.” Georgie told the two shocked parents who weren't expecting this reception.

 

                “Now we were about to have dinner, and you two aren't invited to join us.” Maxi said getting off the couch along with her sister as the headed back to the elevator waiting for their parents to catch up. “You are our parents, and will give you another chance, but if you want to be involved in our lives or have any say in them you’re going to have to work for it which means for starters being a part of our lives.  Have a good night and we'll see you tomorrow for the funeral.” Maxi explained as the doors opened and the two parents reluctantly got in with the doors closing leaving the parents to wonder about their choices.

 

 *****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

                While Jason was having a nice visit with Elizabeth, and their son John Hunter was on his way to pick up Emily in his beat up truck.  His niece Megan was happy for him, and had told him so before leaving her with the babysitter.  John arrived in front of the huge mansion a little before eight.  Knocking on the door John nervously waited.  He hadn't been on a real date in over a year, and had only four since his break up with Amber over two years ago.  John spent most of his time working or looking out for his sister and niece.  Now that he was in Port Charles with a fresh start he was hoping to make a change for the better, and John though Emily was it.  She was gorgeous, intelligent, caring, loyal, and enjoyed talking with the younger woman.  John hoped the date went well, and he didn't somehow screw things up with Emily with whom he really liked.

 

                “Ah you must be the Emily's date.” Alice said bringing John out of his thoughts as he was brought in by the maid who led him to a large room by the front door. “Please wait in here I'll let Emily know your here.” Alice told the detective as she left him to find Emily.  Thankfully for John Alan, Monica, and Edward were at the moment in another room discussing what to do about Elizabeth's parents.  John waited for a few minutes as he got a glass of water as he looked at all the books and pictures sitting around the room.  The Quartermaine's were really a rich family and one of the richest in the northeast while he was a low paid homicide detective.  Granted a really good detective, but still a low paid one. 

 

                “John.” Emily called entering the room John was brought out of his thoughts by the plain dressed but beautiful woman before him.  Emily was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black denim jeans with a sleeveless purple tank top, and a long sleeve hooded cardigan jacket.

 

                “Emily you...you look stunning.” John said walking up to his date.

 

                “Thank you.  You don't look so bad yourself.” Emily said blushing a little with his complement.

 

                “Are you ready?” John asked not keeping his arms at his side to force himself from touching the beautiful woman before him.

 

                “Yes I can't wait to go the Tidal Raves.  I haven't eaten in a good seafood restaurant in a long time.” Emily said as the two walked to the truck with John opening it for his date.  The two got into his old truck and went for the five mile drive to the restaurant.  The two had a wonderful dinner.  John had char grilled wild salmon with crab risotto and vodka sauce and the house salad and shrimp while Emily had the pasta rave which was linguine tossed with clams, crab, shrimp and fin fish.  The two talked a lot.  John talked about his life in Pittsburgh including his love of the Pittsburgh Pirates, Penguins and Steelers as we as talking about his love of his sister and his niece while Emily talked about her family as well, and its dysfunction and their loyalty along with her friend Emily.  They both avoided the topic of her brother Jason for now.  Their relationship had just started, and the two wanted to wait until they were more comfortable with each other.  For desert John had giant chocolate chunk cookie served warm with vanilla bean ice cream while Emily had the chocolate caramel-nut truffle cake.  The two left the restaurant after they had finished eating, and as John was driving them home stopping at a red light Emily saw a dance club.

 

                “Do you dance?” Emily asked turning from the window to look at John.

 

                “Do I dance?”

 

                “Yes can you dance?  You know when you move your body to the rhythm of the music?” Emily asked having a great time, and not wanting the night to end.  Also she wanted to burn off the calories from the delicious desert she had earlier that night.

 

                “Yes I can dance, though I haven't in over a year.”

 

                “Do you want to?” motioning over to the busy nightclub.

 

                “Sure.” John said not know how good he was.  He hadn't done any dancing for over a year, and he doubted he did it to the kind of music they were going to play in the club.  John didn't like much of the modern music today, but he would try for Emily.  The two got out heading in they each grabbed a beer.  They each had only one glass of wine at dinner and both felt confident they could handle one beer.  The two got on the dance floor to some rock/techno music that John didn't know anything about.  Emily did though she didn't know the name of the band.  She and Elizabeth had snuck into places like this in their rebellious teenage years.  Emily watched John trying to dance and wanted to laugh, but didn't.  The man obviously knew he couldn't dance, and was doing this to for her. and to be with her which Emily thought was sweet.  Emily decided to help him by moving in close to the man and help guide him as the danced.  As they did their arms moved up and down each other’s body.  John's left hand found its way to her toned but, while Emily took things another step by bringing the taller man’s head down to kiss him.  Things began to bet out of control as Emily's hand found its way under John's shirt toned stomach up to his scarred chest.  John's hand was working its way up to Emily's bra.  Hardly anyone in the club notice as some couples were doing the same, and others were dancing and distracted by the loud music.  The two had made the way to a wall away from the other guests with Emily pressed up against the wall and her right leg around Johns waist.  They were about to strip naked and do it there in the club when the two of them realized where they were and what they were doing.  Emily and John quickly pulled back.

 

                “I'm sorry I don't know...” John apologized.

 

                “No I'm sorry I was lost in the moment.  I really like you John, and don't want to ruin it by having sex on the first date.”

 

                “It's the same for me.  I like where we are headed and I don't want to screw it up.” John said leaning down kissing Emily gently on the lips and taking her hand. “Come on I'll take you home.” John said pulling back, and leading her out of the club and to his truck.  On the drive back to the Quartermaine's John's right and her Emily's left hand never separated as the two thought about how their lives changed for the better.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**I'm not to sure about Felicia's history off the top of my head. If I remember correctly she left Port Charles to take care of her mother and that's what I'm going with. If that isn't correct I'm sorry but for this story that is what she did.**


End file.
